The Lost Prince
by adiak1105
Summary: Ash starts his journey not only to become a Pokemon Master but to find answers to the questions haunting his mind. Smart Ash! Eventual Aura Ash! Shipping is on now
1. Prologue

**This is an attempt to make a new pokemon story. I am new at it please forgive for any mistakes.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Lost in** **Time**

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ ** May 1998**_

In the Kingdom of Rota, everyone is acquainted with the story of Sir Aaron, the greatest Aura Guardian of all times. Under the monarchy of Queen Rin, a millenia ago, he served the kingdom with pure honesty and honour and gave his life to stop a fierce war between two great armies and saved the kingdom.

Everyone in the kingdom along with the others all over world who knew about this great hero of past admired him for his bravery.

But within the walls of the Cameron Castle, a forgotten story still lives. The current Queen Illene is going through a story in an old box in the castle library.

She looks it to be very old and being preserved with great care. She opens the box with a key given by her mother, being told to keep it close to her everytime. Being old the key seems to possess some sort of mystery. she sees a painting very old but still clear depicting a family picture of great Aura Guardian, Sir Aaron with his wife Lady Marien, younger sister of Queen Rin and the only aura guardian in the dynasty of the monarch in Rota, and with his trusted partner, a blue and black jackal like pokemon, lucario.

Lady Marien was a sight to behold. One of beauties of the time yet a very powerful one. Her blonde hair reached to her back with gentle curves. Her face showed gentleness along with fierceness. There was such warmth in her brown sparkling eyes which could bring fiercest of the beasts( pokemons ) to calm down in moments. Her body was the perfection for an angle. In her red-blue gown, she had an elegance of god, beauty of nature, warmth of a guardian and honour of a Monarch.

Queen Illen had marvelled her ever since her mother had told her about that story.

Next to that painting was of a nine months old child. If Lady Marian was a gem, then this child depicts the rarest and most beautiful diamond of the world.

This child was the son of Sir Aaron and Lady Marian. This child had the face and hair of Sir Aaron but the eyes and warmth of Lady Marien. This was prince Ashura.

Queen Illen looked towards a book, she always read. It was her faviourate book. The story starts with...

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

 _Year 980s to 1000_

 _From the line of the great Guardian of Aura and the only royal Aura Wielder be born a child, The Prince, whose soul was pure as a crystal, heart of gold and mind has flow of water. Blessed from the soul of the Alpha, not even the greatest darkness can harm him. But when haunted by the ashes of war, he will be lost in Times only to return to fulfil his destiny and bring together the humans and pokemons_

 _Everyone thought this ancient prophecy to be mere a fairy story but when the cries of our second Princess were heard throught the halls of castle. The nature seemed to resonate with her cries. Everywhere there was an overwhelming peace. Even the great Guardian diety of the Tree of Beginning, mew herself came to bless the child. The first few years were going on normal but at the age of 4 when she show her potential to wield Aura, the king and queen knew the time for fulfilling the prophecy had come but had a fear of the mention of a possible war._

 _They appointed the best Aura teacher to guide their daughter. But the greatest Guardian of Aura was still not found. But then the teacher brought a 10 year old orphan (same age as princess) from the streets of Rota stating that this kid possess great potential for becoming an aura guardian. His name was Aaron. He was taught along with princess Marien. The teacher treated him as his own child. He proved to be a prodigy mastering all aura techniques within 5 years. The princess not wanting to be left out generated a rivalry with him and completed her training within the same period. She always wanted to find ways to fight with him but he never responded. He had made his mind to give his life to serve the kingdom. He held high respect for the princess. He deeply cared for her. During the training, they had formed a sort of bond between them. Princess also admired him who never went for her beauty. He always respected her nature._

 _After their training was complete, both parted their ways. Sir Aaron served for the kingdom and Lady Marien got busy with her duties for the kingdom._

 _Over the years, Sir Aaron was a very trusted person whose faithfulness to kingdom was undainted. When the monarchy shifted to Queen Rin, many proposals for marriage had come for Lady Marien but she had politely rejected every proposal. Her parents had tried to pursue her for marriage but all in vain. No one except her sister knew the reason. Both sisters were rather close to each other and they shared every secret with themselves. Her sister hand confessed her love towards her training partner long time ago and it was firm as in past. She hesitated to tell her parents knowing they would reject her love. Oh! how much she was wrong. On their parents eyes, Sir Aaron easily depicted the picture of greatest Aura Guardian Of the time and knew he was perfect for their daughter. Both parents had agreed to this and called for a court consisting only the Parents, Queen Rin, Lady Marien, Sir Aaron, his lucario and their Aura teacher._

 _"Marien, Aaron, Rin, It's time to reveal a secret that is held within the walls of this castle from ancient times."_

 _They told them about the prophecy._

 _"Marien you are the only Aura Wielder in our royal dynasty. You were blessed by non other than Lady Mew."_

 _This shocked Aaron, Marien and Rin._

 _They then turned towards their teacher and said._

 _"Sir Mason, since you are their teacher and also parent of the groom we want your approval also."_

 _"Milord do you think he is the one?"_

 _"Yes Mason, he has proved that he is a great aura gaurdian who has accomplised so much in a short time..._

 _Sir Aaron step ahead."_

 _The king came down the throne and stood in front of him._

 _"Aaron, today I am not a king who is talking to you. I am a father who cares for his family. I am giving the hands of my daughter in your hands. I request you to take care of my daughter with all love you can give."_

 _"Sorry milord, I am not any status to give you the answer. Your any request is an order for me. You should take Lady Marien's opinion."_

 _King sighed as he expected this answer. He had seen his loyalty. He had never dared to see his or any of his families face. He had always used aura to recognise broke the silence._

 _"I wish to talk to Sir Aaron alone."_

 _Everyone nodded and left them stood infront of him._

 _"Aaron look at me."_

 _"Sorry Lady Marien, I am nit eligi-" Marien cut off his statement._

 _"Aaron, this an order. Look at me."_

 _He looked at her face for the first time. He had only one thought in his head 'Beautiful'._

 _"Look into my eyes. This is an order."_

 _Now he was nervous. He hesitantly looked into her eyes. He was taken aback by the love and care showed in her eyes for him._

 _"Now tell me what do you think of me."_

 _"I-I c-can't tell you." He apologised._

 _Now she was angry and her eyes were about water. She screamed at him._

 _"WHY? WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME? What is wrong with you Aaron? Why did you hide your feelings? Why don't you tell me how much you love me? Why?"_

 _She was beating him at his chest but he stood like a stone. She immediately hugged him tightly and cried her heart._

 _"Aaron, I-I lo-love you s-so much. Ic-can't live with-without you. I have waited 10 years and I don't want to anymore. Why don't you understand."_

 _Aaron just held her tightly just caressing her back trying to calm her lifted her head from her chin and wiped her tears._

 _"I-I am so-sorry Marien. I am sorry for how much you had to suffer. The first time I met with you, I just took a glimpse of your eyes and that was enough for make me fall in love with you. I felt a bond with you. Over the years, I couldn't help but our bond getting deeper and deeper. But I knew this was not going to happen so I tried to ignore you but you were relentless. You never left me. I feared I would lose you if I did something. I was happy with you. But when we parted I felt a part of me going away from me.I am sorry Marien. I am sorry if I hurt you."_

 _He took a deep breath and just went staring into her lunged forward placing her arms over his neck. Then she brought him in a passionate kiss. Aaron didn't hold back. For first time, he left his heart flow moments they separated. They both just stared at each others Aaron then knelt down and brought his hand forward._

 _"Lady Marien, I love you with my life. I wish to be with you till the end. Do you accept me as your husband?"_

 _Marien then said "Sir Aaron rise."_

 _She gave a glare at him. Aaron was sweating billets but deep in his heart he was expression changed as she practically jumped on him and screamed_

 _"YESSS! I ACCEPT. And seriously if you ever bent down in front of me I will beat you till pulp."_

 _She kept her hug tight and cried happily. Then the door opened eventually getting the signal from all shouting. They were happy at the scene._

 _Within a month, their marriage was conducted with every festivities. The king offered Aaron a part of the kingdom but he politely refused stating that he is a servant of the kingdom and will remain till the end. However, he couldn't argue back on the fact how his child would be treated. They were his grandparents and he knew one thing grandchildren are very dear to their grandparents._

 _It had been almost one year as his child was going to be born. He was pacing back and forth trying to calm himself down. The whole nature around seemed tense waiting for the arrival of his child._

 _For the past year, things were highly unusual. Ever since Marien, became pregnant. Every pokemon around became over protective of her. Even a slight suspicion was met harsh glares. They only allowed Aaron, the royal family and some of their mades. No one else was allowed._

 _The tense moment was released when the born child was heard laughing. WAIT! laughing. It was too unusual. But the laughing was sounding all over the environment. It sent a jolt a joy all over the world. Every pokemon around the castle was seen singing, dancing, firing attacks like fireworks. The moment was memorable._

 _After few moments, later he was allowed to meet his child. When he first saw him he instantly fell in love with him. He was sleeping peaceful. He reached to take him in his arms and felt a bond create between them._

 _"Did he just formed an aura bond?"_

 _"I can't tell what bond it is but I sense a lot of peace and love pouring into me ever since."_

 _"Yeah! Me too. Our son will be greatest of all."_

 _Just then mew teleported in front of them._

 _"Lady Mew! What a surprise!"_

 _She ignored them just focussed on the youngling infront of her. She chirped happily. Then, turned to them._

 _'Aaron, Marien! Bring your child next full moon at the Tree of Beginning..._

 _Oh! What have you thought of his name?'_

 _Marien and Aaron looked at each other then at their son. They smiled and Marien said "Ashura"._

 _'Okay' and she teleported away._

 _They just stared for a few moment and then laughed._

 _Next week went just checking whether both mother and child are okay or not. Ashura giggled at everyone._

 _Next week started with gifts. Marien made a small crystal from her aura and placed it on a gold necklace which then never left her child's neck. Many gifts were given such as toys, clothes, jewelleries etc._

 _Next full noon Aaron, Marien and lucario with their child went to the Tree of beginning. Lucario seemed to third and the last person to have bonded with Ashura. He was also very protective of him._

 _They came back with a sense of pride in their face. No one knows what happened there._

 _The year went normally. The child had extraordinary curiosity in himself._

 _But as the year came to end, a great war started to threaten the kingdom which ended with sacrifice of Sir Aaron._

 _Mysteriously Lady Marien, Prince Ashura and Sir Aaron's lucario disappeared. Only thing that survived was Sir Aaron's pidgeot who brought back his staff. The whole kingdom as well as the whole world mourned over their loss._

END

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

'I always wonded what happened to them.' Queen Illen thought. Then she looked over the clock seeing how late it was in night.

Unknown to her a pink feline was watching her from the shadows.

'Soon my child' Mew thought as she looked over the upcoming storm and she felt a presence she hadn't sensed for a millenia.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** And it's over. How was it? It was just a past view with some parts missing. As the story will progress it will be revealed accordingly.**

 ***For now ENJOY!**


	2. Childhood And Awakening

**Chapter-1**

 **Childhood and Awakening**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A bright peaceful day in the peaceful town of Pallet. Being small and having nothing to do with the outer world, this town was famous for one person, professor Samual Oak. This person was a world reknowned professor for his work in fields of pokemon research and a legendary trainer being the undefeated Champion of Kanto for almost 20 years before retiring.

Meanwhile we are at Oak's lab, professor is reading some research papers along some other of his assisstants. Two of them especially are Daisy Oak and Delia Ketchum.

Daisy Oak, the seven year old grand daughter of professor Oak was on her way to become a Pokemon breeder. She had shown a great affinity and caring towards baby pokemon. When Oak saw this, he had encouraged her and now she was here already on the path of being a prodigy.

Next to her was a 26 year old beautiful woman, Delia Ketchum, the owner of Pallet House, a family restaurant of Ketchum family, and farms near her house. She was taken in care of Oak after her parents passed away at the age of 14. She was on her way to become a Top Coordinater when her career came to a halt. She was utterly devastated but at that time professor Oak became a father figure for her. The Ketchums and Oaks were friends for ages. He took care of her restaurant and farms for about one year. In the meantime, she was able to recover a bit and take control of her belongings. He had offered her to become a part time assisstant whenever she wanted and she had readily accepted. From her journey, she had become attached to pokemons and loved to take care of them in lab as a cure for her sadness. Over the years, Delia became a family member of Oaks. Blue Oak was like a brother, arrogant but caring. His wife, Green Oak was a childhood friend of her but now they were like sisters. Daisy saw her as a loving aunt. At the age of 21, She was to marry Richard, a pokemon ranger who died one month before marriage. She was heartbroken by this and had resorted to suicide one time. Oak had managed to save her from herself somehow but was unable to pull her away from her depression. Then came one person in her life that rotated her life to a full 180. Her Ash came to her life, Ashura Ketchum.

She remembers the day when she got him.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

 **FLASHBACK**

 _4 years ago..._

 _It was a bright summer morning after a fierce storm previous night. The morning was full of energy. It felt like the nature was full of joy._

 _Every citizen of Pallet town was enjoying this environment except one Delia Ketchum._

 _One year had passed away from the death of her fiance. She was no longer her previous self, only occupied in the restaurant works and rarely visited the lab. She had cutoff herself from everyone._

 _She was about to make breakfast for her when her phone ringed. She saw it was from lrofessor Oak. She recieved the call._

 _"Hello, professor. What can I do for you?"_

 _"Ah Delia. Don't be like that. Can't I check on my daughter-like girl._ _Anyways can you come to the lab as soon as possible. I have a surprise for you."_

 _Before she could reply, he had hang up the call._ _She did her breakfast fastly and went to the lab quickly._

 _When she arrived, she didn't find professor. She thought he might be at the corral. She decided to wait in the living room. She just froze at her tracks when she heard giggling of a child._

 _She followed the voice and found herself in professor's personal quarters. On the bed was a child not older than a year crawling over the bed and looking at everything curiously. She then saw him looking at her with curious eyes. The warm sparkling brown eyes made her fall for him instantly. Then she heard on word that froze her._

 _"Mama"_

 _She couldn't control her emotions and tears started to fall from her eyes. Seeing her anxiety, the child started to crawl towards her. When she saw him crawling towards the edge of the bed, she immediately picked him up._

 _Just as she picked him, a warm feeling rushed through her body. It washed away all her sadness. She cradled and played with the baby for who knows what time but she was happy._

 _When he fall asleep, she laid him on the bed and turned to leave only to see a smiling professor. She smiled in return. They silently left the room and went to the living room._

 _"Thank You professor for giving me this surprise. Now tell me who is he?"_

 _"Good to see you liked him. His name is Ashura. Just this much I know. He is about 1 year old now same as Gary's age. An old friend of mine gave him to me yesterday. The necklace on him is the last belonging to his mother."_

 _She was saddened by this news but immediately perked up._

 _"Please professor can take care of him. I promise I will take great care of him."_

 _She pleaded at which professor just chuckled._

 _"You don't have to request me Delia. This was the reason I called you. I have seen your care and love with the pokemon here and I am sure you will take great care of him. Moreover, the little act there just confirms it. It has been 8 years Delia that I have seen the smile and brightness on your face._ _I will handle the law work. You can take him home."_

 _In no time a figure, flew past and gave professor a bone crushing hug._

 _"Delia I know you are happy but care atleast of my old bones."_

 _"Oh sorry" She smiled sheepishly._

 _They laughed at this._

 _Within a month the custody of Ashura was given to her and officially his name became Ashura 'Ash' Ketchum._

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

That day was the best day in Delia's life. She had taken a very good care of Ash.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Ash was a very curious, naughty and reckless boy. Curious in the sense of learning anything, naughtiness is we all know and reckless in terms of doing anything without thinking. Always jumping in action and had injured himself many a times.

He loved 4 things in his life, his mother, pokemon, food and his collection of strange things. He hated the most was to sit and study. He was quite understanding but reading and studying were boring for him.

He practically grew up playing in the corral with the pokemon. The pokemon were strangely overprotective of him. Everyone thought being a child and in their care has made this attitude towards him.

Next, he loved his mother's food. During these 4 years the change in Delia reflected in every phase of her life. Her restaurant started to progress very much and now was in condition to spread to nearby cities such as Viridian or Pewter. For Ash her mother's food was heavenly. At the age of 4, he had pleaded his mother to teach him how to prepare food.

Delia had taken him to visit nearlby places, lakes, beach, picnics etc. From every place he always collected somethings like stones, sea shells, leaves etc. One day when Ash showed his collection to his 'grandpa', he liked to call professor much to Gary's dismay, he shocked, there were ordinary stones, sea shells, leaves with strange designs, some gifts from people like crystal sculptures etc. But the most intriguing was 5 strangle looking marbles, all of different colours but same design. Moreover he had 5 fire stones, 3 water stones, 6 thunder stones and one dragon scale. But the biggest shock was an Amber fossil. Professor dared not to ask to borrow it as he knew Ash would be very angry.

He had also other hobbies like gardening with her mother, sketching with professor and singing.

When he was 3, he started to help his mother to take care of their garden. It was the first instance of his abilities when he excelled in taking care of gardens. Within 2 years his farms were converted in fruit orchards containing different berries and it was much to satisfy full needs of whole town.

He also excelled in cooking. Within 2 months, he was able to prepare his favourite pancakes. It was the only one he could prepare now but this doesn't stop his curiosity. He mixed different type of berries resulting in some going to dustbin and some in his 'black hole'.

This year he showed new curiosity. While watching professor Oak drawing sketches of some wild pidgeys, he showed his eagerness. He begged his 'grandpa' to teach him and followed him until he agreed to teach him. While Oak taught him, he first time came to know the potential of his 'grandson'. He wondered when he will ask him to teach about pokemon and while he knew Ash didn't like studying he had a hope to that he will ask soon.

One day, professor and Delia were discussing something and 4 and a half Ash was playing with the pokemon. Suddenly they heard a pained cry. They jolted off in the corral in fear of anything happened to Ash. What they saw awestrucked them. Infront of them Ash was holding an injured pichu looking startled trying to get out Ash's grasp. Just then Ash started to sing a lullaby and its effect was clearly seen the Pichu along with nearby pokemon all relaxed. When the lullaby ended, pichu along with every nearby pokemon was sleeping peacefully. Professor and Delia also felt relaxed and every ounce of exhaustion had seemed to have ended.

"Ashy, where did you learn it?"

"I-I don't know mommy. I just wanted to help this pichu and it came in my mind."

"Its strange but don't worry dear. You have a very sweet voice. Do you really like to sing?"

"Yes mommy." Ash exclaimed happily.

"Ok now lets get that pichu checked."

From that day that pichu has attached to Ash as his own body part always sitting comfortably on Ash's head.

Delia had talked to their school authority about it and they were happy to know about it. He was given music classes in the school but to their surprise he finished it in a month. They had suggested to teach him under a veteran musician. Delia was not going to send him away this early. Maybe after a few years, he can start but not now. But one thing was there, his singing had a magic in it so she had asked professor about it. He had suggested why not to let him practice on his own now along with some video lessons.

She had agreed to it.

Also it had become daily routine in the evening when Ash would sing the same lullaby at the corral for the pokemon. In matter of few days all pokemon of corral and some wild from surrounding forests would come to listen him.

Ash was very happy within all those pokemon while professor Oak and Delia could only marvel the sight of it. Both had come to an agreement that there was something special about him.

Delia had taken a large photo of it with her camera and framed two copies of it. One hanged in their house and another one in Oak's lab.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Most people would think him of an overactive boy, but professor and Delia knew his true nature.

They knew he can be reckless, falling from stairs, trees was a daily routine for him. Sometimes she was very worried about him.

But the seriousness he showed for a work was beyond his years. He never stopped till he had satisfied his curiosity. He wanted to satisfy himself from his work.

Delia and Oak never understood why he don't liked to study. May be his jumpy attitude but they let it go. They had a hope that whenever he will start reading then it would end only when it would complete. They knew it would certainly happen anyday.

The most intriguing feature about his personality was his always happy attitude. The goofy smile on his face never left him. Even when getting scolded he never got disheartened. It seems that he had understood every word being said as he was never to do same mistake again but mischief always.

Delia and Oak couldn't remain angry at him more than 2 minutes.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

There were only three problems with him.

First, he never tolerated any bad words spoken towards his family. One day some random bully at school had said some bad things about his father. Ash may not have known his father but has already asked his mother about him. Delia not knowing about whom to tell so she told him about Richard, her fiance as his father, who he was and how he died before his birth. She hated to lie to him but he was too small to understand all the things and she didn't wanted to lose him.

After hearing about his father being a pokemon ranger who protects pokemon, he had held high respect for him and didn't tolerate any bad words about him. He had vowed to become a Pokemon Master to make his parents and professor Oak proud.

Just what could had happen to the bully. He broke his jaw and came running home crying.

Second, he didn't have many friends. He only had Gary and Leaf, next door neighbour. He didn't like to make many friends. He still interacted to others but very little.

Third, he couldn't see any pokemon hurt. If he found any pokemon hurt, he would rush towards him without thinking. Delia was both proud but worried about it. She couldn't help but worry about his safety. He had cried all night when he found out that an old arcanine had died in Oak's corral.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

His school life was boring for him. He didn't like to stick on one place and listen to things. Other than pokemon in every subject, he had little interest. But he still took part in school events where he performed very well.

The teachers had also seen his neglegance of other subjects and had tried to convince him but in vain. At last, Oak had suggested to let it go for now. He would understand with time.

Other than being boring, the school was irritable too. Many students liked to pick on him. One reason was his appearance and way of talking. He was polite to everyone and all thought it to be his weakness. He had never shown any short of anger towards anyone. He didn't show anything to anyone. He just wished to go to the corral and play with the pokemon.

The day he broke the bully's jaw and being pichu with him helped to lessen the headache.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

The friendship with Gary was a mixture of teasing, fighting, rivalling for every subject. They were much like brothers at that age.

Gary and Ash grew together all the time. But he grew jealous at how the pokemon could interact with him, how HIS grandfather praised about him.

Professor Oak was seeing his jealousy grow but couldn't help as he was not going to understand at this age. He was smart but not understanding as Ash.

A few weeks ago,(from now) Ash had come home very sad. Delia wasn't used to any such emotion from him.

"Ashy dear, what happened?"

He just hugged her and cried. Delia knew one thing that he never kept hidden feelings. He was crystal clear from outside and always let his emotions flow.

"Mom, Gary changed. He has started to put me down infront of his friends."

He continued to sob.

"Ashy, tell me everything."

"Last week, Gary came to me and asked something. I was not able to answer it. Then he started to show off that he knew everything and started to make fun of me in front of his friends. He said I will never become a pokemon master."

He started to cry again. She caressed his back and tried to calm him down. She then said.

"Ignore what Gary said. There is only one thing you should do. If you didn't knew the answer then you will find answer. You don't need to get disheartened. And to know the answer, you need to study Ashy."

He listened to his mother and returned with his goofy smile.

"Yep mom. I will study. I will show Gary that I will become Pokemon Master. I will make you, dad and grandpa proud."

"Thats my little boy."

It has been few weeks that he had started to study. His teachers, Delia and Oak were happy with the progress he was making.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Now everyone was busy in their work. Ash was playing outside with pichu and the smaller pokemons.

All of a sudden, they heard an angry cry outside. Professor Oak, Delia and Daisy saw an angry ryhorn stomping here and there. When they saw where it was going, their faces where filled with horror. There stood Ash frozen in fear and all small pokemon sorrounded him in attempt to protect him.

"ASH! GET OUT OF THERE!" Delia screamed. She rushed forward but there was not much time.

When the ryhorn was about to reach Ash screamed and he was surrounded by a blue barrier in which the ryhorn crashed. Then he passed out. Then ryhorn was about attack only to be stopped by something.

Delia, Oak and Daisy saw a woman in early 20s fase out of nowhere looking very angry. She was wearing a strange outfit. But the most frightening fact was they could look through her and she was almost blue in colour.

She brought her fist glowing and punched the ryhorn on the ground. The ryhorn passed out in a single hit. They were amazed by her strength.

She reached towards Ash and to their shock every Pokemon allowed her.

She picked him in his lap and hugged him. She then walked towards the group. Then they saw her face. Much to say they were shocked at her eyes. They were same as Ash's.

"Delia, Thank you for taking such care of my little prince."

Delia could just nod at it. Then the woman turned to Professor Oak.

"Samuel, I am happy that celebi chose the right person for my son. I am very grateful for what you have done for my son. His aura has awakened and he will need a teacher eventually. His presence has been revealed now. But for now he needs will need acquire knowledge. So teach him everything you know. Tell him to meditate to keep his emotions in control."

She then handed Ash to Delia and kissed on his head also placing pichu.

"Take care little one. I will be watching you. We will meet soon."

With that she faded away. But no one noticed the faint glow of crystal in Ash's necklace.

They stood for sometime dumbstrucked and then Delia turned towards professor angrily glaring.

"Professor explain."

Oak gulped and said "Okay, okay. I will tell you what I know. But for now lets go inside."

They headed inside and Ash was laid in professor's bed and they went to the living room.

"Delia, Daisy what I am going to tell you is important you should keep it a secret. Ash's name is prince Ashura. He is not from this time probably past. He belongs to a royal dynasty that I don't know and the woman we saw is probably his mother. Delia you remember when I gave you Ash I told you he was brought to me by an old friend. The friend is non other than celebi, the legendary pokemon that travels through time. It is not everyday that a legendary trusts you and more important related to a human. They tend to avoid any human interaction. So I suggest that Ash is a very important person. So his safety is upon us. No one should know about him. She said that his presence is revealed then I think pokemon will tend to be more protective upon him. We shall keep it a secret even from Ash. He will come to know when time comes. For now lets fulfil what she wanted from us."

Both Delia and Daisy nodded to it and all stayed in silence.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Across world, every pokemon felt the presence of the Prince. They now know that suffering is now coming to an end.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** I don't know how it went but hope it is going to be good.**

 **ENJOY!!!**


	3. Preparations I

**Chapter-2**

 **Preparation for Journey** **I**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 _It was a stormy night, I was in some sort of basket. I couldn't see what was outside. I just felt someone carrying me. I was scared. Mom, where are you? Then the person stopped. I heard voices but couldn't understand. Then I save a strange green pokemon flying over me. I cried. Then someone picked me up. I looked up and saw a face. I saw a face of a woman. Who is she? I feel safe. I don't feel fear. I feel I know her. Who is she? Then I see her disappear in a flash of blue light._

"MOOOOM" Ash woke up screaming and was sweating heavily.

Delia along with professor and Daisy came running in the room. She engulfed her son in a warm hug who was crying for who knows what. She was caressing his back to calm him.

Few minutes later, he calmed down and his crying was mere sobs. Delia wiped his tears and gave a kiss on his head.

"What happened Ashy? Why did you scream?"

He started to tell them what he saw from the sobs.

"Don't worry dear! Nothing will happen to you. It was just a dream."

She stayed with him until he fully calmed down. Today, was quite a day for him. First, the Rhyhorn incident, now a nightmare. She decided to call the day off for him.

Professor Oak came to him and asked, "Ash If you can, can you say something about the woman or the pokemon?"

"It's ok grandpa, Let me think."

They waited for few minutes then gave his signature goofy smile and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry, I don't remember. hehe"

Oak just chuckled and said "It's ok my boy. No need to think about it more."

Delia then intervened "Ash, now lets go now. I will make your favourite dish."

"YAAAY" Ash jumped happily.

"Now go wait outside I will come in a minute."

Ash ran off jumping like nothing had happened. Maybe he doesn't know! Delia, professor Oak and Daisy sweat-dropped at his childishness and laughed. Oh! he is still a child.

Delia turned to professor.

"Looks like he doesn't remember the incident. Well its good for him."

She paused and then continued "Professor, I was thinking about the incident. Should we start his studies with you or not? It may be too much for him. He is still 5 years."

"Delia you worry too much. I know it is still early but Ash is different. He has a great mind. He just needs interest and right direction. He is way more mature to handle the stress of studying under me. I am fearing what he will ask to me. He is very curious when something gets to him."

"Ok professor I will ask to Ash about it. If he agrees then I will allow. Lets discuss about it tomorrow. I will be going now."

She gave her farewell to both Oaks and went home with Ash. She decided to talk about it after dinner with Ash.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Back at Ketchum residence, Delia prepared Ash's favourite meal. He was drooling at it's sight and immediately jumped to eat.

There was one thing that intrigued Delia everytime which was from where he had inherited his manners. His way with everyone, every work, even eating his food, which seemed less mannered than others but still pleasant. Today's incident gave her the clue as she knew she had never to work on that. He was rarely angry but never a badmouth. She thought herself pretty lucky to have Ash with her. A curious, excited, adventerous, helping and well mannered child who doesn't want.

While she was in her musings, Ash had already done dinner and was staring at her. He could eat a table piled of food in a matter of minutes when very hungry. Heck who shows manner when hungry.

"Mom, are you okay?" Ash asked her cutely.

She just stared at him then she realised what he said.

"Huh... Oh... Okay. I am fine dear. Just thinking."

Ash stared at her curiously and she knew what was coming. Ash would not leave her till he knew what was going in his mother's mind. She was sweating bullets to find what to say to him. After a minute of silence an thought struck her mind.

"I was thinking about your progress through studies."

"Oh! that. It is going good. It is somewhat boring though but I can handle it, no problem." He said showing a 'thumbs up'.

"Well Ash, you said you wanted to become a pokemon master."

"Yup."

"I was thinking you should learn from professor so that you can prepare for your journey in advance."

She was expecting a denial from him knowing his disinterest in studies. But what she got was rather unexpected. A super excited boy jumped and hugged her. What he said shocked her.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! You know mom, when I started to study, I realised I didn't know much about pokemon. There were many things new. It's true I don't like studying at all. It's too boring but if I didn't study I would be left behind. Maybe I will find something. So I promised myself to study even if I didn't like."

It was rather a mature answer for such a age. She was happy at him.

"But I don't know if grandpa will agree. I had seen how much busy you all are in the lab. Will he agree mom?" His said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh! Ashy I am sure he can find sometime for you. Maybe he will make you make you his assisstant like Daisy." Delia said reassuring him.

"Will he?" he asked with somehope.

"I bet he will. Lets ask him tomorrow."

"YAY! I can't wait till tomorrow. Good night Mom. I want to ask him as fast as I could." He jumped and rushed towards his room upstairs only to have his mother's angry voice reach to him.

"ASH! HOW MANY TIMES I HAD SAID YOU NOT TO RUSH ON STAIRS? YOU COULD GET HURT."

"Sorry mom. I will keep it in mind from now." and then he entered the room.

Delia just shook her head as she knew it was his usual answer for this.

She stayed awake for a couple of hours and then went to bed.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

 _Next Day_

It is rather a peaceful morning. Sun has risen a few minutes ago and most of the people in the town were sleeping peaceful. Pokemon around were starting to rise. Well, next few minutes are not going to be peaceful for a certain lady.

"Mom! mom! wake up. It is morning already. We have to go to ask grandpa."

Delia groaned at the interruption and opened her eyes to see Ash jumping restlessly.

"Huh! What time it is?" Delia mumbled searching for the alarm clock still confused why it didn't ring.

"5:20... Huh Ash why are you so early. Professor's lab will not open till 8."

Ash smiled sheepishly and could say sorry. Delia shook her head at her son's over excitement. She got up and ruffled his hair much to his annoyance.

"Well since we are up early, why don't we have a quick breakfast and go for a morning walk maybe to the beach before going to the lab."

He immediately perked up and starting pushing her towards the kitchen. She laughed at his antics and went to freshen uo before going to kichen.

Both mother and son prepared a breakfast quickly.

After having their breakfast with a sleepy pichu, they left the house at 6 am in the care of Delia's mr. mime and ninetales. She had 10 pokemon from her trainer past. She had got a bulbasaur from professor Oak on her starter which now lived in their orchards as an ivysaur along with a butterfree and beautiefly and protected their orchard and garden. She had a starmine, flaffy, pidgeotto, sandshrew, eevee and surprisingly a swablu. She was a very good coordinater travelling through Kanto, Jhoto and Hoenn before her career came to an abrupt end. Over the years, other than her pokemon none could share her pain. When Ash came in her life, her pokemon treated him as their own child.

Their first went in the orchards to check on the things. After giving their greetings to ivysaur, butterfree and beautifly, they started to make their way towards the beach enjoying the peace, calm, silence, freshness and cool atmosphere. Very few people were outside. They gave their greetings to them while walking towards the beach.

On reaching beach Ash started to run and play with pichu. Delia stayed behind looking at him and enjoying the cool breeze. They stayed there for about an hour. While playing, he and pichu had 3 more of the strange stones but one was smaller than the others and had every color while others were only having one colour. He was happy to find them and had showed them to her mother.

By the time they reached the lab, sun had rosen high and majority of the people in the town had woken up. They walked in and found professor reading newspaper. Ash immediately ran to him.

"Good morning, grandpa. I want to ask you something."

"Good morning, Ash. What do you want?"

"I want to ask that will you teach and help me prepare for my journey? Please I will do anything you will ask me to do. I will never slack off." He pleaded showing his puppy dog eyes.

Professor chuckled at him and said

"Of course my boy. I was wondering when you will ask. But you will be here as my assisstant. You have to agree with some conditions though.

1\. You will take the school study seriously. If you will slack off in your studies I will not teach you.

2\. You will have to help at the lab and corral.

3\. I will set up a time table for you after discussing with your mother. You should follow it strictly.

4\. I will prepare an exercise routine for you. It will help you to become strong and keep you healthy.

It is a very hard work Ash. Do you agree?"

"Yes grandpa I agree. I will do my best." Ash said showing a thumbs up and pichu copying him.

"Good now go and play. I have somethings to discuss with your mother."

Ash nodded and ran to the corral to play with the pokemon.

Professor turned towards Delia and asked "So he agreed himself huh?"

"Yep. I was actually shocked. He had shown a lot maturity...

So lets discuss about the time table. As you know his school timings are from 8 to 12 for now but it will change as he will grow."

"You don't have to worry. I will change it time to time depending on the situation. Also he will be able to work on his own as he will learn the things."

"Yeah! You are right."

"Common lets do it fast. Daisy will be coming shortly."

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

For the first year, he was facing some problems with the work routine but had himself balance within 2 months. His routine was as follows:

5 : 00 am: Exercise

6 : 45 am: Feed Pokemon at lab.

7 : 30 am: Breakfast at home

8 : 00 am: School

12 : 00 noon: Back to home, Lunch and rest.

2 : 00 pm: Lessons by professor Oak.

4 : 00 pm: caring of pokemon/training

6 : 00 pm: School studies

8 : 00 pm: Dinner

8 : 15 pm: Learning

9 : 30 pm: sleep

He was now acquainted with the time table as the back of his hand.

Due to meditation and excercise, he was stronger than children at his age. He had become more calm and understanding except for his jumpy attitude. He could control his emotions more properly and was not affected by anyone's bragging. On his first week, he found out that he could feel something from the every person. He felt warmth, burning like fire, cold as ice, poisoning, etc. many things from sorrounding people and pokemon. He was very fearful at first. He had told everything to his mother and grandpa. First they couldn't understand anything but in due time they deduced that they were feelings. Ash now was capable of picking some feelings like love, happiness, sadness, anger, excitement, fear, jealousy etc. Through these he was able to pick up who was telling truth and who was telling lie. It also helped him in taking care of the pokemon.

He always did his excercises seriously. Though majority being simpler exercises they had helped him grow faster. He was a little taller than his age group and had a decent muscle mass. Pichu also excercised with him. He had simply raised his statuses and has got a control over his electricity.

His teachings were going surprisingly fast. Professor and Delia were utterly surprised how much fast he learned. He had learned about every pokemon from Kanto to Sinnoh in just a year. He had learned about their attacks, abilities, nature, habitat, advantages, disadvantages etc. He would finish any books given to him by professor or his mom within a record time. While learning about evolution and fossils, he was shocked to know he was in possession of lots of evolution items and an amber fossil. He had requested to revive the aerodactyl after learning about the revival machines. Knowing the nature of this prehistoric carnivore, professor had denied to it but after a lot of persuation he had agreed. Much to his surprise, the aerodactyl recognised to be female was not only oddly coloured but also friendly. She was much strong too. Thus, he had agreed to allow Ash to interact with her and transfer ownership to him when he goes on his journey.

His school studies were making leaps and bounds. He was being one of the smartest students of the class.

When Gary had come to know about the teachings from his grandpa, he was furious. He had given him series of insults but Ash had ignored him. But he got big scolding from his sister and grandfather. They had reminded him that he already had declined this offer earlier in arrogance. Professor had agreed to teach him if he starts to improve. But to vain, his arrogance was ever increasing. Ash had also requested professor to not show his pokemon to Gary to which he had agreed seeing his grandson's growing arrogance.

There was one thing that professor feared from Ash. That was his questions and arguments. His questions while studying where hard to answer and his arguments seemed too convincing. It was so that professor had secretly started publishing it under his name. The other professors were impressed by those. They had asked them about him but professor had put them side just telling he was his assisstant proudly.

His relation with the pokemons was strange. He felt every type of feeling in themselves so he could guess what they wanted. But most strange was that, he felt a lot of respect and protectiveness from them. He knew it was hard to earn for a trainer from his learnings. So question was why they showed so much respect to him? After sometime he just ignored this feeling and as a result, it led to him interact any pokemon same. Professor and others were shocked to see him interacting with the ferocious or angry or injured or distrusting pokemon alike and everyone act as a softie to him. Oak and Delia knew he was unique but couldn't help when he did such works. When professor started to teach him about taking care of pokemon, most pokemon surrounded him to get his attention. He gave them equal time always and ended the day with his signature lullaby.

Still there was one thing that remained in heart. He had been seeing a lot of dreams. Mostly were of 6 figures, in which he had sketched 4, a pink feline, a strange green pokemon, a woman he felt some connection and a blue black jackal with whom he also felt a connecton. Three of them were legendary pokemon mew and celebi and the aura pokemon lucario. He couldn't remember the woman. The other two figures were unclear but seemed to be of a man and a very large pokemon. He asked his mother and grandpa about it but they couldn't give him any answers. As a result, he would become irritated sometimes but whenever it would happen he would resort to meditation. He had found it very calming and felt the peace of nature pouring into himself.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

At the age of six, he was way much smart than any average boy. His studying went his normal way the following year also.

He had the same schedule this year also. Well many different things were also included.

His exercises were raised to maintain his growth. His strength, speed, endurance, coordination was very good for his age. He was taller than most of his classmates including Gary.

While working with pokemon, he also found a different result of his meditation. He found out if he could touch a pokemon then he could calm him down if he could concentrated a bit. It had helped a lot in controlling pokemon at the corral. Well it rarely happened that a pokemon was rampaging in his corral, they were easily calmed down by him. He just needed to stop them by either tiring or stopping them on their tracks in any way possible.

His teachings were as usual. He had completed his learnings about pokemon from Unova, Kalos and Alola. He had started training his pokemon.

Pichu had evolved into pikachu a few days after the training and now he was becoming quite powerful. He was already powerful for his species as pichu. His move pool was quite shriked consisting **thundershock** , **thunderbolt** , **quick attack** , and surprisingly **disarming voice**. He also had **volt takle** as an egg move which had unlocked after evolving but didn't have enough strength to do it. His ability was **static** and nature was **prankster**. Ash had him trained him to increase his speed, strength, endurance and attack strengths. He had learned that the pichu line do not have high defence, so he had made him learn **protect** from some pokemon in the corral. He with the help of professor and pokemon in corral helped to teach pikachu **iron tail, grass knot, agility** and **electro ball.** He had asked about any way to increase the capacity of his electric pouches but professor had denied him on doing so since pikachu was still young and had not fully controlled his attacks. So he had adviced to grow it naturally by practicing the electric attacks.

His aerodactyl was a pure force in battle. She was praised by professor to even stand against his dragonite. He was impressed by her. He had asked professor if she could learn from him. Professor was more than happy on doing so. She knew quite wide variety of moves― **Bite, Rock slide, Rock Tomb, Steel Wing, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Flamethrower, Ancient Power and egg moves Ice, Fire, Thunder Punches and Fangs.** She had ability **sturdy** and hidden ability **rock head.** Her nature was **timid.** She was already at a great level for now, show he decided to work on her general stats and mastering and increasing power output of her moves. With the training from Oak's dragonite she learned **dragon tail, dragon breath and dragon rage.**

Next came, his mom's flaffy and eevee. They always watched him training with pikachu and aerodactyl. He had noticed it many times. So he asked his mother about it. She explained that they were quite new when she had to stop training. Maybe they felt left. To this Ash asked if he could train them. Her mother had given her permission. He found that they were decently powerful and had vast move pool. Her mother explained him that they may have learned them around the corral from other pokemon. After observing them for a few days and she came to a decision of giving them to him.

Professor Oak was always sharing his questions and arguments and questions over the professor and they were quite helpful in their researchs. This led to over curiousness of the other professors over his special assisstant whose identity Oak was not revealing. After a lot of pressurization, he had to reveal who Ash was(Not his full history but only about him). Saying shocked would be an understatement. They asked about him more. He told about his childhood, hobbies, knowledge, interaction with pokemon leaving the more suspicious parts. They immediately ordered him to bring him to next Interregional Professors Convention with him and in no case he should be left out. He had to agree with them because if he didn't then his will lab will become temporary convention and they will give him a piece of mind. Also it will be a good experience for him. When he had told it to Delia and Ash about it, Delia was a little sad that professor was doing it secretly but proud that he was able to impress a lot of professors around the world. But for Ash, he was jumping here and there, happy to go to a new place and learn new things.

The convention took place in Saffron city near the Shilph Co. headquarters. There were a lot of professors and researchers. They were all showing their researchs and discussing things. In them was the world reknowned professor Oak and with him was a excited Ash looking at everything curiously.

When the reached the group of regional professor, Ash was little nervous.

"Hey there Samuel, took you long enough."

"Sorry about that. Looks like the old bones cannot work faster."

They chuckled at each other.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Same here. It has been long time."

They then turned towards the 6 year old boy who was looking nervous.

"H-Hi" Ash said nervously when he noticed when all of them were gazing at him.

They chuckled at his nervousness which was expected for a boy of that age. Aurea came to him and sat to be at his height.

"Hi I am professor Aurea Juniper."

"I am Ash Ketchum and he is my friend pikachu. Nice to meet you." He said with courtesy. All of them were happy to see the politeness of the young boy.

Pikachu also greeted them by waving his hand at them.

Professor decided it was time for introductions.

"Ash let me introduce you to them. She is professor Philena Ivy from Orange Islands. He is professor Elm from Jhoto. Next to him is professor Birch from Hoenn. The one I was talking with is professor Rowan from Sinnoh. Next to him is professor Carolina, grandmother of Cynthia Shirona, from Celestic town in Sinnoh. Aurea is from Unova. The young man there is professor Augustine Sycamore from Kalos and the last two are Professor Kukui and professor Burnet from Alola."

"Nice to meet you all." Ash said bowing to all.

"No need to be formal Ash." Aurea said picking him up in her arms.

Ash gave his signature smile while rubbing back of his head with pikachu copying him. Others were amused to see their interaction. They asked him many questions. He answered each one of them confidently. They then went in their own discussion with Ash asking sometimes in middle of the discussion. They were seeing why Oak was so proud of him. This boy had great potential and would go much higher in life.

They had agreed on one notion that Oak will bring him to visit them once in a while whenever time permitted. They wanted to know his progress time to time.

Oak smiled and turned to see Ash. He frowned to see Ash stiffened and looking here and there frantically.

"Ash, are you alright?"

"Grandpa, I feel something bad. Something is going to happen here."

Before he could understand, a man snatched Ash from Aurea's arms, making pikachu fall and ran two outside of the building.

"AAAAASSSSHH!"

"GRANPAAA!"

All the professors and pikachu ran behind him. They saw him stop and hold him with a knife on Ash's throat. They saw themselves surrounded by 20 men. Then all other people around them removed their disguise and men in white uniforms with a big R on their shirts. Oak and Elm knew who they were. Pikachu was sparking cheeks at the hostile presence.

"TEAM ROCKET! WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Don't be angry professor Oak. We only want you all to work for us otherwise you may not see this boy again." A man in black dress with R came in front of them.

Oak chuckled at this. The other professors were surprised at his behaviour.

" SAMUEL! HAVE YOU GONE MAD?" Aurea screamed at him.

"Aurea! I am not mad. I am laughing at these bunch of idiots. They don't know what they have got themselves in."

Everyone looked confused.

"Looks like the old man has lost his mind."

"Oh no. I am just wondering what will be your fate.

Look if I were you I would hand him, say sorry and leave."

"And why should we do it?" said the man laughing histerically.

"Because you wouldn't like to become an overprotective pokemon's dinner. Or you want face a very angry mother."

"Haha what will one puny pokemon will do or a helpless lady will do."

"Well who said one pokemon and believe me you will not like to meet his mother."

"ENOUGH! looks like we have to take it to extreme. Finish him."

But all he could see was a flash of blue light and a downed grunt. He turned only to see a very angry women with the unconscious boy. She was fully blue and anyone could see through her.

"SAMUEL RELEASE HIS POKEMON" She said spatting venom.

Professor Oak just nodded and threw 3 pokeballs. With a flash came 3 pokemon, joined by pikachu. Eevee stood to left and flaffy right to pikachu. Behind them stood tall a shiny aerodactyl.

"Holy mew! A SHINY AERODACTYL" exclaimed all the other professors.

When aerodactyl saw Ash unconscious, her face was filled with anger. She gave a ferocious roar making everyone except Oak to fear the angry ancient carnivore.

"You all take down the others. The black one is mine."

As a cue, the grunts and the leader released their pokemon. Every grunt released 3 pokemon consisting of zoobats, raticates, weezings and arboks. The leader released golem, electrabuzz, magmar, crobat, fearow and sandslash.

She handed Ash to Aurea.

"Please take care of him for a while for me."

She then turned towards the enemy.

"NO MERCY! ATTACK."

Pikachu released a barrage of thunderbolts, electro balls and iron tails on the pokemon taking down one pokemon at each attack. Flaffy used thunderbolts and quick attacks taking out many pokemon. Eevee released series of swifts and shadow balls to take down the opponents. Aerodactyl let out a large flamethrower taking down the rest of the pokemon. Both pikachu and flaffy

launched their most powerful thunderbolts on the grunts knocking them out.

Meanwhile, Marien charged 4 aura spheres and threw them at electrabuzz, fearow, magmar and crobat. She ran along with her fists glowing and smashed them on golem and sandlash. When it was executed, all six were out cold. It happened so fast that, the head grunt didn't have a moment to call out the attacks. Now, infront of him was a pissed mother. Just one angry was enough for him to faint.

She moved back to her son and placed him in her arms. She checked for any imjuries but found none. She sighed in relief. His pokemon had surrounded her and were seeing Ash worriedly.

She went over to Oak slightly angry. Oak saw this and tried to apologize.

"Sorry, I should have been more―"

He was stopped in middle when she raised her hand. She said in an authoritive tone

"Samuel, he is your responsibility. Be careful from next time. You know what to do when he wakes up."

She then placed Ash in Oak's arms. Oak realised she was about to leave.

"WAIT! I never caught your name."

She just smiled and said "In due time". After this she faded away.

Professor saw Ash sleeping peacefully. He then tried to return the others but they dodged the beam. He sighed and allowed them to be out. They will not go back until Ash was safe.

He turned to other professors to see they were staring at him.

"Well lets rest for a while, I will answer your questions next. I have to get them checked over to Nurse Joy."

They all nodded. Meanwhile, some guards who were present had tied up the the unconscious rockets. Once Officer Jenny arrived, she was told not to reveal the incident and handle any media personnel strictly.

They went over to the resting quarters after getting the pokemon checked. Samuel placed Ash on bed who was watched over by his pokemon.

They again assembled in a sitting area.

Aurea spoke first, "Samuel, care to explain. Who was that freaking woman? She herself took down 6 powerful pokemon in just matter of seconds."

"Aurea calm down I will tell you everything but will you all keep it a secret."

They all nodded and then he checked over so that they were alone. He then explained how he got him. His caring and growing up under Delia. The ryhorn incident. His ability to sense emotion and calm down any pokemon.

"My my this boy is more than he looks. But still there many things unknown about him."

"Yeah I know. I don't know about his origins and you saw today that I don't even know his mother's name."

"Well, Samuel about her. Do you remember about Aura Guardians from Sinnoh?" Rowan asked.

"Ah! Yes. When Ash's mother had told about awakening of aura. I searched about it. But I didn't come up to know much. From her uniform and powers, I was able to identify her as an aura guardian but could only search about one aura guardian in history, Sir Aaron of Rota."

"Yes, he is a legend in history. Rota is the origin of aura guardians. I know a fellow aura guardian named Riley in Sinnoh. I had asked him about it. He didn't tell much but I had seen him in action once and hell this lady surpassed him by a huge margin."

"Yeah you are coreect about that. I fear she can alone defeat my dragonite in matter of minutes."

Everyone was shocked at this. Who does new about his legendary dragonite?

"Lets put it down for now. The real problem is media now. We can't let anyone know about her or Ash."

"Well I can help you with that." A voice came from behind.

They all frantically looked back. They sighed in relief to see the joint Champion of Jhoto and Kanto, Lance.

"Lance what are you doing here? How much did you listen?"

"Well not much, just about that aura guardian, you were discussing about.

Nice to meet you all. I am Lance, Champion of Kanto and Jhoto."

"No need to be formal Lance, they all know you."

Lance nodded and took a seat.

"For your first question, it is due to Team Rocket. Looks like they had planned a three way attack today. First, they attacked the PokeMall here and occupied Sabrina and some of the Ace trainers. Then, they attacked you all to kidnap you. They might have tried to use that Ash kid to abduct you. Their badluck, they chose the wrong kid.

And at last, they attacked Shilph Co. headquaters during this all commotion to give them an edge. Luckily, I was here."

They all nodded and sighed in relief that whatever Team Rocket had planned was foiled.

"So professor, how in the hell did you get a shiny aerodctyl?" Lance exclaimed.

He laughed at it.

"Oh don't get me wrong Lance. She doesn't belong to me."

"Then whom?" Everyone looked at him curiously.

"She belongs to Ash along with the other 3."

"WHAT?" They were shocked.

"Yep. She comes from an amber fossil which comes from his stone collection. And she is a real softie."

"Lucky kid." This was the only sentence Lance could say while the others laughed.

They talked for a while when Lance bid his farewell telling that he will keep information of Ash and his mother a secret.

Aurea spoke after a while.

"Well Samuel, you are lucky to have Ash with you. I had fallen in love with in the little time he was with me."

"Well it's Ash for you. You can't help but love him in very short time."

Other professors nodded with it.

"Samuel, you will have to bring him everytime you come to visit us. Otherwise you will get a piece of mind from all of us."

They all laughed at this.

"Lets go check on him. He might be up by now."

When they returned to find Ash climbing on aerodactyl. They asked how he was. They explained that he was saved by his pokemon and some of the nearby trainers. Within minutes, he seem to forget about this incident.

News of the incident had spread fast and as promised Lance had removed any sort of news about Ash or his mother. But it couldn't stop a scolding from a worried Delia on professor.

The convention lasted for 2 more days. On the last day, all decided to take a break and visit the city. They went to the PokeMall, a fighting dojo, Silph Co. buildings, port and beach etc. He got a training outfit from the dojo. He was gifted the latest model of pokegear from Mr. Silph personally. The professors also gifted him some pokeballs, toys, books etc. He also went back home with his collection of unique stones and sea shells.

The rest of the year went normally with learning, training and helping the professor. By the end of the year, he started to learn about breeding, grooming and pokemon food with Daisy, about pokemon Coordinating from his mother, Delia and other careers and technology from professor. He was called by the other professors time to time on his pokegear to check on him. They also talked about their regions and research with him. He was gifted lots of books on pokemon, training, breeding, their food, grooming, history and legends, etc.

He was very happy to learn and was always eager to learn more. The other professors were also eager to teach such a child.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** And 1st part of training is done.** **Please suggest any improvements.** **I am happy to make it interesting as much.**


	4. Preparations II

**Chapter―3**

 **Preparation of Journey II**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

We see a 6 and half year old boy training with a speedy pikachu, cute eevee, cuddly flaffy and a ferocious looking aerodactyl. Strange sight of cuteness with danger. Anyways Ashura Ketchum, a curious, happy going, jumpy, adventerous and smart boy was training with his 4 pokemon.

He was a hardworking and smart boy, who has gained respect of many people around the world. Last year he had completed learning about the different pokemons around the world. Professor has also asked the school authorities to have him teach at the lab. They had agreed as they knew it was good for him. He was just needed to do fairly in the exams.

He had started to train his pokemon with the help of professor. Now, he could train them properly and professor just pointing out how where he made mistakes. Professor had warned him not to over exert them as it would be harmful. With the advice of him, Ash had started to train along with them, this would help him get close to them more. He was also providing him training weights for both him and his pokemon gradually.

 **xxxxx**

Professor has started to teach him about battling, coordinating, grooming, breeding, pokemon food and medicines to treat injuries.

Being already good at cooking, he learnt how to make nutritious and tasty food for pokemon. He also learnt grooming fast as he was well acquainted with caring. He had specially obseved what type of taste each pokemon favoured and used berries accordingly.

Well when it came for grooming a hoard of pokemon were competing who to go first. At first, he started brushing pikachu, eevee and flaffy and polished his aerodactyl. Then he increased the number to his mother's pokemon. Within a span of 2 months, every pokemon in the corral and some local wild pidgeys, pidgeottos, nidorans, rattattas, raticates and sometimes spearows. Ash had made up his mind on grooming every pokemon every sunday. He also thought of doing it to any pokemon he found regardless of wild or captured.

He started to learn about breeding with Daisy. Seriously it was not his area of interest but still he listened closely as he had learnt that the strength, speed, defence and battling style was related to their attitude and genetics.

After Ash started training, professor felt the need of giving him the knowledge of medicine and healthcare so that he could treat the injuries of the pokemon. It was necessary to know him the condition of a pokemon while training and batteling to avoid injuries. He had taught him about berries and herbs first as they should be used much often instead of potions. Then he taught him about the man-made potions. As Ash couldn't see any pokemon in injury, he had taken it to his heart as soon as possible. He already kept berries as reward for his pokemon and as he learned about it, he couldn't keep his excitement. Now he kept a bunch of oran berries everytime with himself.

 **xxxxx**

When professor started teaching him battling, he was more that impressed. On his first battle, he had come up with some unorthodox tricks. When professor asked him how he thought of them then he proudly said that some things just cane to his mind. He was not sure if they would work or not. While some of them, he has picked watching battles on TV. He then taught him how to manipulate fields, advantages, disadvantages and tricking the opponents. He had always said him two things while battling.

1\. He would need to be unpredictable. He should always see pros and cons of his each move. But it will come by battling different type of trainers and after seeing own mistakes.

2\. He warned him never to be over confident and underestimate his opponent. Let them underestimate you and take it as your advantage.

He had taught him the rules of battling, types of battle, about gym leaders and different tournaments. He always suggested to be prepared for a battle than be sorry.

 **xxxxx**

When it came to coordinating, Delia came up to help. Her 4 years of experience during travelling helped her to show what coordinating was. Ash was having stars in eyes to see the beauty of the techniques. He had tried doing it with pikachu. For his 1st try, her mother has said it was good. Professor has also praised him. He had learnt the basics of it. He learnt that coordinating meant to show the beauty and grace of pokemon by using their attacks. There were two rounds in it. 1st one appeal round to show the beauty of pokemon and how gracefully the attacks were performed and showing something.. 2nd one was much similar to battles but with different rules. He had learnt the rules of it from his mother.

 **xxxxx**

Along with them, he came know about pokemon connoisseuring, which he firmly rejected being not interested, and performing, which was out of his scope being available to only girls. But this doesn't meant Ash would not perform for fun. If he found something interesting he would do it no matter what. He found that it was much like an appeal round just with dancing and when comes to have fun with his pokemon, he was the first.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

One day, instead of singing lullaby for the pokemon in the evening as a routine, he asked them if he could sing another song and dance with them. While not knowing what he was upto, the pokemon nodded knowing whatever he would do it sure would be fun. Delia was watching him when he came up to this idea and asked him to wait till she brought a music player to play a perfect background music for his song. Few minutes later, she came up with the music player but also with professor holding a video camera, Daisy and the other assisstants. She told him to select the background song and he also lead them to the lake. He thought it would be good there.

"Ashy go and just enjoy."

Ash nodded and went to the group of pokemon. There were his pokemon, her mother's pokemon, some of the baby pokemons at the lab, growlithe, nidorans, rattattas, pidgeys, pidgeottos, raticates, staryus, starmines, goldeens, poliwags, etc. Some other region pokemons were also there.

Delia started the background song and at the same time Oak started to film it. When the Ash started to sing, he was the one moving only but as it progressed the nature and pokemon started to resonating with it. They started making their own chirps in sequence and lauching some attacks in air. The water pokemon launched water guns forming fountains and showers. The body and mind of the pokemon and Ash moved unconsciously with the singing. He was truly enjoying it. Many other pokemon around the corral also started to enjoy it. Ferocious or not, imitating or not, ugly or beautiful nothing mattered. It was showing a pure beauty of the nature. The nature was so lovely and peaceful with the singing and dancing of the 7 year old that no one wanted to stop. Due to the joy of the beautiful performance, no one noticed the faint glow of blue that had surrounded his body.

After 10 breathtaking minutes, the song and dancing came to an end with various attacks in sky showing beautiful fireworks. Professor stopped the recording and stood silent. They were processing the astounding performance the had seen. The silence was broken by Delia and Daisy running to Ash giving a hug. Delia gave him a kiss on his forehead while Daisy on his cheek much to his embarassment. Professor's and his assisstants gave him series of cheering and claps. Ash was red in embarassment seeing the encouragement given to him. He just gave his goofy smile and scracthed the back of his head.

"I am surely going to send this video to other professors. They would be shocked."

Professor exclaimed happily.

Everyone laughed at it. Then Daisy came up with an idea.

"Grandpa why don't we upload it on internet. People would crazy after seeing it."

Professor thought for a bit and turned to Ash.

"So Ash want to try something new."

"YESSS" Ash exclaimed happily nodding vigorously.

That night Daisy uploaded the video and professor sent it to the other professors. Well the reactions will sure be a sight.

The next morning, first thing Ash found was video messages in his pokegear from the professors. He decided to see them with the others. It would be funny to see their faces.

Doing his morning rituals, he went to help feed the pokemon in the lab while jogging. He knocked at the door to be opened by Daisy. When she saw him, her face instantly lit up. Without saying anything, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside to her computer. She opened a page on the screen and told him to see it. When he saw it, his jaw dropped to the floor.

"WHAT THE HECK! 1 MILLION VIEWS IN JUST 8 HOURS." he screamed happily. Looks like his small dance is spreading like fire.

He turned to see a grinning Daisy and immediately jumped at her for a hug happily. It was quite common between them. They considered themselves as brother and sister.

"Looks like my little Ashy just became popular." She jocked. Ash just grinned madly.

"Where is grandpa? I am going to tell him. I am very happy." he asked eagerly.

"There is no need for it my boy. Congractulations on it." professor said with pride from behind. He then asked him, "So Ash, did the other professors said anything to you?"

"They had sent their replies at night I think, but I thought it will be good to see it with all of you."

"Ok then lets feed the pokemon until then Delia would be here."

He was about get out then stopped as he looked back at professor.

"Hey grandpa, I was thinking will you teach me how to computer like Daisy?"

Professor smiled at him.

"Don't worry Ash. It was going to be the next thing I was going to teach you."

Ash hugged him then ran to feed the pokemon. An hour later, he was done feeding the pokemon. He came back to lab to see his mother already there.

They sat on the sofa in the living room and he asked Daisy if she could play it on the computer in that room. She had eagerly agreed to it. She connected the pokegear to the computer and set it on autoplay. Professor was sitting in a separate couch. Delia and Daisy were sitting on either sides of the sofa with Ash in between them. Pikachu was sitting on his lap.

The first reply was from professor Juniper. She treated Ash as a son. She was strict but loving and funny.

"Hi Ashy. You did quite a show in your video. The video is very lovely. I couldn't help but being more excited to meet you. Promise me you will show me your singing and dance when I come there or you come here. I can't let Samuel have take all fun to himself. Anyways I am very proud of you. Keep growing my boy. Take care and call me soon."

Ash was feeling very happy and proud.

Next was from professor Kukui. He and Burnet were two funny friends.

"Alola Ash! What a performance you have given in your video. It was awesome. I am going to show it in the school tomorrow. It's sad that Burnet was not available here now. But I have told her about it. She immediately asked for the video. She told that she will reply as she got time. Take care and visit Alola soon."

Ash was a bit sad that professor Burnet was unable to see his performance my boy but he knew she will reply soon.

Next reply was from professor Rowan. Ash was little nervous as he had seen him rarely smile. He was very strict. But when the video played he was shocked. Professor Rowan was smiling.

"Hello Ash. It was a very good performance you showed. I am very proud at you. I will be seeing foreward of your coming to Sinnoh."

Even if it was short, it overwhelmed his heart with happiness.

Next was from professor Carolina. Ash called her grandma because of how she treated him. In her video, she was with a blonde girl of age 20. He knew who she was. She was the youngest champion of any region becoming champion of Sinnoh last year at age of 19. He had read about her but had never seen her like this.

"Hi Ashy, you did a number out there. It made myself jumping like a kid. I can't wait to see it myself. Let me introduce you to Cynthia, my granddaughter...

Hi Ash, you showed very good performance there. It was lovely and your connection with all those pokemon was deep. It was nice to see the boy in action of whom my grandmother kept giving praises. I will be looking foreward to meet you soon."

Next video, shocked everyone. It was from non other than champion Lance. He had never expected to get a video message from him.

"Hello Ash. I know you will be thinking how I know you. During the last year's, Professors Convention, I came to know about you from professor Oak. Since then I have kept tap on you. I am sorry I was not able to meet you in person. I saw your video which you uploaded. Great performance their little one. You will go far. Take care."

Next messages were from Professor Ivy, Birch and Elm. They also gave their congractulations and said that they would be looking forward for more.

Ash was feeling grateful and wanted to thank them. He asked professor if he could have a confrence call with the professors. He wanted to thank them at the same time. Professor nodded and called them. He thanked them and talked for sametime.

In 3 days, his video crossed a billion mark and he got lots of congractulations from his townsmen.

He would now dance with the pokemon as a recreation from time to time and Delia never missed a chance to take pictures and videos of him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** How was it? This was little short but I had to cut it from the next part as it was becomong too long.**

 **ENJOY!!!.**


	5. Secrets

**Chapter―4**

 **Some Secrets Revealed**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The major turn around in Ash's life took place when Delia started to make plans of a small vacation for him so that he could take a break from his studies.

Ash had been doing a lot of hardwork studying different things and training. Due to him professor Oak doesn't have to worry much about pokemon in the corral. He was enough for caring, helping, feeding, solving disputes etc. across the corral. He has been a great help. He has worked hard to do all of these. Sometimes helping in research also.

She felt that he needed a vacation from all the studying and stuff. She came up to professor with this who readily agreed to it. A week vacation will not harm.

"So where have you decided to go?"

"Well I have come up with three places while searching that will be good. Since it's summer, it would be great to visit any tropical island. Alola was of course 1st in mind, then Atomare is a good tourist destination. And third Rota. I saw that there will be a festival for a week from 15th May to 22nd May next month."

"22nd May, huh! Isn't it Ash's birthday or we can say when I found him."

"Yes professor. It would be great to end a vacation his birthday."

"So what is this festival about?"

"Oh! that. It is anniversary of sacrifice of the great Aura Gaurdian Sir Aaron."

'Aura guardian huh. Rowan said that Rota is the origin of aura guardians. Maybe we can find about Ash something more. At least how to teach him about his aura. He is not having any progress so far.' Thought professor.

"So Rota or anywhere else? I will say it will be good. If you are going there then I will come too. From what my collegue Rowan had said Rota is the origin of aura guardians. Maybe I can know something more about aura. We don't know how to train Ash with aura."

"Okay professor. But I wanted to ask when are you going to give the him the care of his pokemons. I know he takes care of them but there pokeballs are with you except of pikachu."

"Hmm. How about it as a gift on his birthday?"

"That sounds great professor. I will plan for the vacation soon."

In a week, she had done all of the arrangements. She has booked two rooms in a not so hefty hotel but still was decent. She had booked a cab for the travel.

A day prior to the start of the festival, they had taken the cab and went to Rota. It was 12 : 30 in afternoon when they reached Rota.

When Ash stepped out of the cab, he felt a sudden change in atmosphere. There was stillness in the atmosphere for a moment. Then it changed again and it felt welcoming. He couldn't understand why he felt that. His thought was broken when professor asked Delia about the events.

"The main event is on the last day and it is a battle tournament. Whoever wins it is declared the Aura Gaurdian for the day and is given the chance to hold the staff of Sir Aaron."

Ash perked up at this and pleaded if he could enter the tournament. Both adults laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Ok Ash we will ask the organiser about it. We are not sure they will allow. But Delia what are in the rest days."

"Rest days are like a fair showing cultures of Rota. Oh on day 3rd, there will be a contest too."

"Ok now lets head to the hotel and have lunch, then we can explore the city."

At the name of lunch, a loud grumble was heard from the soon to 7 year old boy. He rubbed the back of his head in embarassment and both adults laughed at him. They soon moved towards the hotel.

Unknown to them, every pokemon in the kingdom and surrounding has felt Ash's presence. In a big rock having a tree like structure, a certain pink feline was happy to meet him again.

 _"It has been a long time Chosen One."_

 **xxxxx**

Two hours later, after successfully checking, securing their belongings and having lunch, they went to explore the city. Ash was running and jumping with pikachu seeing the new things. Professor and Delia were walking behind him. They knew Ash would not go too far from them.Over the day, they walked to see various sights such as lakes, gardens, ancient sculptures, market place etc.

There was one sight that intrigued Ash. He saw many large blue crystals around the city. He asked professor about it.

"Hey grandpa, why are there so many big blue crystals here?"

"Oh that, they are the parts of an ancient rock structure called the Tree of Beginning a few miles from Rota. It is rumoured that mew lives there."

Ash was having stars in his eyes at the news of mew. He wished to meet her ever since the dreams.

Now they were sitting in a nearby park and it was getting dark. It was time for his daily ritual with his pokemon. He was sitting near a fountain with his pokemon relaxed. He saw a few children playing and most were going back home with there parents. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he started to sing his signature lullaby with his eyes closed. Everyone nearby stopped at the voice of the little boy. From nearby many pokemon rushed towards him and surrounded him. He was glowing a faint blue while singing. To professors surprise, the crystals nearby started to glow with the lullaby already resonating the every beat of the song. But he didn't know that each and every crystal and the Tree was glowing with the song and the melody of the lullaby was spreading through them. The people of Rota were thinking what was happening but were soon relaxed at its melody.

In the castle, Queen Illene was confused what was happening in the kingdom. She had not seen or heard anything such peaceful and pure happening in the kingdom.

When Ash stopped singing his lullaby, he saw he was surrounded by lots of different pokemon and all people nearby looking at him. He became nervous and embarassed getting much attention.

Then came a wave of claps, praises wishtles from the people. He was soon retorted to rubbing back of his head in embarassment.

After a few minutes, people headed to there own ways. Ash waved back to the local pokemon and went back to hotel with professor Oak and Delia.

Professor was still shocked to see the reaction of the crystals with the song.

In the castle, Queen Illene ordered her guards to search about the incident.

 **xxxxx**

Next day was the start of the festival, they moved around the kingdom seeing its beauty, culture and history. The day went usual. Also they found that the news of his singing spread like a fire in the kingdom. They bought some suveniors. And at the evening, Again sang his lullaby. There was just one slight difference. The bluish glow around him was increasing but still not noticable.

Queen Illene has also come to the news of a small boy, being a tourist, sang a lullaby for his pokemon which had caused the incident. She had asked her guards to keep a tab on that boy. She was informed that he was in vacation with his mother and professor Oak.

2nd day also went as the first. They had went to see where the contest hall for tomorrow. The timings stated its start at 10 in morning. Ash also got a prince outfit from his mother.

 **xxxxx**

On the morning of the 3rd day, Ash woke up with a sullen mood which didn't go unnoticed by both adults.

"Ash dear, what happened? Why are you in a bad mood."

"Nothing mom I just want to participate in the contest but I can't. I have not become a trainer. It is still 3 years waiting for."

"Cheer up Ash, you can participate in it when you will become a trainer. No need to worry about it."

Professor then spoke up.

"Ash do you really want to participate."

"Yes grandpa, can't anything be done. Please!" Ash pleaded with his head hung low.

"Ok, Ash I will try something. But I can't promise that they will allow you to participate."

Ash's face brightened and immediately jumped on him giving him a hug with a series of 'thank you'.

It was time for the contest. The contest hall was packed with the people of the kingdom, tourists and travelling companions of the participants. Along with them was professor Oak sitting in one of the seats. But Delia and Ash were not there. Where were they?

They were at the backstage were all the contestants were. Delia was in her usual outfit while Ash was wearing the prince outfit that she purchased yesterday.

Many of the contestants were confused what they were doing there. In a few minutes the MC went on the stage.

"Hello everyone, I am Lillian Meridian, your MC. I welcome you all to the Rota Contest."

The hall was filled with the cheers of the crowd.

"Now lets introduce you to our Judges. First we have Mr. Contesta, president of the Contest Committee."

"Hello, I am eager to see the bonds and beauty of the pokemon with their trainer."

"Next, we have Mr. Suziko, president of Poke Fan Club."

"Remarkable."

"And Rota's own Nurse Joy."

"Hi. I can't wait to see the care the trainers display to their pokemon."

"And we have a very special guest here. It's an honour to have her presence. Lets welcome our majesty queen Illene."

Queen Illen stepped forward in her private observing area to greet the crowd accompanied by her mime jr. copying her. The hall was again filled with cheers.

"Thank you Lillian but the honour is mine. It is great to see the bonds, care and coordination the pokemon have with their trainers. I wish all the contestants to try their best and have fun."

"Thank you your majesty. Now, I request our majesty to show the contestants Rota contest's Aura ribbon."

Queen Illene raised her hand holding a blue ribbon in her hand having a small blue crystal structure in it.

"Thank you your majesty."

Queen Illene moved back and took her seat on her throne with mime jr. on her lap and her maid standing beside her.

"Before we start, on the special request of our own professor Oak, we are going to have a special performance from a little boy. Now lets welcome young Ash Ketchum."

Back at the stage, Delia gave Ash a hug and kissed on his forehead.

"Now go do your best and have fun."

With that he ran on the stage. When he reached at the middle of the stage. He was nervous seeing a lot of people.

The crowd thought he was cute. Some who had seen him singing lullaby were cheering on him. Others where mumbling what he was gonna do.

The expression of queen Illene was a lot different. She was shocked to see the face. Only one name came across her mind 'Ashura. But how? He lived about a millenia ago.' His face was similar to the the face of the baby in the portrait. She needed to meet him. She was broken from her train of thoughts when she saw her mime jr. jumped and stood on the rails of the view point and started cheering for the boy they had never seen. Something was sure with that boy. She needed to investigate over it.

Back at stage Ash closed his and took a deep breath releasing his nervousness. He then opened his eyes confidently and threw 4 pokeballs in the air. He has somehow convinced pikachu to come inside the pokeball.

"Come on out guys."

The four pokeballs opened simultaneously. Pikachu, eevee and flaffy did a mid-air roll and landed swiftly on around Ash. Pikachu infront of him, eevee on his left and flaffy on his right. Aerodactyl did a dive roll and landed swiftly behind Ash and gave a loud roar.

Everyone was shocked to see not only an ancient pokemon but also a shiny one too. Nurse Joy was having stars in her eyes looking at the highly maintained pokemon. They were perfectly healthy, their fur was smooth and shiny and was well groomed. She personally wanted to meet the person taking care of them and congractulate him. Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suziko were expecting a fabulous show from Ash who seemed familiar to them.

Ash looked to the side of the stage and nodded. As a cue, soft music started to play. Picking the rythm, Ash started to sing in a melodious voice. The whole hall went into silence when the song started. Getting comfortable he started to dance. As getting their cue, pikachu and eevee started to jump, run and dance in synchronisation. Flaffy started to run and dance around Ash. As the song the proceeded, more and more energetic it started to become. Now Ash was starting to glow blue brighter than any previous and his body started to move unconsciously. This went unnoticed by everyone in excitement except the Judges, Lillian, Delia, Oak and Queen Illene. Aerodactyl was flying around doing aerial maneavours with the beat. Then she did **stone edge** summoning 8 blue stones which surrounded Ash in a circle. Pikachu and Flaffy fired **thunderbolts** at each stones simultaneously giving them a yellow glow. Then pikachu and eevee released flurry of stars using **swift** that started revolving around the stones. Pikachu and eevee started jumping on the stones with full synchronisation. Meanwhile, Ash and flaffy were jumping around one another spinning while singing. Aerodactyl conitnued her aerial maneavours around them. All pokemon were giving their chants in synchronisation with the song.

After sometime Ash stopped in the middle of the the circle along with continuing his singing, with eevee and flaffy on left and right respectively. Aerodactyl was engulfed in a bluish-green light which took shape of a dragon showing the use of **dragon rush** and headed towards the stones in left from front and at the same time, pikachu ran forward from behind engulfed in electricity using **volt takle** on the destroy the stones in the right. Both made semi circle arcs showing beautiful streaks of yellow and bluish green lights and destroying the stones and the stars. At the same time both eevee and flaffy fired **swift** from their sides detroying the bigger pieces to dust showin a beautiful display. Then flaffy jumped in arms of Ash, while pikachu and eevee started to run around in circle with quick attack while maintaining a half way distance between them. Aerodactyl blew the dust into air with flap of her wings which started to move in a shape of tornado but at a very low power due to the motion of pikachu and eevee. Then eevee, pikachu and aerodactyl stood at three corners inside the tornado and charged shadow ball, electro ball and dragon rage respectively. Then Ash launched flaffy into air and the others launched their attack at her from three directions. Flaffy let out three thunderbolts which struck all three attacks simultaneously destroying them in sparkles of yellow, purple and bluish green which showered at Ash. She landed on Ash's head swiftly with pikachu and eevee on each shoulder simultaneously with aerodactyl behind them. Aerodactyl gave a loud roar as the tornado settled and the blue light around Ash faded showing the end of the show.

They waited for the crowd to respond but when they met with silence Ash started to become nervous. The silence was broken with a clap coming from queen's box and a jumping mime jr. Illen was the first one to respond then the hall was filled with cheers, clapping and wishtles. They were amazed by the breathtaking performance. In between the cheers, Delia ran on the stage and gave Ash a tight hug congractulating the marvellous performance.

After 5 minutes, the cheers died down and Lillian came on the stage.

"What a marvellous performance! Won't you agree?" It was met by another round of cheers from the crowd.

"Now lets see what will our judges say about this performance. Mr. Contesta!"

A truly breathtaking performance. It was well timed. The coordination was perfect. The joy and bond which the pokemon showed was touching. I can say he will go far. Tell me Ash how old are you." asked Mr. Contesta.

"Umm. On 22nd I will become 7 years old." He answered cutely.

The judges and MC were impressed.

"A professional performance at such a young age...

You must be his mother?" he asked to Delia.

Delia nodded at the question.

"Mrs. Ketchum always support your son. He is a diamond. He has a lot of potential. He will go much far."

"Thank you Mr. Contesta. Now Mr. Suziko!" Lillian said.

"Truly remarkable. Ash, I want to ask had you practiced this performance earlier?" Mr. Suziko asked.

First the crowd was shocked to see Mr. Suziko saying more than just 'Remarkable' which turned into confusion as he asked the question.

"Nope, I just selected the background music and told my friends about the enterance display." He said chirping.

There was a moment of silence then everyone blurted out.

"WHAT??"

Mr. Suziko chuckled as his suspicion was true.

"I must say I am impressed. With the joy and happiness you sang and danced, there was no way it was practiced before. You and your pokemon just went with the flow."

Everyone was impressed now. This boy was truly something.

"Thank you Mr. Suziko. Now lets see what Nurse Joy will say." Lillian said.

"You are very talented Ash. The bond and love the pokemon show towards you is unique. When you showed your pokemon, I was beyond impressed. Your pokemon are at remarkable shape. They are taken very good care. The shine on their fur and scales is the best I have seen show far. Their strength is also good as they aren't tired even after this performance. Mrs. Ketchum do these pokemon belong to you? Did you take care of them?" Nurse Joy asked.

"No, no nurse Joy. Eevee and flaffy belonged to me earlier but now they are his pokemon. And I don't take care of them. He alone takes care of them. In Oak's corral, he singly handles the pokemon. From food to caring, all are done by him. You will be surprised to see the pokemon competing to gain his attention." Delia said proudly. In the crowd, professor Oak was looking proud and his chest seemed to have gain several inches in pride.

Now, nurse Joy was shocked. She stood from her place and went on the stage. She gave Ash a hug and kissed on his forehead to his embarrasment. Mr. Contesta and Suziko were also shocked at this revelation.

"You are a remarkable kid Ash. Don't change ever." She said in Ash's ear who nodded at her. Then she went back to her seat.

When nurse Joy took her seat, Mr. Contesta asked Delia

"Mrs. Ketchum your son seem familiar. Few months ago, a video was posted on net in which a young boy was singing and dancing with a lot of pokemon near a lake under the name 'Ashura' by I think Daisy Oak. Is it what I am thinking?"

Lillian and Mr. Suziko understood were it was going.

"Yep, it was him."

"OH BOY! Do you know what a huge fan base was created by that single video. This performance is going to spread like a fire over the world." Mr. Suziko exclaimed which shocked everyone as he was always calm.

"What are you two talking about?" Nurse Joy asked confused.

Lillian intervened at this point.

"Nurse Joy you don't seem to remember but 4 months before. A video of a young boy dancing and singing with hundreds of pokemon ranging from small to tall, timid to ferocious was posted on the internet and it spread like a fire breaking all records. In mere 3 days, every person the world had seen that video and it is the single performance in the world with no critics."

"Boy you did a number there and for some reason a greater authority intervened not to disturb you otherwise the media would have gone to Oak's lab." Mr. Contesta said.

He then asked, "Ash, after the contest I would like to have a word with your mother and professor Oak. Please meet me in my office after the show."

Ash and Delia nodded.

At the contestants room, they were thanking god that Ash was not a trainer otherwise he would have swept through the contest.

Lillian then said, "Sorry for the interruptions. Now, we shall head to our majesty about her views."

Queen Illene said, "Ash you are a special boy. Your performance says that. I can see why your mother is so proud of you. I would wish you to give a reward. You, your mother and professor Oak are requested to be our guests till you stay in Rota."

Delia and professor were shocked at this treatment. They were in no condition to deny her request. She was queen after all. Maybe alone but no infront of her kingdom's citizens. It would be a sign of insolent behaviour towards the queen which would be punishable.

"Thank you your majesty for your courtesy." Delia said gratefully.

Queen Illene nodded. She then ordered a guard to escort them to her place.

They left with the guard and without any delay Lillian started the contest.

When they reached there, they found professor already there. The guard opened the door and they were let in the room from where queen Illene was seeing the contest.

"Please take your seats. Ashura come here."

They nodded. Delia and professor took the sofa besides the throne and Ash went near the queen. She saw the gold necklace which tilted her mind more towards the possibility. It was the similar to the necklace she had seen in the portrait. She picked up Ash and sat him on her lap and was moving her fingers through his hair. All others in the room were shocked at her behaviour but didn't say anything. Ash seemed to be enjoying the action. He released all his pokemon. Pikachu jumped on his lap slightly annoyed being in the pokeball. Ash was strocking his fur unconsciously. Aerodactyl laid beside the throne protectively. Eevee and flaffy nuzzled him before making their way towards Delia and sat either sides of her. She unconsciously running her fingers on their fur.

In an hour, the appeal round ended and an hour break was given before the 1st battle round.

Queen Illene looked down to see Ash. He was sleeping peacefully on her lap, must be tired from his performance. She ordered her maid to bring some food for them and the pokemon. When her maid left, she turned to professor and Delia. Her face turned serious and she said,

"May I know what is the story of Ashura? He is definitely not your own son. I can say he was adopted."

Delia and professor Oak looked at each other shocked. They were not expecting this. Then Oak said

"Your majesty, I will tell you everything I know but It should remain secret. I have promised my friend and his mother to keep him safe. He is my responsibilty."

"Okay I promise about that."

Oak then recited the whole past they shared with Ash leaving no details. Queen Illene's suspicion were becoming solid. She just needed to confirm that the woman they described was Lady Marien.

"Okay, I may have answers to his secrets but I need to confirm who is the women you are talking about. And Delia I am sorry about what happened to you in past. I can see you have taken a very good care of Ashura."

"Thank you your majesty. He has become my life. I don't know how I will live if something happens to him."

Queen Illene nodded and turned to see Ash sleeping. She developed a smile on her face and held him tightly so that he wouldn't fall.

Her maid brought some light food for them and the pokemon. The scent of food was enough to wake Ash from his dreamland.

She was amazed at how fast and how much he ate. She thought how in the world he was that slim. She chuckled at the thought.

After eating, Ash climbed back on the lap of queen Illene. They battle rounds started few minutes later. They were laughing at the excited boy who jumping and chattering how cool the battle was. He became angry at some of the contestants who were not good at their pokemon.

The contest ended at 3 : 00 pm. They made their way to Mr. Contesta's office. There were both Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suziko. Mr. Contesta gestured them to take their seat.

"Thank you for accepting my request. As you know Ash's performances are very good. He has a very great potential. He just needs to refine his approach to his shows." said Mr. Contesta.

"Mr. Contesta what do you want to say?" Professor asked.

"Let's get straight to point. When you uploaded the video, the world went mad for him. We were under much force by the fans and media. They wished for more of his performances. But due to Lance we were forced to stop them. The fans were very disappointed. Now, again he has given his performance and this time it was televised. There will be too much force on us. We want him to continue his performances. We will not force him to do anything for us. What we saw today that he does much good naturally. So we will help him to learn about music, dance and performances." said Mr. Suziko.

"From what I have seen he also contains passion for coordinating. So we will help him to learn under a top coordinator." said Mr. Contesta.

"We will also sponser a separate page for him were he can share any videos. While talking today, we saw he had passion for many things such as battle, coordinating, cooking, caring, research etc. He can use the page as he wished. He can earn money through his videos also. It will be on him. We will see its maintenace. He will be a boss of his own. We will not pester him to do what we desire. We will also handle the media as we don't want to anger a regional professor, a champion or even a queen." Mr. Suziko said.

"So please think over it." Mr. Contesta said.

Professor and Delia thought over it. Ash was too small to understand any sort of business related activities hence he kept quiet and let his mother and grandpa deal with it. Delia and professor came over the decision.

"Sorry Mr. Contesta, Mr. Suziko, it is not that your offer is bad but we have many other people whose approval is needed in this case. If you could give us some time, we will give you the answer. Till when you will be here?" Oak asked.

They were little disappointed with the answer but they had some hope left.

"Well we were going to be leaving tomorrow but queen Illene requested us to be the special guests at the tournament."

"Ok then we will give you the answer till then." Then they left.

Outside a car was already parked to take them to the castle.

"Professor I am not sure if it will be good for Ash but he has talent. He can achieve many things."

"I know it Delia. So I am going to ask about it from other professors, maybe Lance and Cynthia too. But the very important person now is queen Illene. She seem to know something about Ash."

She nodded at this and the chauffeur escorted them to the castle. They were taken to the guest rooms. They rested for a bit. Ash went to play with his pokemon while they went to meet the queen.

Queen took them to the castle library.

"Okay the things I am going to tell you is to live inside the walls of the castle. It shall not go out. First, show me the sketch of the woman you were talking about." Queen Illene said.

Delia handed over Ash's sketch book to her. It was the last piece of the puzzle. She nodded and handed it back to her. She picked up an old box and placed on the table near them. She took out the key from her necklace and opened the box. Then took out the two paintings and handed them to both of them.

"See them."

Delia and professor were shocked.

"Professor thats Ash and the same woman."

"Indeed Delia, the lucario is also the same on from his sketches.

The man besides him also seems familiar and looks much like Ash. Ash talked about a man and a big pokemon. Maybe the man is him but we don't know about that big pokemon."

Queen Illene cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"The paintings you are seeing are of Sir Aaron, Lady Marien, his lucario and prince Ashura."

She then told them the story that was travelling in her family history.

"After Sir Aaron sacrificed himself to stop the war they mysteriously disappeared. Now we know what happened to prince but still we don't know what happened to Lady Marien and Lucario. Lady Marien seems to come back to save her son but still we don't know what happened to her. We know Sir Aaron sacrificed himself to save the kingdom but we don't know how? Also why did they need to leave if war was over?"

"So your majesty, what will happen to Ash?" Delia asked hoping she will not be separated from him.

"Oh! Don't worry about that. Ashura has a very soft mind now. He may have some maturity but he is still a child. When time will come we will tell him the truth. Also don't fear that I will take him from you. He is quite connected to you. I know he will kick out the whole world for you."

"Thank you your majesty." Delia sighed in relief.

"However, he is prince of Rota. He should learn about his responsibilities. Also I saw his aura powers in the show. He needs a teacher for his aura powers."

"Your majesty about his aura powers, his mother said he is not ready for the training." Oak said.

"Okay it can wait usually it starts from age 10 or higher...

He will have to spend 1 week every month in the castle to learn about the culture and duties." Queen Illen said.

"It's okay from us. He should know his true self.

But your majesty can we tell this to some of our trusted people. They know about his past with us." Oak asked.

"If you trust them then only you can tell."

"Also your majesty, there is one more thing that we want to talk to you and the others." Oak said. Before he could continue, he was cutoff by Delia.

"Professor that can wait. It is Ash's lullaby time. You don't wish to miss it, do you?"

"Oh yes. He will start in 5 minutes." Oak said.

"Wait what lullaby time?" Queen Illene asked.

"You see Ash has a habit to sing a lullaby to his pokemon at 6 pm everyday. You may have observed the glowing rocks every evening past few days, it was due to his singing. I still don't know how it happens."

"Oh that. I had heard about that."

"Then lets go. You will love it. He will be starting anytime." Delia said.

They rushed to the garden and were relieved that they reached in time. Ash had just started the song.

Queen Illen immediately recognised the song. She enjoyed listening it. When it ended, she saw that all castle growlithes and arcanines along with many local pokemon has surrounded him. He was laughing with them. She smiled and turned to professor and Delia.

"You know that lullaby is a very old lullaby passed on in our dynasty. It was said to calm down any sort of anger, fear and restlessness. But 5 centuries before we lost the rythm and effect of that song. This is the first time I have listened it being sung. I had only read about it."

"Lets go and have dinner then we will discuss what was left."

After the dinner, Ash was laid on the guests room's bed in the care of his pokemons and two of castles arcanines.

Oak had asked to make a conference call with the other professors, Lance and Cynthia.

In a minute, screen of a big TV was separated showing the faces of the professors, Lance and Cynthia. Professor Kukui and Burnet and Professor Carolina and Cynthia were on one screens.

They all greeted the queen and gave congractulations of the performance given by Ash in the contest.

Then professor Oak explained the situation of Ash to all of them. They all gave their approval that his secrets will never be revealed. Professor Carolina and Cynthia aslo said that they will research about the prophecy and any related history texts.

"Now lets come to next thing, I wanted to discuss with you all." Oak said.

Everyone then gave their concentration to him.

"Today, after the contest Mr. Contesta and Suzuki gave a proposal which is related to Ash." Professor then explained their talk with them.

"The main reason I am not allowing is my fear that his secrets will be revealed. I know from my experiences that there is a reason that the pokemon warm up with him so easily. I bet your dragonite will even listen to him without a question even if met for the first time. I fear if media reveals any of his abilities then he will become a perfect target for organisations such as team rocket. Media is very hard to control."

Lance said "I understand your concern professor but it is a very good opportunity for Ash. We saw in the video that he truly enjoys doing that. I will handle the media to my best. We should allow him to do that. We just need to teach him about these organisations. I am sure by the age of 10 he will hate these organisations."

Aurea then said "Samuel, we should let Ash go where his heart takes. He is pure. His love for every pokemon is great. No evil can touch him."

Other profressors nodded to her.

Queen Illen then spoke "Professor Oak you don't need to worry. You yourself said that he resides in the heart of every pokemon in your Corral. If they try to do anything then, they will be declaring a war with a kingdom, 2 champions, all regional professors, all pokemon of your corral and all his fans he will make not even counting his own pokemon and a really protective mother. Do you think they can handle this."

Everyone chuckled at this.

"Ok I agree with that. But can we give him a little different name just a public disguise."

Everyone face-faulted at him. Aurea said

"Samuel, sometimes you are even more protective than me and Delia."

"It's because I don't want to face an angry overprotective mother. I swear last time I saw goddess of death in front of my eyes."

Everyone laughed at the predicament of the old professor.

Sycamore then suggested "Why don't you use Prince Ashura. Well no one knows he is a real prince and its a fancy public name also. Also his first video was posted under name Ashura."

Everyone saw the logic, and agreed. They bid their farewell and went to sleep.

 **xxxxx**

Next day, Queen called Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suziko to talk about the proposal.

She along with professor and Delia talked about the terms of the proposal.

1\. Ash will be free from any pressure on doing this. He will have free will over his posts.

2\. His page will be hosted and managed by Cameron palace. It will be only accessible to Ash, Delia, professor Oak and Queen Illene.

3\. The profit gained will be reserved for Ash only.

4\. The teachings of Ash will take place in Cameron Palace in last two weeks of every month. One week performance amd other one Coordinating.

5\. Any questionable views on Ash will not be tolerated and will be treated under Rota's own Code of Conduct.

6\. Before the start of his journey, he will give a performance as well as appeal round performance at the end of the month to see his progress.

7\. His public name will be 'Prince Ashura'.

8\. Media is not allowed to look in the personal life of Ash. They can only know what is provided to them. If broken then it will also be treated under Rota's Code of Conduct.

They agreed to the terms. Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suziko were happy with it. They told them they will prepare the agreement by the end of the month. And the website will be handed in a couple of the months.

The next two days, went normally. Queen Illen gave them tour of the whole castle herself. Ash grew quite close to her in those two days. He would spend lots of time with her. She had started to teach him about the duties and manners. They would talk to each other in the castle's library. Ash would tell her about his pokemon, Oak's corral, his mother's orchards, Pallet House, his teachings and trainings, school, his collection, other professors, Daisy and even Gary. He had started to call her 'big sis' by the end of the 6th day. He had requested her to allow him to battle in the tournament. She had allowed him for this and was excited to see her 'little bro' in action.

Now the opening ceremony was going on. Queen Illen was sitting in her observation desk along with Ash beside her in aura guardian outfit. He has seen the picture of Sir Aaron in the throne room and had taken an instant liking of it. Along with them were Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suziko on her right and professor Oak and Delia. Professor Oak, on allowance of Queen Illene, had set up cameras in stadium broadcasting the video directly to the other professors, Lance, Cynthia and his lab for Daisy, his lab assisstants and the pokemon at his corral. Who was he to let them not have the chance to see their favourite kid in action for his first tournament. He had also kept on a conference call with them. Professor Ivy was with her 3 assisstants, professor Elm with his assisstant, professor Birch with his 8 year old son and assisstant, professor Rowan with his 2 assisstants, Professor Carolina with Cynthia, Aurea with her father,professor Sycamore with his 2 assisstants and a kid and professor Kukui and Burnet with Samson Oak and the school kids all near Ash's age.

"So Ash which pokemon are you going to use." Delia asked.

"You will see mom." He said with a grin. "Come on Pikachu lets go."

"Professor I don't like that grin on his face." Delia said.

"Yeah Delia, and I think I know what shock he has planned for them." Oak said.

"You think he is going to use her."

"I don't think I know he will use her."

Mr. Contesta asked "What are you two talking about?"

Oak gave a sigh and said "He is going to use his aerodactyl."

There was a sudden chill in the atmosphere and every professor blurted out.

"WHAT?"

Aurea explained, "Are you serious Oak? That aerodactyl is a monster."

Lance then said "I know aerodactyls are powerhouses but what makes that aerodactyl a monster."

Oak chuckled.

"Lance that aerodactyl is not only shiny but has sturdy body with iron head abilities. She knows all elemental punches and fangs as egg moves and stood against my dragonite for 20 minutes, forced him to use 40% power and landed 5 critical hits before going down. I just wonder how in the world her nature is timid. I think only way to defeat Ash now is experience. He is low in this case only."

Now it was time for others to get shocked except the professors and Delia. Lance and Cynthia had stars in their eyes.

"Hell! I am coming to see that aerodactyl tomorrow." they both exclaimed simultaneously. Others just laughed at their excitement. Then the announcer announced.

 **"Welcome to the yearly pokemon battle tournament of Rota in the honour of the great Aura Guardian Sir Aaron. The winner will be given the honour to be aura gaurdian for the day. The tounament consists of 5 rounds of one-on-one battles. Now lets start the tournament. Our first participants are on green corner, young ASH from Pallet Town and and on red corner, BILL from Celadon City."**

After 5 minutes, Ash stood on the green corner facing his opponent. His oppenent was a 12 year tall boy. He was wearing a Duke's outfit. His hair was blonde and spicky. He had an arrogant smirk on his face for which he could tell without using his power having dealt with Gary for two and a half years. He remembered what grandpa has said to him 'Never underestimate your opponent even if he seems weak.' And this boy has done the same mistake.

"This is a one-on-one battle between young Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Bill from Celadon City. Trainers release your pokemon." the refree stated.

"Hey kid let me show you my pokemon first. I bet you can win with any pokemon. Ivysaur go." Bill said arrogantly. Out came a well raised healthy ivysaur but was not groomed well. His scale were not shining and the bud on his back was light pale showing lack of sunlight.

"You just made a big mistake underestimating me. Let's show him. Aero, I choose you." Ash said with determination.

Outcame a ferocious looking aerodactyl giving a loud roar.

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW DID THIS PUNY KID HAS AN AERODACTYL?" Bill exclaimed in a shock.

Aerodactyl narrowed her gaze at her opponent. Ash sighed at his opponents biggest mistake.

"You know you did the biggest mistake in this battle. My Aero is a big softie but doesn't take insults lightly espescially over me. He is all yours." Ash stated turning his head and started talking with pikachu. After 3 years, he has been able to understand few squeaks he made with the help of signs he made and his ability to sense emotions.

"Ha! Scared kid. Not even able to face me." Bill taunted only increasing Aero's anger. Ash just ignored him and continued to talk with pikachu.

 _Back at the Observation Area._

Queen Illene was confused, why Ash was doing this.

"Professor why is Ash ignoring his opponent?"

"Milady, Aero has a soft spot for Ash and is as over protective as his mother. She doesn't take insults on him nicely. But don't worry Ash had taught his pokemon to stop when the pokemon is not in condition to continue except if Ash is in danger.

One day, Gary has insulted him while he was grooming her saying that he will be doing that for him as his servant. She has scared the hell out of him that he has not come to the lab for 2 months."

Everyone laughed at that. But queen Illene seemed annoyed.

"Professor, keep a check on your grandson. I will not take it lightly if anyone insults my little bro." She said angrily.

Now it was the time for others to gulp in fear.

 _Back at the field_

"Aerodactyl vs. Ivysaur. Begin!" Refree shouted.

"Ivysaur let's start with **razor leaf**." Bill shouted.

Ivysaur threw a flurry of razor sharp leaves at Aero which moved towards her fastly. She just smirked. When the leaves were just 1 metre away, she opened her jaw and let out a huge flurry of flames burning the leaves to crisp, then rushed forward with **quick attack** and **aeriel ace**. Her fists surrounded by flames and rammed it on side of ivysaur with the speed gained by the two attacks earlier. Not wasting time, she bit him with **fire** **fang** and threw him up letting out another flurry of flames. Satisfied she flew towards Ash and started nuzzling and licking him. It just took 20 seconds.

Back at the field, ivysaur fell on the ground with a thud with swirls in his eyes. Bill stood dumbfound thinking what just happened.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle. So winner is Ash and aerodactyl." refree stated with amusement.

Ash scrached Aero's head before thanking and returning her. He ran towards the observation area.

Professor and Delia were proud, both contest judges were looking in amusement. But queen Illene was shocked. She had never seen such fast battle. Lance was shouting like kids ranting how switly and fastly the attacks were executed. However, it was true but he was getting annoying.

Ash came running in the observation box.

"Big sis how was it?" Ash asked happily.

"Ash that was awesome. I haven't seen a battle that fast."

Ash puffed his chest with pride and jumped on her lap making himself comfortable.

Everyone except Oak and Delia were freaking at his bold behaviour. She might have found him as a prince but she was a queen after all. They were shocked when she just smiled and started strocking his hair. The didn't know what relationship he has developed with her.

His next battles were interesting. His second battle was against a a girl named Jane in a yellow princess outfit. She had sent out her milotic. She was powerful, beautiful and well cared shiny scales. This time Ash started with a **flamethrower.** Which was blocked by a powerful **hydro pump.** Then her opponent used **light screen** and started to fire a barrage of **water pulses.** Ash told him to fly and dodge them as she could while destroying rest of them with **dragon claw.** But was then met with an **iron tail** sending her crashing to the ground. Ash then told her to use **stone edge** and **rock throw** simultaneously and she just knew what he wanted. She surrounded the milotic with the **stone edge** from all sides not giving area of movement and throwing many rocks while moving closer. When getting an opening, Ash just shouted "NOW!". And Aero did a combo of **quick attack** and **aerial ace** and used **thunder fang** along with double **thunder punch.** But the lightscreen endured some of the attack. In close approximity, the opponent called out a **hydro cannon** to be blocked by a green glowing shield giving Aero time to fly away getting some space. The opponent came up with the previous strategy of **water pulse** and **iron tail** but this time was met with a **fire punch.** Ash told Aero to immediately grab milotic and throw her in the air, then use **hyper beam** securing the win.

Next was a guy with pikachu in some sort of crazy outfit that looked funny. He used a pikachu to which Ash's pikachu gave a bored look. Ash knew he was at advantage and having own pikachu gave him the edge. He knew pikachus were known for speed which needed to cut down as electric attacks will not work on Aero. He used his previous strategy blocking the movement with **stone edge** , distracting with **rock throws** waiting for right moment. He saw that pikachu knew **brick break** and **iron tail** which could be a problem and had good reflexes but still was hit with some rock throws. Not waiting much, he called out the attack Aero moved closer with **quick ace** then gave a **dragon claw** and a close range **dragon rage** knocking pikachu out.

The semi final was against a boy named Mike. He was 15 years old with a regal outfit. His posture showed strength and confidence. Now Ash was nervous about his win. While Ash looked at his face as it seemed somewhat familiar.

Mike said, "Hey kid for how many years do you have that aerodactyl?"

"Ummm one and a half year. She was my 2nd pokemon." Ash replied.

"Good. I am expecting a good fight." Mike stated.

He throw a premier ball and out came an absol. The disaster pokemon was everything but weak. The battle scars showed experience. Posture showed confidence.

"Aerodactyl vs. absol. Battle begin." refree shouted.

Ash not wasting time started out with his block distract and attack strategy. But that strategy vanished in air, when Mike called out **dark pulse**. It not only took ot the **stone edges** and **rock throws** but also squared a hit on Aero.

Ash now panicked. He had started to learn strategies just few months before and this was only one which he had mastered so far. He will have to think something soon otherwise he will not even land a hit. He knew she had landed a few good hits on grandpa's dragonite but also knew he was holding back a lot of power. He has by far not used any of his strategies. He could not land even a single attack at his full power.

Mike saw the panic in his eyes and came with a **feint** and a point blank **dark pulse** on Aero's face. Out of instinct, she brought her claws infront of her face and at the last minute absol himself changed the target to stomach combined with an **iron tail** doing much damage. Has it not been her sturdy body, she could be at her last legs.

Ash decided to go full on attacks if he was going to lose.

"Aero we know we can't win. Let's give all we have got."

Aero nodded in agreement. On opposite side, Mike had a smile on his face, this boy was something else.

"Aero fly and charge a **dragon claw** and **dragon pulse**. Then move in with a **dragon rush** if he dodges follow with an **aerial ace**."

Mike instead of dodging called out a **giga impact** head on.

The two attacks met pushing each other. Aero released the **dragon pulse** on absol's face but still was not enough to overpower him. Ash thought of something.

"Aero combine a **thunder punch** with the **dragon claw**."

Mike was little unsure of what he was thinking.

Aero did so and struck him with **dragon claw** infused **thunder punch**. But then she was overpowered by the **giga impact** and crashed on the field.

Absol came back to his side and Aero slowly rose. Absol was having a few scratches and panting lightly but could still go far. But that was not Aero's case, she was tired, bruised and panting heavily.

But then he observed, light yellow streaks of electricity over absol's body and knew his plan worked.

Mike was caught offguard seeing him smile. He looked over absol and understood what happened. He was paralyzed. He was still recharging and paralyzed state further restricted his movement. He chuckled at the idea. Smart kid!

Ash made his move.

"Aero I know you are tired but try to give this last shot. Give a full power **stone edge** and **hyper beam** at same time." Ash shouted.

Aero gave a loud roar of agreement and started to charge the attack. Finishing charging, she released the attack simultaneously. The orange beam of energy went above the stones and hit absol at the same time resulting in an explosion.

When the dust clear, there stood the disaster pokemon panting heavily with many bruises and scratches.

Mike called out a full powered **dark pulse** which was the last straw of the battle and Aero was knocked out as she was tired and recharging and took the attack head on. She fell on the field.

"Aeradactyl is unable to battle. So winner is Mike and absol." refree stated.

"AEROO!" Ash shouted in concern and ran on the field. He sat down beside her. He placed her head on his lap and started to run his hand over her scales affectionately.

"You did great girl. I am too proud of you. Now take rest."

Aero rubbed her head on his stomach affectionately before she was returned in her pokeball.

Ash stood up and saw Mike walking towards him.

"Ash, you did great kid. Not all could push the Hoenn league runner up this far." Mike said smiling.

Then it struck Ash.

"YOU ARE MICHAEL BROOKE" Ash screamed.

"Umm. Yes"

"Thats why you seemed familiar. You were my favourite in the Hoenn league last year. I thought you will win but your opponent just got lucky. Please, can I get your autograph?" Ash chanted with stars in his eyes.

Mike sweat-dropped at the Ash, then he realized he was talking to a kid. He laughed at Ash's antics and nodded.

"But after the tournament."

He brought forward his hand for a handshake which Ash readily accepted. But what next happened shocked Ash. Mike pulled him for a bro hug and patted his back.

"You will go far Ash. Just keep training." Mike wishpered in his years. Then started to move back his way.

Ash looked over the stadium and saw people cheering for him. He smiled brightly and headed to nurse Joy. After giving Aero to her, he headed back to observation box. He was immediately engulfed in a bone crushing hug but his mother.

"Oh my Ashy, that was the best battle I have seen." She kissed him on his forehead.

He then went to professor Oak and hug him tighly. Professor smiled at him and patted his head in pride. Sometimes, words are not necessary to show happiness.

He went to Queen Illene and saw her smiling. She kissed him on his cheek and engulfed him in a tight hug. He was red as a tomato. He heard others giggling at him. She picked him up and sat on her throne placing him on his lap comfortably.

Delia asked queen if she could take picture of it. She agreed.

Ash was getting congractulations from the other professors. Cynthia and Lance were asking him for a battle. He was surprised to see 2 champions asking him for a battle.

The students at the pokemon school in Alola were cheering loudly for him. Daisy was telling him how much jealous Gary will be when he comes to know about it.

After the tournament, he retrieved Aero's pokeball and as promised got an autograph of Mike.

 **xxxxx**

Now it is night time, the ball room was packed with the people of Rota and the visitors. It was the last event of the festival in which the aura guardian of the day will honour Sir Aaron.

Everyone was dancing.

Mike was sitting on the stage as the aura guardian of day with queen's maid instructing him. He was a little bored just sitting there but didn't complain. He had years of experience and understood the importance of customs.

After having his stomach full, Ash sat on the lap of Queen Illene and was chatting with her. His pokemon had surrounded the throne and were taking a nap. He was wearing a different prince outfit that queen Illene specifically gave him.

As the dance ended, queen gestured her maid. Her maid nodded and clapped her hands gaining the attention of others.

Queen rose with Ash standing beside her.

"As every year, after the ball the chosen aura guardian of the day gives honour to the great Aura Guardian Sir Aaron by holding his staff and then we end the festival but today, since it is our little Ashura's birthday, he had agreed to give a dance performance before the honouring ceremony. Now let's head to the garden for the performance."

The people cheered at this. After 15 minutes, Ash was standing at the big garden of Cameran Palace with his pokemon. All others were on stands of the Cameron Palace. Professor Oak had setup a camera to get the video for the other professors.

Ash closed his eyes and took a deep breath. But something different happened this time.

His aura flared up. He was glowing bright blue. Everyone was confused what was happening. The crystals of the Tree of Beginning started to glow brightly illuminating the whole garden. Then the next strange thing happened, all castle growlithes and arcanines started gathering around him in circles. Pokemon from all over kingdom and forests started gathering. The pokeballs of the trainers burst open and they also gathered in the garden.

Then the most impossible thing happened, the legendary birds came flying by and stood in a triangle firmation around Ash. Next came mew and the legendary golems. Mew flying above Ash the golems also made a triangle formation.

An average person never sees a legendary in his life and here were 7 legendaries in front of them. Everyone was shocked to say anything.

In 5 minutes, there were more than 500 different pokemon. Ash opened his eyes, they were glowing blue. He started to sing the lullaby, but this time it has force in its tones. The nature immediately adjusted with it. Now pokemon were dancing with every beat. As the song started the crystal in Aaron's staff started to glow.

Mike gave a startled squeak.

"Sorry to interrupt your majesty but the crystal on staff is glowing."

Before she could respond, mew teleported in front of them and gestured to hand over the staff. Mike looked at queen Illene who nodded. Mew took the staff and teleported to Ash and gave it to him.

All people were seeing the view in awe. It was never seen by anyone.

'So it is the true power of that ancient lullaby' queen Illene thought.

The dancing went on for about 5 minutes. As the lullaby started to end, every pokemon stood at their place and started to charge **hyper beams, flamethrowers, ice beams, thunder, thunderbolts, shadow balls etc.** They fired their attack simultaneously at mew. Then mew used **psychic** and formed a bright structure similar to the tree of beginning then dispersed the attacks in the sky as fire crackers.

Professor was amazed at the strength of mew. She handled all those attacks like nothing.

The song ended and Ash held the staff as it was held by Sir Aaron in the picture. The blue glow around him seemed to be pouring in the crystal of the staff. The crystal grew brighter and brighter and then a figure jumped out of it and the light died down.

It was a blue black jackal like pokemon called lucario. But he was not any ordinary lucario, he was Sir Aaron's lucario.

"It can't be!" Queen Illene said in shock.

"What can't be your majesty?" professor Oak asked.

"That's Sir Aaron's lucario."

"WHAT?" Everyone around exclaimed. But before anyone could ask anything, Ash collapsed at his place.

"AAASSHHH" Delia, professor and Illene shouted as they ran towards him.

 _Meanwhile with lucario_

Lucario came out of the staff and had his eyes closed. He was moving his head here and there and observed being surrounded by many pokemons and shockingly legendaries in a familiar environment.

 _'Where am I? What are all these pokemon doing here? Why are these legendaries here? Where is Sir Aa-'_

 _"Sir Aaron why? Why did you betray me? Why did you betray the kingdom and your family?"_ He said angrily to the person he thought to be Sir Aaron. But something was different about this person. His aura felt familiar to Aaron but still different.

 _"Kingdom, Oh no. The war is going on. I must go, have to stop the war-"_ He said in panic before he heard a faint voice, a voice of a child, from the person he thought to be Sir Aaron before he fell with a thump.

"Lu-Lu.." that was what he heard. But there was only one person that called him by that name, Ashura.

He tried to open his eyes to see the person but was having problem due to sand in his eyes. A nearby water pokemon sent a small water gun on his face to wash his eyes.

He opened his eyes to see a young boy maybe 7 or 8 year old. He seemed familiar. His face was very similar to Sir Aaron. Was he Ashura? But how last day he was only one year old.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash of blue as he felt a known aura behind him. A hand was placed on his head and the person scratched behind his ear. His body seemed to melt down of pleasure.

" _Lady Marien, what is happening? Who is this boy? Why are all these pokemon and legendaries here? How did I reach here? What happened to the war? Where is Sir Aaron?"_ Lucario started to ask a series of questions.

Before she could answer, Delia, professor Oak, Illene and some others came there.

" _STAY BACK_ " Lucario roared. He turned to see many people he didn't recognise but one, queen Rin or we can say mistaken to her. Everyone freaked at the warning.

 _"Oh sorry queen Rin. Please forgive me for my behaviour."_ Lucario apologised.

"I am not queen Rin, lucario. I am Illene her descendent of her. She ruled about a millenia ago."

Lucario seemed confused. _"What how is that possible? Then how is Lady Marien standing bes- LADY MARIEN, are you alright. What happened to you?"_ He exclaimed as he saw in blue.

"Calm down lucario. I will explain everything?" Lady Marien said.

Lucario nodded. She turned to every pokemon and nodded. They understood and left to where they had come from except Ash's pokemon and mew.

"I see you haven't lost obsession to my son even after all these years."

Mew giggled to which Marien could just sigh. She turned to lucario.

"Wait for me with mew by the lake."

Lucario nodded and left with mew.

She then picked Ash in her arms from Aero's arms who had been carrying him all this time. She handed him to Illene.

"Illene take him to his room and I mean his room. It is protected by my aura. The key is in your necklace. He will wake up in morning. He will not remember about the event except maybe lucario. Please the incident should be a secret."

Illene nodded and went back with Ash and his pokemon. She ordered every person to keep this event secret. If not followed the person is liable to huge penalty, improsonment or even death. She then went to Prince Ashura's room and opened it with the key passed by her family to her. She was shocked to see it. The room was as new as it should have been a millenia ago.

She along with Delia entered the room and laid him on the bed. There were lots toys around the room for babies. They stayed for sometime and then returned to do her duties leaving Ash with Delia.

 **xxxxx**

 _With Marien_

After addressing Illene and the others, Marien made her way to the lake.

 _"What is happening?"_ lucario asked.

"Starting from beginning, lucario we already knew of the war."

This shocked him.

"When all legendaries came to bless Ashura in the tree of beginning, we were informed about the war and also told that our son's true destiny didn't lie at that time. It lies in this time. We were told about the consequences of war. We had decided that Aaron will give his aura to mew to save the tree and the kingdom. And I will take Ashura to celebi to take him to this time. We didn't knew how our son will grow so I sealed myself in the crystal I made for his necklace. We also knew you will follow Aaron and so he decided to lie to you and sealed you in the staff only to be released by Ashura otherwise you will also have been died along with him."

 _"For your information Marien, he is not dead. His soul is trapped in the core of the Tree and his body is crystallised with the core. I talked with him and he said that he needed a similar source of aura as his own to be revived."_ mew said.

"Means he have somehow managed to seal himself in the tree as we know to release a sealed aura we need a similar aura who sealed it. In lucario's case, Aaron sealed you so either he or Ashura could release you which he did. But it was done prematurely."

 _"What do you mean prematurely?"_ lucario asked.

"Lucario you saw he collapsed after releasing you. Using aura gives strain to every part of body. His body is not used to it. It will take time to get used to it. If he pushes himself then it is harmful for him. And you know we can't afford that he is too important for pokemon and the world.

Lucario your anger on Aaron is justified but we knew that you would be released sometime and we needed you to guide him. Then only will be help the pokemon, people and the world even me and Aaron."

 _"Ok I understand..._

 _So this is a new world for me. Can you tell me about the new world."_

Marien chuckled and told everything Ashura was doing till now. She told about the changes that had taken place and the new dangers.

"Lucario before you go back to Ashura, go and meet Aaron. The pain of betrayal has flared his aura. You need to clear your mind before teaching him. Mew will take you there and bring you back by tomorrow."

Lucario nodded and went to mew.

"And lu-lu, be safe" She faded away laughing. Lucario groaned in annoyance at his nickname. Mew was gigling at him before a glare was sent at her. In seconds, they were teleported to the Tree.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** Oh man 11k words.**

 **I brought lucario back and on the way to make him famous. Sorry if the performances and battles lack some details. It is very hard to think.**

 **Enjoy!!**


	6. Preparations III and Camp Starts

**Chapter―5**

 **Preparation of Journey III**

 **Summer Camp** **Starts**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was 5 in morning, Ash woke up to see he was in a big room, very big room. He was in awe with how big and pretty it was, he looked around the room. It was well maintained, covered with expensive items and lots of toys for babies. It was a wierd feeling or what but the room felt familiar and calming like he used to live here. Why he felt that he didn't know. He saw his pokemon sleeping peacefully. Pikachu, eevee and flaffy were on his sides and Aero was sleeping on a cushion.

Then his gaze settled at a blue black figure sitting with folded legs beside the bed. Ash knew that position, it was like when he meditated. It was a lucario. He read about them while he was studying the pokemon of Sinnoh.

 _"So you are awake?"_

Ash was startled by the voice. It was male and mature voice. He saw lucario open his eyes and was staring at him.

"Um. Hi lu-lu." Ash said nervously. Then realization hit him. Did the lucario just talked? Did he called him 'lu-lu'? But why? Why does he seem familiar? He hasn't met him.

 _"Don't think so hard Ashura. Yes, I can talk. It is something called telepathy but not like pshchics. I am speaking through aura."_

"Awesome! But how did you know what I was thinking? I didn't think out loud, did I? How did you know my name? You seem familiar though. Have we met?"

 _"So many questions little Ashura huh! I knew it because I read your thoughts. I know your name because we met, um yeah, last night. You started to call me lu-lu there."_

After the incident at night, Marien has told him not to reveal the truth till time comes. He had talked to queen Illene about what to say with the other lady named Delia who he found was the caretaker of Ashura who saw her as mother at midnight when he returned.

"Oh, Can I call you lu-lu always? What is aura? Can I learn it? It seems to be awesome stuff."

Was he kidding? Only he could call him 'lu-lu' and no one else.

 _"Yes you can. Thats why I am here"_ Lucario said with a smile. ' _And for your protection, young prince'_

"Thank you, lu-lu" Ash beamed.

Lucario stood up from his meditating position.

 _"Lets go prince. There are lots of things to do. But change your clothes first."_

Ash wanted to ask why he called him prince but his attention went to his clothes. He was still in the outfit big sis had gifted him.

"Huh! why am I still in these clothes?"

 _"You were just tired from all the dancing you did."_

"Oh then let me change into my training clothes. I need to follow my routine. I need to find my mom now"

Lucario nodded and pointed to one side of the room. It was his clothes put in a hanger. Ash's belongings were moved to his room while at night.

"Huh... Why are my clothes here?"

 _"Because it is your room."_ "REALLY!"

Lucario nodded. Ash jumped happily and rushed to put on his training clothes. Kids! Not needed to make them reason much. Excitements removes all qiestions.

Ash woke up his pokemon who jumped at him and started licking and nuzzling him. They had been worried about him. He felt it wierd but kept the thought in side. He followed lucario to the castles training grounds with his pokemon. He went with lucario telling him about everything he does daily and about himself. What he likes to do? What he wants to be? Even about his ability to read emotions?

Lucario had another goal. He was assessing his progress in strength and his aura so that he could decide when to start his training. By far his body was developing at a good pace but his aura training was lacking behind.After some mild morning workout. They returned to his room and freshend up. He put on his regular clothes and went to do breakfast with lucario and his pokemon.

In the dining hall, there were 5 people sitting. Queen Illene, his mom, professor Oak and surprisingly Lance and Cynthia.

"Lance, Cynth what are you doing here?" Ash asked surprised.

"Kiddo, you forgot about our battle with your aerodactyl." Lance.

"Ah! Sorry hehe." Ash said rubbing the back of his head.

He went and gave a hug to both of them. He felt himself lucky to know two champions personally as friends.

"But I can't battle you both at the same time. We have to go back home taday."

"About that Ash, we have to talk you about something." Oak said.

"What grandpa?"

"Have breakfast first."

 _"Milady if you allow I wish to battle one of them. I need to test my strengths and weaknesses after this long time."_ Lucario asked Illene.

"Woah! He can use telepathy." Lance and Cynthia said surprised. They were told about him being Sir Aaron's lucario when they arrived this morning. They were shocked knowing about the incident. But this surprised them even more. Also they got excited to battle him. Who don't want to battle against a hero of past?

Illene nodded and gave her permission.

Ash was excited about it. He sat beside Illene. Few minutes later, the maids served them. The pokemon were given their pokemon food while lucario asked only for berries and fruits.

After 15 minutes, the plates were taken back.

"Ash we wanted to talk about something." Delia said.

"Yeah mom"

"You remember Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suziko."

"Yes"

"They gave us a proposal for you."

"Is this about that you and grandpa talked to them after the contest, mom"

"Yes dear. They wanted you to do the performances and show it to the world."

"Ash my boy, your performances are very good. You remember your first video was seen by people from all over the world. They like your performance. So they said that they will help you learn about music, dance and performances. They also said they will help you in pokemon coordinating." Oak explained.

"Really. I will be able to perform for the people. I will become famous. I want to do it grandpa." Ash said cheerfull.

"As expected." Oak chuckled. Then said.

"Ash we decided to give a public name for you hope you will like."

"What is it?" Ash asked excitedly.

"Prince Ashura." Delia said.

"Like a real prince." Ash said having stars in his eyes. Oh! what he really knows!

"Ash you will be always a prince for me." Delia said with a smile.

"I love it mom."

"Also Ash you will be staying in the palace for your training. Every last two weeks of the month you will stay in Rota with me and do your training." Illene said.

"But big sis what about my studies and trainings from grandpa."

"Oh you don't have to worry about it Ash. There are only two things left to teach you. About the technology and survival training. All others are good enough for you to continue on your own with the books me and other professors gave it to you. But feel free to ask any questions. Your questions help us a lot in oir researchs."

"Also Ash me and Cynthia can help you in training if you like." Lance said.

"Really."

"Yes" Cynthia said.

"Awesome, Gary is going to burn with jealousy when he knows about it."

They laughed at the boys enthusiasm.

"One more thing Ash. Do you know about aura?" Illene asked.

"I have heard it from grandpa and lu-lu but I don't know. what it is?" Ash questioned.

"Aura can be said as that life energy that flows through everything around the world. Very few people and pokemon like lucario from Sinnoh and mienfoo from Unova can use it. Those people who can use it are called aura guardians like Sir Aaron. In past, there were many aura gaudians, however many aura guardians perished during the war and the remaining aura guardian's presence disappeared with time and people forgot about them. Today only one aura guardian is present in the world named Riley in Sinnoh. And you Ash have the ability to use aura."

"What! I can use it?"

 _"Yes Ash. Remember when you were telling about your ability to understand emotions of people around you, it is due to your aura. Also you don't have noticed but due to your aura your emotions have an effect in the surroundings"_ Lucario said.

"What does that mean?" Ash asked confused.

 _"You will understand when we will start training."_

Ash just nodded in response. It was going over his head. But still he was excited to learn something new.

"Okay Ash you go now. I have somethings to discuss with others." Illene said.

Ash nodded and ran out with lucario and his pokemon.

Queen Illene turned to the others and said.

"Now that the things about Ash has been decided, I wish to discuss somethings to you. As you know Rota is an independent kingdom in Kanto, we have several trade relationships with other regions. We have to manage many things on our own. So I have some proposals for all of you here. Mr. Lance and Miss Shirona, as you know we conduct Contests here but we don't have any official tournament here. The only tournament, we have here is during the yearly festival. So I wish to allow you to conduct Rota's own small tournament at our battle grounds with a span of 4 months including the yearly tournament during the festival. This will not only promote the pokemon training and battling but will also help us to spread our culture."

"This will be an honour your majesty. We will talk to Mr. Goodshow about it." Lance said.

Illene nodded and turned to Oak.

"Professor Oak, I wish to have Ash's pokemon to be here at the palace instead of your corral. Is it ok with you?"

"It is no problem your majesty. I just wish that you allow me to do research on them from time to time." Oak said.

"It can be arranged but if Ash agrees." Illene said to which professor nodded. She then turned to Delia.

"Now Delia, Ash told about your businesses. You have a small orchard of berries and a family restaurant, Pallet House. Right?"

Delia nodded at this.

"I wish to expand your family restaurant to different parts of the world. From what Ash said people like the concept of it. I will help you to set up them. I also wish to set up a berry business under you. Your gardening skills will come in handy."

"Your majesty I can't accept this. This is a great help but I can't do it. It will be a huge debt for me." Delia said.

"Delia it is not a debt. It is my gratitude towards you for taking care of our prince all these years. If you think you don't deserve it then I can get it under Ash's name under your guidance as everything of Rota will be equally shared by me and him. I don't wish to steal any rights from him." Illene said in her support.

"In that case I will agree your majesty. Everything I do is only for Ash. He is the only person remaining in my life." Delia said agreeing to it.

"Also I wish to see his childhood. Ash told me you have a habit of taking lots of photographs of him."

Delia laughed nervously at this in embarrassment while others chuckled at her.

"Well then lets head out and have our battle." Lance said getting up.

 **xxxxx**

Now we see, Lance and Ash facing each other at castle's battle grounds. Cynthia was acting as refree. Queen Illene, professor Oak and Delia were sitting in the stands. Lance had released his dragonite and Ash was with Aero.

"This is an unofficial one-on-one battle between Champion Lance and Ash Ketchum. Battle begin." Cynthia stated.

"Ash I will give you the first move." Lance said.

"Thanks Lance I will not disappoint you.

Aero go near with **quick attack** and use **dragon claw**." Ash ordered.

Aero moved forward with her claws glowing with blue green draconic energy. She was about to attack but Lance order.

" **Extreme speed** to dodge."

Dragonite brought up his wings and flew up with blurring speed.

"Don't let him go. Fire a **dragon rage** at him. Then combine **dragon rush** with **areal ace.** "

"Use your **dragon rush** dragonite."

Aero charged a **dragon rage** immediately and fired at him. Then followed with an **areal ace** infused **dragon rush.** Dragonite flew towards Aero with his own **dragon rush** at greater speeds. The **dragon** **rage** impacted at him doing almost nothing. Both **dragon rushes** impacted with each other but dragonite easily overpowered Aero and she came crashing on the ground.

Ash was in awe. This was the power of a Champion. Dragonite was standing as nothing happened. While Aero was panting heavily but not down.

Lance was impressed by Aero. Not only she used the attacks swiftly but also responded with great speed to the calls. Usually any pokemon would have been down by a single dragon rush but still she was standing.

"Aero time to use our strategy. Use stone prision with double **ice punch.** " Ash shouted excitedly.

Lance was intrigued by the combo name but knew what was coming.

"Dragonite stay at your place and let them come. Attack with your own **ice punch** at the last minute."

Dragonite nodded and stayed at his place and let the thrown rocks hit him doing minor damage. His attention always at Aero. He blocked Aero's **ice puches** with his own but his were a lot more powerful. He immediately overpowered her and she was thrown back. Had it not been the protect activated, she would have been down. She was at her last legs.

"Ash Aero can't continue more so lets wrap this up." Lance said.

Ash nodded at him.

" **Hyper beam** full power" Both shouted.

Both dragonite and Aero charged their attacks and released the orange coloured beam at each other. The attacks met at the middle of the field and struggled for dominace for a few seconds, then dragonite overpowered and the attack struck Aero knocking her out.

Ash ran to her and caressed her. After saying thanks, he returned her.

"That was a good match Ash. She will be unstoppable within few years of training." Lance congractulated.

"That is true Ash. You also need to come up with different strategies. Your stone prision strategy is good and can easily defeat the opponent without taking a damage. You will go far as you get the experience." Cynthia said.

"Thanks Lance, Cynth. I will never let you down." Ash said with confidence.

Then Lance and Ash left the battlefield for Cynthia and lucario. On her side was her garchomp. She was a formidable force and could take down the full teams of even the elites alone.

The battle between them was fierce. Ash had never seen such battle in his life. Attacks on attacks were delivered. The battle went full 30 minutes with lucario being down and garchomp on her last legs. Ash couldn't describe what happened. Everything happened too fast. But Lance, Cynthia and professor Oak saw everything. Lucario seemed to lack speed and reflexes. Must be due to being sealed for a long time. But still he was at the champion level. If he trains, which he would as he himself called it as a test of his strength and weaknesses, he would be formidable force.

After the battles, they healed their pokemon along with lucario. They talked about different things till lunch. After lunch, Lance and Cynthia bid their farewell. Professor also went back to Pallet town to continue at lab. Delia and Ash were told to stay till the end of month.

 **xxxxx**

Over the last week of month, Ash was being tutoured by lucario in physical training and simpler aura training. He was a great help in training him as well his pokemon.

Lucario was patient in the terms of Ash's aura training. He didn't want to rush things for Ash. But same couldn't be said about Ash. His will to learn was unexpected by him. He wanted to learn first thing that lucario showed him, Telepathy. He was pestering him all the day to teach him how to use telepathy with aura when he learned about it. Seeing no harm in it, he started to make him meditate and make his body more and more acquainted with aura.

Three days after the trainings, Ash asked that he wanted to do something. He asked lucario to come at his level. He did as asked not knowing what was coming to him. Ash just moved his hand behind lucario's ears and scratched. A wave of pleasure flowed through him. He just blankly stared at him. How did he find his weakness.

 _"Ashura how did you know?"_

"I don't know. I just wanted to do it. Do you like it." Ash asked sweetly.

 _'Just like his mother'_ lucario chuckled in his mind and nodded. No one could win from her, not even Sir Aaron. Looks like one more was there to tease him.

Queen Illene was tutouring him about the royal life. She started to teach him how to handle the social and personal life effectively. Ash enjoyed her company. She also took him in the meetings and discussions. They would talk about things they could come up in the same time. Her library was fully utilised by Ash. He had read some books on pokemon by the end of time.

Delia meanwhile was planning how to handle the new change that came to Ash's life. He was to stay half month with her and another half at his birth place. He was to learn many things at the same time. She planned everything keeping in mind his likings and habits.

For Ash, he was quick learner. He was well mannered already, just needed finishing touches. But still he was nervous in crowd. His social teachings were slow but was still progressing. He was making quick progress with aura. He could feel the aura in his body and now was learning to feel it in everypart of body separately. His training has gained new speed with lucario. He was also adjusted to his new routines quite easily.

On the final day, Mr. Contesta and Mr. Suziko had come with the agreement papers. While they were not much necessary but they allowed Ash free from any binds and kept him safe.

The professors and two champions champions had also come for this.

They had agreed to the terms and signed the papers. Then Mr. Contesta explained the people who will teach him.

First was Johanna Birlitz, a retired Top Coordinater and a single mother of a 3 year old girl. She had contacted him if he could get her a job so she could handle her family of two and her pokemon. Her husband has died due to cancer last year and it was becoming hard for her to handle everything on her own. She had agreed to teach Ash being a coordinator.

But when they came up to say about the music and dance teachers, they were stopped by Queen Illene. She told them that he would be taught by the royal musicians and dance teachers. She asked them to just arrange an experienced performer. They agreed to it. They were able to convince, a producer and former Kalos Queen to help him come up with his performances. She had first hand disagreed saying that performances was only for girls. But when she saw his performance, she was impressed and agreed to give him her time.

After doing the paper work, they left for their own works. The professors for their own regions, the champions for their duties, Mr. Contesta and Suziko for the preparations. Queen Illene for her royal duties. Professor Oak, Delia and Ash along with lucario left for Pallet Town. They were looking foreward for his new life.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Time Skip―March, 30, 10 months later.

It was early morning in the kingdom of Rota. Sun was about to come up in next half an hour. A soon to be 8 year old boy was jogging on its streets with many different pokemon. He was Ash Ketchum, or Prince Ashura as it was the name by which everyone knew him.

A speedy pikachu, a mischievious, espeon, a cuddly mareep, a very powerful lucario, a young growlithe and a squeaking sandshrew were running along with him.

In the sky, two prideful and beautiful pokemon were flying. One was a majestic bird, pidgeot and the other was a beautiful dragon with cottony wings, altaria. Along with them was a strong and ferocious ancient pokemon, his aerodactyl Aero.

It has been 6 months, when he started to also train his mother's pokemon. Delia has suggested him to work with them. They missed the joy they felt while she was travelling. And it came with great results. They were much stronger than before. Some of his pokemon and hers also evolved. Her ivysaur become a venusaur and now rules over their orchard. No one could damage it under his protection. Her butterfree and beautifly also become stronger and were also protectors of their orchards.

Her mr. mine was a powerful psychic. But his most favourite job was taking care of their house and garden.

Her ninetales was as beautiful as ever and was very powerful. But she liked being a company to her more training. She still joined him in training when they were in Pallet town.

Her starmine was also stronger. Her remaining two pokemon pidgeotto and swablu evolved at same time during training. They were beautiful and graceful. But they were also fierce battlers.

His growlithe was a gift to him fom Illene. He had recently hatched 2 months before. He was quite energetic though. He was in immediate competition with pikachu to take place in Ash's lap whenever he sat.

But there was one thing that all his pokemon and his mother's pokemon even lucario were addicted to.

Grooming.

They will fight to get groomed first everyday except lucario but he still wished to be groomed. He would give 2 hours daily in their grooming.

He now had arrived near a lake. He and his pokemon waited for few momemts. Then the sun rose up from the horizon. The foggy weather above the lake with a rising sun was a beautiful view which is why it is one of his favourite place in Rota. He has been coming here every day when in Rota ever since he first saw it when he started training in Rota with lucario. Back in Pallet, he would go to the beach every morning to see the rising sun.

He left after sometime and retraced his path back to the castle while jogging. Now, there were some people outside their houses on the streets. They were walking or preparing for their jobs. They greeted him on sight and he greeted them back. It was a daily sight for them.

Over the months, they had started to treat him as a prince. Of course they didn't knew his history but their treatment was due to his fame as Prince Ashura.

 **xxxxx**

Over the months, a lot has happened. His teachings were completed. And now he was starting to help the professors with their research. They had asked him to record his observations on anything he liked also. He didn't have anything in his mind so he decided to help them only.

Ash also excelled in science and technology. When he completed his teachings on technology 5 months before, professor had given him an experimental pokedex to test it. He had asked to record everything. It was like a wristwatch like an xtransreciever. It's features were encyclopedia of pokemon, map, making calls from anywhere anytime, pokemon transporter, emergency beacon and some others. A week later, Ash gave his report. Professor Oak was surprised how detailed it was. Within 2 months, it was given to Silph co patented by Ash and professor Oak combined and named Watchdex. Ash was given the first prototype of it. It was released 1 week before from now. It is very expensive and not available to every trainer.

Another breakthrough came one month before when Ash with the help of a porygon Z and rotom which professor was studying on, prepared a maximum security software. It prevented any breach in the system and also worked as an AI. When professor saw this, he was more proud than ever.

In two days, it was presented to the league. It was test by a lot of hackers. But before they could do much, the AI breached their systems shutting them down while also copying their information to present a report on why, how, when and who tried to attack the system. It could also breach through a system not guarded by it if asked. It was accepted by the league and was installed in every major places like the league headquarters, gyms, ranger headquarters, G-men, business tycoons, professor labs, pokemon centers and police headquarters etc. For further security, they were guarded by a number of porygons and rotoms. Rota was also given the program on Ash's request.

Ash was given the first right to use it and he installed it in his Watchdex. He had programmed the AI to have a female personality on Delia's request. But to his embarassment she named her Ashley on his name. She and professor has laughed a lot seeing his face red as a tomato.

 **xxxxx**

Delia's life also changed very much. After 2 months the agreement was signed, she inaugarated the newest branch of Pallet House in Viridian City. It was a big hit. People liked the idea of having a hotel of a peaceful village environment. Along with that the recepies of Delia were heavenly. Within a month, many offers started coming to her from different cities across Kanto. In next 6 months, Pallet house was in almost half of the major cities of the world. This also gave them a holiday house over the regions as they all had a personal room for them.

The orchard idea was also a hit. Rota is now an important exporter of different berries to different part of the world. Delia was handed over a large patch of land near Rota for growing the berry trees. Not only did she grow them but also many flower bushes and medicinal herbs which were also used as trade but not that much. The orchard and flower garden was guarded by the local flocks of pidgeys and spearows, many groups of rattattas and raticates, butterfrees, beedrills, oddish and bellsprout and their evolutionary lines along with a small group of digglets. There were also some of castles guards and arcanines. They had agreed to take care of it as it gave them shelter and food.

This led to Delia becoming one of the richest person in Kanto not even counting Ash's earnings but she still liked being her original self in her house but maintained standard for the work and management.

 **xxxxx**

Ash's life as a celebrity started when he was handed over his website. The very first videos and photos that were posted were of his first dance and first tournament. They had gained high praise from people over the world.

His training had started on the 16th day of June. He was taught about music and dance from the royal musicians and dancers. Palmero had decided to observe his style of performance for the 1st two days. He was a natural performer. He was having no serious style of dancing or showing off. He just went with the flow with his song. She also observed that his singing had an effect with the pokemon and surroundings like if the song was manipulating them to do accordingly. So she decided to guide him to create a style with every pokemon of his separately then start combining them. This way he could have diverse performances which was greatly helped by his training of being coordinator and she could have time to observe how the manipulation worked. Then after sometime, she learned about his ability to use aura. She saw that the reaction of the pokemon were as the tone of his song and his emotions. She came to the theory that his performance depended upon his emotion and the pokemon around him were perfectly tuned with him. She smiled at him as she knew now that he just performs so that he has fun. And a performance was a success when emotions were showered in them.

She had brought her 12 year old apprentice Aria sometimes to learn together. Ash and Aria became fast friends soon. They did some video performances together which were some of their biggest hits.

 **xxxxx**

His training with Johanna went fast. He learned very fast from her. She taught him about pokeblocks, poffins and macerons as treats for pokemon. She helped him develop ideas for appeals and showed him his mistakes. He didn't take long to learn and practice the things. In 4 weeks time, he was able to pickup his own ideas and moves.

During these 4 weeks, one more figure kept sticked to Ash as a magnet. She was a little 3 year old blue hair girl. She was Dawn Birlitz, daughter of Johanna Birlitz. She had taken a liking to Ash when she had come with her mother for first time.

She usually stayed with him everytime seeing him do his training and other stuff. She was a bit talkative. She always talked to him many different things. She disturbed him like little sister and he also cared for him as a responsible big brother.

They did a lot of dances together. She was always jumping around him ready to dance anytime. He was an inspiration to her.

When they had to return as the training ended, she had blown away the whole castle by crying. It took a lot of effort from him to stop her from crying. He had promised her that he will call her everyday. Also he will travel with her when she will start her journey

Now whenever he forgot to call, he would get a scolding from her which he feared. Johanna started a resteraunt of her own in her hometown which is progressing fairly

 **xxxxx**

Ash's performance were weekly uploaded. His performances were generally in natural grounds. He rarely used the contest stage. He liked around being nature.

And this was appreciated by his fans rivalled the fan bases of the important people such as champions, top coordinaters etc.

His didn't only uploaded his performance videos. He also uploaded his research on breeding, grooming and pokemon food. He also uploaded his sketches. He didn't disclosed his strategies and training.

Many people responded to his research asking him questions. Many praised him for his work.

 **xxxxx**

Now Ash has ended his training and was going back to the castle. Lucario had started to train him in the ways of aura after seeing that his body was now ready to handle the strength of aura. He had already learnt to use telepathy and form an aura bond. But lucario observed that his use of aura was somewhat different from other aura guardians. It was far more effective. He could understand majority of the pokemon around by telepathy but no aura guardian even Sir Aaron was not able to talk to the pokemon that effectivly. His emotions controlled the nature. He could make a strange bond with anyone he liked to by just touching but he hadn't realised that just like his emotions controlling the environment.

Nevertheless he has formed an aura bond with all his pokemon and lucario.

After freshing up, he put on his clothes. Queen Illene has specially ordered some royal outfits for him. He was told to be in those dresses in the castle.

He looked around and his sight was captured to his collection. He has a big box keeping his things. In the box, there were 12 sketch books, 5 scrap books containing his collection of leaves. There were 5 different boxes. They contained sea shells, unique shaped stones, evolution items, the strange marbles and different pokeballs. The pokeballs were gift from the professors and champions. He had at least 5 of each evolution item by far. He had 25 of the strange marbles along with the smaller rainbow coloured one. He had 2 of each type of pokeball. Next to it were 3 big albums containing his childhood photos but he didn't need them. Ashley had scanned them and saved them in the watchdex.

"Admiring your collection little bro?"

Ash was startled by the voice slightly. He turned and smiled to his big sis. But before he could reply a sharp voice cut him off.

"Geez Illene you should have knocked. Can't anyone have some privacy."

This was non other than Ashley, the AI residing in his watchdex. She has developed her own personality and always gives her compliments even when not required.

Both Ash and Illene sweat-dropped at her. They had come to live with her always talking to them. It's not that she is bad but she says somethings that had got him in trouble sometimes.

"Ummm. Ashley was it necessary?"

"Of course. Everyone needs privacy."

"What about you? You are always with me." Ash teased her.

"I don't invade your privacy. I allow you to do anything." She retorted.

"But you know everthing about me."

"Then what can I do. You should have placed me somewhere else." She said in sad tone.

"You know I will not do that."

"Why?"

"Cause who will argue with you then?" Ash said laughing.

"So you just want to argue with me. I am hurt." Ashley said dramatically.

Ash just keeps on laughing.

From side, Illene and lucario were staring at Ash in amusement. Talking with Ashley always seems wierd but the way he talks like he was talking to a person beside him.

"Looks like Delia chose the correct name. I bet if he had a sister, she would have been just like her." Illene whispered to lucario.

He nodded in agreement seeing the exchange happening infront of him.

Illene did a fake cough gaining Ash's attention.

"Oh sorry big sis" Ash said apologising.

"That's ok. It always happens with both of you."

Ash rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"Let's head to breakfast. You are going back today."

"Ummm. Why today?"

Before anyone could say, a certain AI was heard laughing.

"Hey Ash I seriously doubt how you can be that intelligent to make me. You don't even remember last nights talk with professor. Oak's Summer Camp is in 2 days. What will I do to you? You seem to forget easily."

"Hey take that back." Ash whined only to hear chuckling from sides.

"Seriously Ashley what do you get making fun of me."

"I can't help. You are funny."

Ash sighed and turned to Illene and lucario.

"Lets go and have breakfast. I think I can't get rid of her insulting me."

"Don't worry sisters always insult their brother. It shows they love each other." Illene said joking before turning.

"Hey what was that for?" came from two voices at same time only for other two to laugh at them.

After breakfast, Illene said.

"Ash since lucario has started your aura training, I will call Riley when you return but you should know you cannot leave until you complete the training."

"It's ok big sis. I will tell mom about it."

"Ok then. You should leave. Delia would like to be with you before you go to camp."

Ash nodded and went back to his room before changing in his regular clothes and putting the pokeballs and a sketch book in his bag.

He went back and greeted Illene before entering the the car standing ahead of them with lucario.

They reached Pallet town at 2 in afternoon. He was immediately given the bear hug by his mother as he stepped inside his house. Then was pounced by ninetales nuzzling him.

"So Ash you ready for the camp? Last year you didn't went there."

"You bet mom."

Then his stomach gave a signal making a raven black haired boy go red. A year back he would have not been affected much but now he knew it as a bad manner. He heard chuckling from his watchdex.

"Typical Ash. Anyways, hi mom. How were you?" said the female voice.

"I am good Ashley. Good to see you too lucario. Seriously I don't what will I do to hug you now Ashley."

"Mom, can it be done later. I am starving." Ash told irritably only to be met by laughter from his watchdex. He sighed and moved to the table followed by his mother. Lucario went to sofa and sat there closing his eyes.

After having lunch, they talked a bit with Ashley joining the conversation. Later Ash, went to professor's lab to give him his pokemon.

Ash opened the door and went in.

"Hey grandpa, are you there?"

"Hi Ash. Professor is in the corral. Is Ashley here?" said a male mechanical voice. It was the AI that looked after Oak's lab named Michael.

"Hey Mikey, how have you been?" said Ashley.

"Fine. Just helping professor with his work." Michael said.

"Ok Mikey. I am going to the corral. Do you want Ashley here?"

"Nope. You go handle your headache."

Ash sighed while Ashley sneered angrily.

"Hey take that back."

Not wanting to have more of it he quickly ran to the back. He took the pokeballs and threw them up. The pokemon came out and saw where they were. They nuzzled Ash before going to different parts of corral.

"Hey Ash. When did you came?"

Ash looked to the direction of voice. He saw professor coming towards him.

"I came in afternoon today, grandpa. How have you been? Where is Daisy and Gary?" Ash asked.

"I am fine. Daisy is at home preparing for camp. I don't know where is Gary. He might be playing with his group." Oak informed.

"So how is he doing?" Ash enquired.

"Well he had started to study but still takes everything for granted and keeps babbling of becoming Pokemon Master. He has the potential but his arrogance has taken the good part away." Oak sighed.

"Oh, I see. Did he ask anything about me? I haven't met him for about a year."

"He asked about you sometime before but I told him you were studying in Rota and then he didn't ask."

"Looks like I have to avoid him still but I don't think I would be able to. He will find me eventually. You know that he was the reason I didn't attend your summer camp last year, don't you?"

"Yeah I know." Professor said with a sigh. He had annoyed Ash so much that he didn't come to his first summer camp only to have a week of relief from Gary.

"Hey I don't know anything. Who is Gary? How can he annoy Ash? It is my duty to annoy him." said Ashley.

Ash's eye twitched but professor raised an eyebrow.

"Ah Ashley you had been here."

"Of course Sammy, where can I go?"

"Huh! Oh yes you reside in his Watchdex." Oak smiled sheepishly.

"Ok then see you tomorrow grandpa. Can you please group Daisy with me. At least she could keep a check on him." Ash asked hopefully.

Oak thought for a moment.

"I can't guarantee Ash. Daisy is going to be one of scouts to help you all out."

Ash sighed then thanked him.

"See you later grandpa." With that he ran home.

 **xxxxx**

Time Skip: Midnight

Ash was wide awake. He just kept staring at the cieling.

"Having trouble sleeping Ash."

"Yeah. Lots of things in mind."

"You can share with me if you want."

He sighed. "Okay. Before I talk about that. I will tell you about Gary. He is grandpa's real grandson."

"What do you mean by real grandson?"

"I like to call him grandpa because I don't know mine. I have only seen my mother in my family. She has told me that her parents died when she was 14 and my father died. I call him grandpa because I want to feel the love and care of grandparents. I am only with my mother. I always felt alone. I always felt that I am not from here. I was jealous of Gary. He had a fully family. Mother, father, a sister and a loving grandpa. Professor can be angry with him but he will not stop loving him. I always wanted another sibling. I do have Daisy, big sister, Dawn and even Aria. They are like sisters but Dawn is somewhere else and others are busy. I had Gary thay time. He was a brother more than a friend but when we were 4, he changed and started berating me. I hope he can become my friend again."

They were in silence for sometime.

"Hey Ashley!"

"Yes"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Being here for me. You are the sister I always wanted. I wish I really have you as my sister. I want to hug you, play with you, fight with you, collect wierd things with you. I promise you I will try my best to find a way you to me, to us."

He said with a chuckle.

"The feeling is mutual Ash. I also don't want to lose you. You said today that you said that you won't ever put me away. That made me very happy. So thank you too."

They stayed in silence then again Ash spoke up.

"Ashley, there is one thing that always intrigues me about who am I?"

"What are you talking about, Ash?"

"You remember, a few minutes before I said I don't fell like I am not from here."

"Umm. Yeah. What about that?"

"I haven't felt like home here. I had always a wierd feeling that I was at a wrong place. But in Rota I feel like home. Like I had been there. I feel a connection there.

When I was 5 something happened but I can't remember a thing. That day I had somehow unlocked my ability to read emotions. But from that day I have been having wierd dreams."

"What type of dreams Ash?"

"Dreams of a woman, a man, a big pokemon, celebi, mew and surprisingly lu-lu. When I first saw the woman in my dream, I felt safe and calm. I felt a speacial connection to her that I didn't even feel with mom. Then the man was not clear to me first but after my birthday, when lu-lu came. I first time saw his features. Imagine my surprise, the person looked similar to Sir Aaron. It has left me too confused. You may not know but every pokemon for some reason call me prince."

"Ash don't think about them too much. We will search for the answers ourselves."

"Yeah you are right. Good night sis."

"Sweet dreams bro."

Unknown to them, one figure was hearing the whole conversation.

 _"Oh Ashura you have a hard life but everything will be fine in end."_ He muttered under his breath then walked away.

 **xxxxx**

Time Skip: Summer Camp, Day 1,8:00 am

Ash was standing in front of Oak's lab with his mother, pikachu on his head, Daisy, a not so happy Gary and lucario. They were waiting for professor Oak.

"So Ashy-Boy decided to return huh? Couldn't even stand against me that you went another place." Gary said with an arrogant smirk.

Ash replied with a smirk "Oh you have no idea what the place is like."

His smirk grew at Gary's confused face.

"Whatever must be some spooky one."

This time Ash laughed. Oh how much he was wrong? Gary face twiched in annoyance. That moment professor Oak came out of the lab.

"What took you so long old man." Gary sneered.

Ash frowned and a tick mark grew on professor's face.

"Now now young man. That's not the way to talk to your elders."

"Whatever"

Oak sighed at his grandson's arrogance. He turned to Ash to speak something but was stopped as a blue white figure landed in front of them.

"What's that pokemon?" Gary said in shock.

"That's an altaria. More specificlly, she belongs to my mom." Ash replied.

"Must be a weak one." Gary said.

Ash smirked as altaria narrowed her eyes.

"If you think a dragon type is weak, then let me tell you she is a dragon and flying type pokemon from Hoenn."

Gary's mouth dropped. He couldn't say anything. Dragon types are powerful, ferocious and prideful pokemon. They are everything but weak. Even in type disadvantage they can secure a win.

Ash turned to Altaria and asked "What are you doing here?"

 _"I came to ask if I can come with you to the camp."_ She asked in her pokespeech.

"Of course you can." Ash replied cheerfully.

"Grandpa she wants to come to the camp with me. Can she?"

"Yeah, she can. Wait here I will be back in a minute with her pokeball." Oak said and went back in in the lab.

Ash ran his hand on her wool like feathers as she cooed happily.

"Mom have you kept the grooming kit in the bag. You know that she is not fond of getting dirty."

"Yeah I have kept it."

Daisy then aaked "Did you just understood her?"

Now Ash was sweating bullets. He didn't want Gary to know about his powers.

"I-I umm... I–" Ash stuttered.

 _"I told him"_ Lucario defended seeing Ash's hesitance.

Ash sighed in relief and sent a 'Thank You' through aura.

"Did that pokemon just talked?" came a startled voice of Gary.

Daisy then said, "Oh now I remember that your lucario can use telepathy."

"Wait Ash's pokemon." Gary said in shock.

"Not technically mine. He his pokemon of his own." Ash said.

Gary was about to say something but at that moment professor Oak came back holding altaria's pokeball.

"Here you go Ash."

"Thanks grandpa. Altaria return."

A red light engulfed altaria and and was returned back in to her pokeball. He put her pokeball on his belt. Then Gary noticed 5 other pokeballs on it.

"When did Ashy-boy get his pokemon? And why didn't me?" Gary complained.

No one gave him any pokemon. He earned their respect.

"Except growlithe. Big sis gave him to me."

"Who?" Gary asked.

"None of your concern." Ash said.

"Now lets head to the bus. We don't want to get late." Oak said stopping the argument.

"Have fun Ash. Call me everyday. Ashley make sure he does that." Delia said giving a hug.

"I will mom." came two voices. Everyone except Gary knew whose voice it was.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"No one" Ash said.

"Let's hurry up. Ash I have a surprise for you." Oak said.

"What is it?"

"You will know when we will reach there." Oak said heading forward. Daisy, Ash and Gary followed.

They reached the bus in 15 minutes. They entered the bus to find 5 kids from his town of his age. He identified Leaf and went to sit with her. Daisy went to sit with her grandpa in the front seats. Gary sat on seat back to them.

In another 15 minutes, the remaining kids came. There were 20 kids from Pallet town. All were excited about the camp except one.

There was a honey blond haired girl who looked scared.

The bus left at 9:30 am for the camp.

 **xxxxx**

Time Skip: 3 hours later, 12:30 pm

Ash moved out of the bus and noticed 9 more buses standing at the side. He looked around and noticed about 200 kids from different places. It confused him. Normally, there will be 30 to 50 kids only but it was 4 times more. Must be a special event.

They all moved to the entrance of the camp. They all gathered in the camp field. But for Ash, someone was waiting desperately for him. Seeing him a figure takled him to the ground and hugged tightly. Ash gave a yelp at the sudden attack which brought the attention of everyone around to him.

"Ash are you okay?" Daisy and Leaf said said simultaneously.

Ash looked up to see the attacker to find a 4 year blunnete grinning.

"Dawn what are you doing here?" Ash asked surprised.

"I came to see my big brother. And I am not alone." Dawn said cheerfully.

He got up and looked around. He was surprised to see the other professors, Lance, Cynthia, Johanna, Aria and professor Kukui's students. There were two other also but he didn't know them. He ran and hugged each of them except the students.

"What are you all doing here?" He asked excitedly.

"I called them here Ash and I will tell you all the reason. But now get in the line." Professor Oak said.

"Ok grandpa. Hey Dawn wanna come."

"Yup" As she ran to him. They went to join Leaf. Pikachu jumped from his shoulder to Dawn's arms. Lucario went and stoop beside Cynthia. The both smirked at each other before nodding. His rivalry with her Garchomp was fierce. They had fought many times. Both of them had lost one time to each other while all others ended in a draw. They have been trying heard to break the balance but none going down.

Professor took a microphone.

Welcome to Oak's Summer Camp. We invite kids from different areas to enter camp. The week long camp will cover different events. You are all requested to have fun and please abide by the rules.

This year is the 20th anniversary of the setting of the summer camp. So we have decided to organise a special event. We have invited children from all over Kanto. We have professors from different regions."

He introduced the professors.

"They will tell you about the different regions as well as about their starter pokemon. Now to tell about the careers in pokemon we have champion of Kanto and Jhoto, Lance Blackthorn and Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia Shirona."

A loud wave of cheers was thrown for them.

"Next we have a retired top coordinater, Johanna Berlitz."

She said hello them.

"Next to teach you all about taking care of pokemon we have Suzy, a well known breeder in Kanto. She will be accompanied by my granddaughter and assisstant Daisy Oak."

They greeted them with a small wave.

"Next to them is Aria, a pokemon performer and apprentice of former Kalos Queen."

She nodded to them.

"And last but not least we have Ricard from Unova to tell us about pokemon Connosseiurs."

He made some actions which made everyone to sweatdrop.

"Since the number of participants is much high we will divide you into groups of 10. That makes 20 groups. Therefore for 1st 3 days 10 groups will use the cabin and the remaining group will camp out in supervision of one professor and champions. Then for next 3 days, the groups will change roles. On the last day, all groups will have to camp out.

Now for the special event. We will observe you throughout the camp and will select 1group and give them a special prize. You need to work as a group. Now head out for groups and see whether you will be getting cabin or the outer tents. In an hour you will get the lunch and then you are free to interact with the others. At evening there will be campfire telling you about tomorrow's event and then we will hit the hay at 9 pm sharp. If you break the rules, you will be sent back immediately.

Ash was grouped with Leaf, Kukuo's students Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Sophecules and Lillie, Brandon Birch, Jane, daughter of poison master and Fuchsia city gym leader, and lastly Serena, the honey blonde haired girl he saw in the bus.

They introduced themselves and found out that they will have to be in a tent near a lake for first three days. Everyone were complaining while Ash was happy with this. First, Aurea was their group incharge and second, he was more comfortable near nature.

They headed to their camp and set their belongings.

Aurea then said, "Alright kids, get settled and try to know each other. If you want to win the special prize then you will need to work in a team.

We will have lunch in an hour then you are free for the day. Don't go to forest on your own. There are wild pokemon out there. Now if you have any pokemon with you then you should bring them out. They will get the food too."

"Umm. Professor can I use the camp kitchen?" Ash asked.

"Of course Ash. I know your pokemon don't like any other food other than yours." Aurea said giving him a hug then went to the other professors.

Ash released his pokemon while lucario came by. Dawn started jumping from one to other already knowing almost everyone. The others were surprised to see them. Some were running from one pokemon to other. Girls were marvelling the beauty of altaria.

Next the alolan crew released their pokemon. He saw Kiawe with a turtonator, Mallow with a bounsweet, Lana with poppolio and sophecules with togedamaru who immediately started rolling and crashed with pikachu.

"Pikachu are you ok?" Ash asked in concern.

 _"Yeah I am fine."_ pikachu grumpled in his pokespeech.

Sophecules came and apologised along with togedamaru. He nodded then saw togedamaru nuzzling Ash.

"Looks like someone has taken a liking to Pi." Everyone looked to find whose voice it was while Ash paled.

"Guys I am going to make food for my pokemon and yours. Leaf can you do the introductions for me. Thank you!" He quickly ran off. Dawn, pikachu, espeon, growlithe and flaffy following him.

Everyone looked confused.

"Was it me or Ash looked startled of something? And whose voice was that?" Leaf asked. They all nodded in agreement. She then turned to the others.

"Nevermind lets introduce ourselves. I am Leaf and he was Ash. We both are next door neighbours in Pallet Town."

"I am Kiawe. The girl with green hair is Mallow. Next to her with blue hair is Lana. The blonde one is Lillie and the fat one is Sophecules. We come from Alola. We came here with professor Kukui." Kaiwe introduced his friends. The others greeted with a 'hi'.

"I am Brandon Birch, son of professor Birch." Brandon introduced himself.

"I am Jane. I am daughter of gym leader Koga." Jane introduced herself.

All turned to the last one. She seemed nervous.

"H-hi. I a-am Ser-Serena. I moved to pallet with my mom recently." Serena said nervously.

"Ok then let's head to the lunch."

 **xxxxx**

Meanwhile Ash ran to the kitchen as fast as he could. He didn't want to answer the questions now.

"Ashley, couldn't you have kept quiet?"

"Nope I was getting bored."

"Okay but please keep queit for most. I don't want Gary to know about you."

"Big brother, who are you talking to?" He turned back abruptly. He saw Dawn standing with some of his pokemon.

"Umm. No one." He said nervously.

Dawn narrowed her gaze and he was sweating bullets. He looked towards his pokemon in hope of some help. They gave him 'you brought it to yourself look'. Ash sighed and turned to Dawn.

"Okay. I will tell you. Dawn meet Ashley. Ashley meet Dawn." He said while pointing towards his Watchdex.

Dawn looked confused and jumped at the voice.

"Hi Dawn. Nice to meet you." said Ashley from the Watchdex.

"Woah. Did your watch talk?"

"Yup. She is my AI." Ash said.

"What's an AI?"

"AI is an computer program that can operate itself and think and understand like you do." Ashley explained.

"Ashley you know that she can't understand that." Ash said seeing the confused look on Dawn's face.

"Not my problem."

Ash sighed.

"Dawn let's go and prepare food for the pokemon." Ash said changing the topic.

In half an hour, the pokemon food was ready. Lunch had started 10 minutes ago. he brought the pokemon food to the lake with the help of his pokemon and Dawn.

"Guys. Food is ready." Ash shouted. In a minute, the rest of the pokemon were there. Lucario usually ate fruits and berries naturally but now makes exception only for Ash's food.

"Your pokemon look healthy and well cared." came a new voice.

Ash turned to the voice.

"Thanks. You are Suzy, right? I personally groom and feed them. I don't want them to be sick."

Suzy nodded and looked at his pokemon.

"You are Prince Ashura, right?"

"How did you know?" Ash said shocked.

"I have seen your videos. It is not common to see an aerodactyl. And yours is a shiny. It is easy to pick up. Also you can't always be hidden." Suzy replied.

"Yeah. That's right. I can't hide always. They will know eventually. But mom said I am quite young for the pressure. They made sure media don't disturb me till I want to." Ash said.

"Yeah. Media are a lot of headache. You might not know but I like your reports on breeding and grooming. I did quite a discussion with you on massaging a pokemon." Suzy said.

"So that were you. That was one of my best discussions." Ash said cheerfully. Suzy smiled at him.

"Hey Ash." Ash looked at the voice and saw Aria coming with some food with her Braixen.

"Hey Aria. How are you? It's nice to see you again. How is your journey going on?" Ash smiled at her.

"I am fine. I got the 3 princess keys already."

"That's great. Don't forget to inform me about your master class. I don't want to miss my best friend becoming Kalos Queen."

"Thanks." She then turned to Suzy. "You are Suzy, right?"

"Yep"

"You won't believe Aria. She is the breeder I always had discussions with." Ash said excitedly.

"Oh. Then it's nice to meet you in person. So you know about his secret?"

"It's nice to meet you too. Yeah I just came to know."

Aria nodded and turned to Ash.

"So Ash ready for another double performance."

"Hell yeah. Bring it on." Ash shouted cheerfully but he was silenced by a loud growling from his stomach.

"Heh! Sorry. I guess I am hungry." Ash said sheepishly as his face becoming a tomato.

"Oh ho. Little Ashy is blushing. Don't worry I knew you would be hungry when you didn't come for the lunch with Dawn so I brought some food. Will you join us, Suzy?"

"Oh no you go and eat. There wouldn't be enough for all of us." Suzy denied.

"Don't worry about that. You don't know about Ashy's stomach. So I brought enough food." Aria smirked.

Ash was again red. But someone or say some device increased it more.

"Yeah you are right about that. He has a black hole instead of stomach. I don't know where all the food goes. He can probably eat a―"

"ASHLEY!!!" Ash shouted stopping the virtual female's babbling.

"What?"

"Why do you have to always embarass me?"

"Why shouldn't I? Thats my job to embarass you."

Ash facepalmed and felt her snickering. He turned to look the confused faces of the two girls.

"So you want answers huh?"

They nodded and told them about his AI.

"I know about AI's Ash. But I heard they were only installed to important locations. Not even champions have them in their possession as the league guards their info. How come you have one?" Suzy asked.

"Well the truth is I created them." He smiled nervously.

"You what?" Both girls exclaimed.

"Seriously Ash after spending time with you I should have expected that." Aria said.

"Hehe. Now can I eat. I am starving."

"Typical Ash." said two voices in unison.

They called Dawn who was playing with pikachu and others all the time. Ash brought out a mat from the tent and Aria, her braixen and Suzy helped serve the food. Ash gave braixen some of the recently prepared food which he had saved for the others. They ate while talking about different things.

A few minutes later, a figure approached them but not all were happy seeing who it was.

"Whats up Ashy-Boy? So much afraid of people that can't even come to do lunch, loser." Gary said with an arrogant smirk.

Ash just rolled his eyes. Aria and Suzy frowned. Dawn was boiling with anger.

"Who the hell are you calling big brother a loser?" Dawn shouted gaining the attention of his pokemon who were not happy to see him.

"No one insults my Ashy. Only I can insult him." came an angry electronic voice of Ashley like a overprotective sister.

"Huh! He is a loser hiding behind the girls." Gary said ignoring the second voice.

"You don't know a thing. He is not a loser. He is-" Before Dawn could complete the sentence, Ash grabbed her and covered her mouth. He shook his head not to say anything. She protested but a stern glare silenced her.

"What do you want Gary?" Ash said keeping his cool.

"What will I want from a loser? A coward who can't even protect himself. You girls leave that loser. Come with me espescially you Aria." Gary said with a smug smile.

"No I don't have time for you. I have important things to do." Aria said with a hint of anger.

"And what were you doing now then?" Gary said with anger being rejected.

"Having lunch with my best friend." She said with a smirk.

"When did this loser become your friend?" Gary asked angrily.

"It is non of your business."

"Gary leave before you regret saying something." Ash warned.

Gary was about to say something but someone grabbed him by collar ang lifted him up. Gary saw two red eyes filled with anger looking at him.

 _"Leave."_ Lucario said sternly.

Gary was scared now. He ran away immediately.

"Thanks lu-lu." Ash sighed.

Lucario nodded and went to the other pokemon. Ash looked around to see 3 angry pair of eyes looking at him.

"What?" Ash said nervously.

Before anyone could saw Ashley burst out with her anger.

"What? All you can say is what. What the hell is with you Ash. How can you tolarate that arrogant piece of shit? How can you be so cool? You could have easily decimated him just by your strength. You are a prince in people's eyes and here comes a nobody and insults you."

"Yeah big brother. Why did you stop me? He should know who he is insulting." Dawn said in anger.

"Ash you have worked hard to gain your position. You shouldn't let anyone to say bad about you." Aria said.

"Ash you are very intelligent. Then why to show that arrogant boy that you are dumb." Suzy said.

"I am sorry for my brother's behaviour Ash. When I saw him come running from this direction I knew he again did something. He has more arrogant when you moved to Rota." came from a fifth voice. It belonged to Daisy Oak.

"You don't have to be sorry, Daisy. It's not your fault. I didn't respond because I don't want his arrogance to increase more. He just wants a chance to put me down. And Dawn you were going to reveal my secret. I don't want anyone to keep following me everywhere. If I lose my cool then he will then he will get a bed in hospital for months with broken bones. Daisy you know it very well what happened to that bully when I lost my cool last time 4 years ago." Ash explained.

Daisy shuddered at the thought. He broke his bully's jaw so harsh that it took months for him to recover.

"Hey guys!" came a cheerful voice of Leaf who was coming with the rest of the group. She stopped at their tense moods.

"What happened guys? Why are you so tense?" She asked in concern.

"Gary happened." Ash said angrily.

Those 2 words were enough to make her personality go 180.

"That arrogant piece of shit. I swear I will rip him apart when I see him next time."

Ash and Daisy were visibly shaking in fear. They knew never go to the bad side of that sweet girl.

"Calm dowm Leaf. No need to go violent."

Both said in unison.

"Cheer up guys. We have a full week to go." Ash said trying to lighten the atmosphere. "Let's get to know each other."

Kiawe started, "I will start. I live with my parents and younger sister in Melemele island in Alola. We have a farm. I study at the pokemon school with my friends. I want to be a fire type trial captain in alola."

"What is a trail captain?" Daisy asked.

"In Alola, there is no league like you do. Instead, there are Kahunas and trial captains just like your gym leaders. They give you two or three tests to complete before challenging them. If you win, you get a z-ring. It helps you to do a special move according to the type." Kaiwe explained.

Then Lana said, "I live with my parents and two mischievous sisters. I want to become a water type trial captain."

Mallow said, "I own a restaurant with my dad and big brother. I want to become best cook in Alola and also a grass type trial captain."

Sophecules said, "I am an inventor and I want to become electric type trial captain."

Lillie said then "My mother is the Director of Aether Foundation in Alola. I have a fear of touching pokemon due to an incident." She sighed sadly.

"Don't worry Lillie we can help you get over the fear." said Leaf with others nodding.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

Brandon then said, "I want to become a pokemon master and win the Hoenn league to compete against Steven Stone and his elite four."

Jane said, "I want to become a poison master like my father and take over the gym."

They turned to Serena who looked very nervous.

"Don't be nervous. No one will make fun of you." Suzy said.

Serena said nervously, "Well, my mom is a ryhorn racer. I don't have many friends. I also don't know what to do in my life."

"Don't worry we will be your friends and help you find your dream. Right guys?" Ash said with a smile as others nodded. It led to Serena have a small smile.

Leaf then said, "I want to do journey and become a grass type pokemon master."

"You already know about us" Aria, Daisy and Suzy said.

Dawn then said, "I want to become a top coordinator like my mother and big brother."

Leaf said, "Why do you want to become like Ash? What have you done Ash? Tell me everything."

Brandon added with a smirk, "Yeah tell us about the show business, Ashura Ketchum."

"Yeah tell us Ashura." the Alolan crew smirked.

Ash was sweating bullets by then.

"Wait Ashura, means Prince Ashura." Jane and Leaf realized.

Ash slowly nodded praying that Leaf would not be angry.

"Ashura Ketchum, you are dead for not telling me this." Leaf said angrily.

"Somebody save me" Ash screamed will running away from an angry Leaf while others were laughing at him.

After calming down, Leaf said

"So that was you doing over the last year. I always thought he looked familiar. You also changed quite over these years. How did you manage to hide your identity?"

"We had an agreement with Mr. Contesta and Suziko that media will only know that much which is needed. Lance and Cynthia are making sure of it. Till now only those will recognise me who know about me as nothing more than my public name and face is disclosed. Some can identify me by my pokemon like Suzy did. I have the only known shiny aerodactyl." Ash explained.

"That explains it how you haven't come in public." Leaf said.

"I am sure media will not like to defy the agreement or big sister will be very angry. If she had seen the behaviour of Gary, then he would have got a harsh punishment." Ash said.

"Ash about whom are you talking about?" Leaf asked.

"I am not allowed to tell to anyone."

"Tell me or face my anger." Leaf said glaring him.

"Queen Illene of Rota."

Silence.

"WHAT?" All screamed except Aria and Dawn. They were so loud that Aurea came running to check on them.

"What happened?" She asked in worry.

"Nothing professor." Ash said. Aurea just gave him a stern glare. "Then why did you all screamed?"

"Because..." Ash said nervously.

"Because what?"

"I told them I call Queen Illene big sister." Ash said under his breath.

"Say it clearly Ash." Aurea asked sternly.

"I told them I call Queen Illene big sister." Ash told her loudly enough for some of nearby kids gasp.

"You did what? Ash you are not supposed to disclose your status in Rota till you start your journey." Aurea scolded.

Ash slumped in his place.

"Professor what is his position in Rota." Leaf asked.

"He already told so there is no harm in telling you all. Queen Illene thinks him as a little brother. His teachings are personally done by her. He is treated as a prince even if he is not a prince. She will be angry with you Ash." Aurea explained.

"I am sorry, professor." He said sadly with his head down. He started to tear up as he was not used to any scolding.

She brought him in a hug rubbing his back as he cried. Lucario came by and sent a calming Aura.

Not able to control herself, Ashley spoke up.

"Ashy calm down. Please. I can't see you like this. I don't have anyone beside you. Please stop crying."

"Thanks Ashley." Ash said in between sobs.

"You are welcome. Promise me you will never cry. You will always open your heart like that night."

"I promise." Ash said stopping his crying.

He separated from Aurea and wiped his tears. She smiled at him.

"Don't tell anyone again. You can be in danger if someone comes to know."

She kissed his forehead and hugged again.

"Now introduce me to Ashley." Aurea said.

He brought his Watchdex foreward.

"Hi professor Juniper. Nice to meet you." Ashley said.

"Nice to meet you too. I am hearing that you two argue too much." Aurea joked.

"Hehe.. I like to disturb him. And I know he likes too."

Aurea laughed at them. Ash was also smiling.

"Don't anger him too much. He may show you he is tough but he is delicate from inside. He might be your creater but you are like a sister he needs always." Aurea said.

"Ok professor." Ashley replied.

They turned to the others who looked shocked except Suzy, Daisy, Aria and Dawn. Then they realised.

"Oh sorry you don't know about Ashley."

They nodded.

"She is an AI that I created. She is in my pokedex. This Watchdex is a prototype that I tested for grandpa."

"Sorry Ash for pressuring you to tell us. I didn't know you were not supposed reveal them to anyone." Leaf apologised.

"Don't worry Leaf you didn't know that." Ash said.

They sat down again and started to talk. But unknown to them someone also heard all the talk.

'How did Ashy-boy gain so much?'

 **xxxxx**

Time Skip: Evening, 6:00 pm

Ash had come to the edge of the lake to follow his daily routine. He closed his eyes and closed his eyes. He started his lullaby. The environment became calming. All nearby pokemon started to gather.

Meanwhile, throughout the camp all every pokemon burst open and headed towards the lake.

One of the camp scouts came running to the professor Oak. All professors with the two champions were checking the plans of next days event.

"Professor all pokemon with nurse Joy and the kids have left."

"What is the time now?" Professor asked.

"Umm. 6:05" the scout said confused.

"Ok. Don't worry about the pokemon. They must be near the lake by now." Professor replied calmly. He turned to the others and said, "It's lullaby time."

Others smiled as they realized.

Back at Ash. He had just finished his singing and looked around to see lots of pokemon sitting calmly beside him. It wasn't a new sight for him.

He then heard clapping. He turned back to see the groups camping outside were standing there clapping for him.

He went to them. They congractulated him as the scout reached there. He brought all the pokemon back to their owners and nurse Joy.

 **xxxxx**

 **Time Skip: After dinner, 8:30 pm**

Ash and his group along with Dawn, Aria and Suzy, were sitting near a campfire and Aurea was explaining the events to the group.

"Tomorrow after breakfast, you will be explained about the different starter pokemon from the professors. Then there will be sketching competion till the lunch at 12:00 noon. After lunch, there will be an expedition at 1:00 pm in which you will go in the forest and find a pokeball hidden in the forest and come back and the event will be over in 4 hours at 5:00 pm. Those who will not be able to find a pokemon will not be able to take part in next events in which pokemon will be used. Also keep in mind you are not allowed to use your own pokemon over these days."

Some of them groaned at the last sentence. After that all went in the tent for sleep except Ash. Dawn was with Johanna while Suzy, Aria, Daisy and Aurea were talking with each other.

Ash went near the lake with all his pokemon. All laid down. Ash rested his head on Aero. Pikachu immediately jumped on his stomach and settled himself before dozing off. Mareep settled on his left while espeon on his right. Growlithe settled near his feet. Lucario and altaria also took to their sides. He asked Ashley to call mom. They talked a bit.

"Good night Sis."

"Sweet dreams bro."

Then altaria brought her cottony wings and covered him up. They soon dozed off.

Back at camp, Lillie, Leaf and Serena were going to sleep when Lillie noticed Ash wasn't there.

"Hey guys have you seen Ash."

They also looked around not to find him.

"No where is he?" Leaf said while Serena nodded.

"Lets tell professor Juniper."

They got out of the camp. When professor Juniper noticed them, she asked, "What are you all doing here? Its time for bed."

"Sorry professor but Ash was not in the tent." Leaf said.

"Oh! You don't have to worry. I have an idea where he will be." Aurea said.

She led the group to the lake and found Ash snuggled in between his pokemon.

"So cute." All girls said at the same time.

Aurea took out a camera from her lab coat and took the photo of the scene. She turned to them.

"Lets go to bed girls. I will give each you a copy of the photo tomorrow."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** This chapter is complete. Please share your reviews I will try to improve.**

 **ENJOY!!!**


	7. Camp Days

**Chapter―6**

 **Camp Week**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DAY―1

It was 4 in the morning. The weather was cool and refreshing. It was still an hour for sunrise.

Ash rose up stretching along with his pokemon. He went to the lake and washed his face. Till he came back all his pokemon had lined up.

"Lets go."

With that he and his pokemon started their daily training routine. He started to jog along with them around the camp. At sunrise, he was back to the lake to see the rising sun. Then they headed towards the forest for training.

 **xxxxx**

It was 6 in the morning, Professor Juniper entered the tent. She shouted loudly enough to wake them all. All kids groaned and glared to her.

"Alright kids. It's 6 in morning. You have one and half hour to freshen up. Breakfast will be at 7:30. Be fast."

With that she went out to see Ash. All others started to get ready. When she reached the lake Ash was nowhere to be seen. She turned to go back but heard some noise in the nearby forest. She moved towards the noise and found Ash with his pokemon training. She moved closer.

Ash sensed her coming towards her and turned to her.

"Good morning professor Juniper."

"Good morning Aurea." Ashley followed.

"Good morning Ash and you too Ashley."

"What happened professor?" Ash asked.

"Oh nothing Ashy. Just came to tell you that breakfast is at 7:30."

She then to the pokemon. "You have raised them well Ash. They are going to be strong battlers."

"Thanks."

"Well see you soon. Breakfast's at 7:30 remember." Aurea then went back to the camp.

 **xxxxx**

Time Skip: Breakfast, 7:30 am

All the kids were at the breakfast table. All students incliding Ash's group except Ash were there too. They saw Suzy, Aria and Dawn walking towarda them. Suzy was having a vulpix in her arms while Aria was with her braixen.

"Good Morning." They all greeted each other. But Dawn couldn't find Ash.

"Where is big brother?" She asked.

"We don't know. We haven't seen him since morning." Leaf said.

Aria said, "Oh! Don't worry he would be training nearby. Lets grab some food and back to the tent. We can have the breakfast there."

Everyone nodded and went back after having much food for all.

When they reached back to the tent, they found Ash serving his pokemon. The pokemon with the group smelled the food prepared by Ash and rushed to him. Ash noticed them and asked.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?"

" _Smells good... Can we have some?"_ All said in unison. Ash giggled and said.

"Yup you can. There's enough for all of you. Just tell me what berries do you like. Let me grab your bowls."

Ash moved towards the tent but saw his friends coming towards him with some food.

"Hey guys. Could you bring the bowls of your pokemon? They aksed for some."

"Sure Ash." Kiawe said as he entered the tent to bring out some mats.

They went to the pokemon and waited for Kaiwe who returned in few minutes holding mats and bowls. Ash, Suzy, Dawn and Mallow helped giving the pokemon their food while others set up their breakfast. All the pokemon wiped their bowls in few minutes and came running for more with their bowls. All others were laughing at their pokemon while Suzy was surprised to see her vulpix in them.

"Ash, your food is good. I have never seen vulpix even taste food from others. She is very choosy on food. And yours, she wiped it and wants more."

"Thanks" Ash said with pride and some embarassment.

They then gave the pokemon the remaining food and went for their breakfast.

"So Ash your daily training is as usual huh!" Aria asked.

"Yup." Ash replied with a cheeky smile.

They settled for breakfast and after 15 minutes it was done. All the other group members except Leaf were staring at Ash that how much he could eat. They washed their plates and pokemon bowls and again sat there.

Leaf then asked, "Hey Ash. If it is alright to you, can you tell me how you became like a prince of Rota?"

Ash said, "No problem Leaf. You already know that fact so it is not much problem. Actually last summer, mom, me and grandpa went to Rota to see a festival as a holiday. It was to give honour to give a great aura guardian Sir Aaron who sacrificed himself for the kingdom in the past. The ceremony was on the same day as my birthday, so mom thought it was a best end for the holiday. Anyways, on the third day, there was a contest and I wanted to take part but couldn't. I was sad so grandpa talked to them and they allowed for a starting performance. I was very happy as the people liked me. But I didn't expect big sis to praise me. She offered us to stay at the castle. She is very good and funny. I talked to her and stayed with her all the time. I also took part in the tournament with Aero. But I lost in the semifinal. You wouldn't believe who against me. You remember Michalengalo. The Hoenn runner up two years before."

"What! You battled against Mike. Ash now I am jealous. I am a big fan of him. I heard he is participating in the Kanto league which is in a few weeks." Leaf exclaimed.

"Yep. I got his number and autograph also. Anyways where was I?...

Ah, the tournament. After the tournament I remember that I gave them a performance at night. I don't remember how it went but Lu-lu says I was tired and fell asleep just after the show. Next day I woke up in a very big room. It was beautiful. Lu-lu said it was mine. I was too happy. After breakfast, I battled with Lance and Lu-lu battled with Cynthia."

"You battled with the Champions?" Leaf asked not believing.

Yup. They said they wanted to test Aero. My battle went within minutes but Lu-lu and garchomp's battle was awesome. It went full thirty minutes. It was too fast. Attacks on attacks were given but at last Lu-lu went down with garchomp barely standing. Next time Lu-lu beat her but from then they have battled 8 times but all draw. I can say that he is now garchomp's top rival."

"Wow. Your lucario is very powerful." Kiawe said with fire in his eyes.

"Anyways, after lunch they went back and then Mr. Contesta and Suziko gave us an offer. We have talked with them before but I didn't understand a thing. They told me to perform more and show it to the world. I was happy to become famous but mom, big sis and grandpa told me that my identity will be secret till I am ready to handle it. So no person knows the reality of Prince Ashura except people of Rota. Due to it I became a prince for them. I had even tried to stop them but they are very persistant. I was to stay in Rota for half of every month to study and learn. They arranged Miss Palmero and Dawn's mom to teach me about performing and coordinating. In about four months my training was over. In that time, I became best friends with Aria and big brother for Dawn. After training, I started to spend more time at the castle. So you saw me less in Pallet. Mom also got busy with business expanding." Ash had left the part of his aura powers as he was told to keep it most secret.

"You are talented and very lucky Ash." Leaf said while admiring him with the others. Ash just rubbed the back of his head with a smile. They talked some more and Aurea came.

"Kids, the first event is going to start. At 9 we will explain you the different starters of the regions and after an hour, there will be a sketching competition before lunch at noon."

All of them cheered and went to the gathering. They settled down and saw the different pokemon outside their balls. Taking turns the professors explained the starters from Kanto to Alola.

Kiawe was staring at the different fire types, Lana at water types and Mallow and Leaf at the grass types. Sophecules was not interested in them and Lillie was staring at all of them while seeing a book in her hands. Serena was eyeing on the fire starter of Kalos. Ash already knew about them. Brandon wasn't interested in others he had already chose mudkip for being his starter. Jane was also not interested as she liked poison types.

After that everyone was given some sheets and drawing material to sketch anything they want. The Champions and others, except the professors and camp scouts, also joined them. Ash went to his bag and pulled out his sketch book and moved towards the lake and started to sketch. Few minutes later, he was joined by his group, Johanna, Dawn, Aria, Suzy, Daisy and they two Champions. Everyone went to make their own sketches without disturbing anyone.

Ash finished his sketching within an hour and saw everyone around him. He closed his sketch book and went to see others. Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophecules, Suzy and Aria were sketching their pokemon. They were good but left many details.

Cynthia was sketching her milotic while Lance was sketching his dragonite. Both Champions sketches were of a battle.

Dawn was sketching pikachu. Ash had to control his laughter to not getting a glare from Dawn or being shocked by pikachu. Johanna was sketching Dawn. It was very good.

Leaf and Serena were sketching his mareep and altaria respectively. Lillie was sketching the lake. Daisy was sketching the kids sketching.

After half an hour, others have completed their sketches. They showed their sketches to each other. Their were sounds of laughter, admiration and scolding from the group. They then turned to Ash.

"Show us your sketch Ash." Leaf asked.

"Guys, I don't think you will like to see it. It is not that good." Ash said nervously.

Aria raised an eyebrow.

"Nonsense Ash. I have seen your previous sketches. It can't be bad."

She went over to him and snatched the sketchbook from him. He tried to protest but was held by Kiawe and Sophecules.

They opened the first page and were shocked. They were shocked. They turned many pages and came to the last one recently made. All looked at Ash. Kiawe and Sophecules were confused and went to see the sketch. Ash stood their sweating bullets thinking if they liked it.

What they saw didn't look like a sketch. It was like a black and white photo of a lake with rising sun and foggy atmosphere but not the one beside them. It was of some other place.

"I told you it wasn't good." Ash said lowering his head.

Aria smacked him hard.

"Don't you dare say it bad Ashy. It is very good. It is like a photo clicked from a camera."

Others joined her showing their agreement. Ash smiled and hugged her and said thank you to them. They asked about the sketch. He told them that it was of the lake in Rota which is his favourite place to see the rising sun. He explained about his other sketches which were of the Tree of Beginning seen from castle, gardens, pokmons living there and of palace itself. They were very beautiful.

After few minutes, Aurea came to collect the sketches. She smiled at Ash's sketch. She told them that the results will be announced at night.

Ash soon took off to the kitchen followed by Suzy and Daisy. This time not only he cooked for the pokemon but also for the group. Daisy and Suzy helped to do it fast.

Half an hour later, they came back with the food and served to both pokemon and humans. Their reaction was same as their pokemon. They wiped their plates in minutes. Lillie being most mannered also digged in fast.

"Man, food was too good. If camping means this then I will remain here forever." Sophecules said with a full stomach. Others laughed and agreed to him.

"It was nothing." Ash said with a red face.

"Um... Ash why are you blushing." Lillie asked.

Daisy, Suzy, Aria, Johanna, Leaf, Ashley and the two Champions laughed making Ash go even deep.

"Guys, why are you laughing?" Lillie asked them confused.

"Lillie if you compliment about the food in front of the cook. What shall be his reaction." Ashley said.

Everyone was confused at what the AI said. Mallow was the first to understand.

"Did you cook the food Ash?" She asked.

Ash nodded while rubbing the back of his head.

"What!" Everyone was shocked.

Mallow immediately went infront of him and started to ask a lot.

"Ash why didn't you tell me you were such good cook? Will you teach me? Can we share your recipies?"

"Calm down Mallow. I am not that good. You should taste my mother's food. Mine is nowhere near her."

"Nonsense Ash. You are very good. Can we please share the food recipies?" Mallow pleaded with her puppy dog eyes.

"Okay. Okay. We can. Happy."

She hugged him saying lots of thank yous and ran back to the group.

Lance then said, " Alright kids, lets go. Scavenger hunt will start in 10 minutes."

All of them cheered.

 **xxxxx**

Scavenger Hunt

Professor Oak was explaining about the event while the kids were sitting in lines.

"Good afternoon kids. So you ready for the Scavenger hunt."

A loud cheer from them was heard.

"Good. Now listen carefully. Scavenger hunt will start at 1:30 and continue till 5:00. You are required to complete the event within this time. We have hid 200 different pokeballs in the forest. You are required to find one and come back to the camp. We have set up directions so that you can travel back to the camp. When you come back to the camp, you will release the pokemon in front of us. The pokeballs will be locked for your safety. You can make a group of two or can go alone. Don't go deeper in the forests and don't go too close near the wild pokemon. Are you clear?"

"Yes" They cheered.

The girls grouped in pairs, Mallow and Lana, Lillie and Serena and Leaf and Jane. The boys all went alone.

As said Ash had to drop his pokemon in care with Daisy. He was not afraid also. He had learnt to survive on his own. He had taken the survival skills teaching more seriously.

He was able to find a pokeball within half an hour while chatting with Ashley. The pokeball was of a different design and from his learning he could say it was a luxury ball. He was happy knowing whoever the pokemon is it will be a special one. He spent strolling in the forest for another hour. He got bored and turned to find a poliwag nearby searching for food maybe.

"Hey that's a poliwag. I am gonna play with him."

Poliwag got startled to hear a human voice nearby.

"Ash you don't have to shout. He will get scared." Ashley scolded.

As on cue, poliwag didn't look at him and darted off. Ash went after him saying to stop. After few minutes of chasing, poliwag ran into a bush which was soon followed by a scream and sobbing.

He quickly ran there. Lillie stood frozen horrified and Serena looked like she had tripped.

"Serena, Lillie what happened?"

"ASH" both screamed. Lillie lunged for a hug. Serena tried to stand but couldn't. She screamed in pain as she tried and again fell. Her scream immediately brought Ash's and Lillie's attention to her. Lillie blushed at her action.

"Serena are you alright?" Both said worriedly.

"I don't know my leg hurts." Serena said in tears.

Ash saw her knee had a small cut with many scratches around it. He thought that it would have happened when she fell.

"Ashley inform grandpa that Serena has got a minor knee injury."

He turned to Serena and said.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything will be fine."

He put out his blue hankerchief with a pokeball design and tied on her knee.

"How do you feel?"

"It hurts."

He then did some idiotic chantic and actions to make her feel good saying that the pain will go.

"You are an idiot Ashy? Do you really think it will make her pain go?" Ashley said.

"So what will you do, second Ashy?" Ash complained.

"Hey what do you mean by second Ashy?" Ashley whinned.

"Duh! You call me Ashy and your name is on mine so I will also call you Ashy. Tit for tat." Ash grinned.

"No you can't only I can say you Ashy."

"What will you do huh?"

Their bickering was stopped by laughter beside them. He as well as Ashley also laughed with them.

"So how did this happened?" Ash asked to them.

"Serena had just found her pokeball and we were going back as we heard rustling from the bushes. Then a poliwag jumped out infront of me. I have a big fear of pokemon when they are very close. I screamed and frantically moved my hands to get it away. I accidently hit her and she fell on her back and hurt her knee. I am sorry Serena." Lillie said looking down.

"I am not angry with you Lillie." Serena said softly forgiving her.

"I am sorry about that. I was my fault. I wanted to play with him but it got scared and ran off and I started chasing him." Ash apologised looking down.

"Don't worry Ash we forgive you." Lillie said reassuringly while Serena nodded.

"Thank you. Now lets go back to the camp to get you checked. Can you stand up."

Serena tried but again fell down due to pain.

"I can't. It hurts a lot."

"Hey, don't give up till it's over." He said with his signature smile and streched his hand towards her. Gaining some confidence, she grabbed his hand and tried to stand up. Ash suddenly jerked up and she lost footing and went staight into a hug. She immediately separated with a deep blush. Ash gave her support from the injured side while Lillie came up to other side for support.

"So where are your pokeballs?" Ash asked.

"I have it in my pocket." Serena said as she pulled out a regular coloured pokeball from her pocket. "I don't know what it will be but I wish it to be a fennekin."

"So you like fennekin?" Ash asked.

"Yup it looked too cute." Serena said cheerfully.

"And what about you Lillie?"

"I haven't found one. I don't feel ready to have a pokemon near me soon." Lillie replied sadly.

"Don't worry Lillie. We will help you to get over your fear." Ash assured with Serena nodding.

"Thanks guys." Lillie smiled.

"You are welcome. You just need to develop a trust or bond with that pokemon before you allow it to come near. Same is with pokemon. If they don't trust you, they will attack you in fear or run away."

"Okay."

They reached the camp to see nurse Joy already with a wheel chair. They placed Serena on it and went with her to the small pokemon centre of the camp. They waited while nurse Joy checked over her. Professor Juniper came by then. They explained what happened. She told Ash to be careful next time.

After 15 minutes, nurse Joy returned with her on wheel chair. Aurea asked about her leg. Nurse Joy informed that she was fine. The cuts were bandaged but due to wrong position of landing, their ways swelling around the knee. She was required to give her leg rest for the next two days. They thanked her went to the main camp ground where they all assembled. They talked a bit till all returned. He showed his pokeball.

"Hey Ash why is your pokeball different?" Lillie asked.

"Oh that! It is called a Luxury ball. They are special balls for our special pokemon. They are very expensive." Ash explained.

"Lucky Ash. That means it is a special pokemon."

"What do you think of my Ashy? Special people always get special pokemon." Ashley said in pride.

"Aww so sweet. I didn't expected to hear it from you, Ashy." Ash teased.

"I didn't say that."

"You did."

"I didn't."

"You did."

"Aah just you wait Ashy. When we find a way to bring me to life. I am not going to stop teasing you even after death. Not even arceus can save you from me."

"Then I will not help then."

"No you can't. You promised me."

"Yup I did and you better keep your promise to never leave me even after death."

"You will never need to say that."

On the sidelines, Lillie and Serena watched in amusement how much love Ash shared with his virtual sister.

After sometime, they were joined by the others along with Daisy, Aria and Suzy. They asked about Serena. They scolded Ash for scaring that poliwag. In few minutes, all the kids had gathered there.

"Ok kids. You can go with your group instructors back to the tent or room and release your pokemon. Your instructers will register it under your name till you are in the camp. You will use them in the next events. Those who couldn't find a pokeball or don't wish to use them in the future events will have to see from the sidelines." Oak instructed.

The group headed to their tent with their pokeball. Ash called his pokemon near to introduce their temporary member. Pikachu immediately jumped on his shoulder. He threw the premier ball in the air.

The pokemon was having a yellowish gold coloured gown structure and a green hair covering most of its head with two golden coloured horns on its head. It was a ralts but with odd colouration not of the usual shiny ones. All girls were squealing at the cute small pokemon.

"Hi ralts. I am Ashura Ketchum but everyone calls me Ash." He said with stretching his hand.

 _"It's an honour to meet you prince."_ The voice was sweet and shy and it indicated that this ralts was female and was quite young.

"Umm. Nice to meet you too but why are you calling me prince?" Ash asked. It was true that the pokemon in Rota had called him 'prince' but he thought that since everyone thought him as a prince so the pokemon also. The pokemon at ranch called him Ash. But mainly he has talked with his or his mom's pokemon so he was unaware of the others.

 _"You will know eventually."_ She said only increasing his confusion.

"Huh! Nevermind. Will you be my friend even if for these few days?" Ash asked with a smile. Ralts smiled and teleported on his head.

"Woah you know teleport. Well then I will take it as a yes. Hey guys, meet our new friend and temperory member of the team. She will stay with us till the camp. Maybe we could convince grandpa to keep her with us always." Ash said happily.

Everyone greeted her with happiness. He pointed his Watchdex to scan her.

"Ashley scan."

 **"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. Ralts is the pre-evolved form ofKirila. It can use the horns on its head to read human emotions. Ralts rarely shows itself to humans, but may occasionally approach when it senses positive or happy feelings.**

 **Type: Psychic/Fairy**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Synchronize** **, Telepathy(Hidden)**

 **Moves: Teleport, Confusion, Psychic, Fairy wind**

 **Egg Moves: Disarming voice (unlocked), Shadow ball, Moonblast, Magical leaf, Miracal Eye(locked).**

 **This ralts has an unusual colouring."**

"Awesome ralts. You are strong." Ash exclaimed.

Ralts blushed. _"Thank you prince."_

"Ralts, you can call me Ash."

 _"Can I call you Daddy."_

Ash was taken aback with the wierd request. His other pokemon were snickering at him.

"If you like then you can."

 _Yay"_

He turned to his group members. Everyone was eyeing at ralts. They didn't needed to ask about her as Ashley had informed loud enough for everyone to listen.

"So guys will you show me your pokemon."

"Oh... Yeah. Why not?"

They threw open their pokeballs and were more than happy on their luck. Leaf and Jane both had bulbasaur, Mallow had a chikorita, Lana had a oshawatt, Kiawe got a charmander, Brandon got a mudkip and Serena got a fennekin.Sadly, Sophecules got a squirtle as he preferred electric types.

Aurea then checked all the pokemon before heading to Ash.

"Ash dear."

"Yeah professor."

"The luxury ball you got is not a camp property."

"Then to whom does it belong?"

"I don't know Ash but it was given to professor Sycamore for taking care as the owner is too busy for taking care of her. He told all of us to send the one who got it immediately. He will decide whether it is in good hands or not."

"Ok. I am sure he will not say no to me. Can you tell me which group's instructor is he?"

Of course, I am sure you are perfect for her. He will be in hut no. 7."

"Thanks professor. I will be back soon."

He then ran towards the camp huts. He soon reached the camp. He had ralts on his head, pikachu on his shoulder and lucario beside him. He walked in and as he stepped, he slapped himself in his mind.

'Of all the huts, this was to be of Gary's' He groaned in his mind.

 _"Daddy who is Gary?"_ Ralts asked hearing his thought.

 _"Kiddo, I bet in all your life you don't want to meet this kid."_ Pikachu replied with a smug face.

And the worst thing happened.

"Why are you here Ashy-boy? This hut is not for losers like you. Or you came here to fall on my knees and apologise for yesterday?" Gary said with an annoying smirk after seeing him.

"Gary I came here to speak to professor Sycamore. So don't go making any fantasies." Ash said calmly.

Gary got angry at that reply. Then he saw the pokemon on his head.

"What is that pokemon?"

"Huh... Great Gary Oak doesn't know about her. What a shame!" Ash mocked increasing Gary's anger.

 _"Ashura bad manners. Apologise."_ Lucario scolded.

"But Lu-lu. He started." Ash complained.

 _"Whoever started doesn't matter. You shouldn't lose your sanity."_ Lucario said sternly.

"Fine. I am sorry Gary." Ash grumbled.

"I don't need your sorry, loser. Must be a loser pokemon just like you." Gary mocked.

As his words left his mouth, he was thrown harshly on the wall.

"Ralts what was that for?" Ash scolded.

 _"Sorry daddy. He was insulting you. I kept quiet as you were handling him. Then he crossed the line when he again insulted you and my memma."_ Ralts said sadly.

"Ash don't scold her. He deserved that." Ashley scolded.

"Sorry ralts if you felt bad." Ash said picking her in his hands as she snuggled in his chest. "Ralts how did he insulted your memma."

 _"I don't take any insults on me as they indirectly hampers my memma's pride. I want to be strong as her when I grow."_ She replied.

"What is going on here?" Sycamore shouted as he came running hearing the commotion.

"Professor Ash attacked me with his pokemon." Gary lied.

Professor looked towards Ash and saw ralts snuggling in his chest. He turned to Gary and looked with an angry face.

"Gary don't lie. Why did you insult ralts.?" Sycamore scolded.

Gary was shocked. How did he know?

"Why do you think I insulted that pokemon?" He said nervously.

"Because I am care taker of her. I know her behaviour. She doesn't take any insults on her nicely."

"But why? What is special about her?"

"First, her colour is different even from shiny ones. Second, she is the daughter of Kalos Champion, Diantha's gardevoir. Insult on her means insult on her mother." Sycamore explained.

Every kid including Ash there was shocked by the fact.

"Professor, I can't accept her. She is very special to be under me."

 _"But daddy. I want to be with you."_ Ralts cried.

"Don't cry princess. But daddy is not perfect for you."

Sycamore knew about her using telepathy and was proud of the fact that Ash imprinted as a father for her in a short time.

"Nonsense Ash. I can see she has imprinted you as a father. She will not go anywhere else without you. And I know you are perfect for her. So stop doubting yourself like that." He scolded Ash.

"Sorry professor but are you sure that she will be good in my care."

"I am damn sure Ash. With you I don't have to worry about anything."

 _"Daddy?"_

"Yes, ralts."

 _"Can you always call me Princess?"_

"Yeah why not. From now your name will be Princess." He said with a smile.

 _"YAY"_ Princess exclaimed and teleported back on his head. Ash laughed and wend back to his group's camp.

Back in the hut Gary was fuming with jealously. 'How is Ashy-boy so much lucky?'

After reaching the camp, Ash quickly went for his lullaby with his pokemon keeping Princess in his lap and several others had already gathered there sensing the action. When he finished, Ash found she had fallen asleep. He smiled at her peaceful figure and gave her to altaria. He then went to the kitchen to prepare the food.

At 7:00, Ash had prepared food for both human and pokemon companions along with some wild ones. Ash made Princess eat with his own hands like a real daughter.

"Seriously Ash if you treat her like that then surely you are going to spoil her soon." Ashley said.

Ash and others chuckled at it. After having dinner, they went to the main camp for the Sketching Competition results. Princess was in her daddy's arms whole time.

"How was your day kids. I hope you all had fun." Oak said over the mike. It was joined by a loud cheer from the kids.

"Good. Now lets know the results of the Sketching Competition. Every year we used to select 3 winners but this year we are going to give all of you some prizes.

We have distributed in 4 categories. First, all of you will get a book on different potions, berries, herbs and medicines. Second, top 50 sketches will get a great ball. Third, top 20 sketches will also get an ultra ball. And finally, the best sketch will be given a luxury ball with all the rest items. Top 20 sketches will also be displayed in an exhibition in this year's Indigo League which is next month along with free passes for the tournament."

All the kids cheered very loudly on the name of the league. The names of the students were recited from top 50. The participants other than kids were not included in the tournament but still their sketches were shown. Brandon, Lillie, Serena, Gary made to the top 20. Others in the group were placed in top 50. Ash won the best sketch. They were told that their prizes will be given at the end of the camp. With that they all went to hit the hay. Ash again went to sleep with his pokemon near the lake. He and Ashley talked with Delia with some time before going to sleep. This time Princess was snuggling tightly on his chest as they drifted off.

 **xxxxx**

DAY―3

Next morning also started as previous. This time Ash had Princess practice her moves to master them. He also trained her to unlock her egg moves. After training, he headed to the lake to fresh up. Princess kept on splashing water on him. He then headed to the kitchen. He found Daisy and Suzy already there. Within half hour, the food was ready. By the time breakfast was complete it was 8:00 am. They headed to the main camp for today's event.

Today, Lance and Cynthia were giving training and battling tips. He knew about them so he took a brush along with him. He had espeon, pikachu and Princess with him. While the explanations were going on, he was brushing the fur of pikachu and espeon and hair of Princess. Then Lance called out his name.

"Hey Ash would you like to show some of Aero's combos and strategies?"

"Okay. But can dragonite be on the other side?" Lance nodded. He got up. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder, Princess teleported on his head and espeon was beside him. As he reached the field, Aero landed infront of him. The kids thought from where that aerodactyl came. Ash hadn't called a pokemon nor thrown a pokeball. Truth was that, Ash had called her from Aura. Next all his came beside him to see the battle.

"Hey Lance. I have added somethings in that combo." Ash said.

Lance smiled. "Bring it on Ash. I am eager to see it."

"Aero thats our cue. Lets impress them. Show them how much we have improved. **Death trap** with **Iron drill**." Ash shouted.

All kids were confused with the wierd call.

"Brace yourself dragonite." Lance shouted.

Aero gave a loud roar. She summoned many **stone edges** along with 4 **twisters** and used **flamethrower**. It formed four 4 fire tornados surrounded by the sharp rocks and dragonite was in middle. She then used **rock throw** and **ancient power** simultaneously. Without wasting time, she shot high in air directly above dragonite and dived down with her tail, claws, wings and head shining a metallic sheen showing use of **iron head, iron tail, metal claw** and **steel wing** while using **quick attack** and **aerial ace** while spinning.

" **Dragon rush** head on." Lance ordered.

Dragonite was covered in blue green draconic energy and crashed head on with Aero. Even with the momentum, Aero was not able to over power dragonite. At last moment, Aero crashed her tail on dragonite. It caused him to crash on the field. Aero flew and landed in front of Ash. She was panting heavily. It was a very tiring combo. 12 moves (counting **protect** ) simultaneously is hard to control. They hadn't mastered it. They had just got a decent control over it and it was first time, she had gone full power.

When the dust cleared, dragonite was standing proud. It had some bruises and scratches but still was far to go down. True it had to use much power in the **dragon** rush to stop the combo.

"That would be enough Ash." Lance said. Ash nodded and both pokemon relaxed. Ash went to Aero and gave her an oran berry and tossed another one to dragonite.

"That was awesome Aero. We will have to practice it to bring the power but you used it like a master. Every attack was well executed." Ash praised.

"True Ash. That was a lot of moves at the same time. Aero's control was impressive. She had gotten stronger. Keep up the work." Lance said.

Ash returned Aero and hugged Lance. Then he heard loud cheering. Kiawe came rushing and crashed on him.

"THAT WAS AWESOME ASH. HOW DID THAT WORK?" he exclaimed.

"It can wait kid. First, our pokemon need to be checked." Lance said.

"Oh! Sorry." Kiawe apologised.

Ash and Lance laughed as they handed their pokeball to nurse Joy. Lance asked Kiawe and Ash to take their seats. He then explained them about combos and strategies. He didn't disclose Ash's strategy. They explained some other things and then left for lunch.

After lunch at 1:00 pm, there was to be an exhibition battle between Lance and Cynthia. But nurse Joy refused to let dragonite battle. "The attack might not be powerful but had left him exhausted" was the saying of nurse Joy.

Lucario approached Cynthia with a smirk on his face. Cynthia understood the sign and smirked as well and nodded.

 _"Also I wish her to battle on her own this time."_ Lucario asked.

Cynthia reached a pokeball and threw it up. Out came her garchomp with a loud battle cry. She saw lucario grinning and turned to Cynthia.

"Looks like someone wants to settle score."

She grinned as well and gave the sign 'bring it on.'

Cynthia told Lance about the battle and soon all went to the stand. Everyone was surprised to see Cynthia standing on the stands.

They looked to field in time when both pokemon lunged towards each other with their fists glowing. Their crashed with each other sending a wave of disturbance through the air. They moved back and nodded to each other.

"Woah. This battle is intense from start." Someone in back shouted.

Ash and Cynthia chuckled. The nearby kids looked to them wondering why they are laughing.

"You got it wrong. Battle hasn't even started. It is their style to say hi to each other." Ash said laughing.

The kids nearby stared in disbelief. Then Lance stepped at the refree box.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Champion Cynthia's garchomp and Ash's lucario. The battle will end when either of the pokemon is unable to move or forfiets. Battle begin."

As the words sinked in their mind, the battle field turned into a warzone. The kids were staring in disbelief and excitement on what was happening infront of them. Lots of attacks and blocks were delivered. They were moving fastly. They were crazily cheering on them. Ash being a child was shouting loudly but Cynthia's reaction was same as his. She was shouting and encouraging garchomp like a fan girl. It was funny to see the professors looking at her wierdly. Who could think she was Sinnoh Champion. Everyone had seen her calm and merciless in a battle.

The battle went for 45 minutes with both collapsing simultaneously. Ash and Cynthia screamed for them. Ash handed her an oran berry and rushed to lucario. He handed him an Oran berry and congractulated him.

"Looks like you both will have to settle the score some another time. Now take rest."

Lucario chuckled and nodded. Ash brought out another luxury ball from his pocket and returned him. He and Cynthia then handed the pokeballs to nurse Joy and everyone headed back to their tents free for rest of the day. While everyone went to rest and do who knows. Ash went to his training spot.

"Princess we are going to try a new move you can learn."

She nodded.

"Pikachu come here."

And they started to train and unlock her moves while learning a new move.

After 3 hours of training, she was able to unlock shadow ball and magical leaf and started to get a hang on the new move. Then he went to play with them and then maintained the general routine.

 **xxxxx**

DAY―4

After the daily routine, Aurea told them to pack their things as it was their turn to be in the camping huts. But they group decided and asked if the can camp for the rest of the days. They liked being out near the nature. Aurea smiled and said she will ask about it.

They gathered on the camping grounds. Today Suzy and Daisy were explaining about breeding, grooming, pokemon food and medicine. Ash asked them if he could skip this one and took off near the camp with his pokemon and took out his grooming kit. As they saw it, his pokemon started to argue who will go first. Taking the chance, Princess slid on his lap. Lucario chuckled at her. Ash had already spoiled her in just one day. She seemed to want most attention of her daddy. As the pokemon heard him laughing, they turned to him. Lucario pointed towards Ash and as the saw what just happened their jaws hit the floor.

 _Pikapi, thats not fair. You can't be biased on her over us."_ Pikachu complained joined by others.

"He its not my fault that she is smart. She took the opportunity when you all were fighting." Ash responded.

They grumbled.

"Guys don't get sad. Everyone will get their turn."

"Hey Ashy will you do me a favour?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah Ashy what do you want?" Ash asked.

"Will you prepare something so that I can understand pokemon? You always have fun listening to them. I also want to hear Pi's complaints." Ashley said.

"Deal. You will see how much he keeps babbling on ketchup all the time." Ash said with a wicked smile.

"I don't know how he likes that stuff. Well I really can't say I can't eat them." Ashley said snickering. Pikachu sent a death glare as they laughed along with the others.

For three hours, he was grooming his pokemon as well as some wild pokemon. He then saw his group coming back.

"Hey guys how did it went?" he asked.

"It went fine. Daisy and Suzy explained lots of things." Lillie said who was infront of the group with Serena. He saw her walking.

"How's your leg Serena?" He asked.

"It is good as new. Nurse joy gave me a clean bill. What were doing all this time?"

"Look yourself." Ash said with a smile.

They saw his pokemon fur and scales shining.

"You were grooming them." Both said at the same time.

"Yup. So what is going to be done in afternoon?" Ash asked.

"They gave free time to do anything. But Suzy and Daisy said to groom our pokemon and get to know them."

"Oh good. Then I will have some extra time to train after the lunch." Ash replied.

"Hey Ash can we accompany you while you train?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah can we?" Serena asked. They both started to show their puppy dog eyes. Ash sweat-dropped at their actions.

"Umm girls. You know that you don't need to make that face to convince me. You can join me." Ash replied.

"Yes" They said in victory.

Aurea came and said that they can camp out. They cheerd at it.

After the lunch, they went to Ash's training area. He got into his training clthes and paired the pokemon with lucario instructing them. He then went with pikachu and Princess and started to train. Serena borrowed his grooming kit and started to brush fennekin's fur.

Lillie borrowed his sketchbook to again see his sketches and draw some of her own. She also had a book with her to read.

Ash came time to time to see what they were doing also helping them.

Unknown to them, someone was observing them from distance or what he thought. Lucario had sensed his presence and was observing his every action. He soon read his thoughts which were not good.

The rest of the day went as usual.

 **xxxxx**

DAY―5

Today, Johanna was explaining about coordinating and contests. Many of the kids were thinking of it as good. It wasn't much popular in Kanto so it was great opportunity to inspire the kids about it.

Johanna asked Ash to create an appeal. He went with ralts testing how her training went.

"Princess start with **magical leaf** and scatter them with **psychic** around you."

She released a flurry of multicoloured leaves and scattered them around her.

"Now fire a **shadow ball** and move all the leaves around it like a big ball and hold it above you."

She did as told and a multicoloured ball of green leaves was seen.

"Now use **fairy wind** and **moonblast** at same time on it to finish."

She did it but the **moonblast** was little unstable. However, the move still gained the desired effect as the ball exploded with pink, puple and green sparkles.

"You did great Princess. **Moonblast** was a little out of control but it can be done with some training." Ash praised.

" _Thanks daddy"_ She said happily as she teleported back to his head. The kids cheered on them.

Soon after lunch, Aria explained about performing and gave a performance. Ash also wanted to give a performance but the professors stopped him. It could reveal his identity.

 **xxxxx**

DAY―6

Today, Ash didn't attend the main camp in the morning. He was not interested in connessiuering. He took the day to relax. He went to his training grounds and started to play, sing and dance with them.

After the lunch, Oak had lots of games organized for the kids. Ash took part in most of the games and had won most of them. It was a fun day. Ash was looking back to the days. Sure Gary was a headache but still it had been good. He had made many friends in the camp and got himself daughter too.

He now was looking foreward to the next days tournament. It will be his last day in camp. Sure he will miss them but he will surely meet them in future.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** Sorry if you feel I rushed through the days but there wasn't much to explain.**

 *** I feel I am making Gary have a more negative role so I will have it changed in the next chapter.**

 **ENJOY!!!**


	8. End of Summer Camp

**Chapter―7**

 **Tournament**

 **Chaos and Brotherhood**

 **Prizes and Camp Ends**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

DAY–7

The sun was up and it was the last day of the camp week. Today, there will be a small tournament in which 32 kids will take part with the pokemon they were given at the camp. Ash was waiting for its start. He has trained with princess much. He was going to win it.

It was 8:00 am in the morning. He along with the 32 other trainers were standing on the field. All others were sitting in the stands. He could see Brandon, Kiawe and Leaf from his group along with Gary and many others. Professor Oak came with a mike to address them.

"Welcome you all in the last event of the Summer Camp. I hope this camp was fun for you all and you learnt many things. Now kids, we are going to have the awaited tournament. We have 32 participants down here. The battles will one-on-one over the 5 rounds. The listings and pairings are done on the notice board behind me. I wish all of you good luck and do your best. The first battle will be in 10 minutes."

He checked the listings and found that it was done randomly. His opponent was named Alex and his battle was first. He left his pokemon under the care of Daisy and Mrs. Berlitz.

Now he was standing in his trainer box and his opponent on the other box. He was almost as tall as Ash and wore quite expensive clothes. The arrogant smirk and the way of standing proved that his opponent was a spoilt brat.

Lance took the refree spot and said

"This a one-on-one battle between Ash and Alex. The battle will end when either of the pokemon is not able to battle. Bith release your pokemon."

"Lets do it Princess" Ash said. Princess teleported from his head to the field and stood infront of him confidently.

 _"Lets win daddy."_ Princess telepathed in his mind.

Ash nodded in his head and stared at his opponent. His opponent panicked when she had teleported in front of Ash. He hadn't seen this pokemon. He threw his pokeball. The pokeball released a charmander who was not trained. His tail flame was flickering too much showing his nervousness.

"Charmander vs Ralts. Battle begin" Lance stated.

"Charmander use **ember**."

Charmander spat out pellets of fire which were very weak.

 _"Return them with **psychic**."_ Ash ordered in mind. He thought if he had advantage of telepathy then why not use it.

Princess's eyes glowed blue and the **ember** attack was stopped in mid-air and then sent back to its owner. The **embers** impacted with charmander which did little damage due to being weak and type of charmander.

His opponent again panicked as he thought that Ash didn't order.

Back at stands

Most of the kids where confused how it happened. Serena asked Aurea,

"Professor how did Princess attack if Ash didn't order?"

"Actually Ash ordered, Serena." Aurea said with a chuckle.

Serena and others nearby were shocked as they didn't see him order.

Lillie asked, "But professor Ash didn't open his mouth to say anything."

"You are right there but they are talking through mind. Princess knows **telepathy** and Ash is making use of it. **Telepathy** is ability of psychic pokemon to talk with others through their mind. You just think and it gets projected." Aurea explained.

Now they turned and see how the battle will go.

Back at Field

Ash was now going to end the battle. There was no need to take the battle any further.

 _"Princess use **confusion** to put him in sleep. Then use **psychic** to hold him and use **disarming voice**."_

Princess did as told and charmander was knocked out in one shot.

"Charmander is unable to battle. Ralts and Ash win." Lance stated.

"Good job Princess." Ash said.

Ralts teleported back on top his head. Ash took out an oran berry and gave it to her.

His next three battles went very easily. No kid was not even near his level. Princess won every match in one move and without even getting hit once. He didn't face his friends so far. Leaf, Kiawe, Brandon and Gary all won there first matches. In 2nd round, Kiawe's charmander knocked out Leaf's bulbasaur. In 3rd round, Brandon's mudkip knocked out Kiawe's charmander. In semifinal, Gary knocked out Brandon's mudkip with his squirtle after the longest battle till now in the tournament.

The final was at 11:00 am. Ash was on the left box while Gary was on the right box.

Princess was standing infront of him and Gary has taken out his squirtle.

"This is one-on-one battle between Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak. Battle will end when either of the pokemon will be unable to battle.

Ralts vs squirtle. Battle begin." Lance stated.

"Hey Ash why don't you tell your secret?" Gary yelled.

"What are you talking about Gary?" Ash asked confused.

"The secret that you are a prince." Gary said.

When his words sinked in his mind, Ash panicked.

"Gary don't." Ash said predicting what he was going to do.

Gary gave an arrogant smirk and turned to the crowd.

"Guys you know who this kid infront of me is?" Gary shouted. All the kids were confused. All professors, champions, Daisy, Aria and Johanna were angry on Gary. But most angry was professor Oak. His grandson's arrogance could bring dangers in life of Ash.

"The boy infront of me is a liar. He is Ashura Ketchum or we can say Prince Ashura." Gary shouted

All other kids were shocked at the revelation. They all knew about Prince Ashura. He was a very well known. Rather they also knew that other than his videos and some reports, no one knew anything about him.

"I am going to defeat this loser and show that I am better." Gary said. He turned to Ash but then he was scared. In front of him was not the happy going boy he knew. The boy infront of him was scary.

Ash's face was dark from anger. His aura has flared dangerously. His aura and anger was flaring much high. His eyes were red. Even Lucario was scared at the power Ash was showing infront of him. He was confused why he was so angry. Princess was scared from the anger in her daddy. The sky was getting darker and darker with time and thunderclouds were starting to form.

"GARY" Ash screamed to sky. The pokemon nearby escaped in fear. Pokemon in the pokeballs came out on their own.

"I am done with you. I have always tolerated your berating. I have have your tolerated your every insult. I always thought you as a brother. But you have crossed the line. I am not going to tolerate the insult you did to my work. It is your final mistake.

Princess **shadow ball** max power."

Princess was scared but did as told and prepared a large shadow ball. It was hard to control.

"Fire"

Princess launched the attack to squirtle. Gary was too scared to respond. Squirtle acted in instinct. He withdrew himself in his shell. **Shadow ball** impacted to squirtle and he was engulfed in an explosion. It had thrown Gary of his feet. When the dust cleared, squirtle was knocked out.

"Now that the battle is over. It is time for your punishment." Ash brought his hand in direction of Gary and started to form Gary. Lucario seeing what was going to happen immediately came infront of Gary.

"Lu-lu move."

 _"Calm down Ashura."_ Lucario said. He tried to calm him down by using his aura but with no progress.

"No. I am fed up with him." Ash screamed and launched the attack. Lucario formed an aura shield but it took a good amount of energy to stop it. Ash moved with his fist glowing and leaving a blue streak. Lucario bared the attack with **endure** but was injured greatly. Ash again moved with his fist glowing and moved ahead. Lucario braced himself as it was the last before he will pass out. He closed his eyes also deactivating his aura sight. But he didn't feel any attack. He activated his aura sight and smiled feeling the familiar aura. He opened his eyes and saw Ash's glowing fist was tightly gripped in hands of Lady Marien.

She pulled Ash in a tight hug. Ash struggled to get away but was unable to do so. She then started to sing the same lullaby Ash sang for his pokemon. It contained much strength as Ash stopped struggling and his aura stopped flaring. His mind and body calmed down. The sky cleared up and a calming aura surrounded. When the song ended, Ash was sleeping peacefully in her arms. She cradled him for few more minutes and then turned to lucario. She brought her right hand and placed it on lucario's head. Her hand glowed green and most injuries were gone in few minutes. She rubbed his head and lucario also rubbed it back affectionately. His action shocked his fellow teammates. For them, he was serious and rarely showed emotions. But here he was acting like what they acted with Ash. He was like a loyal puppy.

She then said, "Start his training lucario. His aura is dangerously high. The early he controls it the better it becomes."

She then looked at the peaceful form of her son. She moved her hand around his hair and face.

"Oh my little Ashura. Don't worry mommy will always be there for you." She wishpered.

"I love you." Ash mumbled in his sleep in instinct.

She moved her hand on his head. Her hands glowed blue for a moment. She held him affectionately for some more time. By then, professors and others had come. She turned to Oak and gave him a stern glare.

"Samuel keep your grandson in check. If lucario hadn't protected him, he would have been dead in the first attack." She scolded.

"I am sorry Lady Marien. I will make sure he learns from his mistake." Oak apologised.

"Good for him because next time neither me or lucario will save him. Ashura had bottled his anger on him which came out today. You have seen how dangerous it is. Make sure no depressing moments occur anytime soon. Send him to Rota immediately after the Camp. He will be good in a few days."

She then handed Ash to him and once again looked at him. She sighed and looked at lucario.

"I have blocked his memory of winning the tournament. Sorry but you have to handle it."

 _"No problem my lady."_ Lucario replied.

She nodded and vanished in a bright blue flash.

Now, Professor Oak turned to Gary.

"You are grounded for three months Gary. I will have a talking with you when we get back home."

Gary didn't say anything. His head was hung down and shaking with fear. Daisy went to him and engulfed him in an embrace. When he calmed down, she took him to one side of the camp to have a talk. While professor took Ash and lucario to nurse Joy to check on any damage.

Professor Oak and others gathered all the kids to make them promise not to disclose the fact. It was the main thing they could do now. It wasn't in their principles to use a psychic to remove or block their memory. Ash's mind was way more powerful for handling it, while their was not. A slight mistake can alter their personality.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

With Gary and Daisy

Daisy took Gary to professor Oak's private quarter. She sat him on the bed and she sat on the chair facing Gary.

"Gary what is wrong with you?"

Gary didn't respond. His head was hung down.

"Gary you know, you didn't ruin only Ash work of keeping himself secret. You ruined both champions, all professors, Mrs. Ketchum and mine work to keep him a secret to the world. You, he or any kid of your age is not ready to handle the pressures of the world. I have been with grandpa more than you. How it becomes depressing I know? We don't want anyone to harm him. He will become a prime target of any bad guy if anyone comes to know about his abilities. Even now, for possessing a rare and powerful aerodactyl of his own he can be hunted down."

Gary was listening to everything silently.

"You know he is not like you all. He is smart, loves to please all, reckless and cute too. He has lots of potential hidden inside him. You know how much work was done to keep him hidden. Queen of Rota will not take any sort of mistreatment against him and give a death sentence to anyone wanting to harm him in anyway. Grandpa, his mom, other professors and the champions took lot of pain to hide him. Tell me who doesn't want to boast of a prodigy. Yes Gary, you like it or not he is a prodigy. His a genius student of all of them. He gets teachings from his mom, all professors, both Lance and Cynthia, Queen Illene, Mrs. Berlitz and a very famous woman Palmero from Kalos. They all can boast all the day about him but they didn't do you know why?"

Gary shook his head.

"1st, he or any child of this age is not ready to face the challenges of the world. They can become arrogant, prideful child or become depressed from the attention. When you put a child in a crowd and all people around you are seeing him then he will become scared. He will start crying. It is very depressing for many adults too."

Gary nodded in understanding.

"2nd, when all professors met him for first time, they became attached to him. He was too adorable with a genious mind. But at that moment, Team Rocket attacked them. They held him as a hostage in order to get them. They didn't knew about him that time and they were about to kill him. If was not for that woman, who protected you today we would have lost him. Professors a lot protective of him. He gets a scolding for any reckless thing he does. They realised that day that his genious mind shouldn't get in wrong hands."

Gary was shocked to hear of the incident. He denies it but Ash is special for him too. He doesn't want to lose him.

"You remember the new famous watchdex grandpa made which is very expensive and the our AI Mikey?"

Gary nodded.

"Both are contributions of Ash in just last 6 months. When grandpa gave him the experimental watchdex to test, he gave a very good report in just a week. Due to his report and suggestions, it is what you see now. Next, our AI Mikey and many others around the world and his own AI and virtual sister Ashley was made by him on his own with the help of a porygon and a rotom. He made it on his own. And it is by now most powerful. There is nothing in the world that can hack it. Let tell you that out of all AI's his one is the most powerful and prototype. Every AI is protected by lots of rotoms and porygons. Even if anyone somehow passes this defense then the AI will defeat them. AI are more powerful than many rotoms and porygons combined. Now tell me Gary if Ash can do these two breakthroughs in just 6 months, how much he can do in coming years? Also think about it. What any of the bad men will not do to get their work done if the capture him?"

Gary was in awe of his achievements and also understood why is he kept a secret.

"Now 3rd and last reason. Tell me Gary how do any pokemon respond to him?"

"Any wild or trained either his or others try to seek his attention. They seem to get attracted to him." Gary answered.

"Right. Ash has a special attachment with pokemon. They will obey him even they don't know. I don't know the reason of it but every pokemon around, I am not saying about the evil ones, tries to protect him. They will do anything for him. If people like Team Rocket manipulate him, which I deny of any chances that he will agree, then they can order any pokemon they want. And you saw the last stunt he did. That lucario is of champion level. Even if he was only defending, one attack took a lot from him. He possesses power far greater than a champion level pokemon which is untrained now."

Gary didn't know how to respond.

"Now Gary I want to know why do you treat him like that. I haven't seen him do any bad things to you. He never got angry at you. I have seen his eyes. He gets too hurt whenever you insult him. He may ignore you but his eyes always expect you to come back. He loves you as a brother like he loves me as a sister. He is alone Gary. He doesn't have anyone beside his mother. So why do you treat him like that, like he is not even dirt of your shoe and you know better that he is not that."

Gary didn't respond. She pressured him but he burst into tears. She hugged him and tried to calm him down. When he calmed down, he spoke.

"I didn't know how to respond to him. The first time I insulted him we were four. I got carried away as my friends praised me for being smart and grandson of Samuel Oak. That time Ash also didn't study at all and got poor grades and was also picked up by most students. I didn't think my action and berated him. I soon regretted it but didn't had the courage to ask for forgiveness. Then he started to study and topped in everything which made me even more guilty. But my pride increased my arrogance. Then I learnt he started to study under grandpa and grandpa never stopped praising him. I got jealous. Also, I didn't like he called him grandpa. I felt that he will take him away from me and all the praising increased that feeling. I got even more jealous and angry. Then after a year he stopped coming to school. I saw his progress with grandpa and his pokemon. When all of a sudden, he seemed to disappear this year. I asked grandpa about him. He said that he moved to Rota for his teachings. I didn't know that he moved to the Queen. That day I felt alone and lost. When last year he didn't come to camp, I didn't take any interest. When he went away, I felt sadness. I came to understand that I wanted him more with me. But I didn't learn how to interact with him and berating him became my second nature. I don't know how to gain him back."

They were in silence for few minutes which felt like hours.

"You know Gary, you made many mistakes. You berated your best friend cum brother. You didn't listen to me and grandpa. You let your arrogance take you. You failed to notice that grandpa gives you more importance than any of us. You did many more. But you know there is a simple solution to it." Daisy said.

"What?"

"Just go and tell him sorry. You don't need any explanation. Just a sorry. He will forget the past. He will forget everything. He wants you to be his friend and his brother. He will accept you if you just say a true sorry. Don't hesitate. I feel like this is the last day he will be with us and will go to Rota to live before his journey starts. If you fail this day, then you will not get a chance anymore." Daisy said smiling.

Gary thought for sometime then got up and hugged her. He smiled at her and for first time it was pure. No arrogance. No pride. Nothing. It was pure.

"Thank you Daisy. I needed that." Gary said.

"You are welcome little bro. Now lets go and check on him. Also one thing can you promise me that you don't tell him about this incident and that woman." Daisy said.

Gary nodded but asked "Daisy who was that women. She calmed him like a mother."

Daisy sighed "I know you will not take no as a answer, so I will tell you but you promise me not to tell anyone even Ash about it. She was his original mother. He actually is Prince of Rota. You were only a year old when Delia adopted him. Delia is not even married. Her fiance died a month before her wedding. She had a very bad past. Grandpa got him from a friend about whom he never told to me. He came like an angel in Delia's life. We didn't know anything about him rather than his name Ashura. We met her when she saved him from a rampaging ryhorn when he was 5. That day I came to know about grandpa's friendship with celebi and that Ash was a prince from very old time. Last summer vacation, Ash, Delia and grandpa visited Rota during a festival. That vacation changed his life. We came to know about Ash's past and his real parents and he got his break as a celebrity. Queen Illene is very protective of him. Ash doesn't know these things. He considers himself lucky and works to do his best to please them and make them proud. But don't treat him like he is some prince. He doesn't like that. Be natural to him."

Gary nodded and promised not to say anything to anyone.

They went to the medical centre. Gary apologised to professor Oak for his behaviour. Professor was happy to see the change in him. He handed him his squirtle's pokeball and hugged him. Gary released squirtle and apologised to him. He then asked professor about Ash. Oak said that he was fine, just tired. He will wake up in 2 to 3 hours. Gary asked him if he can stay beside Ash. Oak allowed him.

When he entered the room and saw his pokemon sorrounding him. Princess, pikachu and the smaller ones were curled up beside him. Aero, lucario and altaria were sitting on the floor beside the bed. Aero was glaring him while others didn't give him even a slight attention. But he was welcomed by the voice of a very angry Ashley.

"What is he doing here Sammy? He is not allowed to be near him after what he did."

"Ashley I know you are angry but he asked to stay beside him." Oak answered.

"Stay beside him. He is not allowed anywhere near him. He has hurt my Ashy, my creator, brother and everything. Take him away or it will be not good for him." Ashley shouted.

Oak was going to say something but Gary cut him out.

"Grandpa there is no reason to take my side. Ashley, I know I have hurt Ash. Not this time but many times. I just came to say sorry. I will leave if you don't want me here."

"Why shall I believe you are truly sorry?" Ashley asked more calmer than earlier.

"I don't have anything to make you believe." He turned to leave but was stopped by Ashley.

"Wait here. Sammy you can leave. I want to talk to him."

Oak nodded and left.

"Come here and pick me up." Ashley ordered.

Gary nodded and picked up the watchdex.

"Now connect me to the nearby PC."

Gary did as ordered. Soon a new window opened in it and the AI took control of the PC. An image formed of a girl of same age as Ash with same facial features with similar dress like Ash. She was beautiful too.

"This my persona. I like to look like Ashy. You are the only person other than him that I had showed it." Ashley said.

"But why me?" Gary said.

"Because I needed a face to face conversation and watchdex screen is too small for it." Ashley said.

Gary nodded to it.

"I am going to play a conversation between me and him just before the camp started."

Ashley played the whole conversation between Ash and her the night Ash confessed to Ashley. Gary listened to each word and felt even more guilty. He was in tears. Other pokemon already knew about it.

"You know, Ashy never keeps his feelings hidden. But in your case, there was a storm inside him. Today it came out in a bad way."

"Yeah I came to know. I am sorry about it." Gary said.

Ashley stared at him then smiled and said "Apology accepted."

Gary was shocked at it.

"Just this. No reasoning. Nothing asked." Gary said.

"I can see that in your face." Ashley said.

"Thank you!" Gary said.

"You are welcome. Now I would have liked to show you his sketches but I think you two should do it on your own." Ashley said.

"You know about him, don't you." Gary asked.

"Yeah. When he told me about his wierd dreams I had searched the records in Rota and Oak's lab and found about his mom, adoption and many other details. Then I talked to Illene about it. She was reluctant but on promise to never let him know, she told me. I also took it upon me to filter any sort of details on him over net with the help of fellow AI's." Ashley explained.

Gary nodded. He then disconnected the watchdex from the PC and sat beside the bed. Pokemon welcomed him as they were listening the whole conversation. Gary sat in silence and driften in sleep after sometime due to the tiring day.

X――――――――――――――――――――――X

Time Skip: 2 hours later

Ash woke up with his body aching. He rose his body to see his pokemon around and surprised to see Gary beside him. All were asleep except lucario.

"What happened?" He asked gaining the attention of lucario and Ashley.

"How are you feeling, Ashy?" She asked.

"I am good. Just some mild pain in the body. What happened I don't remember anything? I was in the finals and then I don't know. What happened?" Ash asked.

 _"Don't stress out Ashura. Just your aura flared due to excitement and you couldn't control it. Then collapsed due to exhaustion."_ Lucario saved the moment.

"Oh! I won or not and how did you get that bruises?" Ash asked convinced by the reason which was mostly true.

 _"You won and don't worry about me. I can do anything to protect."_ Lucario said.

"So sweet of you. Thank you" Ash said and jumped to him and immediately regretted his action. He was filled with pain at once and screamed waking everyone.

"Huh! What happened? Ash get to the bed now." Gary ordered as his smaller pokemon jumped over him. Ashley and lucario were chuckling at the sight.

"Okay, okay. Geez you too Gary. But what are you doing here?" Ash asked.

Gary was taken aback by the question. He didn't know what to say. He was saved by Ashley.

"He was worried about you Ashy after you collapsed on the field." Ashley said.

"Oh...Yeah. Right! Whatever she said." Gary said in nervousness.

Ash raised his eyebrow and stared at him.

"Okay, okay. Fine. I am sorry." Gary said immediately.

"What?" Ash said surprised.

"I am sorry for whatever I have done so far. I was scared. I didn't know how to approach you. I was guilty of always berating you." Gary said calmly.

Ash stared in disbelief for sometime increasing the nervousness of Gary and soon started laughing. Gary and the others joined soon.

After few minutes, they stopped laughing and Ash stared at Gary. He came down the bed and stood in front of him. He brought forward his hand.

"So friends Gary-bear?"

Gary took the hand but instead of shaking pulled him in a hug.

"Nope. We are brothers, Ashy-boy."

They again started to laugh. Soon, they were catching up with each other.

After few minutes, nurse Joy came and checked on Ash. After some tests, she discharged him. Now, the time was 3:00 pm and it was the time for prizes.

 **xxxxx**

Prize distribution was going on. The whole time Ash was with Gary and didn't give a thought to why all kids were staring him.

The kids wanted to ask for photos, autographs etc. but due to warning from professors, they were not doing so. Professor Oak had promised them that somehow he will manage to get his autograph to them, so they agreed.

All the kids were given their prizes first. Ash being the winner of tournament was to be awarded last. Gary was awarded second last.

Gary got ultra ball, great ball and the book from sketching competition. Some evolutionary items, book on pokemon advantages and disadvantages and a badge case for future from the games on the 6th day. For being 2nd in the tournament, he got a set of 5 different types of pokeball including net ball, lure ball, fast ball, heavy ball and friend ball.

Ash got luxury ball, ultra ball, great ball and the book from sketching competion. Next he got many evolutionary items, potions, a badge case, some books, a lure ball and a friend ball from the games on 6th day. For being 1st in the tournament, he got a training kit for his pokemon and same five pokeballs that Gary got.

"Now the prize distribution is over, we can come to the secret prize of the camp. You were informed that at the end a certain group were to be given a secret prize. Now before we give them prize we will like to count the reason they were getting it.

This team has shown a great deal of teamwork. They have helped each other in many times. They have shown better progress throughout the camp in training and had not done any indiscipline. They have interacted with you also. And we are also counting the overall winnings of the group.

And now we shall head to the group. The best group of the whole camp this year is Professor Juniper's group." Professor Oak stated.

When the information sinked in, a loud shout of cheers was sounded by Ash's group. They immediately rushed infront of them. All the kids were eagerly waiting for the surprise.

"I thank you all kids to give your special presence to this camp. Now lets give the winners their prize.

"As a gift for your skills and care you shared with your group, we have decided to give you all a headstart to your journeys. Many of you have already their pokemon but the pokemon that you found in the scavenger hunt will be given to you as your pokemon. Also for the rest of the kids, if you wish to have your camp partners as your starters in the journey then just inform us. We will keep them for you till your start of journey." Oak announced.

Ash's group along with all kids immediately cheered loudly. They let out their pokemon and informed them the news.

" As for now all of you except Ash and Lillie can join the rest." Oak said.

All of them except Lillie and Ash joined the kids and waited.

"Lillie and Ash, we have problems with your special prize." Oak said with seriousness.

"Lillie, Ash informed us about your fear of pokemon. He gave us idea to make you bond with your pokemon quite early. And we have a perfect solution for that. As for you Ash, we are in no condition to give you ralts without the consent of her owner."

Ash and ralts immediately became sad on the news. They had grown quite close to each other. Ralts was a like a child, maybe somewhat spoiled from the excess love and care she got from Ash but for Ash, she was his princess, a daughter. He had become quite fond of her and very protective. It would be like taking his heart from himself.

"Sorry Ash but her owner will be coming this evening. We have something special for both you and Lillie. We have two eggs. We will not tell you of which pokemon they are. It will give Lillie time to form a bond with the pokemon and will eventually overcome her fear. For you Ash, I don't think it will be enough but consider it as a consolation. We know whatever pokemon you will get will be special for you but still will not be able to replace the bond between you and ralts." Oak said sadly.

"I understand grandpa. All I can do is spend as much time with her before she goes away." Ash said solemnly.

"Who said she was going away?" A new voice startled everyone except ralts who just teleported to the new person's head.

They all looked back to see the Kalos Champion, Diantha standing with her gardevoir.

Sycamore went to her.

"Pleasure to see here Diantha. When did you reach here?"

"It's good to see you too, professor. I reached here the moment you were giving the prizes to Ash. I waited and observed him. He surely is trustworthy as you said. But I must say this lucario is quite observant and powerful. He sensed me first. I can say it doesn't belong to Cynthia. I have seen hers." Diantha said.

"You are right about that. He is of his own but belongs to Ash as a teacher and caretaker." Cynthia said as she hugged a good friend.

Diantha moved to Ash.

"I must say I am impressed Ash. You have taken good care of ralts." Diantha said. Then wishpered in his ear, " And it's nice to meet you in person Prince Ashura."

Ash stared her as asking how did she know. Diantha smiled.

"I am an actress Ash. I can recognise anyone on seeing them."

Ash then looked to Princess.

"So Princess, wanna come with me and become a part of the team?" Ash asked.

 _You don't have to ask, daddy."_ Princess telepathed happily and teleported back on his head.

"Daddy huh! Looks like gallade got some competition and he sure is cute." Diantha smirked and joked to her gardevoir. Her gardevoir blushed and telepathed back to Diantha.

 _"Mistress, he is needed to be cute. Afterall, he is Prince of Pokemon."_ Now, Diantha was shocked. She had never heard of Prince of Pokemon.

"What do you mean?"

 _"Sorry mistress, but I can't give anymore information as I also don't know about. It is a legend between us pokemon about the prince. We can sense his presence and he is important to us."_ Gardevoir stated in Diantha's mind.

"Umm... Miss Diantha, what happened? And what did your comment mean?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Oh! Don't worry about that Ash. Promise me that you will take good care of her. And call me Diantha. I don't like being courtesised." Diantha quickly replied.

"Okay and I promise. I will treat her as my princess." Ash said proudly with determination. He then turned to Oak.

"Grandpa, I wanted to ask that will I still get that egg?"

Oak smiled and then said, "Yup Ash. It is a gift to you."

Ash hugged professor and ran back to his group. Diantha then turned to professor's with a serious face.

"Professor's, Lance and Cynthia, I wish to have a private chat with all of you about Ash and don't even try to hide a fact you know."

All of them were surprised and somewhat startled by the change of expression.

"Ok. Just let me have the last announcement and then we will meet in my private quarter."

He then took the mike.

"Okay kids before we head on, let me introduce you to Diantha Carnet, the Kalos Champion."

The kids cheered for her loudly.

"Now heading for the last gift from the camp. It will be the last night we will be together and hence we decided you to present you a photo album named 'Camp Memories'. It will contain your photos of different events, your individual ones with your camp partners with your signatures, your group photos with instructor, a large group photo with all of us and every sketch you kids made. And it will contain autograpghs of four special people. They are Champion Lance, Champion Cynthia, Champion Diantha and a little rising star, Prince Ashura."

The kids cheered louder than ever. Ash was shocked at it and looked at Oak who gave a pleading look. He sighed and nodded.

Everyone then left to their camp huts or tents to pack their bags.

The professors headed to Oak's private quarter with the three Champions. As they settled, Diantha said "Care to explain everything about him. I will not take a no as an answer."

They all sighed and explained their part to her for 15 long minutes. She was surprised to listen the truth but none of them were telling her what she knew. As they ended, she questioned,

"Are you sure, nothing is left."

They nodded with confusion at what possibly was left.

"Okay I get it but I don't think he is only just Prince of Rota."

"What do you mean Diantha?" Oak asked.

"Gardevoir care to explain." Diantha said.

 _"Ok mistress. Ash is Prince of every pokemon in the world. Even a single scratch on him will be considered as a crime for death among us. However, as humans the pokemon with bad intentions may harm him. It is our duty to abide by him and protect him. You may have seen strange behaviour of pokemon around him."_ Gardevoir explained to all.

Everyone was shocked at Ash's status. It explained why even the most ferocious acted like a small lovable cat around him, why they were hostile to any unknown presence around him.

 _"You mustn't disclose this fact to anyone gardevoir. It is a guarded secret of pokemon."_ A voice in their mind scolded her. They looked towards the direction of voice only for lucario to emerge out of the corner of the room. How did he get there? Heck is it really needed to know.

 _"Sorry"_ Gardevoir said sheepishly.

Lucario sighed and turned to the others.

 _"You mustn't reveal this fact to anyone else or I will personally end each of you. I have trust in you all. Don't dare to break it."_ Lucario threatened.

All of them gulped and nodded immediately.

"We all promise."

 _"Good now lets head to what you had planned."_ Lucario said as he left. They others looked at each other and sighed in relief.

 **xxxxx**

After the photography was done, Ash took care to make food for each kid, pokemon and anyone else. He was joined by Aurea, Daisy, Suzy, Mallow, Serena, Lillie, Lana, Leaf, Jane, Johanna, surprisingly Cynthia, Diantha and few camp scouts. They together prepared a massive feast for everyone with his recepies.

It would be less to say for the reactions. Then each and every kid socialised with each other. Before going to bed Ash and Lillie were given the eggs. Ash's was brownish red and felt hot while Lillie's was white with some blue marks and felt cold surprisingly but was healthy. Ash could tell that his was a vulpix egg from his learning and Lillie's was of an Alolan vulpix.

Next morning, everyone exchanged their numbers and got into their buses. The most sad were Serena and Lillie. They had become much closer to themselves as sisters and also had a common interest towards Ash. They both seemed to have crushes on him since the Scavenger Hunt event. Lillie and her alolan crew, Brandon and Jane were going back home but promised that they will visit to see the Indigo League. Serena, Leaf, Gary and Ash were going to back to Pallet.

In the bus, Ash handed a pokeball to Gary.

"What is it Ashy-boy?"

"The great grandson of Samuel Oak needs his pokemon to defeat me." Ash said laughing. Gary stared at the pokeball thinking which pokemon it contained.

"Open it fast or I am going to return it to grandpa."

Gary released the pokemon and it was the his camp partner, squirtle. Gary thanked Ash and returned squirtle.

Back at Pallet Town, Ash informed Delia and Oak that Riley was coming to teach him in ways of aura. He might not come back to Pallet for months or years. Delia and Oak knew this will happen so they allowed it. Gary, Leaf and Serena were sad that he was going to leave. Ash felt their sadness and said that they will have to come on his birthday this year during the annual festival in Rota. He will invite all his friends.

They agreed and next day a car was already there from Rota to pick him up. They bid their farewell and promised to keep in touch. All his pokemon except pikachu, Princess, his egg and lucario were transferred to Rota along with some of his mom's. He then sat inside the car with pikachu and Princess on his lap and lucario beside him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** Next Ash will become Aura Gaurdian, Unravel mega evolutions and visit the professors in the different regions.**

 *** I revealed one more secret of Ash and put one more Champion's eyes on him.**

 **How was it???**

 **ENJOY!!!**


	9. An Unexpected Reveal

**Chapter―** **8**

 **Preparation of Journey IV:**

 **An Unexpected Reveal**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was 12:00 noon in the morning when Ash reached Cameron Palace. He was guided straight to the Throne room. He saw Queen Illene sitting on the throne who was talking to a man in some sort of blue uniform with a lucario. From his attire, Ash could say that he was an aura guardian. When Queen Illene noticed him, her face lit up. She got up of her throne and headed towards him. This action little bit startled that guardian. She immediately engulfed Ash in a loving hug.

"It's good to have you back here little bro. Palace seems lonely without you."

Ash returned the hug with same affection.

"I missed you too big sis. I can't wait to tell you all the fun we did."

She pecked on his cheek.

"Good that you had fun. But it can wait. You must be hungry. Go freshen up and get ready for lunch. You also have to introduce this little cutie."

"Hey don't forget me." Ashley complained.

"How can I forget you Ashley. You are inseparable to him." Illene said with a chuckle.

"Whatever. It's good to see you too, Illene." Ashley said chirping.

And then his stomach grumbled and he went tomato red. Illene and Ashley giggled seeing him flustered. Ash nodded then headed towards the room with his pokemon and egg which was with lucario.

As he went, the guardian came to Illene. He was looking at the behaviour of Queen Illene with shock and amusement. He hadn't seen her that cheerful before. Also from where did the third voice came from?

"So, your majesty. He is my student."

"Yes Riley, from now he is your student. Don't go harsh on him much. He is a brilliant child but mentally too fragile. We have protected him from evils of world much but it is your duty as a guardian to let him know his responsobilities as a guardian. He will understand when time comes. I know he will not disappoint you"

"It looks like he holds a special place in your heart, your majesty."

Illene nodded in response and said, "You will see why?"

They both headed back to have the meeting resumed.

 **xxxxx**

Ash went to his room and placed his belongings. He took the egg and placed it in an incuberator. He went to his collections box and opened his bag. He took out his sketch book, his prizes, some stones, unique shaped and coloured stones, patterned leaves and 5 more of those strange stones. He somehow feels attraction towards them.

He got a quick shower and got into his royal clothes. He went back to the dining hall. There he met Illene and the aura guardian.

"Ah Ash. It's good to see you. I want you to meet Riley. He will be be your teacher in aura training." Illene said.

Ash went infront of him and gave a courteous bow.

"It's nice to meet you teacher. I will do my my best and not disappoint you." Ash said.

Riley was watching in amusement. By the time he was also observing his aura. Ash's aura had a calming presence. Even if untrained, it was powerful but was relaxed.

"It's nice to meet you too Ash. It will be an honour to teach you." Riley replied with a nod.

They then sat down on the dining table. Meanwhile the food was served, Ash introduced them with his Princess and other pokemons to Riley. Riley was shocked that Ash's lucario could use telepathy and from his aura he could tell that he had quite experience and power. They ate the lunch in silence. Ash has slowed down much to eat food in manners.

After the lunch, Illene took them to the library to talk and discuss things. Ash made a quick stop at his room and took the egg in his arms. Riley saw the faint blue glow in his arms when he was caring the egg. He knew that Ash was unknowingly reassuring the egg of his presence.

In the library, Ash told them about the camp week. Riley could see his excitement. After that Riley started to speak.

"Ash! your highness and me were discussing about your training plans. Since you have various things to learn at the same time it is necessary to have a proper schedule to not give you stress. You do a lot of work already.

The first thing we will do tomorrow is to learn what type of aura user you are. Aura users have 4 different types.

1st Empaths. They are most common as aura is usually manipulated by our emotions. They help to connect to the pokemon or people more easily and from what I have learned about you is that you already are a powerful empath. Till now, your aura training under lucario was based on basic techniques and empathy.

2nd Healers. They are like the nurse Joys. Healers help to protect injured and cure them with their aura. Healing with aura is exhausting and it can be fatal if you start giving aura from your soul. The aura of humans is not like pokemon. The aura of pokemon will regenerate if used from soul but not for pokemon but still it can lead to their death also.

3rd Defenders. They are masters of defensive attacks. The are our line of defense. They have superior control over making shields and other things for protection.

4th Attackers. They are masters of offensive attacks. They have high control over offensive powers like aura spheres, making weapons from aura etc.

Every aura user is born with one of the qualities. However with training, we are to know basics of each of them to know what to do at time of need. They are categorised according to their mastery over their part. I myself is a master of attacks and empathy.

Next comes, aura type. It is similar to the type of pokemons. It helps us decide what type of pokemon are suited for us. Generally, out of the 18 types, an aura user only have 4 types suited best.

Then, we will setup your training schedule properly. Any questions?"

"I have one. I love each type of pokemon and don't want to separate with them if my aura type is different. Can I have pokemon from other types too?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry Ash. You can have different pokemons. As for types I am not sure how many types you are suited with. As much I know, only Sir Aaron was suited with all types of aura and aura users." Riley said.

 _"Riley I wish to correct you. There was one more person that had all types. She was wife of Sir Aaron and Princess of Rota, Lady Marien. Indeen, she was more dominating over Sir Aaron. She was less powerful than him but her skill was far beyond any aura guardian in existense."_ Lucario said.

Riley was surprised over the information. He turned to Illene and said.

"So the prophecy and legend is true. The very first aura guardian of royal family and the greatest aura guardian of times which means the Prince was born and lost in times of war."

Illene nodded silently. Riley was trusted but she was not supposed to say it infront of Ash.

But with Ash situation was different.

'Lady Marien huh! It sounds familiar. Can it be? Nah, I can't have a guess. But still the man was Sir Aaron and I felt a connection with him. Maybe I felt connection with his wife. Maybe she is that women. But why are they connected to me. They lived thousand years ago. This is very irritating. Where can I find answers? Where can I find her? I don't want to lose her. But why? Why I don't want to lose her? Why from the very first dream, I always wanted to be with her? Why I want to hug her and never leave her? Why I feel safe when I see her face? Why? AAAH! Where are you? Who are you? Please come to me. Please. I don't know why, but I need you.'

Ash was crying in his mind. He didn't realise that his inner turmoil and stress were creating spikes in his aura due to which his aura uncontrollably flared up. He felt great pain in his head and he screamed.

Riley, his lucario and Lu-lu felt the spikes and looked over Ash only in time to see his aura flare up. He then held his head tightly and screamed in pain which could be heard throught the castle. Both lucario, Illene and Riley immediatelty panicked and tried to calm him down with aura or any other way. Ash's pokemon immediately came inside sensing his stress along with the castles growlithes. They also called for Ash to calm him down but to no avail. They were failing miserably to calm him down.

At that moment with a blue flash, Lady Marien appeared and immediately engulfed him in a hug. Without wasting any time, she started to sing the lullaby. After few minutes, Ash calmed down and slept peacefully in her arms. He had held her tightly not wanting to leave her. He subconsciously said in his sleep.

"Mom, I love you. Please be with me. Don't go. I need you. Please."

The tone of the worlds broke her heart. She wanted to stay with her son but couldn't. Few tears of helplessness fell from her eyes.

 _"Lady Marien, what happened? Is he alright?"_ Lucario asked.

"What? Lady Marien? But how? And why Ash called her mom?" Riley said in shock. First an aura guardian appears of nowhere who is all in all powerful than him. Then this.

"I will explain but can we take him to his room." Lady Marien said.

They all nodded and went to his room. Ash's pokemon had surrounded Lady Marien and Ash who was in her arms. When they reached his room, she laid him on his bed but before she could leave Ash had already held her arm with both hands and was trying to get all comfort from her. She sighed. She couldn't leave him now. She sat beside him and started to move her hand over his head. A smile formed in Ash's face in his sleep. Marien couldn't help but adore her son.

Few minutes later, she told them to take a seat. She then started.

"As for your questions Riley. Yes, I am Lady Marien, wife of Sir Aaron and princess of Rota. And here Ashura Aaron Cameron is our son and the prince and heir of throne by the order of Queen Rin.

Now you may ask me how I am here but you can get the answers from Illene and lucario. He is same Aaron's.

But for Ashura. His mind has been in lot of stress with the calling of my name. I can block his memories but I can't block his instincts. Ever since he unlocked his aura, he has been having dreams of the closest people, me, Aaron, lucario, mew, arceus and celebi. Mew because she was his playing partner. She spends more time around him than in the Tree.

You can hug him mew. No one will stop you."

As she told that a pink feline rushed past everyone and immediately curled on Ash. Lady Marien continued.

"Celebi because she was the last one to be seen before his new life and about arceus I can't give that information.

Anyways since that day, he has been searching for answers. He had found about majority even if he doesn't know the reasons but the most disturbing part for him is that he couldn't discover me. You can call it child's instinct to find his mother to forget his pain. He has pain of longingness. Behind his cheerful face is the face which feels hostility. He didn't feel like he belonged with Delia even if he considers him his mother. When he came to Rota, his instincts started screaming. When lucario informed you about me today, he started to connect dots but couldn't confirm and out of frustration his aura went wild and removed the memory block I made. This caused the pain. He will start to remember the incidents.

Be prepared, his moods will change frantically during training. Lu-lu it is your duty to calm him down. If things will go off your hand, I or mew will help.

Now you can leave. I wish to spend sometime alone with my son."

They all nodded and left except his pokemon and mew. Lu-lu went to discuss about the change of events. Marien looked to his son. She kept on adoring him.

"So Ashley, want to become my daughter?" She asked.

"Always." Ashley replied cheerfully.

"Good because I will also want you to be my daughter. I am sure Ash will find a way to bring you to us." Marien said with a smile.

"I wanted to ask if I can call you mom even if I can't be with you." Ashley said hesitantly.

Marien smiled and said, "You may not realise but you are the next closest person to Ash other than me. He has opened his heart to you and I live in his heart. You will always be close to me. To us. Even if we fail to bring you to us, you will always be with us."

"Thank you mom. Can you please sing for us? I love your singing." Ashley said.

"Of course my dear." Marien said.

She then started to sing different lullabys and songs for them.

 **xxxxx**

Lucario, Illene and Riley were in the private meeting room for professors and champions about anything related to Ash. No information about him could be leaked. Illene has explained the whole situation to Riley.

"He is very important to the kingdom and pokemon Riley. His one command can make each pokemon to act. We have seen this. Either it is his pokemon, other trainers pokemon or wild one, they give their trust and life for him. He is very special to them. We have hidden him from majority. His only encounter with the evil people and pokemon has happened only when Team Rocket tried to capture the professors by taking him hostage. If they come to know about his strength and importance then they will do anything to capture him and have their work done. We are trying to make him more and more independent and strong so that he can protect himself." Illene said.

"I understand your highness. I will have him the best knowledge of aura. I will contact the lucario kingdom to send every scroll on aura here and inform the elders about this. We will need every support for him. Lucario kingdom is always an ally of aura guardians so they need to know about this." Riley said.

"Thank you Riley." Illene said.

 _"Riley can you inform the kingdom for a riolu egg. Ash needs an aura partner."_ Lucario said.

"I will." Riley said.

"Now only one thing left. We need to inform the others about this situation. We need to be prepared for everything possible." Illene said.

Both nodded. Illene called for a conference with them. Within an hour, everyone was on the screen with two new figures.

"May I know who are these two? We were supposed to keep the fact a secret." Illene said in annoyance.

They gulped in fear. It was a bad idea to anger a monarch of high respect.

"Sorry your highness but suspicions are rising so we needed to have a higher authority. The two new figures are League President, Charles Goodshow and Kalos Champion, Diantha Carnet. Ash's ralts is a gift from Diantha. Charles had come to know about Ash due to his contributions to the new AI systems. You are familiar with Ashley Ash's personal AI." Oak explained.

"Your highness, Ash is special with a sharp mind. When I came to know about him I started to look for his information. But to my surprise, each and every AI around the world have been taking extreme procedures to keep his information hidden, every regional professor and two champions are hiding his information even from league made me more curious. Sorry that I pressurised them for information." Goodshow explained.

Illene sighed and nodded.

"What do you mean by AI's taking extreme procedures to keep his information hidden? We don't know about it." Lance asked. He along with the rest were confused about it.

"I can have the answer of it." Illene said. Everyone become attentive to her.

"Ashley and Ash have become quite close to each other. They are fiercly protective to each other. The day before camp Ashley went on rampage over every information in Rota. She searched every information on the sketch of Lady Marien and asked me everything. She might have done something." She explained.

Others were shocked on the fact.

"It is possible that she manipulated every AI around the world to have a check on the information over their creator. Let me inform you that Ashley is the prototype AI made by Ash. She is the strongest and capable of destroying every AI on her own and she is the only AI in the world to not have a single porygon or rotom for protection. Actually the program was way too powerful for the computers to handle. Only the prototype watchdex is capable of holding such power because it includes modifications made by Ash himself. So we had to bring every AI's power to 10% and still you can see how much they are powerful." Professor Oak explained.

"Correct Sammy." Ashley appeared on the screen.

"WHAT?" Everyone was startled by the sudden appearance of the virtual girl.

"Sammy I control each system of the palace. Did you expect that I will not know of the meeting?" Ashley said.

Oak chuckled nervously.

"Anyways. I have ordered every AI over any suspicious activity over the world related to Ashy. Even a small insult will result in severe action from us. No one messes with my brother." Ashley proclaimed. Everyone stared in amusement.

"Okay. Now lets head to the reason why I called you. Everyone meet Riley. He is the aura guardian I was talking about. Today an incident happened." Illene said.

Every professor, Lance, Cynthia and Delia went haywire over the safety of Ash.

"Everyone calm down. Ash is safe and is sleeping under the observation of his mother." Illene proclaimed loudly.

They calmed down. Delia was confused.

"Your highness what do you mean by his mother." She asked.

"Yes Delia. Lady Marien is tending him." Illene then explained what happened and what Lady Marien said to them. They nodded to her.

"Okay. Now Ash will remember all the incidents that happened and we don't know how to answer his questions." Illene said.

"Don't worry your highness. We will come up with something. Our first concern is to prepare him and keep him away from stress till he is able to control it. If situation becomes dire, we will tell him truth. It may hurt first but he will understand. He has always." Oak assured. They nodded to him.

"Okay then next. Riley suggested to inform the Lucario Kingdom for support. We need every support needed." Illene said.

"We respect your decision your highness. We know you will always protect him." Delia said.

"It is true, your highness. We all love Ash but your concern for him is far greater than us. You not only love him like us but also is concerned about his safety most as he belongs to your dynasty." Oak said.

"Thank you for your support." Illene said.

"Your highness, if you like I wish to suggest something." Charles said.

"I am listening Mr. Goodshow." Illene said.

"I will hand pick a team of ACE trainers who will keep an eye on him from a distance during the journey so that if he gets in trouble that he cannot handle, they will intervene. Also, not to disturb him on his journey I will be setting them in the cities and towns. A few of them will take turns to keep eye on the way." Goodshow said.

"Mr. Goodshow I will suggest that instead only for him we can use it for each trainer. We will just put him in top priority. They can also help in protection of the places and keep the trainers on check." Lance said.

"That may work more efficiently Lance. This way Ash may not think he is getting special attention." Oak said.

"I also agree to it Mr. Goodshow." Illene said.

"Okay then thats done." Charles said.

"Hey Lance. I want to say someting." Ashley said. Lance nodded.

"If you agree, I can help you hack through some suspicious targets the other AI's have pointed." Ashley said.

"What kind of?" Lance said.

"We have at least 100 hacker attacks in pokemon centres, police stations and league buildings in just one month. We found that most of the attacks in Kanto and Jhoto were from some specific areas. We didn't enter the system but if you allow we can help if it is from bigger threat. Also don't worry, there isn't any hacker or pokemon available now to control or manipulate us other than me and Ash." Ashley said.

"Yeah I know, the G-Men said that the coding is so much complex that it can't be controlled and each of them are becoming individual identities. However till now, they haven't posed any threat. Anyways, you all are allowed to do as you see the priority of the threat but I need a detailed report on any information you gather." Lance said.

"Aye aye sir. Also don't worry about anyone becoming a threat. They all have a part of Ash's personality installed." She said.

"What do you mean by part of Ash's personality?" Ashley said.

"Well while making the security system he gave the system a shape of himself. That's why we two are almost similar. He is loyal to his work and family. It is inherited by all of us. You can call us his virtual children who he unknowingly made. Unique but same as he is. Treat us like you treat him." She explained.

They nodded. They then said their farewell.

 **xxxxx**

 _I am in granpa's corral playing with pichu, eevee, rattatta and some more small pokemon. I hear a loud roar. I see in the direction of the roar. I see a ryhorn coming in my direction. He seems to be angry. I stood frozen in fear. The small pokemon surround me. I see him coming closer and closer. I don't know what to do. I try to scream but no sound come out of my mouth. He was about to crash on me. Pichu jumped from my head in the direction of ryhorn._ _"PICHU!!" I shout in fear and catch him in my hand. I curl into a ball with pichu near my chest. I prepare for impact but it didn't come. I see ryhorn crashed on a blue barrier. Huh! Where did it come from? I start to feel dizzy. Before, I black out I saw that face._ Ash woke up frantically. He was sweating and breathing heavily. It took few minutes for him to calm down.

"What did you see?" Ashley's said with concern.

"A incident that I don't remember." Ash said.

He moved his head to see around only to see a pink feline floating near his face.

"Oh hi mew. Want to play." Ash instincts came to play but then he realised what he said.

"WAIT!!! What is mew doing here and why did I say that in first place?" Ash said.

"Calm down Ash. Mew has been here since you lost consciousness." Ashley said.

"Why? and when did I lost consciousness?" Ash said.

Ashley hesitated but said, "It's been four hours. You passed out after Riley said about aura users and its types."

Ash tried to recall the events.

'Me saying about the camp. Then Riley explained about aura users and our aura types. I asked about pokemon which don't fall under our types. He assured that I can have all pokemon. He then said about Sir Aaron being only aura guardian to have control on all types. But Lu-lu said about his wife saying she was more dominant over him. What was her name? Yes Lady Marien.'

As that name filled his mind, the face of that woman, from his dreams, filled his eyes. Every detail of todays incident started playing in his mind. The flaring of aura, the headache, big sis, Lu-lu, Riley and all my pokemon trying calm me down. Then he felt warm hands engulf me in a hug. He felt safe and wanted to snuggle deep in the hug. He listened her voice. She sung the same lullaby he sings. He cried his frustration on her and snuggled deeper and hugged tightly. He felt the peace and love he always wanted from her and he wants more. He safely went in sleep in her arms.

As the incident started to revolve his mind, he started to tear up not finding the woman near him. His heart said that she was near but his mind wasn't ready to believe. He started to sob lightly. Mew already sensing his thoughts immediately hugged him. Ash also hugged her tightly and started to cry clearing his mind.

All the time, mew, his pokemon and Ashley tried to comfort him.

 _"Ashy don't cry. It breaks Marien's heart to see you like this."_ Mew said in a sweet but childish female voice.

"She was Lady Marien, right? She was there to comfort me today." Ash asked while sobbing.

 _"Yes she was."_ Mew said hesitantly.

"Tell me mew. Why do I see you, Celebi, Lu-lu, Sir Aaron, Lady Marien and that big white pokemon in my dreams? Why I always want Lady Marien to be with me? Why do I always have this feeling? Why do I always feel safe and warm seeing her face? Why? And how is she here? She lived a thousand years ago." Ash cried while asking.

 _"I- I can't give any answers Ashy. It is Marien who will give you the answers. I am not supposed to give you any answers neither do anyone else."_ Mew said softly.

"Why? Why can't you give me answers? I don't want to wait. I don't want to stay away from her. Why can't anyone give me answers? I don't want to suffer this longing anymore." Ash shouted.

Everyone around him was silent. What were they supposed to say? No one can help the insecurity of a child without their parents. Every pokemon there had heard what Lady Marien had said but they couldn't tell him. Ashley couldn't tell him.

Ash continued to cry for about 15 minutes before calming down.

"Sorry. I couldn't control myself." Ash said wiping his tears.

"Don't say sorry Ashy. We can't imagine how much pain these questions give to you." Ashley said.

He had calmed down quite but still had a sad mood.

"Ashy" Ashley said.

"Yeah Ashy." Ash said.

"I want to make two requests." She said.

"Okay. Tell me."

"I want to understand pokemon like you. I had been thinking about it for past few days."

"Okay, now the second one."

"After seeing your state today, I felt so much helpless. You were in pain and I couldn't do anything. I could only watch. I don't want this to happen again. I want you to find a way so that I can touch you, hug you, fight with you but most importantly be beside you. I want to be with you." Ashley requested.

"Don't worry Ashy. I also want to be with you." Ash said with a smile.

He looked around and opened his hands. In a second, he was under a pile of pokemon. He laughed whole heartedly.

'I promise you Lady Marien. I will find you and you will have to give me every answer.'

After few minutes, the group separated.

"Guys, where is the egg?" Ash asked worriedly.

 _"Lucario took it. It is kept near your collections. I will bring it."_ Espeon said and went to bring it. She placed the it on his lap softly using **psychic.** Ash immediately hugged the egg. He felt a.wave of joy from the egg. He looked around and his eyes fell upon pikachu.

"Pikachu, what had happened after I passed out when the ryhorn was attacking." Ash asked.

 _"Which attack?"_ Pikachu tilted his head in confusion.

"When we were playing in corral with some small pokemon maybe 2 and a half years ago. You were a pichu back then. Try to remember please." Ash said.

Pikachu made a thinking position recalling past events. He then realised about which incident he was asking.

 _"Now I remember. It was too scary but why are you asking now? You didn't ask anytime before."_ Pikachu said.

"So that happened actually." Ash mumbled.

 _"What do you mean?"_ Pikachu asked in confusion.

"Oh nothing. Actually I didn't remember the incident. I saw it in my dream." Ash said.

 _"Umm... Okay._ _When that strange blue shield stopped that ryhorn, an aura guardian was there, to be precise Lady Marien. She was looking very angry at the ryhorn. She just smacked that ryhorn with her hands glowing and ryhorn was out cold. That was AWESOME! She knocked out that ryhorn in just one hit. I could say that she was even more stronger than that dragonite of the old man with which Aero fights. She then looked at you with warm caring eyes. It was just like you. She had the same care and brightness. Instantly we knew she was your memma. So we gave the way. She scooped you in your arms and saying you something as little prince. I climbed on top of her head. It was as comfortable as I find yours. She then carried you to the old man, Delia and Daisy. She was talking to them. I didn't pay the attention but I think she was telling them to start your training and protection. Then she gave you to Delia. They brought you to the room in the lab and left to discuss something. It's all that happened when you were sleeping."_ Pikachu explained.

"What do you mean by memma?" Ash asked.

 _"It is what you call Delia like mom, mother etc."_ Pikachu said.

"WHAT? How? Delia is my mom. How can she be my mother? And she lived years ago. This doesn't makes sense." Ash exclaimed in shock.

 _"Hard to believe but it's true."_ A voice responded from their back.

They turned and saw lucario standing at a side.

"What do you mean and how long you were there?" Ash asked.

 _"I have been here for quite sometime. You just not noticed me."_ Lucario said.

"So what do you mean by truth?" Ash asked.

 _"Since that idiot yellow fuzz ball can't keep his mouth shut, I will tell you."_ lucario. Immediately he got resentment from pikachu and snickers from other pokemon.

 _"Is it right Lu-lu? Time hasn't come."_ Mew said in a concerned tone which could blow the minds of pokemon or people who knew her.

 _"Mew I know it is not the time but current events can't be ignored. Ashura will probably ask everyone and they are not ready for answers. Most hurting will be for Delia. I will inform them afterwards."_ Lucario replied to Mew. Mew nodded and flew to Ash's head. Other pokemon surrounded Ash.

 _"Ash it is not my right to explain you everything but since you will not take no as an answer I will only tell you things you need to know. Your queries will be satisfied by Lady Marien when time comes._ _Yes Lady Marien is your birth mother. I am Sir Aaron's lucario. He has sealed me in his staff to save me and you released me on your birthday last year. Well surprisingly, it is your real birth date. Anyways, you can yourself think of your relation with Sir Aaron. You are Prince of Rota as well as every pokemon. You will see that each pokemon will call you prince just like Princess did when she met. You are playing partner of mew and she has quite a liking over you. I am surprised that she could control herself from always sticking to you." Lucario said._ _"But now I don't need to control myself. I am not leaving him for even a second. He is my A_ _shy. I have waited long for him."_ Mew said sticking a tongue to lucario. Everyone sweatdropped at her antics. _"I can tell you only this much. You should know that that you are very important to us. Only Lady Marien will give you your answers. To meet her, you need to complete your aura training. You have to be powerful enough to release her just like you released me."_ Lucario said.

"Wait release her." Ash said.

" _Yes Ash. Me, Lady Marien and Sir Aaron are all trapped. You had released me before time and suffered exhaustion for days. For releasing them, you will require even more strength and it will still tire you for weeks."_ Lucario said.

Ash remained silent. It was too much to take in and it was not even full. Ash said to lucario after sometime.

"Lu-lu. Do I have anything related to my parents left for me?" Ash said.

Lucario smiled.

" _Actually Ash, this whole kingdom belongs to you. If you want something specific then this room, your necklace, me and Sir Aaron's staff. It is the same room you took birth. The necklace is was given by your mother at the first week of your birth. The crystal is made from her aura and sadly, it is the same place where she is trapped to protect you."_ Ash looked around the whole room. He always felt it familiar and felt peace always. He then took his necklace in his arms. It was the first time he took out the necklace from his neck. Why? He couldn't answer. He always felt it as a part of himself. The closest thing to his heart.

"Can I talk to her through aura?" Ash asked hopefully. He was again in tears.

 _"You don't require anything to talk to her. Wherever she will be you can talk to her with your mind. You make a special bond with people you meet. That bond is shared by your parents, me, mew, Delia and your pokemon. Just call to her. She will respond."_ Lucario said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Lu-lu."

Ash put his egg on the bed in care of pikachu and hugged lucario. Lucario returned it and rubbed his back. Ash cried lightly on him. After sometime, they separated.

" _Ashura, it's time to talk to Delia. She is very caring and trusty. You are very important for her. You are only one remaining in her life. Talk to her and tell your feelings. She is very worried about you. I will tell the others."_ Lucario said wiping his tears.

Ash nodded with a cute smile. Lucario and his pokemon left giving him privacy except mew, pikachu and Princess.

"Ashley, you knew it, right?" Ash said.

"Yeah. When you opened up, I practically gave Illene a headache." Ashley replied.

They both chuckled.

"Can you call mom?" Ash said.

"Of course."

The call was picked up immediately and Delia's face was shown in the watchdex.

"Hey Ashy, how are you?" Delia said.

"Mom, I know." Ash said after some silence.

Delia remained in silence for sometime.

"I am sorry Ash."

"Mom, why are you sorry? You are my mom. No one can change that. Even if Lady Marien is whom my heart always longed for, you are special to me. You will reside in my heart always."

"Thanks dear. You don't know how much it hurt keeping truth from you. I am happy that now I don't have to."

"I am sorry too mom. I didn't tell you what was troubling me. I should have told you before." Ash said looking down.

"Don't worry Ash. I don't think I would have been a help. It will make me feel more helpless that I couldn't help you and more guilty of my inability to tell you. But from now, I want you to say anything to me. No secrets. Promise? I will help as much I can do." Delia said with a smile.

"I promise mom... I guess now I can really have to pay attention to Big Sis work. I am not saying that I didn't but I didn't had a purpose. Now I do." Ash said smiling back.

Both mother and son laughed.

"Can I ask you about your life back when you got me? I want to know everything." Ash asked.

"Of course dear. It's been a weight in my heart for a long time." Delia said.

Both mother and son now talked about everything back in their life with occasional intervention of Ashley whose presence merely lifted more of the tentions. All the time, mew on his head, pikachu on his shoulder and princess on his lap were snoozing off peacefully.

 **xxxxx**

Time Skip: Dinner.

This time dinner went of silently. Illene was worried about Ash. It was an uncomfortable half an hour. She was more and more getting worried as Ash didn't show the same enthusiam for food.

"I am sorry Ash. We didn't want you to get harmed."

Ash looked at Illene and smiled. That smile brought her nerves back.

"Don't be big sis. It just gives me the purpose to learn more from you." Ash chuckled.

Illene sighed and giggled.

"Anything for my little brother."

Ash moved and hugged her. He didn't say anything just remained there for few minutes. It was the only thing to do.

"Big sis, promise me you will always be by my side."

"You will never need to ask again Ash. I promise." She replied softly and pecked on his forehead. Ash smiled and again gave a tight hug.

"Now Ashy, be ready. You real teaching under me is going to start." Illene said with a giggle.

"Bring it on. I am ready for it. What type of prince I will be if I don't know anything." Ash said fist bumping the air.

He said good night to Illene, Riley and Lu-lu and rushed towards his room.

Back in the dining hall, all smiled.

"You know he is quite mature for his age. He took a heavy blow of past and is standing like nothing happened." Riley remarked.

"I know. But I am sure he will give a heavy blow to every princess out there." Illene giggled mischieviously.

 _"Ashura. A perfect merge of two great souls. Strength, power, bravery and looks of Sir Aaron and love, warmth, care and mind of Lady Marien. A real prince out in the world."_ Lucario said with a smile.

Both Riley and Illene nodded with him even if they didn't know about Sir Aaron and Lady Marien much.

Back with Ash. He had changed into his pyjamas and climbed on the bed. His small pokemon were around him along with mew and egg in his lap. Bigger ones had surrounded the bed. He held the crystal on his necklace.

"I promise mom. I will become strong and release you. Then I am never letting you go away from me." Ash said softly.

He felt a wave of love and happiness inside him.

 _"I will be waiting son."_ He heard in his mind.

He snuggled the egg in his arms and went to sleep with a smile. The egg flashed shortly as he slept.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** Sorry for delays. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Bye. ENJOY!!!!**


	10. Preparations V

**Chapter–9**

 **Preparation of Journey V**

 **Trainings, Teachings and Discoveries**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Next day Ash woke up with a fresh start in his life. He was an ordinary kid. Was he? Nope. He was a smart student, powerful trainee, obedient son and caring human. He was a popular performer, rising researcher and breeder and now, he was going to be an aura guardian and a prince. Well thats a lot to be but Ash wasn't complaining. He wanted more. He wanted to do everything. He will try everything as trying never hurts.

After doing his everyday routine, he went back to his training grounds. Ash found Riley waiting for him there.

"Good morning, teacher." Ash said with a bow.

"Ash you don't need to be formal. Call me Riley. I am not used to it." Riley said.

"Okay." Ash said.

"For the first thing we need to see your category and types." Riley said bringing an old book before him.

"This book was given to me by my grandfather. This will help in learning the basics as well as shows us our base types. I am giving it to you."

"Thank you Riley." Ash said accepting it.

"Touch the crystal on it. This book will only show its knowledge to the aura wielders. At the first page, place your hand and try to feel your aura. Then I will tell to do certain things to see your progress. This will help us to prepare a proper schedule." Riley said.

Ash nodded. He placed his hand on the crystal and it glowed brightly. He opened the first page which was fully blue and felt like a crystal which was having no contents. He placed his arm on it and felt his aura. The paged glowed brightly. Riley hadn't seen it glow that bright. When the light died down, the page showed a figure standing between two circles surrounded in a golden aura. In the first circle, it was surrounded by four more figures glowing with green representing healers, yellow representing empaths, light blue and dark blue representing attackers and defenders respectively. The outer circle showed 18 different plates representing all pokemon types.

"As expected from son of the greatest aura guardians. But the golden aura is something new. I will have to look for it. However now lets start the test. Go give your pokemon their tasks." Riley said.

As nodded and gave each pokemon their training regime for the time being. Ash returned to Riley and waited for command.

"Ash since you are more aquainted being an empath so lets see your empathetic capabilities." Riley said as Ash nodded.

Riley asked Ash to do certain things like read feelings of surrounding people and pokemon, project his own feelings, manipulate others feelings etc. It only took and hour for that.

"Ash your empathetic abilities are already at a master level but you have been using them unconsciously. For the first week, we are going to have you give them your full control. With that you will have already completed at least two years work for a general aura trainee." Riley congractulated and called off the day. He went to discuss things with Illene.

Ash went to check on his pokemon's training. Lucario was supervising them the best he can. When he sensed Ash coming, he turned to him.

 _"Ashura I wanted to discuss some of your responsibilities."_

"Ok Lu-lu give me a minute. I will check on the others and return back."

Lucario nodded and led him. There was not anything necessary for him to check. He and lucario separated from the group.

"What responsibilities I have Lu-lu?" Ash asked.

 _"Ashura, you are not only prince of Rota but also pokemon. You are the ruler of pokemon across the world. You should know as humans are good and evil so are pokemon. You will need to learn that. Also, you will need to protect them, hear to their pleadings, reward or punish them for their deeds and many more. It will be just like ruling the people of Rota. Lady Illene will give you that knowledge."_ Lucario said.

"Don't worry Lu-lu. I will try my best to come to everyone's hopes." Ash smiled with confidence. Lucario chuckled and ruffled his hair getting a pout from the cute prince.

An hour later, they called off the training. Ash went back to his room, took a shower and checked on his egg. Then he went to the breakfast table and found Illene and Riley.

"Good morning big sis." Ash greeted cheerfully.

"Great timing Ash. We had just finished working on your schedule." Illene said.

Ash nodded cheerfully and sat beside her. They ate their breakfast. After breakfast, they told him about his schedule.

Monday to Friday*

5:00 am to 9:00 am ― Aura training/Physical training/Pokemon training.

9:00 am to 10:30 am ― Breakfast/free time for Ash.

10:30 am to 12:00 noon ― Studies and research.

12:00 noon to 1:00 pm ― Rest

1:00 pm to 6:00 pm ― Studying under Queen Illene

6:00 pm to 7:00 pm ― Video Performances

7:00 pm to 8:00 pm ― Dinner

8:00 pm to 10:00 pm ― Queries and Research/Talking with friends and family.

Saturday and Sunday*

Days off/Grooming and playing with pokemon/Spending time with Big Sis

 **xxxxx**

The weeks passed fast. Ash became more and more gentlemanly. His knowledge, skills, care and manners took a new take off. After learning about himself even if not fully, he dedicated himself with his studies and training.

After the first week, Riley started to train him in combat, aura sight and using aura to power up his strength, speed and endurance. According to Riley, he could become a full fledged aura guardian at the start of his journey. His progress didn't seem to slow down a bit. Ash had dove himself in the vast knowledge of aura as the scrolls had arrived and asked every doubt to Riley. Sometimes Riley would fear from Ash if he couldn't get any answers. The professors had laughed heartily at him and welcomed to their world with Ash.

Queen Illene was not leaving any chance to let him slack off. She had set up a tight schedule of manners, dances, studies, rules, regulations and responsibilities. On the free days, she will take Ash with herself in every meeting and discussion. Ash was also not disappointing her. He was taking part in discussions and giving his judgements to the issues. Illene was gleaming with happiness seeing her student progressing.

Professors weekly sent some research papers to him. They would discuss many things. Ash was proving them to be a great researcher if he ever decided to become it. He timely kept his research with Suzy and Daisy over breeding. Their discussions went long and were quite helpful. He also kept track of his friends. His friends all had started work for the future.

Gary had started to study hard. He kept his arrogant persona but not his arrogance. He was fun to talk. He had started to take care of his squirtle nicely.

Leaf was also preparing. She and bulbasaur had started training. But she was in dillemma of choosing league or contests. Ash had told her to go by her heart.

The alolan crew were working hard to achieve their dreams. They except Lillie discussed about training with Ash. Mallow shared cooking tips and recepies with Ash. Her restaurant was rising with Ash's recepies. Lillie was showing little progress. Her fear of pokemon hadn't gone but she had grown very close to her egg and had named it Snowy on its appearance.

Serena had realised her dream to be a performer after seeing Aria. She told her mother about this. Her mother was little disheartened about her choice of not becoming a ryhorn racer but was happy for her to choose a dream. She supported her but still forced her to gain the skill of ryhorn racing. Serena had reluctantly agreed to it.

Aria had won and become the Kalos Queen. She was congractulated by everyone mostly by Ash.

Dawn had went on her big brothers path and asked her mom to teach her. Johanna was more than happy for that.

Brandon was studing under his father and training his mudkip.

Jane was training to become the next Fuchsia Gym leader.

However, Ashley was the most helpful in the trainings and studies. She recorded and took notes of everything that Ash did. Pointing any mistakes, suggestions, discussions etc. His studies and research became way more faster with her.

 **xxxxx**

The week before his birthday, Ash invited everyone to the yearly festival. Most of them had readily come. Aria and Palmero were coming on the day of Contest but the Champions couldn't manage to get time for it as the league was near which started a week after the festival.

On the first day of the festival, every kid on the camp as well as professors and people who accompanied were delivered the album 'Camp Memories'. Ash and the kids group along with Dawn were happily going through the photos with queen Illene. Ash also showed them his sketches and collections.

Ash had apologised for losing his control on the camp. Gary was surprised that he remembered and apologised too. Ash informed him about everything. He recalled every memory that was blocked. Even his birth and seeing face of his mother for first and instant love and bond they formed. He actually didn't understand many of the events.

Ash had personally given each of them the tour of the kingdom. On the day of Contest, they were provided VIP seats. Palmero and Johanna accompanied the Judges and like last year Ash gave a heartwhelming performance but this time accompanied by Aria.

Ash and some of his friends took part in the tournament. Ash decided to go with pikachu this time. He felt that Aero was way more powerful for the event. She and lucario were at a completely different level. Also his other pokemon needed to gain experience. Pikachu struggled a bit. He and his friends were knocked out of the tournament as they reached the semifinals. But this time, Ash enjoyed every battle. His adrenaline rushed with every opponent as it had rushed against Mike last year. Every battle was a close call.

After the tournament, queen llene had a surprise ready for Ash. He was immediately ordered to get ready in a new set of clothes and meet her. Unsure of the urgency, he immediately took a bath. To his surprise, two maids were already there to get him ready. He was practically tortured to get in the highly formal royal prince suit. His hair was combed being the most dreadful part for him. He was mentally cursing his big sister.

'Why big sis? Why? What did I do wrong to have this punishment?'

Pikachu, espeon and mew were rolling in laughter seeing him. He was sending deadly glares at them doing nothing on them. He sighed as he felt his mother giggling in his mind.

 _"It's not the last time you will be in this situation Ashy. Get ready because when I will be with you I will dress you myself. I am not leaving you until I am satisfied over the loss of these years."_ Marien said in his mind. It had become a habit of them to talk to each other at anytime.

Ash gulped and screamed, "NOOOOOOO."

Those who were nearby were confused at his embarassed and frightened face. But this was joined by loud laughing from his pokemon and Ashley even lucario.

Soon he was dragged at the throne room infront of Illene by the maids. Everyone were laughing at his reddened face even if he looked greatly handsome and cute. Delia clicked a photo of him and immediately sent to the Champions. Gary had teased him to hell.

Ash looked at Illene with a pleading face trying to make the puppy dog eyes effect. Illene was having hard time control her laughter. She took a deep breath and said calmly.

"Ash, me and you are going to meet some guests for tonight's ball. You will staying with them for the whole evening."

Now Ash was in pure horrer. What has Illene planned for her? Illene was giggling after seeing his face.

She took him to the enterance of the castle and waited.

First guest to arrive was a princess with reddish orange curled hair with a furfrou beside her. She was escorted by two lady guards.

"Ashura meet Princess Allie from Camphrier Town in Kalos." Illene said.

Ash gave a courteous bow to her. She looked one or two years older than him. From his aura, he could read that she was a spoiled and arrogant one. However, he didn't show any objections.

"Nice to meet you Princess Allie." Ash said in a gentlemanly way.

Allie just ignored him and went inside guided by Illene's maid.

"Big Sis, if others like her then I will tell mew to teleport me to the Tree and spend the night there peacefully. You can give me any punishment next day." Ash said rather calmly.

Illene was having similar thoughts. Had she made a mistake calling them? Well lets see then.

Next came a girl having magneta hair. She was rather cute. Her clothes were fancy though not royal. She was of his age. She definitely was rich if not a princess.

"Ashura meet Giselle Goodshow. She is granddaughter of League President, Charles Goodshow."

Ash gave her too a courteous bow. He read her aura and found her to be full of pride. But still she had a good heart and she was knowledgable.

"It's nice to meet you Giselle."

"It's nice to meet you to Prince Ashura. Can I ask one thing?" Giselle said in curiosity.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Are you really the famous star Prince Ashura?"

Ash looked at Illene who nodded.

"Yeah, I am."

Giselle squealed in delight and shook his hand.

"I am big fan of you. Will you give me an autograph?"

"Umm. Yeah. But can we do that back at the palace."

"Ok. But don't forget." Giselle said as she was guided by Illene's maid.

"She is prideful of her money and looks but she is good hearted. I can spend time with her. Also she is knowledgable." Ash said to Illene.

"Oh! Isn't she cute too." Illene teased.

Ash blushed and huffed while Illene giggled.

Next came two more princesses. One was a brunette about a year smaller than him and other one was Dawn. Wait Dawn!

"What are you doing here Dawn?" Ash asked the little girl coming however her aura didn't feel like Dawn.

The little blunette looked at him in confusion.

"Who is Dawn and who are you?" She asked politely.

"No you are definitely not Dawn. She is not that polite." Ash mumbled.

Illene giggled.

"Ashura meet Princess Sara and Princess Salvia. They are from Mirage Kingdom in Hoenn and Gracedia Kingdom in Sinnoh respectively. Princess Salvia looks similar to Dawn."

Ash was surprised but he bowed to them. The princesses also bowed to him. He could tell that they were polite and caring even without using his aura.

"It's nice to meet you both, Sara and Salvia."

"It's an honour to meet you Prince Ashura." Both said.

They with their caretakers went inside guided by Illene's maid.

"They are kind and caring. I have no problem with them. Also Dawn can become good friends to Salvia."

"I don't know but if she became her friend then be prepared for another sister who will be sticked with you everytime."

Ash chuckled.

"Well I can handle that if she doesn't cry like her when she will go back."

They both giggled at the thought. After half an hour, 10 more royal or rich kids have come. Majority of them were of his age. Some were arrogant and spoiled but some were good to have in company.

Ash went back to his room and laid down on his bed. Aria came by and sat beside him.

"So Ash how was the welcoming?"

"Tiring. Man how could big sis remain standing that long? And this suit is very incomfortable."

Aria giggled.

"You look cute while complaining. Anyways, queen Illene asked you to socialize with them."

"Aww man. I want some rest."

"You don't have any choice Ashy." She pecked his cheek and dragged him while he was flustered giggling. Ash was too much fun to tease. Who wouldn't to tease a cute and caring boy.

She dragged him to the dining hall where all had gathered for lunch. He took the seat near Illene and Dawn was sitting beside him. Salvia was looking in disbelief at Dawn. Ash saw her face and chuckled. She immediately hid her face.

After the lunch, Ash was approached by Giselle, Salvia and Sara. He wasn't much interested in others than these three. At that time, Princess was on his head, pikachu on his left shoulder and mew on his right shoulder in disguise of pikachu. Beside him, Dawn had clinged to his arm and in no case she was leaving him.

"Hello Prince Ashura." They all greeted.

"No need to be formal. You can call me Ash." Ash said. They nodded but were interuppted by a squeak.

"Big brother who put a mirror here and why does she has different clothes?" Dawn asked.

They chuckled at Dawn.

"Dawn, there isn't any mirror here. She is princess Salvia. You both look alike." Ash said.

Dawn moved and poked at both cheeks of Salvia. Salvia was surprised by her approach.

"Dawn what are you doing? Bad manners." Ash scolded.

"Sorry big brother. I was checking I didn't saw a ghost." Dawn said innocently.

Ash and others sweat dropped at her.

"Sorry Salvia. She isn't used to this. She meant no offence." Ash apologised.

"None taken. She is funny. Hi I am Salvia. Will you be my friend?" Salvia said with red cheeks.

"Of course. We will have so much fun." Dawn said loudly. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

"Ashy, keep her in control if you don't want to be embarassed." Came the mechanical voice.

Ash facepalmed.

"What have I told you to do when we are in crowd Ashy?"

"Oh my bad. Now suffer bye."

Ash sighed and looked at his guests who were looking at him in bewilderment.

"I see you heard her. Come with me to my room. I will introduce her to you."

Ash grabbed Dawn and started to drag her while leading the way. When they reached his room, he introduced them to his pokemon. They were amazed to see them. Salvia told them about her togepi but she was at her home. He then motioned them to sit down.

"Ok now I welcome you to my virtual sister Ashley."

As he said that, the TV in his room lit up and Ashley appeared in her persona.

"Woah, she looks like you. Where is she now?" Giselle asked.

"She is here with us." Ash replied.

"What do you mean she is here with us? I didn't see her anywhere." Giselle said.

Ash, Dawn and Ashley chuckled. Sara and Salvia looked puzzled.

"I am not real , Giselle. I am an AI. I am just a computer program to help Ashy." Ashley explained.

"Wow. I have heard about AI's from dad and grandpa but didn't expect to see one." Giselle said.

"What does that mean?" Sara said. She and Salvia were not much used to computers.

"She is saying that she is just a software to help me. She is not a human or pokemon."

"Oooooh!!" Salvia and Sara said.

Ash sighed as he knew his words were going over his mind.

"Ok anyone wants to see my collection." Ash asked.

"Me. Me." Dawn said raising her hand.

"Anyone other than her." Ash said sweatdropping at her enthusiasm.

Giselle, Sara and Salvia just shrugged off. Ash shook his head and walked to his box of collections. He pulled out his scrapbook, sketch books and the camp album. He started with the camp album. The little showing turned into hours of talking as they forgot about time.

Serena and Lillie came looking for him as he was needed to be present.

"Ash what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Oh! Hi Sere. I was showing them my collection, sketches and camp album. Sere, Lillie meet Giselle, Sara and Salvia. Salvia looks exactly like Dawn. I showed them few my videos too." Ash introduced.

Serena blushed at her nickname. They greeted them.

"Ash Aria was looking for you." Lillie said.

"Hmmm. Why?" Ash asked completely forgetting about the ball.

"Ash how could you forget. Birthday boy or prince is needed at the ball. It is going to start in 10 minutes." Lillie facepalmed.

Ash glanced at the clock and his eyes widened.

6:52 pm.

"Aaaah crap. I am late. Ashy why didn't you tell me." Ash said in panic.

"Umm sorry. I kinda got carried away with you all. Hehe." Ashley said nervously scratching back of her head.

Everyone sweatdropped at the AI.

"Fine. Sere, Lillie can you help them get ready." Ash said pointing to Giselle, Sara, Salvia and Dawn. They nodded.

"Thanks. Mew teleport me to Aria." Ash said.

One of the pikachu's eyes glowed and in a flash of pink he, both pikachus and Princess vanished in air.

"Did that Pikachu just used teleport and why did Ash called for mew?" Giselle stared in disbelief.

"Oh. You don't know that other pikachu was mew. She doesn't like crowd. She has a liking to Ash and you will always find her hanging on him." Serena explained.

Giselle and Sara stared at them in bewilderment. While Salvia was thinking what was happening.

"Anyways lets get you ready. We don't want get late. And we have a perfect outfit for Dawn and Salvia." Lillie said with a mischievious smirk.

Giselle and Sara blinked at them. What are these two thinking? As they led them to the outfits room, they showed them the outfits. As they saw the dresses, the same smirk crossed their face.

"Look out for double trouble Ashy."

They giggled together.

Meanwhile, outside the ball room, the 8 year boy crash landed on the 13 year old girl.

"Ash I know I called you fast but that didn't mean pop out of nowhere and crash on me." Aria scolded angrily.

"Sorry Aria." Ash helped her stand.

"Where were you? You had gone missing for hours." Aria asked.

"I was in my room showing Giselle, Sara, Salvia and Dawn my collection. We kinda got carried away while talking." Ash answered. Aria stared at him in disbelief.

"Since when did you started talking like girls?" She teased.

"Hey I have discussed with professors, Suzy and Daisy for hours too." Ash retorted back.

"That is called discussion and it was gossip. Anyways, go fast and take your seat. Queen Illene will be angry if you are late. I will be back in sometime. Need to fix this mess you caused." She said pointing at her dress.

"Oh sorry. I better get going." With that he dashed inside.

Aria shook her head as she moved towards her room to get changed.

Ash was welcomed by the guards who led him to queen Illene.

"What took you so long?" Illene asked.

"Sorry, I got carried away talking with the girls."

"Who?"

"Giselle, Sara, Salvia and Dawn."

"My, my already starting to have girlfriends." Illene said.

Ash went beet red.

"No it's not like that." Ash said moving his hands frantically.

"That's what I was saying. Girl and friends. What did you thought?" Illene teased with a wink.

Ash pouted and became even more red. Illene giggled at his flustered face.

She brought him in an hug and kissed him on his forehead. She ruffled his hair.

"You know you look more cute in your wild hair." She said with a smile. Ash smiled back and returned the hug.

Soon the event started as people started to gather. Queen Illene, Ash and the tournament winner sat on the stage watching them. Some were talking, some were dancing and some were enjoying the buffet.

Ash eyes were fixed on his friends. Gary and his camp group boys were together. Kiawe and Sophecules weren't interested in dancing. Kiawe was just watching while Sophecules was drooling over the buffet. If Kiawe hadn't holded him back who knows how much he would have ate. Gary and Brandon were trying their luck on the girls.

His camp group girls were all in princess outfit thanks to Aria. She, Suzy, Daisy, Dawn, Giselle, Sara and Salvia had joined the camp group. Speaking of Dawn and Salvia, the girls had dressed them in same clothes and similar way. No one could guess who was who. For him it wasn't a problem. He could easily pick on their aura and emotions and could distinguish among them. Many of the boys had tried asking them to dance only to get rejected.

The professors had huddled in one group and were talking about some research. What other thing they could talk about. His mom, Johanna and Palmero were in one group and were enjoying the time gossiping. Who knows what about?

His and his mom's pokemon were all on the stage. Aero, altaria, pidgeot, venusaur, lucario, starmine, mr. mime and ninetales had surrounded Illene and Ash protectively. Pikachu, Princess, espeon, mareep, growlithe, butterfree, beautifly, Illene's mime jr. and mew in pikachu's disguise were dancing on the stage.

After sometime, Dawn and Salvia came up on the stage and asked Ash to dance with them. Ash glance at Illene who smiled and nodded.

Ash went to the dance floor and and danced with both of them together. They were having fun time. As their dance ended. They both gave him a peck on either cheek at same time. Ash blushed and they giggled. As they went Aria followed the cue. Ash was much comfortable dancing with her as they had performed many times together. However, it still felt awkward for him.

"You had planned this, right?" Ash asked.

"Yup. What fun if we can't enjoy with the birthday prince?" Aria teased.

Ash blushed. It was going to be very long dance.

Each girl except Suzy from the group took turns to dance with Ash. Before leaving, they gave a small peck on either of his cheek. By the end, he was tired and his face was fully red. His whole group, professors, Delia, Johanna, Palmero, Riley and even Illene was snickering at him. Many of the boys were glaring daggers at the lucky boy.

Before the ceremony was to end, the cake for the birthday prince was brought. He blew the 8 candles on it and cut the cake. Everyone present wished him a happy birthday. Then after ending the ceremony, Illene and Ash went in for dinner. Ash was so much tired that he fell asleep at just one lovely ruffling on his hair by Illene. He put his head on her lap and fall asleep. Lucario helped her to move him to his room. Illene sat beside him for sometime playing with his hair as his pokemon snuggled closer to him for his warmth. She gave him a good night peck on his forehead before going to her own room to sleep.

Next morning, he found his room packed with different gifts. Many books, sets of pokeballs, new fishing set, training gear, camp gear, sketch books and paints, soveniors from homes like sketches, home cooked cookies, poffins etc., clay and glass arts, some jewellery like necklaces, bracelets, rings etc., and some cute outfits and suits.

He put each of them in his collection, cookies and bakery products in a cookie box and the outfits in his wardrobe. He changed in his training clothes and went out for his days schedule.

At breakfast, he asked them if they will stay at least for the league. His camp group were already staying including Daisy, Dawn, Suzy and Aria too. Aria was free due to the recently ended Master Class. Giselle, Sara and Salvia also stayed back. Sara and Salvia were home schooled so they can take some time while Giselle could manage the studies. Ash was more than happy with that. While professors, Delia, Johanna and Palmero had to go back as they had works to do.

 **xxxxx**

The week went enjoying for them. Gary, Brandon, Jane and Kiawe had joined in the pokemon training. Lillie, Giselle, Gary and Brandon were having quite discussions during the studies with him. Sophecules joined him in anything related to technology like his current work for Ashley's requests. Daisy, Suzy and Ash had made their discussions on breeding, grooming and pokemon food like no stop. Ash accompanied Leaf, Lillie, Serena and Aria were helping each other in contests and performances. Despite having fears of pokemon, Lillie showed great interest in Contests and Performing. Mallow had been discussing with him, Suzy and Daisy about their food recepies sometimes joined by Serena, Leaf and Aria. Lana, Gary, Dawn and Salvia in company of Dawn were the group pranksters. Sara and Salvia were asked to join Ash in teachings under queen Illene.

Lillie and Ash took care of their eggs with each other. Both their eggs hatched at same time one day before the league opening ceremony. Ash had easily spoiled his vulpix in a day, always having her in his arms and feeding her himself. She was more energetic type like Ash. Lillie's alolan vulpix, Snowy was more prideful and only allowed Lillie (with Ash being the exception) to be near while Lillie's fear took a toll. She was quite uncomfortable touching her but after getting her lost in the first day in the palace, she was terrified of losing her. Her motherly instincts removed her fear for touching Snowy for the time being (Only Snowy).

During the opening ceremony, Aria, Sara and Salvia were treated as special guests while Ash decided to stay low. True to Oak's words, the top 50 sketches were displayed as an exhibition near the stadium.

Ash and the group were invited by Lance to watch the tournament in the VIP area who gladly accepted. There they met the Elite Four and Giselle introduced them to Mr. Goodshow. They were staying at his Pallet House in Indigo Plateau for the league. Much to their discomfort 4 ACE trainers were assigned to accompany them all time.

They Opening Ceremony went not so eventful rather than the ignition of the League Torch. Shortly after the Opening Ceremony, Lance informed the visitors and participants about the Exhibition of Child Arts in a building next to the stadium. Most of them were confused of it but many appreciated the initiative.

The group immediately headed to the exhibition after the Opening Ceremony. They saw many clay arts, crafts of bamboo, leaves, ice cream sticks etc., paintings and sketches all made by k8ds from age 6 to 14 from all around the world. Their sketches were kept in separate section. They saw that Ash's sketch was kept at the top with the sketches of Lance and Cynthia. Down to theirs were sketches of top 10 with Daisy, Suzy and Aria. Then there were the next 40 in groups of 20 sketches. But most surprising thing was that Ash's sketch was not signed under Ask Ketchum but it was signed under Prince Ashura Aaron Cameron. There went its popularity. Someone from the crowd shouted it as of the famous star Prince Ashura as he was also known for his beautiful sketches on his website and it became the centre of attraction. Ash saw the crazy crowd and really realised why he was kept a secret. He sighed and shared his view to the his group who laughed at him. The visitors toll increased ten folds after the word spread in an hour. After some more time, they went back to the hotel for lunch and rest. In the evening, they decided visit around the area. Aria decided to stay low on heels with Sara and Salvia. They got into common clothes to move around. At night, Ash grouped up with Dawn and Salvia, Serena and Lillie, Mallow and Lana, Aria and Sara, Giselle and Jane, Kiawe and Sophecules, Gary and Brandon and Daisy and Suzy in rooms for their stay. By the next day, Ash saw that his painting was in news all over the world. Aria explained that unlike them his information was very little known and top to the AI's keeping control of his information over the internet has raised lots of suspicions and media is trying their best to discover him. Suddenly, Ash felt scared of all the attention. Aria assured him that it was natural of being scared of the attention. He will learn as time progresses.

Ash and the group stayed majority of the time at the stadium watching the battles. Ash had introduced Mike to the group who immediately asked for an autograph and were rooting for him all the time. Mike at last won the finals.

After the closing ceremony, Lance informed Ash of the attempted theft of his sketch from the exhibition. Ash was very angry at this. He loves his collection. They are precious memories for him. He was also informed about an representative of art gallery asking permission to present it. Ash was not ready to give away his precious memories. Understanding the child's posessive nature, Lance said that they can do it in cooperation with the art gallery and show it in Rota. Ash liked the idea.

After bidding farewell to their companions, they all headed to their homes. Gary and Leaf went with Daisy back to Pallet Town. Jane and Suzy left together. Giselle had went back with Mr. Goodshow. While others headed back to Cameron Palace. Back there, Kukui, Birch, Johanna had came to take them back. The Alolan crew were first to leave. Then the Birchs with Sara and her caretaker Miranda back to Hoenn. Aria, Serena, Dawn with Johanna and Salvia with her caretaker Freesia were going back together taking a connectiong flight to Kalos via Sinnoh. Serena was going back to Kalos as her mother informed that they had to move back due to her job. So she decided to go with Aria.

After they had went back, Ash discussed about the offer made by Lance to Illene. She had no problem with it. Later that night, Ash asked Illene if they could start to go in public as he wanted to learn to handle the crowd after seeing the craziness of people in the Exhibition. Ash was brought in the middle of discussion with the professors, champions, Delia, Riley, Palmero, Johanna and Mr. Goodshow. They were worried if any vital info will be leaked. At last it was decided that he was to be presented as Prince Ashura Aaron Cameron of Rota with the start of the Art Gallery in Rota and the persona of Ash Ketchum will be kept hidden so that he will not have any problems in his journey. Being a Prince will also stop the media from disturbing him much.

Next week, Lance brought the owner of the Art Gallery who was non other than Mr. Stone, owner of Devon Corp. He was amazed by the skill of the little prince when he saw all the sketches. He was more than happy to become a partner of the art gallery. He also suggested him to put display of his scrap book of leaves and some of the stones which intrigued him. He said that his son was very much interested in stones and fossils. Ash said. he would like to meet him to share his interests. It didn't cross his mind that he was talking about someone special.

After about two months, the art gallery was finalised to be opened. It opened with a press conference with the official reveal of Prince Ashura. Ash was badly nervous during the press conference and the way media persons asked him questions. So Illene took the situation in her hand. She stopped them to asking a 8 year old asking questions further and moved to the inauguration of his own art gallery. It was named as 'Prince Ashura's Arts and Collections'. It became one of the famous tourist spots of Kanto as Ash was world famous. There were lots of displays which could go to days of visits.

Even if he was revealed to the world, his personal information was kept secret and the honour of being Prince helped him to gain advantage over this case. Other than that his achievements in the field of science and research with professors and the single claim of the new powerful AI technology blew the whole world's mind even more. Moreover, Ash had started getting the feel of his celebrity life. He started getting offers in the field of research, technology, medicine and breedings which he accepted only if his caretakers agreed. He had a long way to go and decide between right a wrong since he hadn't seen the real face of the world. However, his teachings had helped him control himself from puffing in pride and become arrogant. He took pride in his work yet.

 **xxxxx**

It had been six months from the start of his celebrity life. His daily schedule went as usual but his weekends went with interviews, meetings, parties, performances and acting as a child artist for some films. He got his debut after persuasion from Diantha and Palmero. Yet he was only allowed for certain small appearances as teachings were going underway. Still the love of people for him was at high end. Even with a small role he got praises from his fans.

His art gallery has flourished much and he started working even hard. He got many invitations from famous art galleries to display his work. Illene handled all this and lend then display his work. Each and every performance of him was played continuously on a very large display at the center in visiting hours.

His offers in technology gave his way for his goals. He came under a partnership of major technological firms like Silph Co., Devon Corp. etc. to make a device to understand pokespeech however progress was much slow. Next was the inact and tangible hologram that made the AI's to interact with environment. This was a huge success made with them. This allowed the users to have a helping mate with them always. But so far AI's were not released for common purposes. They were quite powerful and shouldn't get in wrong hands. Next was some upgrades in the Watchdex and adding its features to PokeGear, PokeNav and Xtransreciever as well as the common pokedexes as Watchdex was a powerful and expensive tool.

His works on breeding, grooming, medicines and pokemon food were spread over the world. He was a respectable breeder over the world along with Suzy and Daisy. His works with professors was also highly accepted. He was at a stage to easily get the title of junior professor but he denied and said that he was happy with being an field researcher for them. However, his denial was not heard by them as a certificate of Junior Professor was hanged on his room. The latest research that most intrigued him was the work on Mega Evolution by professor Sycamore. It was recent so he hadn't read about his research.

His pokemon training and aura training under Riley was going very fast. Riley as well as Lucario were surprised with his ability to learn so fast. So far half of his training was complete which takes almost 5 years for an average aura guardian to complete. But it was due to his better grasp over his aura due to years of meditation. He was master of empathetic and healing abilities. He could control the feelings of any pokemon in seconds of contact and calm down their raging feelings from his aura. He had mastered healing quite fast but still his aura reserves were not much strong. They got worried for him as he will do anything to protect the pokemon. His offensive and defensive training were going at a good rate. His physical combat was pretty good and they were sure he can have upper hand at most dangers. His use of aura to enhance his abilities were also going good but since his aura reserve was not that much he easily got tired. He was having decent control over having aura spheres and shields. He was starting his training in different battle styles and making weapons from his aura. It would take a long time to achieve but he wasn't backing down. His basic ability of aura sight and telepathy via aura were increasing gradually. Still after a lot of stress, he was prone to headaches and tiredness. His mental barriers were quite strong and no ordinary psychic pokemon could gain control over him as mew was the constant tester. However, his mind was a open book for people and pokemon he bonded with.

His body has developed many fine muscles over his body. His body was toned and well maintained. Illene never left Ash ignoring his body. Due to her, Ash had got a habit of maintaing a well shaped body and be fit. His habit was much like girls in comparision as most boys didn't think of any finer detail of their body but Ash kept every final detail of his body in check much like he groomed his pokemon. Even though his apetite didn't change, he was very thoughtful and strict over his workout. Living in vicinity of a lot of girls had also given him some girly habits. He admired himself a lot, squealed like girls over cute things, being motherly towards baby and injured pokemons, infatuation over perfumes, jewellery and outfits like his habit of of collecting stones, sea shells, leaves and rare items, talking unnecessarily with them for hours and most cute was pouting over any matter. The girls found it cute and comfortable having him being around. Other than these, he was completely a boy. Also, it became a habit of them to give him a peck on cheek to him when met or depart or whenever they liked. After a lot times, he didn't flustered much. He also returned them some but majority went over Dawn and Salvia, Aria, Daisy, Illene and his mom Delia. Other than them, it was quite embarassing for him to kiss them on cheek. However, he didn't know but each girl likely demanded a peck from him. Gary always teased him for being a ladies man and asked for tips. Ash always became red on the comment as he couldn't deny that. He knew that they had special feelings for him as he read their aura.

Ashley had the major role over his change in behaviour. She kept on nagging him being a test subject for her desires. After she could make the tangible hologram, she had brought a hell for Ash. He was in contant exposure of her. She always talked with him for hours. For the early times, they talked much more about studies and research but as time continued she started to change subjects to more and more girly things like dresses, make up, hairstyles etc. She said she was planning for her future when they will become siblings. Ash couldn't help. There was one thing about her that made Ash never deny her. He loved her dearly and she was the most precious person in his life. So he accepted his defeat. He went for shoppings with her. He had never problem over the sizes as she and Ash were practically similar. Not much changes were there. He had to swallow his pride and do things for her like cross dress to make her decide what will suit on her, do his makeover, try perfumes and jewelleries etc. After few months, it started to get fused with his personality. He still despises being cross dressed and having makeover but didn't get embarassed much. He sometimes haves fun with her being cross dressed acting like a girl. But no one except he, Ashley, his pokemon, lucario and Marien have a word about it. Marien teases him about him getting to do these things but praises him for being a good brother. Ashley never leaves any chance to try something new. She even made a video of him performing cross dressed and sure to say if anyone saw it they will think the performer is a girl. The love between the siblings is very high. They are each others greatest support. However they didn't stop their bickering and fighting. Illene had also started teaching Ashley being a real princess as she was sure that Ash will make the impossible possible.

The training of the pokemon was going well so far. Aero was the most powerful after lucario and could go toe on toe with elites. But for others, they were nowhere near her level. After her, pidgeot and altaria were most powerful and were at a level to go for later gyms but not enough for volcano, marsh or earth badge. They could easily win the first two badges and give a decent fight to the others. His mom's pokemon were trained for contests so they lacked a lot of strength. Moreover, the rest were her recent captures and were not trained much. Next came, pikachu, espeon and mareep followed by growlithe and princess and lastly his baby vulpix. His other pokemon had major loss over strength, speed and endurance but Ash had given much time to increase their move pool. He could work on strength a little later but first he decided to have them master their moves. That is why his pokemon were great strategist on their own. Even without power, they could give their opponents a run of their money. But he also had mew as his pokemon. The infatuated pink feline herself took a luxury ball captured herself. Ash and his pokemon were staring in shock when she did this. He could swear that he heard professor Oak screaming in Pallet Town. She released herself, sat on Ash's head, nestled comfortably in his hair, curled and started to doze off. Ash and the others sweat dropped at the powerful legendary. But he had got a surprise when Delia transferred ownership of altaria, pidgeot and starmine to him. She said that they were more happy being with him than staying trapped in one place.

Ash had spoiled many of his pokemon with his overwhelming love and care. First, not a single pokemon will take a no over the food. They want food only made by him. Otherwise will not eat. Lucario surprisingly, supported the group. His two princesses were always snuggling to get daddy's care. Princess and vulpix were inseparable from him. Pikachu and espeon were the pranksters and most lazy ones. Mareep was more of silent type. She didn't care what they were doing. Growlithe was the loyal puppy always on tail of Ash. Altaria was one of the attention seekers and always nudged him to groom her. Pidgeot, starmine, Aero and lucario were matured ones but joined the group when it came for food and grooming. Mew was on a extremely different level. Always circling him, giggling, disturbing him etc.

 **xxxxx**

Today was one of the relaxing days Ash got. No training, meetings, performances, etc. Nothing, he was free today. That was what he thought. He was going to get some unexpected visitors.

Ash was relaxing in the garden and sitting beside him was Ashley having her head on his shoulder dozing off. Ash wondered how she was able to sleep. Did really AI's sleep? He didn't mind. She was very close to his heart. She could make him do anything and he will do it without a thought. He moved his hand over her head and started caring her like Illene does with him. He saw the smile which formed on her face.

After sometime, Illene's maid came to them.

"Prince, your majesty has called you in the throne room."

Ash nodded and she went back. He rocked Ashley to wake her up.

"Come on sleepy head. Big sis had called us."

"Two more minutes Ashy." Ashley mumbled.

"Nope and how did you sleep in first place." Ash said.

Ashley yawned and said "We AI's are just like humans in the virtual world. Even if we don't need we like to have naps. Its just shutting off the system for sometime."

"But will it not be unsafe?" Ash aaked in concern.

"Nope. Before sleeping we encase the information in a powerful blockade and disconnect the network. Without any connections we are safe in our sleeping period." Ashley explained.

Ash stared at her then shook his head getting up.

"I think I made a whole society in the virtual world." Ash said chuckling.

"Yup." Ashley said in agreement.

Ash and Ashley made their way to the throne room. They met with two familiar people and one person who he didn't expect.

"Steven Stone" He squealed in delight then immediately gained his posture.

"Hello sir. I am Ashura. It's nice to meet you."

Steven was amused by his composure. He had his moment but didn't go overboard. Also he was already a celebrity himself.

"Hi Ashura. It's nice to meet you too and you can call me Steven." He replied politely.

"Okay. Hi grandpa. Hi professor Sycamore. What brings you here?" Ash asked them.

"Hi Ash. You remember my work on Mega evolution?" Sycamore said.

"Yeah. I haven't read much but it sounds cool." Ash said.

"Well Mega evolution is a stage achieved by the pokemon in their final evolution stage. They gain a temporary evolution form that stays till the battle is over. We have come to know that this can happen if you have two stones and a strong bond with your pokemon." Sycamore explained.

"Stones?" Ash said taking interest.

"Yeah. A mega stone for the pokemon and key stone for the trainer. By far we have confirmed knowledge of a lucario mega evolving. He belongs to a mega evolution guru Gurkinn, Shalour City gym leader. After talking to him we found out that he is a descendent of the first trainer to do mega evolution. Have a look."

Sycamore gave a tablet to him. Ash and Ashley observed the picture. There eyes widen as the lucario looked different from the ordinary lucario and looked much cool. They then looked at the stones and their eyes widen in shock.

"Ashy don't they look like your wierd marble collection." Ashley said.

Ash nodded and brought his hand forward. He pulled his sleeve up and brought forward the marble in his golden bracelet. Professors and Steven were shocked to see a keystone.

"Ash you already have a key stone and how did you identify it?" Sycamore asked puzzled.

"I didn't know professor but it was the only one in size so I used it in my bracelet. Also my keystone is a bit different from the picture." Ash said.

"Let me see." Sycamore took the tablet and looked at the stone and at Ash's wrist.

"Wierd. Gurkinn said that all key stones are same but yours is different. It has a golden hue around it and the DNA symbol is also golden in colour." Sycamore pondered.

"Anyways Ash. When Sycamore shared me that data I was shocked to see the same stones. I called him and said that you have a whole box of that marbles." Oak said.

"It was a surprise for me. Do you know how hard they are to find them and you have a lot of them. How did you find them? And how many of them you have?" Sycamore asked.

"I didn't do anything to find them. I have a habit of collecting stones, sea shells and leaves. I just found them luckily. I had a collection of evolutionary items due to that. And my Aero was found the same way. For your second question, I have 65 such marbles excluding the Key Stone." Ash said.

"WHAT???" All three exclaimed in shock.

"Ash there aren't even that many mega evolutions in our data. How did you find those many so fast. Last time I checked it was 30 on your birthday." Oak said.

"Oh! I stumbled in a lot many while playing with mew." Ash.

"What mew? It is a mythical pokemon. How did you find it?" Steven said in shock.

"First mew is a girl and I didn't find her. She found me. I was shocked when I say her capturing herself taking a luxury ball from my collection just to play with me." Ash said.

"Only you Ash. Only you can do such thing. Anyways can you show us those stones. We would like to check if we can find a match for the pokemon." Oak said laughing.

"Okay but they are at the art gallary. I will go tell big sis that I am going there." Ash said before heading to find her.

After 15 minutes, Ash and Ashley came back with his pokemon beside him.

"Sorry. I went to take my pokemon. They may like to know if one can get those mega stones." Ash said.

They nodded. A chariot took them to the art gallery.

"Hmm. Looks like dad did a number on this gallery." Steven mumbled.

"Wait you are son of Devon Corps owner right? Oh man I am an idiot not recognising you. I wanted to meet you for long as you have a passion over stones like me." Ash said.

"Don't worry Ash. We can discuss whenever you like. I have seen your works. You have done a great job." Steven chuckled and praised.

They reached the section were the mega stones were kept. Ash ordered a worker to bring all the mega stones to the meeting room inside. True to his words, Ash had 65 mega stones. But all his stones had the same difference as his keystone.

"Wierd. All my megastones are having the same change as my keystone." Ash said. Professors, Steven and Ashley nodded to it. Professor Sycamore put a suitcase and opened it. It was some sort of device.

"Anyways lets start. What Gurkinn gave me has data of a small no. of pokemon capable of mega evolving. But he said if I can't find a match then try to check on the DNA with which is resonating. Every megastone reacts with only one pokemon. So lets start." Sycamore said.

After an hour of checking the stones, they had separated them under names and put them under different sections. The identified were:

2 pairs for Charizard.

2 for Venusaur

1 for Blastoise

2 for Pidgeot

1 for Alakazam

1 for Gengar

1 for Beedrill

1 for Kaghaskhan

1 for Gyrados

1 for Pinsir

2 for Aerodactyl

1 for Slowbro

1 for Steelix

1 for Ampharos

1 for Scizor

1 for Heracross

1 for Houndoom

1 for Tyranitar

1 for Blaziken

1 for Sceptile

1 for Swampert

1 for Gardevoir

1 for Gallede

1 for Altaria

1 for Salamance

1 for Mawile

1 for Aggron

1 for Medicham

1 for Manectric

1 for Sableye

1 for Sharpedo

1 for Camerupt

1 for Glalie

1 for Salamance

1 for Metagross

1 for Banette

1 for Absol

2 for Garchomp

2 for Lucario

1 for Abomasnow

1 for Lopunny

1 for Audino

"Ok then 48 done, 17 left."

1 for Latias

1 for Latios

1 for Rayquaza

1 for Diancie

1 for Clefable

1 for Flareon

1 for Vaporeon

1 for Jolteon

1 for Espeon

1 for Umbreon

1 for Glaceon

1 for Leafeon

1 for Sylveon

"13 more done but these last 4 are not interacting with any DNA available. The closest is two are reacting with a DNA similar to mew." Sycamore said.

"Wow so many mega evolutions." Ash said.

"Ash these give a lot to research. Moreover 13 are not seen before and we don't know what these last 4 will do. Will you allow us to take them and do our research. Also the unusual colour is needed to be researched." Professor Sycamore requested.

"Ok professor you can research on them but I can't allow to take them. Every thing here in the art gallery is a memory for me. If you would like I will help in the research too but taking them from here is one thing I can't allow." Ash said.

"I was expecting that. Samuel told about your protective nature about your things. I can stay for about a month here for the research." Sycamore sighed.

"Ok then want to give this a try." Steven said.

"Sure" Ash said.

"Ok then which pokemon do you have with you now?" Oak said.

"I have all my pokemon with me but only Aero, Lu-lu, Pidgeot, Altaria and Espeon are capable of doing it." Ash said.

Oak nodded and picked up the 5 four megastones. They went to the backyard of the Art Gallery.

"Ok how do I do it?" Ash asked.

"You will hold the keystone and pokemon will hold the megastone. Then you press the key stone and order to mega evolve. You will need to have a deep connection with your pokemon to do it." Sycamore explained.

"Ok then. Guys come out." Ash called out. With a flash, all his pokemon were out.

"Guys listen. We are going to try something. Stay at one side. Aero you go to the field." Ash commanded. They nodded and Aero was at the middle of the field. Ash took one of the mega stones and gave it to Aero.

"Aero please hold it for a while." Ash said. Aero nodded.

Ash ran back and faced her. He pulled out his bracelet.

"Here goes nothing. Aero Mega Evolve." Ash shouted.

Golden tendrils of light left from both stones and fused and engulfed Aero. Aero's body started to change, then the megastone shattered and formed a golden display of DNA symbol. When the light died down, Aero's new body was seen. She had grown spikes on her back and tail.

"Woah! You look awesome Aero." Ash said.

 _"Thanks Ash. I feel a lot powerful._ _I think I can now take on Lance's dragonite more easily."_ Aero said.

"Ok. She looks same as our data and the process was similar. But, the light tendrils and DNA symbol were different and what is that golden light coming from her." Sycamore said.

"I don't know but Aero power down." Ash said. Aero nodded and changed back to her original form.

"Did you record everything Ashy?" Ash asked.

"Yup." Ashley said.

"Ok then lets try for the others." Ash said excitedly. The same process was done with lucario, pidgeot, altaria and espeon. The results were same as first. Same golden tendrils, golden DNA symbol and golden light emitted by body. Lucario's and pidgeot's mega evolved form were same as they have in the data while espeon's was a new mega evolution. She had more darker fur. The crystal on her head was surrounded by 8 more small white crystals and her tails had split to 4. Her teeth were sharp and longer.

At last Ash decided to something.

"Guys I wanna try this. Can you all five go to the field. I want to try that can we do multiple at a time." Ash said. They nodded and went to the field holding their megastones.

"All of you mega evolve." Ash said.

Professor Sycamore and Steven were not expecting this. All five mega evolved at the same time.

"Unbelievable. I heard that only one mega evolution can take at one time. This is a major breakthrough." Sycamore screamed.

Ash was shocked to hear that. 'May be it is because of that golden colouring.'

The rest of the month was done researching while Ash resumed his training. It was found out that these stones were not ordinary. The power increase was quite high and only Ash was capable of doing it as any other Keystone didn't react to them. That meant Ash was the only owner of them. They also tried to search for more but all in vain. Looked like they were meant only for Ash. Whatever the reason was, they were immediately removed from the Art Gallery and placed back in his box.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** This ones complete. Next one will complete the preparations part.**

 *** Use original transformations when expected.**

 **Bye. ENJOY!!!!**


	11. Year Before Journey and Vacations

**Chapter–10**

 **Preparation of Journey VI:**

 **The Last Year**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's been 10 months since Ash came to know about mega evolution. Since then, many things have happened.

His aura training had completed a week ago. Lucario and Riley were proud to have him as their student. He had completed his training in just one and a half year. Riley and lucario had him learn all the tricks and techniques of aura. He was taught just like his pokemon. He was told to master his moves and techniques only. The strength will come with age and experience. His body wasn't able to handle excess. According to his growth, they were satisfied with his progress. Moreover, Ash was himself hardworking and experimenting. He could retain his trainings everyday to gain strength, speed, accuracy and endurance of the techniques. They have helped him to master the control but other aspects were to grow with time, training and practice. At the end of his training, Riley gifted him a special riolu from Lucario Kingdom. It was a recent born with pure white fur. In Lucario Kingdom, a white lucario was a legend deemed to have power, respect and partnership of a great aura guardian. Being told about Ash from Riley, they were sure that they were destined for each other. Well Ash took him like a precious treasure and even spoiled the pokemon line known for discipline by his love and care.

His pokemon also had gained vast move pool over the months. He and his pokemon trained in a similar way. Learn a move, master the control of it and then move to next one. The strength could be gathered when they start training on journey. Moreover, his pokemon were self sufficient in knowing their problems. If anything more was needed Ash or Ashley were available all the time. For the time being, Ash didn't find anymore megastones rather precious stones and shells for his collection only. Ash had got 4 beautiful golden bracelets for lucario, Aero, espeon and pidgeot(for talons) for holding their megastones. Altaria had a beautiful golden headpiece holding her megastone.

Ash and Ashley both had been studying and researching together. They had been studying Mega Evolution and bonds with pokemon and helping professor's research. They also researched about new tricks and techniques to use in battles. Ash had studied about business, politics, art and culture, laws of kingdom and league, habitats, gym leaders and elites etc. His skill in cooking, grooming, medicine and other necessary things for the journey had become very good.

Illene had given him all the knowledge she could give to him. She was proud to be the part of making the man. He was working dearly for the betterment of people and pokemon. His decisions were good for the time being. His journey will help him to know the world and make him more decisive. He was also taught about evils of the society. He was supposed to be fight with them to bring justice.

His life as celebrity was rising fast. The crowd still startled him but he was able to cope up quite well. Lots of meetings, performances, parties, new people and many more. He had gathered lots of fans. He was happy with it. He had a growing respect as a child artist and was known as a smart inventor. Yet he didn't spend much time to invent something. He was preoccupied in his own way to have Ashley in his life.

Ash's personality had a major change over these months. He had become humble and polite to everyone. His way of greeting anyone talked of authority which demanded respect. He was not to be angered by anyone otherwise it will not be good. He was very well mannered and disciplined which was to expected by a royal child. His way with his friends was more more friendlier than other people. Also due to Ashley, he also got the sweetness shown by any princess. Anyway, he took pride in everything he does. And for that he doesn't want any sort of disrespect. If you say anything bad about his work without a proper explanation then you are subject under his judgement. He wants suggestions not someones rashness. He treats every friend carefully not to say anything bad as much as he liked for himself. As for Gary, he was the old pallet boy. For others, he was same everytime. They liked everything about him. For girls, he was becoming more comfortable and sweet everytime. They spent most of the times talking when they met. His little part of girly behaviour had increased a bit shown by his way of talking and his treatment to them. Over last years, major people who spent his time most were Daisy, prof. Oak, Delia, Illene, Aria, and Dawn. Riley was respected more of a teacher by him. Also for about one and half year, his behavioural teachings were done by Illene. He hadn't known any prince. He knew only Sara and Salvia closely. So his curious child mind immediately imprinted them along with Illene as the examples to become to. It's said that a boy child is more likely to imprint his mother's behaviour than his father and Ash had no fatherly experience by now. His mind was more likely to have mended to towards his mother. Every sibling shares some traits to each other and it doesn't depend on what gender the sibling is. In Ash's case, he unconsciously mended himself to be same as Ashley. Ashley's behaviour was also changing as like him. They both were same in everything except gender. You could say that one soul was governing two bodies. Marien had observed it and was happy to see such closeness between them. It just showed his top desire to have his own sibling. One he could tell his feelings, depend on any time and get unconditional love. It was showed by Ashley and thus the soft mind mended in a shape that is resembling both of them. For outside world, his behaviour was a little wierd but when you spend time with him, he will win anyone's heart if tried to. That's a quality he had from his birth. His heart was soft and pure. He would get hurt by small things. Gary was the only one who teased him but only to the degree of nickname. Other than that every wrong sentence could make him cry. He was taught not to bottle up any feelings further. They didn't want any other incident like the one in camp. So they had made him to let his feelings flow everytime. This and growing influence of girls over him made him a bit more like them. But only better part was there and they didn't mind it at all.

He spent time for each of his friends. They had their special places in his heart. But he couldn't leave the palace for the time being as his training was going on. He maintained contact with everyone and had a group conversation in the weekends over the phones.

 **xxxxx**

Now Ash had decided to have a visit to the other regions as a vacation. He had decided to have some rest before the start of journey. He decided to have vacation time for this. He had 5 months left before his 10th birthday.

He aksed Ashley to check on his appointments over the months. She informed that there was a small role in a movie with Diantha in a few weeks and a few interviews and performances. He asked if they could be done within the month. He wanted to have a rest of these months before the journey. Ashley contacted Diantha and the organisers and told them about it. Diantha preponed his shooting so that he could have some free time. Most of the interviews were done within the month except three about which he was informed that they will take his interview when they finish vacation travel in Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. His performances in Kanto were done within the month but he was asked to do the performances in the other regions during his travel. Ash had agreed to do that. It was quite refreshment.

He had asked all his friends to come with him. Sadly, most of them were unable to come. It wasn't vacation days so they weren't able to join him. Gary, Leaf, Giselle, Serena and the Alolan crew had their school times. Brandon has went on his journey. Aria had her Kalos Queen duties. Daisy was busy at Oak's lab. His mom was busy with the businesses. Illene couldn't join him as she was needed in Rota. That only left, Dawn and his mom, Sara with her caretaker Miranda and Salvia with her caretaker Freesia. They had agreed to join him. Riley was assigned to accompany him. Ash had taken all his pokemon with him in the vacation.

For first two months, Ash visited Orange Islands, Jhoto, Hoenn and Sinnoh.

In Orange Islands, Ash and group stayed in his vacation island for a week. He didn't travel much. He just spent the free time enjoying on beach. Prof. Ivy had told them about the surrounding islands. They only went to Sunburst Islands for the crystal sculptures and the grapefruit islands for suvenieurs.

In Jhoto, Ash visited New Bark town first to visit Professor Elm. They stayed in Jhoto for two weeks. First place to visit was Goldenrod City where he has to give a performance. Sara and Salvia were treated as special guests of the event. They stayed in Goldenrod for two days and then went to Ecruteak City to visit the Tin towers and know the legends of Ho-oh. Next day, they moved to the Whirl Islands where they spent two days. From there they moved to Blackthorn City at the last day of the week. There they stayed for one day with Clair Blackthorn, sister of Lance and Blackthorn City's gym leader. Rest of the week was to be spent in Altomare in city's branch of Pallet House. They visited the Museum and there Ash made friends with a painter Bianca. He started to share his sketches with her. She quickly realised whose sketches were there. Ash had to cover her mouth not to scream and tell he was in the city. He and the girls made fast friends with her. They found out that she was granddaughter of Museum's curator, Lorenzo. Lorenzo and Bianca personally toured them the city. They had quite fun. Ash felt two powerful aura's watching him. One was very much curious even trying to approach him but the other one was little suspicious one. Ash ignored them. If they approached him, then he will treat them with his respect. Well when they saw mew with him, the suspisions melted away. Mew guided him to a hidden area which was found out to be a secret garden.

 _"Greetings Prince. Sorry for being suspicious."_ A blue pokemon came in view. He was a latios.

"Don't be latios. You were just being careful for your home. And you can call me Ash." Ash bowed and held out his hand to shake. Ash was little shocked to see another legendary but living with mew and seeing the regi trio had lessened it.

 _"Umm. Ash what do I do for this gesture?"_ Latios asked confused.

"Oh sorry. I forgot that pokemon don't know most human greetings. This is called a handshake." Ash said.

" _Oh so you asked for a handshake. Bianca has told us about it."_ Latios said and brought his claw forward. As there claws met, Ash's special bond formed with him.

 _"What was that?"_ Latios asked a bit startled.

"Oh! Don't worry. It was my special aura bond. I don't know how it works but it automatically forms with someone of great importance in my life like my parents, mew, Lu-lu and my pokemon. Would it be alright if my pokemon can stay here for the time of my stay?" Ash said.

Latios nodded. Ash released his pokemon who were surprised to see the beautiful garden. Ash didn't see where mew was.

"Now where did mew go?"

 _"Don't worry. Lady mew comes here many times to play with us. She is flying around with my sister."_

At that time a red pokemon blurred and stopped infront of Ash.

 _"Hi Prince. I am latias but Bianca calls me Tia. You are cute. Will you play with me?"_ Latias said cheerfully and started to make puppy dog eyes.

Latios rolled his eyes at his excited sister while Ash giggled and nodded. Latias cheered loudly and went to pull him but as she touched him she was startled by the sudden bond formed.

 _"What was that? Why do I feel warm and fuzzy?"_ Latias asked curiously.

"Don't worry Tia. It was my special aura bond. It forms when I meet someone special in my life. It happened with your brother too. It helps me too share feelings and thoughts." Ash explained.

 _"Cool. Now lets play."_ Latias said as she held his right hand. Mew popped out of nowhere and held his left hand. Both dragged him to a nearby swing. The pokemon in the secret garden also joined them.

They played for sometime before Bianca arrived. She was shocked to so many pokemon there. But when she saw them huddled up and Ash and Ashley sitting between them and Lati siblings with a mew were conversing with them like friends of long times. It shocked her even more as the Lati siblings hadn't been out of the city anytime and didn't trust anyone else except her and her grandpa.

"Latios, Tia what is going on here?" Bianca asked.

This startled the group. Ash's pokemon took defensive stances except pikachu, mew, vulpix, Princess, riolu (same problem with pokeball as pikachu) and lucario. Ash calmed them down.

"Hi Bianca. Mew led me here. Latios and Tia entrusted me after seeing mew and we were playing." Ash said to her.

Bianca looked to latios who nodded and sighed in relief.

"Care if I join?" Bianca asked.

"Hop on." Ash said giggling.

After talking with him, Bianca found it wierd as he was behaving more girly which made her more comfortable to talk.

"Ash why do you have some behaviour like girls?" She asked.

"Oh that. All thanks to Ashley. She had given me one hell of torture. You will not believe how many embarassing things she made me to do. But over time I started liking them. Now its a part of my behaviour. Many point this out but I don't care. This helps me to connect and understand girls more better. I will feel very bad if anyone will be sad because of me." Ash explained.

Bianca nodded and smiled mischieviously.

"So you will not mind if I do this."

"W-what?"

Bianca giggled and gave him a peck on cheek. She was little red. Ash blushed furiously. He may be comfortable with his friends but he wasn't expecting from her. Everyone around him giggled or chuckled seeing him tomato red.

"W-what was that for?" Ash asked nervously.

"For being understanding and you are cute." Bianca said with a laugh.

"T-thanks."

"So can you take us to shopping?" Bianca asked showing her puppy dog eyes.

"I told you that I have some likings like girls that includes shopping all thanks to Ashy. Man why do girls have the weapon of those eyes. Ashy you are going to teach me those. They are super effective." Ash said laughing.

They all laughed at his joke.

"Do you mind if my pokemon stay here?" Ash asked getting up.

"Nope. They are all welcome."

"Guys enjoy your stay here. Latios can you look after them?" Ash asked. Latios nodded.

"Ok then lets go. Riley and Mrs. Berlitz will be worried for me."

Ash picked vulpix on his hands. Princess teleported on his head. Mew transformed into pikachu and landed on one of his shoulder. Riolu took the other place. Pikachu jumped on the head of Ashley.

"Lu-lu you coming."

 _"Ashura you go. I will be here."_

"Ok. Have fun."

"Tia you coming." Bianca said.

Tia nodded and glowed bright. When the light died down, there stood other Bianca but without her hat.

"Woah. Lati's can take human disguise. Didn't see that coming." Ash squealed.

Tia giggled and held his hand and started pulling him.

"Ok. Ok. Tia. I know you are excited. Lets go guys otherwise I will lose my hand." Ash said jokingly.

They laughed and moved to Pallet House. Riley, Mrs. Berlitz and the two caretakers were much worried.

"Ashura where were you? You shouldn't leave without telling? Queen Illene will not be happy for this behaviour." Riley scolded.

"Sorry Riley. I was with Bianca." Ash half lied.

"Ok. Where is lucario?" Riley asked not seeing him.

"He is at her garden with my other pokemon. Bianca asked if we could go for shopping." Ash said.

"Ok. I can allow that but you will not go anywhere without telling." Riley stated.

"I promise." Ash said.

Riley nodded. Ash went to the others. Salvia and Dawn immediately hugged him. Sara gave him a glare. Mrs. Berlitz, Miranda and Freesia gave him a harsh scolding.

"I am sorry for what I did. I promise I will not do that again." Ash apologised after the scolding. The three elders nodded.

"First, this is Tia. She is Bianca's twin sister. She can't speak." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you Tia." All three said. Dawn's was energetic while other two were polite and calm.

"Mrs. Berlitz. Can we go for shopping? The girls asked for it." Ash asked politely.

"Ok. Let us get ready." Johanna said.

After half an hour, the group made their way for shopping. Sara and Salvia had dressed in common clothes and went for shopping. The girls looked at many dresses and asked Ash about his opinion. Ash wasn't far behind. He had a good knowledge of dresses due to Ashley. He complimented them for every cute dress on them. Salvia and Dawn only nodded gratefully while Sara and Bianca blushed at every compliment. Ashley had also selected few dresses but she couldn't wear them. Ash didn't mind. He took the dresses and went in a changing room with her. Ash had changed in front of her many times so it wasn't any problem for both of them. After trying almost 30 dresses, Ashley selected 10 of them and Ash got in his regular clothes. After paying up for the dresses. The girls dragged him to the boys corner. But this time Ash wasn't the one selecting. The five girls selected the suits for him. After an hour of trying several suits and prince outfits, he called for an end. He was very tired due to changing so many clothes. The girls have selected 20 outfits for him. He paid for them and went back to the hotel. Before going back Bianca and Tia both gave him a peck on his cheek. Ash blushed and they laughed.

Ash soon had dinner and went to sleep. Next day Ash took Sara, Salvia and Dawn with him to the garden after asking permission from their caretakers.

As they reached the secret garden, Ash told the truth to them. He asked them not to reveal it to anyone. They agreed so he showed them the garden. They were amazed to see the beauty of the garden. The garden pokemon welcomed them along with Ash's pokemon. When they reached the centre, Ash stopped them. He then signalled latios and latias to show themselves. They were awestricken at the view of them. Latios just gave a nod while Tia immediately took her disguise and dragged them to play with them. They laughed at the excited eon.

Latios turned to Ash.

 _"Ash I was talking with lucario. I wish to make a request."_

Ash tilted his head in confusion but still said.

"Latios say whatever you want. I will help with anything possible under my care."

 _"Ash I wish to become your pokemon. You know me and my sister are very young. We are almost at your age in human years. Our parents died before we were born. Since then we are under care of Lorenzo and mew. But this gives a big problem. We are supposed guardians of the city but we don't know how to fight very much. We were never trained. Lorenzo is old and was never in any trainer business. Bianca is a painter and mew is too playful. I can see that she became stronger than before due to your training. So it is my wish that you train me so that I can be powerful enough to save my city and sister."_ Latios requested.

Ash was shocked at the request. Sure he has mew but mew knew him way longer than he can remember. She wanted to stay with him so she captured herself. But latios' case is different. He knew him only for a day. Sure every pokemon respected him but he was a legendary. He would have given up a lot of his own respect to make this decision. But if seen about the problem, they can surely be harmed if not defeated. They can be captured by other means. If they got training they can become strong and will be able to guard the city and themselves. But was capturing them necessary. He could just teach them. But capturing them can make them safe from any other trainer too.

 _"Sorry Ash if you don't wish to–"_ Latios started to apologise seeing him not answer but was cut off in middle by him.

"Oh no not that latios. Your proposal just shocked me. You are a legendary and even untrained legendaries are powerful enough to defeated the highly trained ones. Mew chose me because she wants to play with me. She has no interest in pokemon battling. But you asked for the sole purpose of training and defending. I will say I am honoured with the request. But I am not taking you anywhere from this city. It is your home and you are its guardian. I will help you and Tia train. As for capturing you, I think I or Bianca should capture you both. It is upto your wish. This will keep both of you together as you will have no fear of being captured by any other trainers." Ash explained.

" _Thank you Ash. I will wish to be your pokemon. Even if I will have to stay here I will prefer to battle in the pokemon leagues. Also I have seen Tia peeking over the contests that Bianca sees. And Bianca will not be able to fulfil our desires."_ Latios said.

"That will be respected. I am interested in both of them. As for the problem of battling and contesting, you just tell me with over the bond. I will call you or her or both when you like. Now go and tell Bianca and Lorenzo your decision. Lu-lu will help being the medium. Meanwhile I have some gifts for both you and Tia. Mew come over here." Ash said.

Mew teleported on his head. Latios nodded and went with lucario.

"Mew teleport me back to Cameron Palace. We have to get some gifts for our new friends." Ash said.

Mew nodded and they vanished in the air with a bright pink light. He reappeared in the throne room with mew. Illene was startled by his sudden appearing.

"Ash, what are you doing here? You were at Altomare when we talked last night. Is everything alright?" Illene asked in concern.

"Don't worry big sister. Everything is fine. I came here to get some gifts for my new friends I made there. The city's guardian latios made a request to train him since he and his sister are young and there is no one to help them train." Ash said politely with hint of some excitement.

Illene smiled at him proudly.

"Ok Ash. Be careful and have fun there. Meet me before you go."

"Ok."

Ash went to his room with mew and Ashley. He took out two luxury balls and the megastones for latias and latios. He took out two gold bracelets to hold the megastones. He took out a set of jwellery for girls. This set contained beautiful ear rings, a necklace and two braclets for each hand. All of them of gold, silver and embedded with small daimonds.

"Will Bianca like it?" Ash asked.

"Of course. I think it will look beautiful on her." Ashley replied.

"I hope so. Have you collected data on the moves that we can teach them?" Ash said.

"Yes. Well they can learn all psychic and dragon type moves being their base types. However some other moves can also be learned." Ashley replied.

"We will give it to Bianca. She will help them train. Also in how much time can you create an AI?" Ash asked.

"Just an hour why?" Ashley asked.

"I am going to set it up at the museum and the garden. It will help in monitoring the city as well as it can help them train too." Ash answered.

Ash, Ashley and mew went back to the throne room to meet Illene.

"Ah Ash! Thank you for waiting. Actually yesterday, a journalist from Jhoto called to ask for an interview. We told her that you are on an holiday but she asked if she can interview on your vacation in Jhoto. I can say no if you don't want." Illene said.

Ash sighed.

"Tell her that she can have the interview. I will be staying in Altomare for 4 more days so she can set up the interview there. Tell her to inform me as she is ready." Ash said.

"Ok then. Take care Ash. Have fun." Illene said.

Ash gave her a hug and then teleported back to the secret garden.

An hour had passed, when he came back. Ash moved towards the group. He found Lorenzo also there.

"Hi guys."

"Hi Ash. Where have you been?" Lorenzo said.

"I had gone back to Rota to bring some gifts. So have latios explained everything?" Ash said.

Bianca and Lorenzo nodded.

"Ok then lets get started."

Ash pulled out the luxury balls and gently tapped on latios' and Tia's head. They were captured without struggle. He released them immediately.

 _"That felt wierd but we can adjust to that."_ Latios said and Tia nodded.

Ash just gave him a nod. He turned to Lorenzo and gave him the pokeballs.

"They are still in your care Lorenzo. If I will need them I will ask you." Ash said.

Lorenzo nodded with a smile. But before he could continue his watchdex started ringing.

"Who is calling Ashley?"

"Sammy. Probably you gave him a heart attack just like when mew captured herself." Ashley said giggling. Ash giggled with her. He picked up the call.

 _"ASH HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU CAPTURE THE EON DRAGONS?"_ Oak yelled over the screen.

"Calm down grandpa. I will explain." Ash said.

Ash looked to Lorenzo who nodded. Ash explained the situation to him.

 _"Ok Ash. I will ask Charles to station some ACE trainers in Altomare under Lorenzo to look out for suspicious activities there."_ Oak said.

"Thanks grandpa." Ash said as hung up.

"Now lets continue. Latios, Tia bring your claws forward."

Ash took out the megastones and bracelets. He kept the respective ones near them. He then looked to mew who nodded to him. Mew used her psychic abilities to bracelets holding their megastones and put them in their arms. She made a small figure of latias and latios in each of the bracelet.

 _"Ash what are these? I feel some connection to them. But they are beautiful."_ Tia asked.

"These are megastones. They help in mega evolution. A temporary form in battle. Let me show you. Lu-lu come here."

He showed the mega evolution of lucario to them. This amazed them. Latios could tell that Lucario was at a legendary level of power in mega evolution.

 _"Can we try this?"_ Tia asked excitedly.

"Not now Tia. You will not be able to handle your power. After some training we will try it." Ash said.

Tia was saddened by it. Ash rubbed her head to cheer her up.

"Ok then lets check your moves. Ashley leave the general info. I already know them. Tell their moves."

"Both know **psychic, dragon breath, dragon rage, safeguard**. Latios knows **lustre purge** and Tia knows **mist ball.** I think they are their signature moves. Both have **draco meteor** and **teleport** as egg moves and they are not unlocked." Ashley said.

"Ok then latios, Tia for the remaining four days, I will help you learn new moves. After that Bianca and one AI which I will assign will help you in learning them. I will give the video lessons to Bianca. But if you face any problem don't hesitate to call me over the bond. The rest of the job depends on you. After learning the moves and getting control on them, just practice is needed. I will also buy some of the training weights to increase your strength and weaknesses. I will send some of my pokemon time to time to accompany you in training as well as endurance training. We will start from tomorrow morning." Ash explained the training schedule.

He then turned to Bianca.

"I have a gift for you."

Bianca was confused at what he was giving her. Ash took the box, Ashley was holding and gave it to her.

"Bianca. In just one day, you have become a very good friend of me. I wish to present you this gift. Please accept it. I will not take a no as a answer." Ash

Bianca took the box and opened it. She was shocked to see the earings, necklace and bracelet. She was going to return it. But Ash gave him a disapproval seeing her action.

"Ash you didn't have to do that. But since you wouldn't take no as answer, I guess I have to accept it. Thank you for it. It is very beautiful." Bianca said. She gave a peck on his cheek and giggled.

After that they returned to the hotel and Ash immediately sent an order of a watchdex to Shilp Co. He used his status to get it delivered fast.

Next morning Ash started to train them in the garden. In afternoon, the watchdex was delivered. He went to the garden with Bianca. He and Ashley tinkered with the watchdex for few hours. Ash had set it for Bianca. They downloaded all the data for training on it from his watchdex. Ashley then created an AI named Rin with a random girl's persona who was slightly older than them. She was cute too. But she immediately changed it to look at the age around retaining her facial features and clothes.

(Check persona at www. pinterest. com/pin/571253533964431071/?source_app=android)

Rest of the was spent testing the watchdex and AI and explaining the work to Bianca. He also connected Rin to the meuseum's data. Being unofficial AI, Ash had restricted her to connect to anything on her own. She was to do them through the connection via Ashley. But Ash didn't realise that by doing that he gave Ashley and Rin two homes. He didn't realise that he got another AI residing in his watchdex and one more headache.

The rest of the days went in training, playing, getting used to Rin, sketching and touring. The interview took place in the evening a day before they left.

On the way to Hoenn, Ash felt a figure snuggling with him while sleeping. When he opened his eyes, they met with another amber eyes. He was about to scream but the girl gave him a kiss on the lips. It embarassed him too much that he froze with shock. His face was at a new level of redness.

After few minutes, he regained his control and stared at the face infront of him. He found that it was of Rin.

'Well she is cute. Wait... Did I think her cute? Bad Ash. Don't think like that.'

His thoughts were broken by another peck on lips. He was again red but didn't freeze this time. Rin tried to look most innocent which caused Ash to blush more.

"Hey Ashley. I think we have a problem here." Ash said.

Ashley formed her tangible hologram and saw Ash sleeping with Rin.

"Oh ho. Bad boy Ashy." Ashley gave an evil smirk.

"I didn't do anything. She came out of nowhere. But what are you doing here Rin?" Ash said immediately bolting off the bed.

"I was getting bored. There wasn't much to do. So I hitched a ride to be with my cutie." Rin replied getting close to Ash. Ash was getting more and more nervous. He couldn't read any sort of emotions from the AI's but the facial expression was scaring him to hell.

"Rin stop. Ashy will get a heart attack at this rate." Ashley said.

"You are no fun." Rin pouted.

"Ok how did you got here? Your only connection is via me..."

And Ashley facepalmed.

"Did we accedently made you Ash's AI too?"

"Yup. Since you are my bridge. I got control of his watchdex too. Now I can be with my Ashy more." Rin squealed in delight.

"So are you saying that you are going to be travelling with me." Ash said.

"Not just travelling. I will always be with you just like Ashley. And you are mine. I will not allow any other girl to be beside you except the friends." Rin proclaimed and again planted a kiss on his lips for the third, this time little longer.

Now this was too much for Ash. First, a new companion. Second, she was coming way too close than anyone else. Third, she was continuously giving him kisses on his lip and claiming him as hers. The shock was too much to handle and only one thing happened. He passed out. And to his bad luck, his head fall on the lap of Rin who took the chance to love him more.

"You know that it is much early for him for that. Is it my fault that you got certain attraction to him or it grew over the last days?" Ashley asked.

"Nope. It isn't your fault. You programmed me as yourself. But I came out of the sisterly love seeing him. I will make him mine." Rin said in confidence.

"Well good luck then. He is already having a tough competition among girls." Ashley smirked.

Rin pouted and placed him on the bad.

"So on what topic shall we start our girls talk. It is still few hours to morning." Rin said looking at Ashley. Ashley came to the bed and sat on the other side of the bed moving her fingers over his hair.

"I have a better idea. Since you are staying with us I would suggest you should know about him more." Ashley said.

Rin nodded and Ashley started to tell her everything about Ash.

Next morning, Ash had a hard time explaining about Rin to the others especially the elders as they didn't knew about the Lati's.

Gaining a new companion, they continued their journey. Rin went back to Altomare 2 to 3 times a day to check on the things there. Rin stayed too close to Ash everytime. She always interlocked her arms with his. Everyone snickered at Ash. Ash was emberassed all the time but deep down felt good in her proximity.

After 2 days of voyage, they reached Hoenn. In Hoenn, they first went to little root town to visit professor Birch. From there, they went to meet Mr. Stone at their headquarters in Rustboro City. Next was Lilycove City where he had a performance. Then from there they went to Mirage Kingdom, home of Sara. They stayed there for the majority of the days. Her parents took quite interest in Ash. He was an ideal prince. After 2 weeks stay, there they went back to Lilycove and took flight for Sinnoh. But Sara had to stay back home.

They arrived at Jubilife City next morning. First they went to Sandgem to meet professor Rowan. Then they went to Dawn's home for the rest of the day. Next day, they took transport for Celestic Town. Cynthia was going to be with them for their stay in Sinnoh. They remained at Celestic Town for three days learning the Sinnoh legends from professor Carolina. Then they went to Alamos town were his next performance as well as interview would happen. They stayed there for 4 days. Apart from the performance and interview, Ash made friends with Alice who was a music student and part time tourist guide. His interest of music made them good friends. She toured them through the whole town. She also heard his lullaby and saw a glimpse of darkrai listening it. Ash insisted her to teach him Oracina after listening to it. Then they visited Salvia's home at Gracedia. They stayed there for 3 days. Salvia also discontinued the journey along with Johanna and Dawn. Riley then took him to the Lucario Kingdom. They stayed there for a week before returning to Celestic town. They stayed there for the rest days. Ash asked Cynthia's help in training the lati's. They couldn't gain experience from his current team. Even though they were a lot inexperienced they could defeat his pokemon easily and only those who could mega evolve stood a chance except for lucario. He could easily destroy both latis easily. She suggested him that his current training was fine. They were young and will take long time to reach at top. The group left for Unova at the end of month. His group now only had Riley and the two AI's.

The visit to Unova was planned for three weeks. It was a more exciting visit. Ash had come to know from Aurea that Unova was isolated from other regions. It's pokemon and evironment were very different and unique from other regions. Only a few pokemon like beedrill, ninetales were common. Ash had only known about them via his studies. When they arrived at Nuvema port, Aurea took them to her lab. She had arranged a tourist guide for them. The tourist guide took them to the major tourist spots over the few weeks. He was greatly intrigued by its history, legends and pokemon. He visited major cities like Castelia City, Nimbasa City etc. as well as major heritage sights like the dragonspiral tower, Swords of Vale, Hero's and White's ruins etc. He visited the Declore Islands too. He had two performances and one interview in Unova. His performances were in Castelia City and Nimbasa City. He was shocked to see that even being isolated from the other regions, he had lots of fans. His interview took place in Nimbasa City with one of the popular celebrity of Unova. She was Elesa, Nimbasa City's electric type gym leader and an actoress. She was quite interested in his pikachu.

At his stay in Nimbasa, he felt a distressed aura. That aura was pure like a newborn and was covered with fear. Ash followed the aura and reached a secluded warehouse. He found out it was from a purple fox with red streaks in its fur in cage with two poachers. It was a zorua. From the look, Ash could tell that it was a newly born may be just weeks before. It's condition was very worse. Lot's of cuts and bruises and skinny body. It wasn't fed well and needed immediate medical condition. Ash immediately went raged motherly mode and proved why not to threaten a baby infront of his/her mother. He destroyed the warehouse in pure rage not even using his own pokemon. When he calmed, he could see zorua snuggling in his arms and pokemon as well as the poachers lying on the floor with heavy injuries and the warehouse was nowhere to be seen. He took the pokeballs from the poachers, returned the pokemon after healing some injuries and put them in his pocket. He wasn't going to leave any pokemon with evil people. He believed that pokemon were not evil. They were misguided and he will ensure them to take them to right path. He tied them and called the police. He immediately went for the Pokemon Centre. As he reached there, many people gasped at his condition. He himself had a lot of injuries. He had collapsed as he reached there. Nurse Joy immediately put him and the pokemon in intensive care. Ashley and Rin informed her what happened. Riley was informed of this who was with Elesa at that time. Both came to the centre very fast.

When Ash woke up, his whole body was bandaged and aching badly. But his concern was towards zorua. He tried to move but was help back by someone. He found Rin with him. He struggled to get up but Rin silenced him giving a long kiss on his lips. She immediately informed Nurse Joy about it. Nurse joy checked him and told that his vitals were normal. Ash asked about zorua. Joy smiled and pointed to other side of the bed. He moved his head and saw the little fox sleeping peacefully in a makeshift bed attached to his bed. Joy told him that she, now identified as female, panicked at every interaction. She was most comfortable around him. She now looked much better than before. He then asked about the poacher's pokemon. He was informed that they were all healed and in police custody. He requested her that he would like to have them for somedays. If there wasn't any improvement then he will hand over them to the police. As Joy left, he came infront of a very angry face of Rin. She scolded him to hell. At last, she started to tear up. This made his heart to break. Ash couldn't help that. Rin's actions and behaviour towards him over the weeks had made her go deeper in his heart. Her sad face was the last thing he wanted to see. Her cheerful and bold personality was the one he liked, no loved. He pulled her closer and planted a kiss on her lips. Rin was shocked and embarassed for the first time. Butterflies were flying wildly in her stomach. Ash gave a nervous chuckle. She immediately phased back in the pokedex not wanting to confront him for sometime. Then, he went through hell. He got scolding from his both mothers, Illene, Riley, all pokemon, professors, the champions except Steven, and his friends. Ashley was quiet and at being last she slapped his hard, then hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. He promised never to pull of a stunt like that but could he.

Next morning, he was discharged from his bed. He had captured zorua in a cherish ball and added another one to call him daddy. Zorua didn't leave his arms even for a second. She was very scared of every thing around. He then found out that his little incident had been reported all over the world and heck his websites mailbox was full with concerned messages.

At noon, Ash was handed over the poachers pokemon. They were two beedrils, two sandiles and a hydriegon. As the sensed Ash, they had their head hung low in shame and were terrified of any punishment. Ash assured them that he meant no harm. He spent majority of the time changing their hearts. He then took permission and sent them to Illene to assign them as guards as rehabilitation. This incident took one week more than planned stay.

At the last day of month, he said goodbye to Aurea, Elesa and the guide and took flight for Kalos.

The day he arrived at Lumious City, he found out that the Master Class finals were taking place. Aria had him take the seat of special guest and selected a suit for him. It was obvious that he was cheering Aria. After it was over, Aria joined him in the travel as she was now free for few months. Ash she joined the group, a certain AI was fuming seeing her close to Ash. Ashley was having fun seeing Rin claiming Ash boldly to Aria. Aria gave an amused look to her and even resorted to giving Ash peck on lips to tease her. Ashley and Aria were having fun time teasing both Ash and Rin. Next person to join Ash was Serena. Rin and she were really having the competition other than what Aria did. Despite being the shy girl, she had glaring competitions and little cat fights too in alone. Ash was not understanding the advances much as he was tomato red all the time due to Aria, Serena and Rin. Before heading for the visits across region, Ash had met with professor Sycamore, Diantha, Palmero and Serena's mother Grace. Aria became the tour guide and had shown them major places of Kalos. Serena also experienced the first time adventure of her life. After two weeks of travelling, they were back at Lumious city. His performance was help outside of the Prism Tower. Also he was interviewed by a new journalist named Alexa. His interview was her major break in her career. So Ash had tried to be more comfortable answering her than others.

At the last week, Ash, Aria, Serena, Riley, Ashley and Rin headed to Alola. Ash was staying at a vacation island of Cameron family with them. He met with professor Kukui, Burnet and the Alolan Crew. Well Lillie joined Serena and Rin in claiming Ash while others gave them a tour of the four islands over the week. Between the tour, the Alolan Crew introduced him to their families. Lillie's mother Lusamine had taken a great interest in him. One reason was that she saw her daughter's actions towards him and did what most mothers did – making plans for future grandchildren – much to Lillie's embarassment. Other reason was she found him quite, mysterious and talented. She had heard many praises for him by Lillie and some of the workers of her organisation. She had also seen her works. But after meeting him, she could tell that there was way much more about him than it was known.

At end of the vacation, Ash was gifted a Z-ring from Melemele's Island Guardian Tapu Koko to everyone's surprise. He placed it on his other arm but now he didn't have any Z-crystals. He had come to know that they are needed to be earned by going the trials of the islands. Other shock came for Aria and Ashley when the trio of lover girls explained their decision. They were going to share him till he decides to be with anyone of them. Aria and Ashley became worried for them having a huge heartbreak. Ash was cute, handsome and understanding. He was brave and caring above all. They knew he had gained few girlfriends due to that even if he is oblivious to understand the feelings. Aria could say that she herself wanted to be loved by him but she was more mature than them. She secretly wished the sharing thing to work out so that she can have him even if he was 4 years younger than her. Ashley had similar thoughts. She knew Ash. He will resort to accept each of them if he came to know about it. For him, their happiness was more important.

His 10th birthday, last one before his journey starts, was a major feast. Even if anyone was busy, they took out time for this particular event. Every friend he made in the regions was there.

Gary, Brandon, Kiawe, Sophecules and Gladion, Lillie's brother were his male friends cum brothers.

Leaf, Serena, Jane, Lillie, Mallow, Lana, Bianca, Aria, Giselle, Suzy, Daisy, Sara, Salvia, Dawn, Ashley and Rin were the female ones. For Leaf, Serena, Lillie, Bianca, Giselle, Rin and Aria, Ash was a lover figure while for rest he was like a brother. Delia and Illene saw it cute but were also worried about future advances. They decided to give Ash 'The Talk' soon and it would be before his journey will start.

Ash was given every necessary thing that will be needed in journey. He got different outfits for his journey. Some simple while some flashy. He will have hard time choosing one. If he was having purely boys traits, he could have cared less and picked a random one but Ash was unique. He got new camping gear, training gear, pokeballs, potions, some evolution items and a camera. The best one was a custom made bag especially for him. It was having same technology like pokeballs. It could hold a lot of items and just wiegh like a heap of feathers. It was made to withstand a lot of wear out and any weather. It was water proof and its inside items were not effected if there was a impact. Ash thanked each of them with the lovely gifts. Before parting at night, the lovers gave him kisses on lips while others gave on cheek.

Next day went like a hell. Ash was told by Illene and Delia to leave his watchdex in his room and come to them in Illene's room. There he spent 4 hours getting torchured from 'The Talk'. He was marking his adolescents age Ash had many embarassing day dreams for the rest of the day.

Later in the evening, he realised something which exceeded all his previous records of blushing. He thought about it. He realised that kissing on lips was sign of love between couples while cheek or forehead can be seen as sign of affection between mother, sister or a good friend towards him. He realised that Leaf, Serena, Lillie, Bianca, Giselle, Aria and Rin were the ones doing that kiss. He thought about them.

Leaf was like a sister and great friend to him. Bianca was a good friend only. Giselle was good friend with similar interest.

While for the rest he couldn't say he felt the same. Aria was the best friend he had. He enjoys being with her. She was the only one with whom Ash was most comfortable of the advances. Moreover, he slightly welcomed her advances.

Serena was shy but she was cute. Her cute smile and beautiful eyes were enough for making him happy. He always felt warm feeling in stomach around her.

Lillie was the same case as Serena just little more confident than her. She had same feeling with her like Serena.

Rin was a totally different case. She bold claims him as hers. Well her personality suits her cute face. She is just like Ashley. But he felt something else for her than Ashley.

He then realised he had crush on those four. But he didn't panic. With 'The Talk' he already knew, it was common to have multiple crushes at his age. They advised himself to let them have time. The crushes can disappear or grow to love as time passes. He then decided that he will let them go on. When time will come, he will talk to each of them and have the decision. But he will talk to Leaf, Bianca and Giselle first.

He now looked foreward to his journey. He was going to become the Greatest Pokemon Master, catch lots of pokemon, become strong and unite with his parents, become a great and kind ruler and possibly find love. So many dreams but he will never give up.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 ***Ok guys previous to journey stories have completed. Now we will head out to the real journey. Sorry I rushed out the last vacations.**

 ***I actually thought that there was no fun without love moments, so I started to ship but couldn't decide with whom to go. I liked Serena and Lillie. Also the OC was unexpected for me. I kinda went with the flow. I also found Aria quite adorable in my story and close to Ash. So by now it is multishipping. As the story progresses, I may change that.**

 *** Important Note- Guys I am gonna slow down a little. Studies are taking a toll. I am not abandoning the story anytime sooner. At least not till I complete the Kanto Arc as I have its plan ready in my mind.**

 ***One more thing- Can you please suggest me where you find the gramatical errors or loop holes in the previous chapters. I am kinda lazy. Hehe.**

 ***Thanks guys. Bu-bye. Take care and ENJOY!!!!**


	12. Adventure Starts

**Chapter–11**

 **Start of The Adventure**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A beautiful and peaceful had covered the Kingdom of Rota. Inside the palace, the young prince was ready to have his journey started.

It was the last day before the journey will start. Ash was packing his bag in his room. He was currently wearing a formal prince outfit as he was required to be presentable everytime in the palace.

In the bag, there were three sets of similar looking clothes, a royal outfit and and a formal suit. He has placed the camping gear as well as training gear. In one section were few books, notebooks, a sketch book and map. He took about 30 ordinary pokeballs and two of each type of pokeball and placed in a box before keeping it with the training gear. He checked his sleeping bag. He then placed the potions, bandages, a bag of berries and herbs in the bag. He kept the cooking items and bowls in it. He stood up and looked at it.

"I think I put everything but why do I feel missing something."

He looked around and his eyes fall on a picture. He picked it up. It was the picture of everyone and every pokemon he has which includes mew, latias and latios. He smiled at it. He carefully put it in his bag along with a camera.

"Now its complete."

"Nope." Ash heard a voice behind him and saw Ashley standing there. Beside her was Rin. Both had adjusted their looks according Ash's age. Both had almost same body shape. They had skinny arms and legs. Their hips were broad and well curved. They were perfectly slim and had small buddings on chest. Only their facial features and hair style were different. Ashley had similar facial features to Ash with short messy hair in front while her hair went back to half of her back. Rin was similar as when created but just younger. There were in their travelling outfit.

(For Rin www. pinterest. com/pin/AQEu8oh3TKEHuoVLjxjagzch6Z5s0knn-1krwAXbwijNAHezyKOrvTk/?source_app=android

For Ashley www. pinterest. com/pin/768919336349807872/?source_app=android )

Ash sweatdropped seeing them.

"You both remember that we have to be in our formal outfits in the palace, don't you?"

Both girls pouted and changed their appearances in a flash being just holograms.

( Formal outfit of both. Ashley had in blue, red and black while Rin had green, yellow and grey.

www. pinterest. com/pin/850828554574850747/?source_app=android )

Ashley had a silver chain in her hand which has a blue crystal carved in the shape of mew in its middle. She came and hooked both ends of it on sides of the bag. It hung out and matched with the bag. The silver colour matched with his bags green colour and the blue crystal of mew was in the middle of the half cut pokeball shape.

"Now thats done." Ashley said with a smile.

"It looks cute." Ash and Rin said with a smile simultaneously. They both blushed and Ashley smirked.

"So Ash whom will you be taking with?" Rin asked hiding her face.

"Well. Pikachu, Lu-lu, riolu, Princess, Vulpix and Zo are must. You already know Princess, vulpix and Zo don't stay without me. Pikachu is my first partner, Lu-lu will always tag along and riolu is my Aura partner. So can you fix them as my permanent team?" Ash said.

"Ok I have done that. Now about the others. You have pretty much spoiled each of them. They demand only your food and grooming at every weekends." Ashley said.

"Well, I somehow managed to get them eat food made by others and berries. But they demanded food at every weekend. I was going to have each of them at the weekend to groom them so I added making delicious food for them at the weekend." Ash said.

"Ok then. Let's go for breakfast." Ashley said and started to leave. Rin came to Ash and pulled him closer and had her arms around his shoulder. She leaned forward and gave him a kiss on lips. She blushed and said.

"I wanted my morning kiss. Now lets go."

Rin pulled the hands of the blushing boy and they started walking towards the dinner hall. She had kept her arms around his arm. Rin never left a chance to be with him but after the kiss in Unova after saving Zo, she was more nervous around him. She always has a red tint on her cheeks.

Ash, Ashley and Rin reached the dining hall in few minutes. They greeted Illene and had their breakfast. After breakfast, Illene asked.

"So Ash what do you plan for the start?"

"Today, I am going back to Pallet to spend sometime with mom. I also want to say my goodbye to Gary, Leaf, Daisy, grandpa and every pokemon in the corral. I could start the journey tomorrow here too but I want to meet everyone before I start."

"That's good cause if you didn't I wouldn't let you start. Whom are you taking?"

"I will be having pikachu, Lu-lu, riolu, Princess, vulpix and Zo with me. I can have everyone with me due to me being juniour professor but I will have only two full teams at a time. Every weekend, I will call everyone to me for grooming and some group training otherwise they will start a group strike."

Illene, Ashley and Rin giggled.

"When are you leaving today?" Illene asked.

"I will be leaving in an hour. The chauffeur will be ready by then. I will inform one maid to tell him in few minutes. Big sis can you handle my pokemon in my absence. I know they are too much choosy."

Illene chuckled and nodded.

"That isn't a problem Ash. I know they will listen to my orders."

"Ok then. I will change now and be back in an hour in the throne room. Also, Ashley and Rin. No matter how rudely the people out treat me. You will not reveal my identity. Neither yours. I want to have a journey like the other kids. I will perform my duties of being the celebrity and prince along the way when required." Ash said sternly.

Ashley and Rin nodded but said.

"Ok Ash we agree to a limit but if anyone attempts to harm you or your prestige then he/she is going to face very harsh judgement."

Ash sighed and nodded. They greeted Illene and went back to the room. They got into their travelling outfit and went to the garden to greet the pokemon.

"Hey guys come over here." Ash calldd out.

All his pokemon gathered around him. Princess teleported on his head. Pikachu and riolu took one shoulder. Zo and vulpix were now standing infront of him and showing their puppy dog eyes in order to be picked up. Ash saw them and chuckled. Ash sat down and brought both of them on his lap. They happily yipped at the attention.

"Ok guys now is the time when we start the journey. I thank you all to be with me by my side all times. I know its hard to be away with you but I promise I will call everyone in the journey. All you have learned a lot of moves and techniques. Now it is the time to become strong through it. You now practice them and bring power in it. Become strong and powerful. We are going to become the strongest in the world. We are going to fulfil our dream. We are going to protect ourselves, our family and friends and everyone out there in need. So are you with me?" Ash said with determination.

All his pokemon, Ashley and Rin cheered and gave there approval. Latios and Tia gave their approval through their bond.

Hydreigon then asked him, "Master I wish to battle along side you."

"Ok you can but can't you stop calling me master. And don't go overboard with Aero. You both injure yourself a lot. I don't want anything serious to happen."

The poachers pokemon had started to call him master ever since he freed them. They were utterly loyal to him even if they were palace's pokemon. They stayed mostly with Ash and his team. However only hydregion was battle hungry and Aero being his sparring partner.

Ash turned to mew and said,

"Mew, I know you want to be with me but you are needed at the tree. I am sorry that you can't come with us for now. But you and everyone can feel and enjoy the journey through our eyes, through our bond. You can come and play with me whenever you like."

Mew gave Ash a hug and nodded.

"All right now we should go."

But before he could stand, Aero along with the older ones started to give him lecture not to do anything reckless and be safe. Ashley, Rin, lucario, mew and pikachu laughed at him. Ash blushed in embarassment.

They went to the throne room where chauffeur was already present. Ash went to Illene and gave a tight hug. Illene rubbed his back and told to be safe and have fun. Illene also gave Ashley and Rin a hug and told them to keep him safe. Pikachu jumped on her shoulder and nuzzled his cheek. Lucario and riolu bowed in respect before taking their places beside Ash. They went to the palace gates. After giving there final goodbyes. Ash, Ashley, Rin, lucario and all his pokemon, he was taking with himself got into the limosine and headed towards Pallet Town.

They reached Pallet Town at 2:00 pm in afternoon. Ash and party gave their goodbyes to the chauffeur and went to his home. Delia gave each of the three a crushing hug however Ash was the only one to be crushed. They ate the lunch together and went to rest from the long journey.

At 5:30 pm in the evening, Ash went to meet professor Oak. He entered the lab and went straight to the living room. He was greeted by Michael. Michael informed Daisy that he was there.

"Hey Ash, when did you came here?"

"Hi Daisy. I arrived at Pallet in the afternoon. After taking some rest, we came here to meet you all before the journey." Ash replied hugging her. Daisy gave a peck on his cheek.

"Good to see you here, little bro."

"It's good to see you too."

"Hi Ashley. Hi Rin. It's nice to see you both too." Daisy said giving both of them a hug.

"It's nice to see you again too Daisy." Ashley and Rin said returning the hug.

"Daisy, where is grandpa?" Ash asked.

"Grandpa is out in the corral checking on the pokemon. I was preparing their food. Can you help me? I think they will like to eat your before you left."

"Of course."

With that Ash, Daisy and Rin went into the kitchen. All his pokemon except lucario followed him. Lucario just found a comfortable place and started to meditate while Ashley started to catch up with Mikey.

In an hour, the food was prepared and was served to the pokemon in the corral. They devoured it like they hadn't eaten for years. Ash, Ashley, Rin, Daisy and professor Oak started to laugh seeing the pokemon. Ash sang them their last lullaby and went inside the lab. He invited both Daisy and professor for dinner. He could have invited Gary and Leaf but it was late then. They went to Ketchum residense for the dinner.

They reached there at 7:15 pm. They talked about many things. They talked about his journey there. They talked about the past memories. It was quite relaxing before he could start their journey. At 8:45 pm, both Oaks said their goodbye. Professor told Ash to come and meet him before he left.

Ash, Ashley and Rin with his pokemon went to his room and started to watch a pokemon match between two powerful trainers. The red side had a nidoking and the green side had a gengar. It was an intense battle going between them. They kept on watching the battles and didn't notice the time until Delia scolded them to go to bed. Ashley dissipated the hologram and went to sleep in the watchdex. Aah got into his yellow green pyjamas while Rin got into a red and pink pyjamas in a flash. Ash sighed as he knew Rin was going to be in his bed. Ash went to sleep and Rin enveloped into his and snuggled into his chest. Ash felt awkward but he hadn't the courage to deny her.

Till midnight Ash was awake. He couldn't sleep with the excitement of going on his journey. It was what he had prepared so much.

"Can't sleep."

Ash's thought were broken by Rin's voice. He looked down and saw her worried face. He gave her a warm smile and moved his hands in her hair. Even though it was an hologram, it felt very smooth and silky.

"Don't worry Rin. I am just excited about tomorrow."

Rin sighed. She gave him a kiss and said.

"Ashy get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day for you. You won't wish to have a bad start, do you?"

Ash just chuckled. Then he did something that Rin didn't expect. He wrapped her with his arms and brought her closer. He put his head on hers and said "You know Rin. I feel the luckiest boy in the world to have you, Ashley and everyone in my life."

Rin just giggled and snuggled deeper in his chest. Both slept peacefully in each others arms. Lucario who saw everything had a smile on his face. It might be early for him to have such relation but this wasn't bad for him.

Next morning, Ash woke up already at 5:00. Even if he had slept only for 5 hours, he felt fresh to take on the world. He saw the sleeping figure of Rin beside him. Her face looked too peaceful and cute while sleeping. He moved his hands in her hair and kept staring her face in admiration. Ash gave her a peck on cheek before moving out of bed to take shower. Unknown to him, Rin was wide awake as he woke up. She just kept on acting and feeling his fingers moving through her hair. When ash kissed her on cheek, she squealed inside happily. As he left for shower, she immediately changed into her travelling outfit. She immediately woke up Ashley to tell her what Ash did. Ashley just congractulated her that Ash was returning the care and love she showed. She told him to be patient to confess properly. Then Ash came out of the bathroom and saw both Ashley and Rin awake in their travelling clothes and were smiling.

"Good morning Ashy, Rin."

"Good morning to you too, Ashy" Both replied to him.

"Well let me change and then we can have a morning walk. Meanwhile, you can wake others up." Ash said. He then looked over the sides and didn't find lucario. 'He might have gone out before we woke up.'

After 15 minutes, he came downstairs with his pokemon, Ashley and Rin. He found that his mom had woken up and was getting ready to prepare breakfast.

"Good morning mom."

"Good morning, Ashy. You too Ashley, Rin."

"Good morning Delia." Ashley and Rin said.

"Mom, we are going to have a morning walk before we go to professor's lab. I will be back in an hour or two." Ash said.

"Alright Ash, I will have breakfast ready by then." Delia said.

Ash, Ashley, Rin and his pokemon saw lucario meditating. He woke up as they came outside of the house. Together, they went for the walk to his favourite place i.e. the beach. They saw the orange sun slightly above the horizon. It was a beautiful scene. He held the crystal in his necklace.

"I wish. I wish you were here beside me mom. I want to be with you and hug you tightly. I want to feel your hands and love again. I wish you could be with me to see me start my journey. I wish you were here even for just a short time."

Ash stayed silent but his eyes watered. A lone tear fell of his face but before it could reach the ground, it glowed blue along with the crystal brightly. Ash covered his eyes. When the light died down, he cried happily. In front of him was his birth mother smiling at him. Ash ran and hugged her tightly. He started to cry and snuggle deep in her chest.

"Don't cry little Ashura. I am here and always be with you. What sort of mother I am if I can't fulfil my son's small wish."

Ash continued to cry and brush of all his longing through the hug. Marien rubbed his back and hair. She poured all her love which she could in just that hug. Many moments later they separated. Ash's face was bright with his smile. She smiled back at him and moved her head towards the others. She gave them the same warm smile and gestured them to come. Ashley ran and hugged her like Ash did. She had talked to her once but didn't had the connection like Ash did. She was desperate to meet her.

"Mom, I don't know how happy I am. I wanted to meet you for so long. Talking to you for the first time had made me love you like I love Ash. I wanted to meet you desperately. I wanted to feel the love I was looking from you." Ashley said crying.

Marien just smiled. She knew how much Ashley was desperate to join Ash as a real sibling and become part of the family. Even she wanted her so much. She hugged her also tightly and let her anxiety wash off. She then looked at Rin. She opened her arms for her. Rin came and hugged her. Marien wrapped her with her hand.

"It's an honour to meet you Lady Marien."

"No need to be formal Rin. You can call me mom." She then bent over her level and wishpered in her ear.

"I know what your feelings for my son and I also like you. Just hope to be with him."

Rin blushed and Marien chuckled. She looked at Ash.

"Ashura, it is the start of your life and your journey. From now you are responsible for every decision you. I wish you to become strong and wise. Make us proud son."

Ash smiled with a new found brightness and determination.

"I will mother. I will make everyone proud."

Ash hugged and she gave a loving kiss on his forehead. She kissed on both girls forehead too.

"Be safe and have fun. Keep him safe my princesses."

Ashley and Rin smiled and nodded. After that she left with a flash of blue light. All three stood and saw the morning sun going above in the sky. They returned home after few minutes. After having a full stomach, Ash got his bag and all three started to go to the lab. Only pikachu and lucario were out for the time being.

When they reached at the door of Oak's lab, Gary had already come. Beside him were a group of cheerleaders and a car.

"Look who decided to show up. Had the courage to face the great Gary, Ashy-boy?" Gary said jokingly.

Ash rolled his eyes at his loud mouth pseudo brother.

"Seriously Gary. This is how you treat me after this long. I am hurt."

They both stared at each other and smirked. They fist bumped and hugged each other.

"How has been my little bro?" Gary said.

"I am fine. You tell yours. How is squirtle?" Ash asked.

"We both are fine. Squirtle has grown a lot stronger and is showing signs of evolution. Maybe before getting my first badge he will evolve." Gary said.

"Good. Just remember to not force them to evolve. They are living beings as us."

"Ok Prince Ashura. Your order will be served." Gary gave him a mocking bow.

"Anyways, whats up with cheerleaders and that car? How did you get a license at first?" Ash asked.

"They are my fans and I will not tell you about the car." Gary said. He didn't want to tell how much he had begged grandpa to get the car.

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice cut them.

"Hey Ashy. When did you came? It's nice to see you back." Leaf shouted running towards them. She tackled him into a hug and pecked on his cheek. Gary was seeing him with a hint of jealousy. He couldn't say but he had developed crush on Leaf after he changed for good. Ash seemed to have sensed his jealousy and wishpered in her ear.

"The great Gary Oak is burning. Care to give him a burn heal."

Leaf smirked and gave Gary a peck on his cheek. Now he was blushing furiously. Ash and the girls laughed at him while he also observed the blush on Leaf's face too. He was going to bring them together.

About 15 minutes later, one more boy came. He asked Gary and Leaf if they knew him. They said they hadn't seen him Pallet Town. Ash went and stood infront of him. He brought forward for a handshake.

"Hi I am Ash. What is your name?"

The boy seemed nervous a bit. He hesitated but still handshaked back.

"H-Hi I am Mark. I am from Viridian City." He spoke nervously.

"Hey don't be nervous. Everyone is nervous in start. Just be focussed to your goal." Ash tried to cheer him up. Mark nodded and smiled.

Then one assisstant came from the lab and led them inside. They saw three pokeballs kept on a table. They waited few more minutes until professor Oak came. He greeted them and called Mark to the table. He released the Kanto starters and let him choose them. Upon release the three pokemon immediately jumped on Ash. They started nuzzling him. Ash laughed at them. He stroked charmander's scales, bulbasaur's bulb and squirtle's chin. They cooed happily. Mark saw him in astonishment while others chuckled. Ash placed them back on the table for Mark to pick one of them. He picked up charmander.

Oak nooded and went back in the room and came back with three pokedexes and few pokeballs. He gave red one to Mark, blue one to Gary and green one to Leaf. He handed them 5 pokeballs each.

"Now listen carefully. The device I gave you is called a pokedex. It gives information of every pokemon you will see. It can help you in many ways but first things to remember are that it is your trainer Id and also manages your bank account. You are given 1000 pokedollars along with 5 pokeballs excluding the starter from the league in advance. Now go and see different kind of pokemon. I want you to collect lots of data about pokemon.

Gary, Leaf and Mark you have got your starters and pokedexes. You can start your journey now. Ash can you stay for a little while I have somethings to discuss with you." Oak explained.

Ash nodded while the other three gave their farewell. As they left, Oak said.

"Ashley, Rin. Since you are accompanying in his journey you are going to need your starters too."

"But Sammy, how can we? We are not 10 year kids. We are AI's." Ashley said.

"Don't worry everything is sorted out. We know the desire of you three to be together forever and I know Ash has been working on giving you human body. I am allowing you to have the starters which will be in joint membership of Ash until you will be able to live proper human life." Oak said.

"Thanks Sammy but I don't wish to compete until I have gained my human body." Ashley said choosing squirtle.

"Me too." Rin added choosing bulbasaur.

Oak nodded gave them their pokeball. He then brought two watchdex, one pink and other green.

"Now these are your watchdex. Unlike Ash's, they will allow only some features and also limit of six pokemon. But they are in national mode. Now first, what name shall we enter for both of you?" Oak said.

"Grandpa, mom said Ashley's full name will be Ashelia Marien Cameron on mom and Rin's name Rin Ailin on big sis. But for general just Ashley Ketchum and Rin. Their hometown will be Rota." Ash said.

Oak nodded and entered their names and handed the pink one to Ashley and green one to Rin. Oak also gave them 6 normal pokeballs including the starter's pokeball. They were all kept in Ash's bag for now. Next important in nearest city was to buy them a bag.

Daisy then came and handed three luxury balls to Ash.

"Ummm. Daisy whose are these?"

"These are gifts for your start of journey from Lance, Steven and Cynthia." Daisy said.

Ash gawked at the balls before releasing them. In front of him was a shiny female charmander, a shiny beldum and a female gible from Lance, Steven and Cynthia respectively.

"Hi guys, I am Ashura. I am going to be your trainer. Would you like to come with me?" Ash asked excitedly.

 _"It would be an honour, prince."_ They said simultaneously.

"You don't have to call me prince. From now you are part of my family. You can call me Ashura or just Ash."

The three pokemon were surprised at the generosity and humbleness of their prince. They jumped on him and nuzzled him. Ash laughed and returned them. He immediately called the three champions to thank them. They said that they were offspring of their own pokemon. He ended the call saying that he would take best care of them.

"So Ash how do you plan to use all your pokemon cause we cannot do much about your limit."

"What do you mean professor?"

"Your prototype Watchdex was not designed to hold any limit but we set it to the newer ones."

"Oh that. I will keep the current team permanent till someone asks to join or go back home. I will have another team ready all the time. So that means a total of 12 at a time and I will just bring all of them at the weekends so that they don't feel left out and also grooming. You know how moody they are."

Oak and Daisy chuckled.

"Tells that person who has spoiled each of them. I swear Ash if they could they will always just eat your food and get groomed." Daisy said teasing while others laughed.

"I can't help it. I want to take best care of them." Ash said proudly. They all laughed and then moved out. When he stepped out of the door, he saw the whole Pallet town was there to cheer for him.

"Mom, what are all of you doing here?"

"Ashy, we all wanted to give a nice farewell to our little star. After all you are the Prince and pride of Pallet."

Even if Pallet was not recognised by the works of Ash but living in Pallet town for those years had made them recognise who Prince Ashura was.

Ash thanked all of them for their support. Ashley and Rin showed her their starters. Delia was shocked that they got their starters but didn't say anything. As the people went away, Ash explained her why they got their starters. After giving a last hug, they moved towards Route 1 starting their journey. Moving foreward Ash released all his pokemon and introduced to other members of the family. They asked if they wanted to stay out of the pokeball. Everyone except beldum and gible nodded. Gible was not comfortable walking much while beldum seemed tired a bit so Ash returned both of them. Ashley and Rin picked up squirtle and bulbasaur in their arms. Ash had Princess on his head, riolu and pikachu on his shoulder, Zo and vulpix in his arms while charmander and lucario walking beside him on either sides. Rin and Ashley also took one side of him.

After walking for few hours, it was noon. Ash had returned charmander as she got tired. They were now at a clearing and decided to take a break and have lunch.

They set up the camp and released his pokemon.

"Okay guys, now we will set camp here and train for two days before going to Viridian. Meanwhile, if any pokemon wishes to join us then we will let them join. I will talk to them to help us to train you all. Now all of you rest a bit while we make lunch. Lu-lu can you bring some water. Squirtle and riolu accompany him. Pikachu, bulbasaur and Zo, go find any berry nearby. Ashley, Rin and beldum set up the tents. Charmander and vulpix go get some dry branches. Gible dig a small pit there and find some small rocks to surround it. Princess help me in setting the cooking items. Also, if you encounter any wild pokemon invite them for lunch." Ash ordered.

All of them nodded and went to work. Lucario took 2 buckets and left with squirtle and riolu. Others headed towards the nearby trees. Ashley and Rin took out the tent and went to set the tent. Beldum went with them and waited for anything they needed. Gible immediately dug up the pit and went to look for some stones. Ash and Princess took out the utensils and bowls and started to prepare the recepie.

After 5 minutes, gible had surrounded the pit with proper stones and went to Ash to help if needed. In next 10 minutes, branches and enough water was brought. Ash told charmander to put some of the branches in the pit and use small ember on it. Ash then put on the utensils and poured the water to boil. 15 minutes later, the tent was set up properly. The rest of the group had come back with handful of pecha, oran, lum and rauwst berries. They also were accompanied by a pair of nidorans, three eevee's and some spearows and pidgeys. Well spearows had first attacked due to it being their area but when the learn't about Ash, they came to apologise.

Till 1:30 pm, food was prepared for everyone. They enjoyed Ash's food very much. Then Ash asked Ashley to scan their pokemon moves and abilities of the new pokemon. His other pokemon had quite wide pool of moves. He knew about them. Zorua was the one to have lowest moveset. Ash didn't let her train much. After the incident in Unova he was quite protective of her even more than vulpix. The state in which he saw her first made him never to push his pokemon far. He would accept defeat rather than get his family hurt. He always scolded if someone pushed themselves hard. His pokemon were glad to have him as their trainer but still pushed hard. They could get his scolding but not disappointment in his eyes.

Charmander and gible knew some good moves. Charmander knew ember, flamethrower, will-o-wisp, fireblast, scratch, dragon claw, dragon rage, dragon breath(egg move), overheat and blast burn(egg moves locked), thunderpunch and bite. Gible knew dragon claw, dragon rage, dragon breath, dig, draco meteor(egg move), dragon rush(locked egg move), flamethrower, brick break, bite and hurricane. While beldum knew takedown, headbutt and zen-headbutt. He got the impression that they were trained under the champions for sometime. All three had two abilities unlocked. Charmander had blaze and solar power, gible had sand veil and rough skin and beldum had clear body and light metal.

Squirtle and bulbasaur were also good. Squirtle had abilities torrent and water absorb and knew moves water pulse, water gun, withdraw and skull bash. Bulbasaur had abilities overgrow and chlorophyll and knew moves razor leaf, sleep powder, vine whip and leech seed. Sadly they didn't had any egg moves but Ashley and Rin didn't let them down. They cheered them and promised to make them strong. Moreover, both had observed how Ash trained the pokemon and had vast access to knowledge of pokemon. They were sure of making them strong with time and training.

"Ok guys, here is the plan. We are going to do speed and accuracy training today. I want each of you to do as many laps as you can around the area. Don't push hard, we just want to know your limit. Then take break of 10 minutes and start 100 metres sprint with full speed and take 2 minutes of break between each run. If you feel tired call me."

He then turned to the wild pokemon.

"Do you want to join?"

They were surprised at the question.

 _"Aren't you going to catch us before training?"_

"Nope. I will train with anyone who wishes to. It doesn't matter to me that they belong to me, other trainer or wild." Ash said in pride.

They just stood dumbfound. All pokemon knew that the prince was kind and caring but to such an extent that he will feed them and train them on his own was overwhelming. They happily agreed to join. This spread in the surroundings pretty fast. By evening, at least hundreds of wild pokemon were there training along side. In the evening, he played the oracina and sung his lullaby for them before preparing for dinner.

Next morning at 6:00 am, almost half of the pokemon in nearby forests were present. Rattattas, raticates, nidorans, spearows and pidgeys were there. Today's training was based on power build up, dodging and strength. He used the training wieghts on his pokemon as the wild ones were not capable of using them. He asked them come in pairs and fire attacks at full power at each other while the other one will try to evade at maximum possibility. Also he told if they are hurt or tired, they come to him. He then started his own aura training with lucario and riolu. Ashley and Rin were seeing the pokemon train, explaining their mistakes and different techniques. After training for 4 hours straight till 10:00 am, Ash called of the training. He then asked the wild pokemon to form a group of 5 and attack each of his pokemon at low power while his pokemon will try to dodge or cancel out the attacks. They were to remain in defense. Ash saw it as a very effective defense training as it helped them to be alert all time and wild pokemon didn't do any strategies, they attack in any order making them unpredictable. They continued for 2 hours and finally called off for the day. He healed each of the pokemon using the natural berries and herbs using potions at the minimum. After that he told them to find berries and bring water as they were going to make lunch for all of them. After an hour, all the pokemon were well fed. Ash sent the message to mew to send him some good clothes to dance and make his performance. All the pokemon were about to leave when he took out his grooming kit. He handed both Ashley and Rin one brush and they started brushing their fur and feathers. It took them two hours to complete the grooming of each pokemon. After that most of them left but each of them had one eevee, rattatta, spearow, pidgey and a pair of nidorans standing near their feet. However near Ash's was a female pidgeotto and from the looks of other pidgeys earlier, she was an outcast and not from nearby forests.

"What do you all are waiting for? Return to your homes." Ash asked.

 _"We have a request Prince. We wish to join you and your companions in your journey. We have talked to our families and they had given us their permission."_

"Ok if you wish but there is one condition."

Ash said making his face look very serious. The wild ones were nervous on what he was going to say while Ashley, Rin and his older pokemon knew that he was upto something funny.

"And the condition is you are not allowed to call me Prince. Just call me Ash."

His facial expression took a straight 180 degree turn making each of them sweatdrop. He then explained them about Ashley and Rin being AI's. But they didn't have any problem about that. They told that they showed the same level of love and concern for them like him. Moreover, they will be with them eventually. Ashley and Rin were overwhelmed with happiness when Ash told them what they said. Immediately, they gave a group hug to their groups. They decided whom to send back after sometime. Ashley sent back spearow, Rin sent pidgey and Ash sent back Rattatta and the nidoran pair using their watchdexes. But before catching them, Ash formed an aura bond with his group. He promised Ashley and Rin to teach them after they start to live. After catching them, they went back in their tents.

Ash started to discuss about the new video and song he was going to make. Mew teleported there in the evening with his clothes. Soon, he got changed into them. Well, he wasn't spared by Ashley and Rin and was soon combed and make uped by both of them. They giggled at how cute Ash looked. He just sighed and rolled his eyes. Ash then gave them his watchdex to record the video.

The environment was fresh from the sudden storm that had arrived. The sky was filled with orange hue and with a beautiful rainbow. Ash closed his eyes and spread his aura. He then started the sing along with playing the oracina. He and the pokemons with them started to dance. Soon many of the nearby pokemon joined. He kept on dancing for 15 minutes before ending the performance.

As he ended, they hear a loud screech of a bird. They looked upwards to see the majestic ruler of skies, legendary Ho-Oh coming straight towards him. As she landed, the pokemon bowed in respect.

 _"Greetings Prince."_

Ash didn't say anything. He moved towards her and started to examine her. He started see her wings, plumage, crest, talons, tail etc. Everyone else backed away in fear while Ho-Oh sweatdropped at his actions. At the first touch, Ho-Oh felt the bond formed between them and completed it from other side.

"Wow Ho-Oh. You are so beautiful and strong. Your feathers, wings, tail and crest is very well maintained. They just shine like rainbow. Your talons are sharp. I wish I were like you." Ash said with stars in his eyes.

A very large sweatdrop formed in each one present there.

"Seriously Ash. A living legendary none other than Ho-Oh herself who haven't been seen for centuries come to us and you go straight to examine her without any greetings." Ashley said.

"I can't withstand her beauty. She is so soft and shiny. I can't help it." Ash replied sheepishly.

Ashley rolled her eyes while Ho-Oh chuckled and puffed her chest in pride. Ash turned to her and bowed.

"Lady Ho-Oh, its an honour to meet you. May I ask the reason of your arrival?"

 _"There's no need to be formal, prince. You can call me, Ho-Oh. As for the reason, I was here to bless you for your journey and had been observing you train and your dance. It was fun to see. So, I have come to request you something?"_

"Anything Ho-Oh but you will also call me Ash."

 _"Ok. I_ _request you to catch me?"_

"Huh... WHAT?" Eveyone screamed.

"Ho-Oh I can't do that. You are a free pokemon and ruler of sky. You have many duties to do. I can't confine you to a mere pokeball." Ash tried to reason.

 _"Don't think it as an opportunity to have me as your pokemon. Do it like you did for the Lati siblings. Do it for my safety. It is my request. I can be free without any fear of someone catching me or can call for help if I am in danger."_ Ho-Oh reasoned.

Ash thought for a minute.

"Ok but you promise that you will come every weekend to meet me. The day all my pokemon will spend the day with me."

 _"Ok then you are going to do some dance performances with me and all your other pokemon. Deal."_

"Ok deal." Ash said.

He then took out a luxury ball and captured her. She didn't show any resistance. He released her immediately.

"Ashley block any calls from grandpa. I will talk to him when we reach Viridian."

As he said that, his watchdex started ringing which stopped immediately as Ashley blocked it.

Ho-Oh decided to leave but didn't see what was coming to her. As she looked at Ash, she saw a brush on his hand with a dreamy look on his face. He started to brush her gently as she chirped in delight and the girls sweatdropped at Ash's antics.

Ho-Oh thought if he was doing that more times then it was the best decision to make. At that time, a presence entered her mind.

 _'What the hell Ho-Oh? You were supposed to bless him only not becoming his pokemon.'_

 _'And why shouldn't I? If you can become his pokemon then I also have the right. Also now I see why you stick to him that much. I think I can remain like this forever.'_

The presence sighed.

 _'Another one got addicted to him. If just grooming could do it, I don't know what will happen if he makes food for you.'_

 _'I already know mew. I also didn't think I would submit to his care that easily.'_

 _'I know that. I submitted to him the moment I saw him took birth. He was so cute. I am going now. I have to find some some more stones for them.'_

With that mew left Ho-Oh's mind. Ash was done after few minutes. He insisted Ho-Oh to stay till he prepared food for them. Well she didn't expected that she will lose her manners in just one bite. Now she understood why mew was all dreamy of his food.

After Ho-Oh bid farewell, Ash, Ashley and Rin started to work on the video, research notes, breeding notes etc. They had released their pokemon to talk among them.

After two hours, all work was done for the day. They went back and saw most of their pokemon asleep. Only Lu-lu, daddy's three girls and pidgeotto were not sleeping. Ash noticed that pidgeotto was staying away from the group. He moved towards her and gently picked her up. She was startled by the action but calmed down when she looked that it was Ash. He sat down and placed her on his lap. He started to move his fingers on her feathers.

"Why don't you try to become one with them? You should leave your past. I know you left your flock stating you didn't need them but everyone needs a family. I don't want any member of my family to stay away."

He looked at the stars and gave her the moment to think.

 _"Can you give me a special name?"_ She asked.

Ash smiled at her and knew that she took it as the first step.

"Of course. What do you want me to call you?"

 _"I want you to name me. This will make me feel special."_

Ash thought for a moment.

"How about Reva or Skye? Reva means rain in certain language and you can understand why Skye."

 _"Reva will be good. I like to fly in rain."_

"Ok then it is decided. Now lets go back to others. Will you like to stay in your pokeball or outside."

 _"I will stay out. Can I stay beside you?"_

"Of course."

Ash stood up and Reva perched on his shoulder keeping in mind not to dug her talons hard. As he slept, Rin snuggled into him. Daddy's three girls slept on him while Reva roosted beside his head.

Next day, Ash started the training in endurance. It was going fine till they heard a scream and a loud roar.

"Someone's in trouble. Ashley, Rin pack the things fast. Reva and spearow go look what is happening. Lu-lu, riolu and pikachu come with me towards the direction of the scream. Everyone else return."

Reva and spearow immediately flew to look in the area. Ash returned everyone except lucario, riolu and pikachu and ran straight in the direction of scream. Ashley and Rin immediately packed the things in the bag with the help of their pokemon before returning them and ran towards Ash.

Ash was in mid-way, when Reva and spearow came. They informed them about a nearby river where an angry gyrados and an unconscious redhead girl were there. Ash told them to lead the way. In few minutes, they reached the river shore and saw it destroyed. The gyrados was very angry. The redhead, whom he recognised as Misty Waterflower of Cerulean city from the gym guide, was unconscious with some minor bruises. In front of her, a staryu and starmine were laying unconscious with many bruises and injuries.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt to gain her attention and then use thunderwave to paralyze her. Lu-lu stop her from using any moves by using psychic. Give me sometime to calm her down." Ash ordered.

Pikachu fired a weak thunderbolt on gyrados to gain her attention. She became more angry and charged a hyperbeam. Pikachu immediately fired thunderwave and moved away to dodge that hyperbeam. The wave hit her but still she fired the hyperbeam. Lu-lu held her by using psychic. Ash immediately ran to her and spread a calming aura around. Gyrados calmed down after few minutes. At that time Ashley and Rin came with his bag. Ash took out a paralyze heal and spread in gyrados. Meanwhile, Ashley and Rin tended to Misty and her pokemon.

"Sorry gyrados for attacking you but it was the best way to calm you down."

 _"It's ok prince. I am sorry for attacking you. That girl was talking bad about my family for a long time. When she injured my children with that hook I had enough."_

Ash knew people's mindset towards magikarp and gyrados.

"On behalf of her, I apologise to you. This will not happen again."

 _"Prince it's not your fault. I have listened to the nearby pokemon about you. You are very kind. So I request you to do me a favour. One of my children has different colour. He is not much social in the family. Moreover, he has been attacked many times to capture him by some people in white clothes and big red shape on their clothes. I request you to take care of him."_

"It would be an honour. Bring him here."

Gyrados nodded and left. Ash looked around and saw the area. Ashley and Rin had returned Misty's pokemon and bandaged her. Ash looked around and saw her bag and a crisped bike.

"Pikachu it was your attack or gyrados who burnt her bike." Ash asked.

 _"Which bike?"_

"That one. Nevermind your expression gave the answer. Lu-lu can you help carry the redhead while I carry that burnt bike. Ashley you take care of my bag while Rin you take her bag. We need to get her to Pokemon center."

They nodded. At that time, gyrados returned with a golden magikarp. Ash formed the aura bond and captured him. He then sent him back home while then bid farewell to garydos. After that they started to move towards Viridian city.

After two hours, they entered Viridian and it was noon.

"Stop right there." Came a voice. They looked towards the voice and found Officer Jenny.

"What happened Jenny?" Ash asked.

"What are you doing with that girl and these pokemon. Whose are these pokemon?" Jenny asked in harsh tone.

Ash wasn't liking the tone with what he was being addressed. Ashley and Rin were controlling themselves hard not give her a piece of her mind. Ash replied calmly.

"This girl was being attacked by a gyrados. We saved her. She and her pokemon are injured and we were taking her to the pokemon centre. As for this pokemon, they are mine. They are helping me to bring her here. This is my sister Ashley and my friend Rin."

"Why should I believe you? You could be just making up a story. You can be a thief. You also have more pokemon than the limit." Jenny said harshly pointing his pokemon belt.

"These are my pokemon. See this if you don't believe." Ash said getting angry. He pushed a button on his watchdex.

 **"Hello I am an AI programmed for trainer cum jr. professor Ash Ketchum sponsered by regional professor Samuel Oak. For security purposes any further information are declined. If lost this watchdex will self destruct and the information will be transferred to the home server."**

Jenny paled at the mention of jr. professor and more when his further information was denied. Those priviledges are given to only reknowned professors.

"Sorry for my behaviour sir. There has been some pokemon thieves in the area." Jenny bowed in respect.

"Its no problem Jenny. You were doing your duty. But from now be little polite to the other trainers and ask their ID first. Now can you please guide us to the pokemon centre." Ash said politely calming down.

Jenny sighed in relief. She gave the directions to the pokemon centre and warned them about the thieves showing a poster of team rocket. Ash and the girls thanked her and promised to be safe.

They reached the centre but before he could enter, the doors opened and a girl who was 10 year old version of nurse Joy came and bowed infront of him. Ash placed the bike to the side of the door.

"Welcome Master Ash. I am Jane. AI of all pokemon centres."

"Thank you but can you just call me Ash. This can gain lot of attention. Also why is it that every AI wants to look exactly as my age." Ash said remembering Mikey.

The three girls giggled and said.

"We admire you a lot."

Ash sighed.

"Ok Jane bring a stretcher. We have an unconscious girl with us. She was attacked by a gyrados. Her pokemon are hurt as well."

"Oh my I will inform nurse Joy immediately. Bring her to the counter." Jane said fading away.

Ash and the girls brought her to counter. Two chansey were already there with a strecher. They handed Misty, her pokeball and their own pokeballs along with pikachu and riolu to nurse Joy. Lucario stayed behind. Jane led them to the professor's suite.

Settling down there, they came back to the counter. The girls started to Jane and Ash moved to a secluded corner to call privately. Ash called his mom first.

"Hi Ash. How are you and the girls? It's been two days you left."

"We are fine mom. We are at Viridian city Pokemon centre. We saved a girl from gyrados."

"What a gyrados? Are you fine. You don't have any injuries don't you."

"Mom I am fine. You already know me."

"That's why I worry. Anyways, where are the lovely girls."

"We are right beside him Delia." Ashley and Rin said in unison.

"Okay then bye kids. There is some work at the Pallet House. Also Ash can you send me a flock of butterfrees and beedrills. The orchards need them."

"Okay mom. See you later."

"Bye and have fun. Be safe."

Ash then called Illene.

"Hello little bro. How is your journey going?"

"It is going wonderful big sis. Trained and played with them very much. How are others doing there?"

"Everyone is doing great. Just bit grumpy over the food. The new ones are settling well."

Ash laughed at the fact.

"No worries big sis. Tomorrow all will be getting their treat. After all I promised them to be with them at the weekend. Anyway how's the work going. Is there any requests?" Ash asked.

"There are two performances and three interviews later this month. You are invited to a party at the end of the month." Illene listed out.

"Ok big sis. Send me the dates. I will ask mew to teleport me at that day back to Rota."

"Ok Ash. I will make the other preparations."

"Thanks big sis. Take care."

"You also little bro. Be safe."

Ash hunged up and went back to the girls. Then the videophone of centre ringed up. Jane picked up.

"Hello this is Viridian City Pokemon Centre. How may I help you?" Jane said.

"Hello I am Samuel Oak. Is there Ash Ketchum?" Oak said but only his back was visible to them.

"Mikey, stop playing. Start the right camera." Ash said shaking his head.

"You are no fun Ash." Mikey said starting the right camera as Oak's face came in view.

"Ok grandpa. What's up?" Ash said making an innocent face. He wishpered to Jane to lower the volume. She did it in confusion.

"What's up? I will tell you what is going on. First you give me a heart attack and then block my calls for almost half of the day. HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU CATCH A FREAKING HO-OH?" Oak exclaimed at Ash. Ash sighed in relief as the sound was low.

"WHAT?" Jane shouted in shock. This gained the attention of many other trainers. Ashley and Rin immediately dragged Jane from there while Ash gestured others to not pay attention.

"Grandpa, control yourself. I don't have Ho-Oh with me. She is doing her duties. She just wanted to be safe. That way she couldn't be captured." Ash said silently.

Oak calmed down a bit but started to plead to study her. Ash denied it saying it was her decision. Moreover, he could just tell him what he wanted to research, he could do it easily. Oak gave up as he knew how stubborn Ash was. He then informed about the bet he won from Gary which was that Ash will not capture even a single pokemon on way to Viridian. Ash laughed at the Oaks. They talked for a bit and ended the call when Oak's pizza came. Ash gave him a glare stating that he shouldn't eat junk food. Oak squeaked like a little girl and immediately hung up. Ash then met with the girls who have already told Jane about Ho-Oh. Ash and the girls then went to the pokemart nearby to get the supplies and bags for the girls.

They came back at the evening. They went to the suite and placed the supplies before going to cafeteria. Jane again joined the group. Ash then made the food for the pokemon along with the injured ones. He was surprised that nurse Joy allowed him to use Pokemon Centre as his own working ground. Jane informed him that nurse Joys are keeping a track on him starting from his career at Rota. They know most detail about him except the fact of him being a real prince. They were keeping it for a long time. Ash was allowed to do anything at the pokemon centre as they knew he was as much knowledgable about medicine as a normal pokemon doctor should be. Ash was amazed of that fact.

Ash and the girls served the food to everyone which got a lot of compliments. Ash didn't want to disclose it was his doing so the credit was given to the cafetaria.

After having dinner, they went to the hallway. Ash and the AI girls sat and had some chat. Ash had his pokemon on him. Daddy's girls on his lap. Pikachu sitting on table sucking ketchup. Besides him were the three eevees and two rattattas. Riolu on his head, Reva and his spearow on his shoulders. Charmander and gible were chatting with each other. Beldum was sleeping peacefully on lucario's lap who was meditating. Ashley had her Pidgey on her head, squirtle on her lap and nidoran pair near her feet. Rin had the similar picture with podgey replaced by spearow and squirtle replaced by bulbasaur. Nurse Joy was swooning over the bond they displayed.

Few moments later, a redhead made her way to him.

"Excuse me are you Ash Ketchum."

They looked back and saw the redhead they saved. Ash smiled at her.

"Yes I am. How are you feeling now Miss Waterflower?"

Misty was surprised that he knew her identity.

"I am good. Thank you for saving me. Nurse Joy told me that you and two girls saved me."

Ash, Ashley and Rin nodded.

"You are welcome." All three said in unison.

"But you are gonna repay me for destroying my bike." Misty said loudly.

The group and pokemon sweatdropped at the accusition.

"Look miss that is not going to happen. We don't know what was the reason for its destruction. You can't accuse me for the damage. You are the reason for that first." Ash said in his defence.

"How am I the reason of it?" Misty becoming louder and more angry as she was crossed straight.

"Because it was you fishing there not us. If we haven't come who knows what will happen to you." Rin said getting irritated.

"If you can't respect our help then leave us alone. We don't have time for you." Ashley said coolly.

All this was just increasing the rage of Misty. She couldn't help as she had no right of asking refund on first place.

"Look Miss Waterflower, it was our duty to help you. But it is not our fault that your bike got destroyed. We will appreciate if your leave as it is not going in your favour." Ash said politely.

"I am not leaving until you pay for my bike." Misty shouted stubbornly. It startled Zo.

Ash could take anything but if anyhow Zo got startled he would not tolerate. He was about to do something bad when he sensed something. Ashley and Rin were going to give Misty a piece of her mind but Ash stopped them raising his hand. They both looked at him and saw his concerned face. They instantly knew that something was wrong.

"Do you feel it Lu-lu?"

Lucario nodded.

"Everyone battle stance. Jane start evacuation protocol. Lu-lu, gible and charmander go and protect Nurse Joy. Do it fast."

Jane nodded. Gible and charmander followed lucario to the inner chambers. At that moment, the lights turned red and alarms raised high.

There was a loud explosion on the roof of the pokemon centre. Immediately, each of their pokemon surrounded their trainer. Just then 2 smoke bombs dropped down and covered the whole hallway.

"Reva, spearow use gust and clear the smoke." Ash ordered immediately.

"You too spearow/Pidgey." Rin and Ashley ordered.

All four flapped their wings and created powerful winds clearing the smoke instantly.

They saw three figures infront of them in white clothes and big R on their shirts. First was a woman in her early twenties with wierd long red hair, second was a man with almost same age as her with blue hair hanging to his shoulder and third was a white cat standing on his hind legs like a human.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Nurse Joy asked as she came running to the hallway. Ash gave a look to Jane who just nodded. Ash gave a nod and again looked back at the trio.

The trio started a wierd motto.

[I am not going to write the motto.]

By the time they completed their motto, each trainer present in the centre had come down the hall. Ash and the others sweatdropped at their idiotic enterance. The woman was Jessie, man was James and the meowth could speak. This was the most interesting among them but Ash didn't give any interest. He could speak with any pokemon without any problem.

"You are the thieves that Jenny warned us about, right?" Ash asked.

"Looks like we are becoming famous." Meowth said. He didn't realise who he was messing with.

"Of course, we are the infamous team rocket. We are on look for rare and powerful pokemon. Now handover them." Jessie proclaimed giving a luagh.

Ash, nurse Joy and the three AI's chuckled at the three idiots. Misty and other trainers looked confused while the Rocket trio looked infuriated.

"Hey Jess. Have they gone mad?" James asked.

Their laughter just increased.

"What the hell kid? No one makes fun of the trio. Just handover the pokemon or face our wrath." Jessie shouted.

"You idiots didn't realise what is happening. Just look around." Ash mocked.

The Rocket Trio then noticed that all alarms were up and they were surrounded.

"Did they knew we will come?" James said in fear.

"Yep we knew and every pokemon has been already transferred to Pewter City pokemon centre." Ash said.

"Whatever kid, we will just beat you and take your pokemon." Jessie said angrily.

"Yeah they are all pretty rare and from different regions." James said.

"Ekans go." Jessie said throwing a pokeball.

"You too Koffing." James said doing the same.

The two poison types came infront of them. Ash's face immediately went dark seeing them.

"How dare you?" Ash said.

"What kid?" Jessie mocked thinking she scared the boy.

"How dare you treat your pokemon like that?" Ash shouted angrily. Everyone else except Ashley, Rin and their pokemon backed away in fear.

True to his words, ekans and koffing were greatly malnourished. They looked like they hadn't eaten for days. Their skin had many scratches and wasn't in much good shape. But he could still tell that they were loyal to them.

"How dare you call yourself trainers if you don't take care of your pokemon. They look like they hadn't eaten for days." Ash said angrily.

"Whatever kid. They are our pokemon. We will do what we want." Jessie said increasing his anger.

"Pikachu thunder takle." Ash ordered.

Pikachu used thunder on himself and then used quick attack on both poison type pokemon. They didn't expect it and soon were hit by the combo. They were thrown to the wall behind the trio and were knocked out.

"What? How did that little rat defeat our pokemon?" Jessie said in shock and anger.

"Koffing are you alright." James rushed in concern. Seeing his concern Ash calmed down a little.

"I can see you are not bad by heart. So surrender now and start a new life." Ash said.

"No kid gives us orders. Meowth do something." Jessie said.

"What shall I do? I can't fight him." Meowth complained.

"Idiot you are a pokemon too. Go and fight." Jessie shouted at him.

"Oh yea. Now taste my fury swipes." Meowth said.

"Pikachu thunderwave on each of them." Ash said calmly.

As soon as the order was said, a blue wave of electricity passed through them paralyzing each of them. Ash returned their pokemon and placed them on their belt. He tied them with a rope and waited for Jenny to come.

After few minutes, Jenny came with two ACE trainers. Jenny went to the rocket trio while the ACEs went straight to Ash. Ash looked to them in confusion.

"Yes?"

"Sorry Mr. Ketchum but we are here to see that everything is fine." One of them said.

"Ummm. Ok. I am fine. Just they made a big hole on the centre's roof. Nothing much. You can go." Ash said.

The ACE trainers nodded and returned with Jenny. Ash, Ashley and Rin moved towards their suite and the trainers moved to their rooms. Joy and Jane went back to transfer the pokemon back to the centre

Misty stood there dumbfound as all of them left. Many thoughts were going through her mind.

'Just who the hell is this kid? He took down the rockets like they were nothing. Moreover, how did he know about the ebacuation protocol and most likely their presence? How did he had that many pokemon? He didn't look more than a rookie. His accent is too wierd, not for any ordinary kid. Why did the ACEs treated him like that? I am a gym leader and I haven't been treated with that respect. They also went straight to him like they knew he was here. I am going to find out and also get my bike too. Ash Ketchum huh! Not a popular name. Just what is hidden in this name.'

She shook her head and headed to her room.

Back at the Professor's suite.

"Ash if you lose your cool, then your cover will be blown. I can say that redhead was suspicious." Ashley said.

"I know that Ashley. I read each ones aura. Most of them ignored bjt some were suspicious of my pokemon and mostly Misty. I think she is going to tail on us. But that will be for later. Now I have to call everyone else. They will be angry if I didn't call." Ash said.

"Just one question. How did the idiot's pokemon didn't recognize you?" Rin said.

"Oh that. Lu-lu asked me to hide my aura whenever we are in a settlement. This will not lead the pokemon to treat me greatly. It could also protect my identity from any of these evil crooks. In my previous encounter mom told me that she had kept my presence sealed to a certain degree that no evil mind could find my presence." Ash explained. Rin and Ashley both nodded to him.

"Ok now lets sleep. Today was eventful. And tomorrow will be more." Ash said.

Ashley and Rin chuckled.

"Mind if I sleep beside you brother. I like being with you. I feel safe" Ashley said. Even if she had knowledge and behaviour of a grown up she still had a child side.

"No problem. You okay with it Rin."

"I'm fine with it." Rin said.

Ashley and Rin immediately were in their night gowns while Ash was in his. The got on the big bed in professor's suite. Ashley and Ash kissed eachother's forehead and she wrapped her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulder. Both experienced the most calm they ever felt. Both siblings were close enough to make such calmness in them. Ash wrapped her with one arm around her shoulder and also played with her hair. Rin went on other side and tightly hugged him. She rested her head on his chest. Ash gave her a peck on lips and then said good night.

"Hey Ashy, we should do it some more times. It feels great."

"Yeah Ashy. But you mustn't go dirtyminded like Rin."

Instantly he recieved slaps on each cheek then a peck.

"Even if that happened, I will be happy." Ashley muttered under her breath.

They soon fell asleep in each others embrace.

 _Few hours later in Viridian Forest._

Three figures were running in the shadows.

"No one can put a hold on Team Rocket." proclaimed the woman.

"Now we are gonna take our revenge on that brat." the man said.

"He is gonna suffer a lot." the cat said.

"Hey Jess how did they know that we were gonna break into pokemon centre." James asked.

"Yeah I don't know either." Jessie said.

"But that kid has a lot of exotic pokemon. Even his pikachu was that powerful. Many were quite rare powerful and from different regions." James said reading his pokemon journal.

"We are gonna steal them and give them to the boss. He will reward us greatly." Meowth said having a dreamy look.

Just then their phones started ringing.

"Who is this calling now?"

James took it out and paled. He immediately picked it up.

"G-Giovanni B-Boss. How can we be in your service?" James said fearfully.

Jessie and Meowth also paled.

"Care to explain your recent failure and haven't I told each one of you to not attack a place guarded by an AI." Giovanni said angrily.

"Sorry boss. But they were quite ahead of us like they knew when we were gonna attack and that damn brat defeated us easily." James explained.

"Hmmm. Tell me about that kid and all his pokemon." Giovanni said calmly.

"We don't know his name but he had raven black messy hair, amber eyes, height above average. He looked quite fit. We don't know which pokemon he owned but the way he commanded looked like each pokemon with him listened to him. There were pikachu, vulpix, pidgeotto, pidgey, spearows, rattattas, nidorans, eevees, golden ralts, white riolu, zorua, shiny charmander, squirtle, bulbasaur, shiny beldum, gible and a powerful looking lucario. He didn't look much older than a rookie." James explained.

There was a silence for a moment.

"Jessie, James and Meowth stay on his tail but don't engage. Keep me informed of anything you come to know. Giovanni out." Giovanni said in a forced stature and cut off the link.

"Hey James didn't you feel something odd about boss when you explained about that kid?" Jessie said.

"Yeah he seemed quite tensed." James pondered.

"Whatever. We do what we are told to and take our chance to steal his pokemon." Meowth said. The trio cheered in unison.

 _Back at Team Rocket, HQ_

"Boss are you alright?" A blonde haired girl little bit older than Ash asked.

"Domino watch this." Giovanni said.

He displayed the picture of Ash in his prince outfit.

"Ah. Prince Ashura. Quite famous kid. I like his performances." Domino said.

"He is an even greater threat to us than Lance." Giovanni said.

"What? How?" Domino stared in disbelief.

"Do you remember out last to major failures?" Giovanni asked.

"Yeah. The major attack on Saffron 4 years back and attack on majority of our bases 2 years back by Lance and G-men. Right?" Domino asked.

"Yes. He was involved in both. When Lance attacked us 80% of our resources and men were arrested. Barely the gym, main base and lab left. It took us about a year but somehow we managed to gain knowledge of how they found about us. It was due to the highly advanced and powerful AI's. No technology in the world is a rival for it. We somehow managed to acquire one AI but it was way more powerful and smart than we thought. These AI's tracked down majority of the bases. The main base, lab and the gym were safe due to my private server. He is the sole creater of AI at the mere age of about 8. We thought we should kidnap him and use him but when the top kidnapping team saw him they were too fearful of him. They informed that this kid's mother defeated leader's elite class pokemon with bare hands and his 4 pokemon back then took down entire team 60 pokemon without breaking sweat. His mother had an effect on them.

This intrigued me that what is special about him. So I used every source on him for his information. Heck, collecting information on this kid is more hard than anyone in the world. Every AI closely guard his details and he is under constant security of his lucario. Last month I got a report on him and his pokemon."

Giovanni handed a file on her a file.

 **xxxxx**

Name - Ashura Aaron Cameron aka Ash Ketchum

Mother- Delia Ketchum (Adopted), Birth mother unknown

Guardians- Queen Illene of Rota, every regional professor plus professor Carolina and Burnet, Champions Lance, Steven, Cynthia and Diantha, Aura Guardian Riley, Charles Goodshow, Mr. Silph, Mr. Stone, Johanna Berlitz, Palmero.

Designation - Crown prince of Rota, Aura Guardian, famous rising star and child actor Prince Ashura, Top breeder, Jr. Professor, Excellent painter and sketcher, outstanding inventor, programmer and developer.

Assets - Heir Kingdom of Rota, heir of Pallet House restaurants, famous fruit and berry orchards of Pallet and Rota and world famous art gallery of Rota. Estimated earnings per year is 15 billions.

Friends - Gary Oak, Daisy Oak, Leaf, Jane (Koga's daughter), Brandon Birch, Lillie (heir of Aether Foundation), Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, Sophecules, Serena Yvonne, Kalos Queen Aria, Dawn Berlitz, Princess Sara, Princess Salvia, Giselle Goodshow, Clair Blackthorn, Elesa, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Suziko etc.

Pokemon - Pikachu, aerodactyl(shiny, elite level), espeon, mareep, altaria, pidgeot, starmine, sandshrew, growlithe, lucario(Champion level), riolu(white), ralts (golden, former owner Diantha Carnet), zorua, mew and two unknown legendaries.

Speciality - Befriends any pokemon easily. Very smart and powerful. Has trust over hundreds of pokemon at Oak's corral, 90% of population admires him

Note- Avoid him at all costs.

 **xxxxx**

"Boss, is this only one kid's profile?" Domino said in shock.

"Yes it is. I was also shocked. This kid is very powerful and influential. He is to be avoided at all costs. We can't harm him openly otherwise we are declaring war against three kingdoms, four champions, an aura guardian, league president, regional professors and his fans. Killing him is out of option. He is already powerful to take down anything we send. Moreover, his mysterious mother, lucario, mew and his pokemon and his AI constantly guard him. He destroyed a warehouse in anger in Unova without using his pokemon and critically injured the poachers of his zorua. We have no way to stop him right now. One thing to do is to keep a watch on him and prevent any interaction with him. So I am going to keep those three idiots on his watch." Giovanni explained.

"This kid is something." Domino said in amusement.

"Yeah but everyone has a weakness and we can find it in due time. I don't think he is going to us. He will not react unless provoked."

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** First Canon Chapter done.**


	13. Bug Forest Adventures I

**Ok here's the decision**

 **1\. Based on tendency of votes, Shipping with Rin is wanted. If any other shipping will need to happen then I will make the poll but those are in very far future.**

 **2\. I am still making Ana see Ash and Ashley as parents. I assure you they will not be shipped. Just have teasing and sibling moments.** **I am doing this as Ashley is in second preference of votes**

 **3\. I am not keeping the idea of making Ash a girl** **and also removing pokemon ships. No human forms except for Tia's Illusion.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Chapter–12** **Part I**

 **Bug Forest** **Adventures** **, First Child** **and Love?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It was 4 am in the morning. The whole Viridian City was sleeping peacefully except for a certain prince and his pokemon.

Ash was wide awake for the early morning warm up as their schedule but today they were having the rest due to being weekend. Ash decided only to have an early morning warmup.

Ash, Ashley and Rin were ready in his training clothes. Even though Ashley and Rin didn't need a workout but they were doing it to support their pokemon. They both had their hair tied in ponytails so that it will not disturb them while were wearing a tight sweat shirt with a hooded jacket and shorts.

(www. pinterest. com/pin/814377545090249360/?source_app=android)

Ash picked up the training weights from the bag before going out. As they walked to the counter they were greeted by Jane. She asked if she could join them. Ash agreed to her request and she immediately changed in clothes same as the girls. Outside he and the girls called out their pokemon except magikarp. Those who were already outside their pokeball joined them. Ash then contacted mew through his bond and told her to teleport everyone to his place. He told latios and Tia to come too. Within minutes everyone was teleported infront of him except Ho-Oh who told that she will come sometime during the late morning. The new pokemon were shocked to see the three legendaries.

"All right guys today is our first weekend and as promised I am going to spend both today and tomorrow with you. Now our first job is to find a suitable place. We don't want anyone to find us. So all those who can fly are going to find a suitable place deep in the Viridian forest. Keep it away from the main path and near a pond or lake. Reva you lived in the forest so you will know better. When the place is found, Lu-lu, mew, Tia and latios scan the whole area and then form a psychic barrier so that no one can locate us except pokemon and immediately all of you will head to that direction. Mew and latios as the sun rises you will teleport each of the pokemon to that area. If you sense anyone active, avoid going in that area. Those who cannot fly will be jogging beside me till the sunrise. As the sunrises, I will give you the signal to take them to the area. Then I will have our belongings and we will head out. At the enterance of the forest I will call you and you will take us there. Mew, latios and Tia remain invisible. We don't want any risk."

All of them nodded.

"Before you go I am adding training weoghts to all of you. This will help in increasing your strength, speed and endurance. When you start to feel tired, get some rest on a nearby tree. Be safe."

Ash brought the weights and tied to their claws, paws, tails and wings accordingly. Ashley, Rin and Jane helped him in doing it fast. The newest members had the lightest while the heaviest were given to lucario, pidgeot, altaria, hydreigon and the eon duo. The flying members left immediately along with lucario.

Ash had returned starmine as it couldn't run. They then started their jogging around the city. All the city was dead silent. It wasn't like Rota were some people were seen even in the early morning. Ash and the girls kept on motivating the newer ones who were not used to the weights much.

At 5:15 am, Reva responded through the bond that she had found the suitable area. Immediately Ash ordered lucario and the legendaries to the area. Within 15 minutes, he was informed that the area was secured. As then told mew and latios to start getting the others. After 15 more minutes every pokemon was teleported to that area.

Ash, Ashley, Rin and Jane then made their way to the pokemon centre. The sun had rose about 5 minutes ago and the city was starting to show some life. They reached pokemon centre sometime at 6:30 am. They were greeted by nurse Joy and some other trainers. But still the centre was mostly empty. Ash immediately took a shower. When he came out, he found that Rin and Ashley ready and have packed the bags. Ash immediately changed. As he was going to pick his bag, his watchdex ringed and he found a message from Illene.

 **" Schedule for July**

 **08/07– Interview in Rota**

 **13/07– Show in Saffron City**

 **25/07– Show and T.V. Interview in Lumiose City.**

 **26/07– Party in Hotel Richissime for this year's showcase announcement."**

Ash looked at today's date which was 04/07. He sighed as he will have to take some breaks in the journey but he couldn't deny it. Ash told the girls about the plans then.

They came out of their room and checked out. Nurse Joy and Jane insisted him to have breakfast but he politely denied and said he would be having breakfast with the pokemon. Nurse Joy then ordered Jane to connect to his watchdex. Why do Nurse Joy was being so protective? Maybe last night's incident. He sighed and allowed it. Looks like he got a third AI with him. He already knew the capabilities of his AI's so he didn't doubt that it will affect the work of Pokemon Centres.

"Alright if Jane is joining me then she is going to get a starter and her own pokedex." Ash ordered.

"But Ash I am an AI. I know both Ashley and Rin have their pokemon under combined ownership of yours. But that will not apply to me." Jane said.

"That's not a problem. Since your duty is with pokemon centres, your pokemon will be under combined ownership of Nurse Joys. As for starter, a happiny or chansey will be perfect for a nurse AI." Ash explained.

Nurse joy and Jane nodded to him. Nurse Joy gave a travelling bag to Jane and Jane changed her dress same as Ashley just pink in colour.

"Nurse Joy can you send the starter and a custom watchdex containing nursing apps for Jane to Cameron Palace by 8th. I have to be there on that day. Place the order of watchdex under my account." Ash said.

"Ok Ash I will do it. I will contact the other Joys for a happiny. For now I have given a temporary trainer card for Jane." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you nurse Joy. Also I have a request. Misty Waterflower is likely to ask about us. Can you please not inform her about our status?" Ash requested.

"Don't worry Ash I saw her accusing you for her bike. She is very hot headed despite being a watertype trainer. I will handle her." Nurse Joy said.

They thanked and said their goodbyes. Nurse Joy told Jane to take care of Ash and said goodbye. In 15 minutes, they were outside the forest enterance. Ash scanned the area. Satisfied that no one was there Ash called mew. In seconds they disappeared from there.

They reached the clearing the clearing immediately. Ash and the girls were delighted at the sight. The clearing was very beautiful. There was a big lake and small flower meadow. Their pokemon had made groups and were chatting in three groups. The first group was of the spearows, pidgeys and Reva who were dreaming over pidgeot. Second group contained Aero, altaria, hydreigon, gible, charmander and the eon duo. Gible and charmander had stars on their eyes seeing powerful dragon or pseudo dragon types. The third group was the largest and near the lake containing all other remaining pokemon. Pikachu, squirtle, bulbasaur, mareep, growlithe, rattattas, eevees tailing espeon, daddy's girls, all six nidorans, sandshrew, beldum, riolu, lucario and mew.

Ash took a deep breath and released his aura's presence. Immediately the forest became still and then multiple aura's started approaching the clearing.

Ash and the girls greeted the pokemon. Ash explained that Jane was travelling with them. Ash then released starmine and magikarp in the lake. Magikarp was intimated seeing that many pokemon for first time. Ash decided that he will train here for the week while heading out after next weekend.

"All right girls lets prepare the breakfast. Ashley, Rin you are incharge of the camp. I and Jane are going to prepare the breakfast." Ash said. They nodded and were about to start when they heard noise of pokemon coming towards the clearing.

Within a minute, the clearing was filled with pidgeys, beedrills and weedles, butterfrees and caterpies, a whole colony of pikachu family, nidorans and surprisingly a few scyther.

Ash sweatdropped at the situation and shook his head. Then alphas of the groups, an old looking pidgeotto, beedrill queen, a raichu, a nidoking, an old scyther, all having many scratches over their body, came infront of him and bowed in respect.

" _It's an honour to meet you Prince. We welcome you to our home."_ All alphas said in unison.

Ash chuckled and said.

"At ease everyone. Thank you for your welcome. You all are welcome to be in my compony for my stay here. As for now I was going to prepare breakfast for everyone. You are welcomed for it. You can return to your works. Also I request you to supply some berries from the forest. I will send a pulse of aura when the food will be ready. You are dismissed for now." Ash said in a princely fashion.

The pokemon nodded. Most of them returned after getting orders from their alphas. Mostly those remained were the baby pokemon and some caretakers. Ash told his pokemon to play with them.

They all then got to their work. Ash and Jane started preparing for breakfast while Ashley and Rin started to set up the camp with the help of their pokemon. After some minutes, beedrills, pidgeys and scythers returned with berries, herbs, edible leaves, mushrooms and some dry sticks. Ash and Jane picked up speed and started to prepare the big lunch.

At about 8:30 am, the food was prepared. Ash concentrated and sent the aura pulse calling them. Within next fifteen minutes, all had came back. It took about half an hour serving them all with the help of his pokemon. Most of them ate the pokemon food. While Ash's older pokemon and the eon duo were staring at the human food. Ash giggled and gave them the human food. He knew that they will ask for it. As he was going to have his food, the rainbow pokemon screeched high in the sky and hastily dove down to them. Some took defensive stance but eased at the sight of Ho-Oh. Well most were surprised of her appearance. She looked at Ash and spoke, " _I am not late, am I?"_

Ash and the girls with mew and eon duo giggled at her.

"Nope you just arrived in time. Jane can you give Ho-Oh her bowl. Make sure it is large enough. She ate a lot last time." Ash said giggling. Mew laughed at her.

Ho-Oh sweatdropped and glared at Ash. She huffed and mumbled.

 _"What can I do if I am given that tasty food!"_

They ate their food soon. Ash and the girls collected the bowls, washed the utensils and packed them. He took out his grooming set.

"All right guys, GROOMING TIME." Ash shouted. Immediately each of Ash's pokemon including Ho-Oh raced to him. Jane saw the sight in amazement whole Ashley and Rin were laughing hard. Each of them were competing to go first.

"All right guys, first let my princesses have the grooming then I will come to you all. Ashley, Rin I had bought your own grooming kit too. They are in your bag." Ash said.

Ashley and Rin nodded while his other pokemon complained. His daughters showed their tongues to them. Ash groomed vulpix first, then Princess and lastly Zo. Then he called out them whose name came in his mind first. His pokemon waited paitently for their turn as he groomed them. Meanwhile, Ashley and Rin groomed their pokemon. Jane went inside his watchdex to go check on the pokemon centre.

After few minutes, she came back with an irritated face. Ash saw this.

"What happened Jane?"

"I have two bad news. First, the team rocket thugs you defeated last night had escaped the prision." Jane said.

"Ok. We just need to be careful. I have a feeling, it will not be our last meeting. Now, the second one?" Ash asked.

"Misty stormed out of pokemon centre angrily proclaiming to give you a piece of mind. She is still demands you to pay for her bike." Jane said more angrily.

Ash sighed.

"I feared that. I have read about her being hot-headed, stubborn and bossy. She is good but can be very irritating. As for her bike, I am not going to pay for that. I have my pride as a prince at stake. I will not bow at someone's accusition." Ash said determindly.

All three girls looked at her in admiration with blushes on their face.

"Ash you don't have to worry about her bike. Joy said that she will fix the bike and have it sent to the Cerulean Gym." Jane said.

Ash nodded and went back to the grooming. Jane also started to check over the pokemon over any injuries or disease.

This took most of the morning as he was free when the time for lunch arrived. Immediately, lunch was also prepared and served to the pokemon. After having lunch, Ash and the girls sat down. They had their pokemon around them along with some baby pokemon. A female pichu, a dreamy male caterpie and an energetic and loudmouth female weedle became quite attached to Ash. Same was with Ashley, Rin and Jane. Ashley and Rin also had a male pichu, a male caterpie and female weedle. Jane had a female pidgey, female pichu, nidoran pair, female caterpie and male weedle attached with her. Ash figured out that they might want to join in their journey. He asked all of them and all nodded. Ash briefly used his juniour professor status to allow them have all of their pokemon. They immediately captured them and were happy to have new friends.

Ash then remebered what Delia had asked. Since some butterfrees and beedrills were there guarding so he asked them to call the beedrill queen and all butterfrees. After few minutes they arrived.

"Thank you for coming. My mother has a few fruit orchards and flower gardens. She asked me to send some beedrills and butterfrees. So I was asking if some of you could help me." Ash said.

Bedrill queen gave a series of buzzes and a group of 20 beedrills came. Also 20 butterfrees came from their group.

 _"We are at your command Prince. We are one of the best at handling fruits, berries and flowers."_

Again the queen buzzed and a group of 15 beedrills bigger than normal size came. 15 more butterfree joined them.

 _"We are at your command Prince. We are the best defenders of our group. We will protect the orchards with our life."_

Ash smiled at their dedication.

"I am honoured to have your assisstance." Ash said in pride.

 _"The honour is ours prince."_ The group declared.

"I will be sending the first group in few minutes while the defenders will stay with me for a few days so that I can ttain you. Then I will send you." Ash said.

They nodded and all except the group and some watchers left. The watchers again spread out for security. Ash immediately called Delia which was picked up after a few rings. He was met with a not so happy face.

"Ash, what am I hearing? You engaged to Team Rocket members on your own. I was so worried. They are dangerous. Please stay away from them." Delia scolded.

"Sorry Mom. But I can't stand anyone hurting pokemon. Moreover, they were very easy to defeat." Ash said.

"Easy or not young man, they are criminals. We can't trust them. They can go to any measure. Promise me Ash you will stay away from them. You are the only one left for me. I can't bear anything happening to you." Delia pleaded. She was having tears in her eyes.

"Please don't cry mom. I promise I will try to avoid them. But as an aura guardian, I will not back away if encountered. But I promise that I will first bring all my pokemon, contact Lance or any other Champion and then engage with them. You don't have to worry. If anything goes wrong, mother is always with me." Ash said.

"I know Marien will protect you from any danger but we can't stop worrying about you. You will follow your promise, young man. Now tell me the reason of your calling. Usually you call at night." Delia said.

"Yeah! I was telling that I am sending you about 35 beedrills and butterfrees each. 40 I am sending now while 30 of them I will send after I will train them." Ash said.

"Ok Ash. I am at Pallet House now so I will call Daisy to go to the house. Also are you capturing them or they are wild. It will be good if they are wild." Delia.

"I was sending them wild mom. Tell Daisy to be there in an hour or two. I will send pidgeot leading them." Ash said.

"No problem Ash. Now I should go. Take care Ash and keep your promise." Delia said before the call ended.

Ash then called pidgeot and asked him to lead them to the orchards. Pidgeot nodded and left with them. The remaining 30 were told to be at the clearing early in the morning. They nodded and left.

Ash then got into his swimming trunks and jumped in the water. He asked the girls to come too but soon realised that they were holograms.

"I am sorry. I forgot that you were holograms. It is very relaxing to swim in the cold water." Ash said in sad mood.

"Well Ash we haven't tried going in water. I you feel bad we can try." Rin said.

"Really? But if something went wrong." Ash asked in concern.

"Don't be silly Ash. We are hardened holograms. If even the hologram gets destroyed we can easily create new one." Ashley said. Ash nodded to her.

"Ok then lets give it a try." Jane said.

The three then changed having bikini having same flower design. Ashley's was mostly blue with little dark red flower, Rin's was green with yellow flower and Jane's was pink with light red flower.

They looked stunning beautiful. Ash didn't realise but he kept staring at their bodies. They giggled at the expression of his face.

"Like what you see Ashy." Rin teased.

Ash got out of his stare and blushed crimson. He immediately dove down and avoid the embarassing moment. As he come out, he was dive bombed by two figures, Ashley, Rin and Jane. Their holographic bodies seemed to glitch on impact but then immediately adjusted to the water. They sighed in relief and started to play with him.

While Ashley was in middle of swimming, Ash had snuck up to her underwater. He grabbed her waist and flipped her in water. She gave a startled cry and crashed into the water. Despite being with girls, Ash had the courage to only tease her but that came at a cost.

"Ashy what was that for?" Ashley shouted irritated. Ash just laughed and splashed water on her. He then swam away in a newfound speed laughing. She chased him and when he got her hands, his ear and head got punished for him.

She went out of water angrily and immediately changed into her travelling clothes and went inside the watchdex.

"Well how are you going to make up with her now?" Rin said.

"Nah don't worry. It is common between us. We both know we can't live wothout each other. She will come out in no time." Ash said.

"Yeah, yeah. I know you are closest to her than anyone. Why can't you be like that with me?" Rin said with a pout.

"Ain't I the closest to you too?" Ash asked with a sweatdrop. He was then greeted by a happy Rin and a kiss on lips.

"Thanks." Rin said rubbing her head on his chest making him go red.

"If your love making is done, we need to have lunch." Ashley called from the shore giggling.

Ash gave an awkward chuckle and rushed out while Rin gave a fake glare to her. They came out of the water then. Ash dried himself and changed his clothes. Girls didn't need to do anything as they just changed their clothes in a flash.

After lunch, Ash and the girls went under a tree to take a nap. As Ash laid down, Ashley took his head and put on her lap and started to stroke his hair. She knew how much Ash liked it. Ash felt much comfort in it and soon drifted into sleep. Jane sat down beside Ashley. Rin laid down near Ash and put her head on his chest. Ashley and Jane talked while Ash and Rin slept.

 **xxxxx**

It was 4 in the evening. Ash was sleeping peacefully in the shade of the tree with girls beside him. But his peaceful sleep was disturbed by frantic shaking. He opened his eyes annoyed an sleep to find lucario's worried face.

"Lu-lu what is it?"

 _"Ashura, I think you should scan the forest."_

Ash still confused and sleepy, did so. His eyes widened as he found the source.

"What is a small child doing deep in the forest?" Ash exclaimed in panic. He immediately stoop up.

"Latios, Tia take me too the child fast." Ash ordered as he and the girls climbed on them.

In minutes they was hovering above the child. She was a girl not more than 2 years old. She was too scared and crying for her mother.

Latios immediately flied down and Ash landed a few metres ahead of her. The girl seemed to have startled at the sudden landing and curled into a ball.

"Hey I will not harm you?" Ash said softly getting closer to her slowly. He started to spread a calming aura around. It worked as she eased up and looked at him. She immediately ran to him and hugged him. She again started to cry and called for her mommy and daddy.

Ash thought of only one way to calm her down. He started to sing his lullaby. It had the needed effect. She fully calmed down. Her eyes became heavy and she slept in his arms. She held him tightly like he was going to disappear. As he ended singing, he looked at her with a smile. She was sleeping peacefully. She looked like a cute dall. Ash looked at her features. She had blonde hair going to her back. Her big blue eyes, small and pointed nose, small cute baby lips and baby cheeks. She was too adorable. Ash couldn't help but stare at her for whole life. He was already starting to love her with his life unintentionally.

"Ashy, Rin, Jane, we have a big problem here." Ash said.

All three came were also shocked to see the little girl.

"Ashy we should take her with us?" Ashley said.

"Yeah. She is too scared and crying for her mother. She is too small. I can't make myself just stand and watch." Ash said.

"It will be the best thing you do Ashy. She is too cute and small. How did she reach here?" Ashley said.

"I am also thinking about that. The main path is miles from here." Ash said.

"Anyways Ash lets head to the camp. Meanwhile I check her for any injuries." Jane said and walked to take her in her arms. But as she touched her, she started whimphering.

"Looks like she won't let anyone take her away from me." Ash chuckled.

Ash and Ashley got on latios and Rin and Jane got on Tia. As they flew off, Ashley hugged Ash from back and rested her head on his shoulder. But unknown to them, the sudden jerk had woke the girl for a moment who captured a glimpse of both Ash and Ashley together and smiled and snuggled to Ash's chest deeper. Ash also held her tighly near his heart.

Ash they reached the camp, they got down. That girl was still unwilling to leave Ash. Ash thought what to do and got an idea.

"Mew can you look in her memories. We can find out what happened and who are her parents?" Ash said.

Mew nodded and scanned her mind. What she saw made her jaw drop to ground.

"Mew what happened? What did you see?" Ash asked in concern.

 _"She has experienced a trauma attack. Being only an infant, her soft mind couldn't handle it and had wiped her memory. Generally its common to every child. They forget the events of early past but in her case it has been completely wiped out and replaced by the most recent peaceful memory. I can only say her name. Her name is Ana. I don't know anything more. But there is more shocking news. She had imprinted you and Ashley as your parents."_ Mew said.

"WHAT?"

Everyone went wide eyed at the last sentence.

"How can this be possible?"

" _Let me show you then. Latios and Tia sight share the pictutes I send you in your mind."_ Mew said.

Latias and Tia nodded and sight shared the memories. Ash and the others were engulfed in a green ball when the scene changed to show Ash singing lullaby for her but in different surroundings i.e. a bed. Next was seeing Ashley hugging Ash from back and having her head on his shoulder with a happy, satisfied and peaceful face. Ashley's face burned at the scene as Rin and Jane narrowed their eyes on her.

"W-What? Can't a sister hug his brother?" Ashley defended herself.

 _"Not only she has imprinted on you both but also her memories has changed as you saw the singing of lullaby."_ Mew said.

"Is there a cure for it?" Ash asked as Ashley was too embarassed to say anything.

 _"If she had been a little older then might be. But she is at the very tender age. If we can find her parents before she wake up then we can have a chance. Which is now out of option as she already woke up."_ Mew said.

As she said that, Ash looked down. Ana was looking at him with curious eyes and then smiled brightly.

"Daddy." She exclaimed and hugged him tightly.

Ash mentally slapped himself. What had he got himself into?

"Hi Ana. How was your sleep?" Ash said in the softest tone.

Ana smiled cutely and said, "It was too good daddy."

She then looked around and saw the pokemon. Well her first attention went to mew and she grabbed her tail. Mew panicked and teleported away. Ana giggled. Mew glared her first but then started giggling too and sat on her head. Ana was laughing cutely which made the girls squeal in delight. Ash was not behind too. He was loving every moment with her.

"Ana go and play with the pokemon." Ashley said.

"Ok mommy." Ana said and ran with the pokemon.

"Hey Ashy, how are we gonna handle this situation?" Ash asked nervously.

"I don't know. But I can't stop being in love with her. If I were a few years older, I wouldn't mind being her mother." Ashley said.

"Yeah me too." Ash said. They both looked at each other's eyes and immediately blushed. The quickly looked away. Rin was getting jealous of her.

"Well we should look for her parents now." Ash said nervously.

"Yeah." Ashley answered in same tone.

"Ok then Ash tell the pokemon of the forest to look for her parents while I send her picture, name and her current condition to nurse Joys of Pewter and Viridian." Jane said as she left.

Ash called a beedrill and immediately told him to spread out the world. Hopefully there was still an hour of sunlight.

Jane came back informing nurse Joys.

"Joys said that they will look for any missing girl. She said that the girl is in very vurnerable state and a wrong decision will scar her mind for life. She told to keep her close to both Ash and Ashley everytime." Jane said.

"Hopefully, we should find them. But if we don't find them by tomorrow afternoon we are going back to Rota then and there. We will need help of Big Sis, Mom, professors and the champions." Ash said. The girls nodded.

As the sun started to end, hope was also ending. Pidgeot had also returned. Then a scyther came to Ash.

 _"Hello Prince, I heard you found a human hatchling."_

"Do you know anything about her?" Ash asked.

 _"This morning I was hiding from a persistant trainer that lives in this forest and wears a wierd suit. From my hiding place, I saw two men with a litte hatchling. She was too young and looked scared. I was suspicious of them but that trainer found me and I had to fled from there. When I went back to see them they were gone."_ Scyther explained.

"Ana come here." Ash called out loud.

"Coming daddy." She said and came running to him and hugged him tightly and looking at scyther curiously. She tried to move her hands and touch his blades. Scyther gently allowed her and made sure she didn't get a cut.

 _"Yes she is the hatchling."_

"Ok Ana now go and tell mommy to prepare dinner. I will come soon." Ash said to Ana smiling.

"Ok daddy." Ana gave a cheeky smile and ran to Ashley.

Ash turned to scyther and said, "Can you describe how they looked so that I can make their sketches? They had abandoned Ana in a dangerous forest. I will give them punishment on my own."

Ash was furious at the deed done to a very small child.

 _"I can try, my lord."_

Ash took half an hour sketching the details. Scyther gave a satisfactory look to his memory as the photo was made. Ash gave his word to help scyther whenever he asked for. Scyther denied it saying he was serving his duties and left.

Ash immediately rammed Lance's number in his watchdex. As Lance picked up, he roared.

"LANCE I WANT THESE TWO MEN ARRESTED WITHIN 24 HOURS. I WILL BE AT ROTA BY 10 IN THE MORNING."

Ash showed the sketches of the men. Lance was surprised to see Ash that angry. He had seen him that angry when Gary crossed his line but that was when he had no control over his emotions but now he was well acquainted with emotions. It would be a very bad deed to make him that angry.

"Ash calm down. Tell me what happened." Lance asked in concern.

"THESE BASTARDS LEFT A TWO YEAR OLD GIRL TO DIE DEEP IN THE VIRIDIAN FOREST. IF IT WASN'T FOR ME WHO KNOWS WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED. She has suffered so much trauma that she forgot everything and thinks me and Ashley as her parents." Ash was crying at this point.

Now Lance was beyond furious.

"I WILL TAKE ONLY ONE HOUR TO MAKE THOSE BASTARD'S LIFE HELL. MEET ME AT THE PALACE TOMORROW." Lance said and ended the call.

Ash took a deep breath and calmed himself. He felt someone nudging on his side. He looked down and saw Ana looking scared. His face immediately softened. He hugged her tightly and cradled her in his arms.

"Don't worry Ana. Daddy is always gonna be with you. No one can touch you without my permission." Ash said softly.

He took her towards the others. Ashley and the girls had prepared the food and the pokemon ate it without any complain. They already knew the condition so complaining was out of option.

Ash made Ana eat with his own hands like he did with his three pokemon daughters. Ana was giggling everytime he made her eat. The girls and the pokemon found the scene cute. Ashley got the camera and clicked several pictures. Ashley was feeling warm inside seeing the scene. She was beyond happy when Ana called her mommy. But she was still confused over the situation. Ash was also in a similar state.

His heart and soul wanted to accept the situation eagerly but his mind denied seeing her sister as her mother. He had never been so confused in his life. Ash kept the thought aside for the moment. His full concentration was on Ana. It was getting late in night. Ash had sung the lullaby and most of them were sleeping. Some of the beedrills were still guarding the area. Ana was sleeping on his lap and clutched to his shirt tightly. She looked very peaceful under the moon. Ash could say why parents love their children so much. They are their little angels.

 _"Cute isn't she?"_ Ho-Oh said telepathically in his mind.

" _Yeah. She is so beautiful. I have just been with her for hours but I love her like Ashley."_ Ash said.

 _"Ash we need to talk about Ashley."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"Do you realise that this may affect your relationship with Ashley?"_

 _"Yeah and I am confused about it."_

 _"Tell me how do you feel for her."_

 _"I love her like a sister."_

 _"Then be prepared. Raising a child is not easy. This may lead to some awkward moments between you two._ _You should know what she thinks about this situation. You and Ashley both are going to be the parent of Ana. If one declines then it will affect her, so be sure to make the right decision."_ Ho-Oh suggested.

Ash thought about it and nodded.

"You are right Ho-Oh. I cannot force Ashy in it. Even I am confused on what will I do. I think a talk with her will work." Ash replied.

 _"Very well Ashura. Just remember destiny is not fixed, it is what our works make it."_ Ho-Oh said before leaving him to think.

Ash sighed and got up with Ana in his arms. He moved to Ashley.

"Hey Ashy. Can we have a walk?" Ash asked.

"Okay." Ashley said with a smile.

Both siblings and sleeping Ana in Ash's arms walked to the lake and saw its beauty under the moon. They sat down there and enjoyed the view.

"Hey Ashy." Ash said.

"Hmmm." Ashley just hummed in reply.

"Do you think we three will see this view again together?" Ash asked.

Ashley looked at Ana and moved her fingers on her hair.

"I don't know Ashy. I also want to be a mother to her but we are young. It will affect our lives and relationship. I don't want that to happen." Ashley said looking at Ash.

"I also don't know what to do. Truth to be told, I can't make my mind on leaving her. Ever since she hugged me and called me daddy, I felt very happy. I don't know why but I can't stop loving her. She has come to me as my angel." Ash said moving his gave to the face of his angel.

"I feel the same Ashy. I also love her. Even if she has been in our lives for years, I can't stop admiring her. It is the same as I felt for you when I first met you. You became my only family and now she is the one I want to make as a part of my family." She said gazing at Ana.

They remained silent and kept looking at her. Then they looked into each other's eyes. They could see the conflict in them. Then they decided.

"Ashley I think we should do it."

"I also think it will be best. I don't care what will happen. I want to take care of her. Even if that meant becoming one with you, I will not back away." Ashley said with determination in her eyes.

"Lets hope that day never comes. But even if that comes, then we will face it together. For the sake of Ana." Ash replied with same determination.

"For the sake of our daughter angel." Ashley said.

They sat there staring at the stars for sometime and then went back to the others. Rin and Jane along with Ho-Oh and lucario were the only one awake.

 _"So what did you decide?"_ Ho-Oh asked.

"We are going to take care of her. Even if we are siblings, we are not going to let a life down. Ana has given her trust and life in our hands. We will be her parents." Ash said while Ashley nodded.

"We don't care what people will think. We don't care what will happen to me and Ashy. If Ana thinks us as her parents then will become for her." Ashley said. She might not understand what Ho-Oh said to Ash but Ash's answer was more than enough for her to guess correctly.

Ho-Oh gave a nod.

 _"Good luck with your daughter both of you."_ Ho-Oh said and went to sleep.

Rin came to Ashley and wishpered in her ear.

"I wish I could be you but nevermind I would never have to fear for Ash with you."

Ashley shook her head and said.

"Ashy and me are close but we don't love each other in that way. We love each other as a family. I know Ash will never leave me."

Rin nodded at her words. They then went to sleep. Ashley slept beside Ash with Ana between them. They both had one arm covering Ana.

After sometime, crystal on Ash's necklace glowed and Marien was beside her children. She smiled and sat down beside them. She moved her fingers through their hair along with Ana.

"I am proud of you two." She said with a smile. She moved outside of the tent and sat beside lucario.

"How are you, Lu-lu?"

 _"I am fine Mistress. Ashura takes very good care of us all."_ Lucario replied.

"Thats good." Marien said with a small smile.

 _"You are worried about Ashura, mistress."_

"Yeah. Arceus told us about his first two children. One merged with his aura and one born from his aura when he would have started his journey. He has obtained his first child and she will become one with his aura and him eventually. But I am afraid of the second one. Arceus told us that the child will be a test of his limits as a person." Marien said with sadness.

 _"Mistress, we can't escape the destiny. He has stepped towards it and now he will have to face it."_ Lucario said.

"I know Lu-lu. But I am his mother. I can't stop worrying about him."

 _"Lady Marien, Ashura is smart and understanding. He will be good. Don't worry."_ Lucario said. He sat down beside her. Marien placed her hand on his head and scratched behing his ear. She stared at the sky and sighed.

"I hope he will be alright." She said before going back. She stopped briefly and glared at lucario.

"Lu-lu, if next time you called me mistress I will make you regret that. I will tickle you until you pass out." She threatened and faded. Lucario chuckled nervously. He was in no way going to get tickle torture from her. She was the most feared woman for Aaron and him when she came to tickle torture.

 **xxxxx**

Next morning, Ash and the girls were prepared for the training. Ash had instructed his older pokemon to help the newer ones. The guard squad of beedrills and butterfrees were infront of him waiting for their command. They were joined by the caterpies and weedles.

Ana was beside Ash and looking at the pokemon training curiously. Ash laid down a list of moves and techniques they were going to learn in the week. They nodded and went to work. Caterpies and weedles were helped by them as well as Ash. They were to learn and perfect string shot, electroweb, takle, quick attack and bug bite before they evolve.

Ash sat down at the side with Ana on his lap. He was happy that they were working hard. After sometime, Ash requested some of the guard beedrills to collect berries, water and firewood. He started to prepare food with Ana. He explained everything to her while cooking even if she got nothing into her head.

At 9 am, he called off the training and called them for breakfast. While serving, they were approached by 4 polywags (1male, 3 female), 3 staryus and surprisingly a female feebas. Ash was least expecting a feebas to be seen. Upon asking, they told that they wanted to join him. Ash then asked feebas, what she was doing there. She was not in her home region. She replied that she was transported in this region in a cage but escaped and has been living there for few months. Ash was sorry for her and accepted her in his team. Ash got the male poliwag while the girls got the female ones and staryu each.

After having breakfast, they packed up and recalled everyone in their pokeball except pikachu, mew, lucario and the squadron of beedrills and butterfrees. Ash asked mew if she could teleport the bug types as psychics were weak against them. She told that it would be little exhausting but can do it. She formed a pink bubble which enveloped them and the squadron and then teleported.

They were in the palace garden when they teleported. Mew looked little tired so Ash recalled her. He then released everyone except the eon duo and Ho-Oh. The girls did the same.

They then went to greet Illene who was surprised to see him early.

"Hi Big sis. Sorry to come without informing? Has Lance come?" Ash asked.

"No. Was he about to come?" Illene asked.

"Well we had a certain incident last evening?" Ash said.

"Daddy who is she?" Ana asked. She was hugging his leg and eyeing at Illene curiously.

"DADDY?" Illene exclaimed in shock.

"Ana dear, she is your aunt." Ash said softly. Ana nodded and bowed to her but was still not leaving Ash. Illene was confused with what she was seeing. She gave him a look which told him to give explanation.

"Ana go play with mommy?" Ash said and gave a pleading look to Ashley.

"Ok daddy" Ana said and she ran to Ashley's side. Illene was again shocked to see who he was reffering as mother.

Ashley and the girls took Ana to show the Palace.

"Ashura what is going on here?" Illene asked sternly. Ash told everything, they found about Ana.

"Big Sis, she is very small. She has gone through a traumatic experience. Even if she sees me and Ashley as parents, we are ready to take the responsibility. We love her very much even if she was with us for a short time." Ash told.

"Ashura I understand what you are saying but you have just started your journey. Caring for a small child like Ana is not easy. How will you manage the time between pokemon training and taking care of her? You can't travel with her. The journey is dangerous for a kid like her, even you." Illene said.

"I don't know Big Sis but my heart doesn't agree to leave her. Even if I have to quit my journey, I will do that for her. I don't want anything happen to her. She has already made a place in my heart." Ash declared.

Illene was silent. She was amazed to see his courage. He had spent his five years to prepare for the journey, yet here he was ready to quit it for the sake of the two year old who he met not even a day ago. She smiled in pride. Pride on Ash.

Just then a door guard entered the throne room and informed about Lance. She ordered to send him immediately. Ash took his seat and a seat for Lance was prepared in front of them. Lance came with a serious face. He greeted them and took the seat.

"Lance what do you found about Ana." Ash asked.

"Ash, Ana is the heir of a famous business tycoon "FoodMart" of Nimbasa City. They deal with with any type of food, berries, herbs, dairy products etc. Their reach is only in their region so not many people outside know about it." Lance said.

"But Lance, I have went to Unova. She doesn't look or act like a resident of Unova." Ash said.

"Actually Ash, their parents are divorced about one and half years ago. Her mother was Kanto born and went to Celadon, her home town. She had died due to disease in few months after her return. Her father was murdered by someone unknown. Other than them no one was found related to her in the family. So, her custody was given to his mother's close friend. Then she was kidnapped a few weeks ago from Celadon. Those two men were given the task to get her killed by pokemon. Upon interrogation, we found out that their plan was to leave her near a beedrill nest deep in the forest but she ran away when a scared pikachu crossed their path and shocked them. They thought that no one would be that deep in the forest so they left." Lance explained.

Ash was angry and sad at the same time. Illene was maintaining her neutral face but if someone looked close to her, he would see that see was ready to kill at the moment.

"What about the employer?" Ash asked.

"He was captured by Elesa immediately when she learned about Ana. Being city's gym leader and caretaker, she knew something about Ana. The person was also suspicious of separating their parents. He had planned for a long time to take over the company. He was the trusted partner of the company." Lance explained.

"Lance I will not forgive such a deed. From what I know this will be an international issue but I demand the jurisdiction to be given under the court of Rota. They will be hanged till death for such a deed." Ash said in anger.

"Ash he can't do that. Even if you demand the case will be given to Unova's jurosdiction." Illene said in irritation. Politics was never good.

"But Big Sis. I can't just stand and see those people." Ash argued.

"Ashura try to understand. This not a small issue. This contains two regional governments." Illene scolded.

Ash pouted angrily and crossed his hands.

"Sorry Ash but I can't do anything. The case is already given to the Unovan court. Indeed, I came here to take Ana with me. They have given her custody under me till the decision is taken." Lance.

 **"NOOOO... NO ONE IS GOING TO TAKE MY ANA FROM ME. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT."** Ash shouted in anger. His aura flared up.

"Ashura please calm down. Ana is not going anywhere. No one is taking her away." Illene tried to calm him down.

Ash's aura stopped flaring but he was still angry.

"Ash can you give us a moment. Go and see where Ana and others are?" Illene said.

Ana's named seemed to do a remedy to his anger as he eagerly went.

"Lance you can do anything but not separate him from her?" Illene said turning to Lance.

"Why your majesty?"

"Ana has forgotten everything. She thinks Ash and Ashley as her parents. Even if she has been with them for few hours Ash and Ashley have grown to love her as their daughter. You already know how much Ash is overprotective of his things and loved ones. He even declared that he will quit his journey for sake of her."

"I didn't expect that. Children await for their journey for years. Even if his has started few days back but still it takes a lot to quit it."

"Yes Lance. Ana has become a part of him. Taking her away will break him from deep." Illene said in concern.

"Ok I will see about it." Lance said.

Few minutes later, Ash and gang entered the throne room. Ana was happily hugging Ash. Illene and Lance smiled at the scene. They told that Ana was under Ash for the time being. Ash squealed like a little child at the news.

"Big Sis can you inform everyone about it?" Ash asked.

"Ok Ash. Come to the meeting room in an hour. The video conference will be set up. I will send some clothes for Ana in half an hour." Illene said.

Ash nodded and led them to his room. Ash himself changed his clothes. He put Ana on his lap and started to show his sketches. Ana was happily giggling on his lap. After half an hour, a maid came with some clothes. The three girls started to dress her like a little angel.

(www. pinterest. com/pin/519039925787332261/?source_app=android

Think it in the chibi form.)

She looked too cute. Ash and the girls were fawning over her while Ana was giggling and ran to Ash. She stumbled due to the dress but Ash caught her.

"Ana be careful." Ash scolded softly.

"Sorry daddy." Ana said still giggling.

Ash picked her in her arms while the girls changed in the bigger form of Ana's dress. Ashley's was blue, Rin's was green and Jane's was pink. Ana was surprised at how they changed their clothes and wanted to do same. Ash and the girls laughed while Ana pouted. They made mental note not to do change infront of her as answering to her will be difficult. They then made their way to the meeting room. There Illene took Ana on her lap. She was smiling at the small doll like princess. Others on the screen were surprised to see her. Ash thought it wouldn't be good for Ana to hear that, so he told Ashley to take her to the pokemon. As she went, he turned to the screen.

"I know you all are thinking who the little angel is. She is Ana my adopted daughter." Ash said with a smile.

They were shocked. Ash, Illene and Lance then explained about her. They were angry and sad at her condition and shocked at the situation that she sees both Ash and Ashley as her parents.

"So I wanted to ask for any help as we don't know about raising a child." Ash said.

"Don't worry Ash, you can ask us anything. Whenever you face any problem you can call us." Delia said with a smile. She was squealing like a little girl thinking that she became grandmother that early.

"Thanks Mom." Ash said.

They ended the meeting and went for lunch. Ash and the girls immediately prepared the pokemon food and joined for lunch. Ash again served Ana with his own hands who ate happily. After the lunch, Ash left Ana in girls care. Ash and Illene gave farewell to Lance who promised to have the criminals harsh punishment and will try his best to give the custody of Ana to Ash.

"So Ash what are your plans now?" Illene asked.

"Today, we will go and buy every necessary things for Ana. I will buy some basic knowledge books to teach her. For the next two days, I and the girls will learn how to take care of Ana. After the interview on wednesday, we will leave for Viridian forest to continue our journey. Meanwhile, I will also train for the boulder badge." Ash said.

"So you are determined to take Ana with you."

"Yup. She only trusts me and Ashley now and I feel restless when I not see her infront of my eyes." Ash said.

"Very well. Go get ready. We are going shopping now." Illene said with a smile.

Ash nodded and rushed to his room where others were. He gave the news to them and started to get ready. He released mew, latios, Tia and Ho-Oh in his room which was large enough for Ho-Oh to fit there. Mew transformed into a pichu and sat on Ana's hair.

"Sorry guys but we can't continue our weekend now. I will make up with you next time." Ash said.

 _"Don't worry Ash. We enjoyed the stay and it is just a matter of a week. After all we are not leaving you till you groom and feed us every weekend."_ Latios said.

"Thanks for understanding. But you can stay for the day if you want. I can still be with you all." Ash said.

 _"We shall leave now Ash. Bianca will be worried. Also you have a lot of work to do."_ Tia said.

"Even if I am busy I will still make time for you." Ash insisted.

 _"We know Ash. That's why we love you. You care for us all."_ Latios and Tia said in unison.

 _"Now we shall leave."_ Latios said.

"Ok then. Say hi to Bianca for me." Ash said with a smile.

 _"We will."_ Both eon siblings said. They moved to Ash and nuzzled his cheek. He also hugged them. They then teleported back to Altomare.

Ash then turned to Ho-Oh.

"What about you Ho-Oh?"

 _"I will prefer to stay in the pokeball for sometime and travel with you. A small holiday will not be bad."_ Ho-Oh said.

 _"I will also come. I will transform into a pichu and stay with Ana. I like her. I will time to time come and check on the tree._ Mew said giggling.

"Okay as you wish. Also I will be training you." Ash smiled.

Both nodded. Ho-Oh asked to go back in the pokeball. Ash returned her. He and the girls went to Illene after getting changed. They were taken to mall in a limo. Illene also accompanied them.

The girls went all out picking lots of dresses for Ana. Illene personally selected some jewellery items for her. Ash bought some story books, basic language books and some toys for her. She showed very less interest in the toys as she already had Ash's pokemon to play with.

It was 7 in midnight when they got back home or we can say Cameron Palace. Next two days went with them training their pokemon, Ash and Ashley learning to take care of Ana and Ana becoming comfortable with the others.

A picture of Ash holding Ana with Ashley beside him in beautiful royal dress was taken by Illene and made into a handmade portrait. The portrait was hanged in Ash's room. Also the picture was digitally displayed in his Art Gallery.

The interview went well with the interviewer asking about Ana. Ash just told that she was adopted and no further questions to be asked. It could risk his identity in the journey. After the interview, Ash and the girls collected Jane's watchdex and starter which was a chansey.

Ash chose his team for the departure. He had his permanent 6 with Ho-Oh and mew. Other than them Ash collected pichu, caterpie, weedle, beldum and the nidorans. Ashley and Rin selected their pichu, caterpie, weedle and the nidorans along with their starters. Jane had chansey, pichu, caterpie, weedle and the nidorans. Her pokemon were also getting to stay at the Cameron Palace on her request.

Ash had instructed Aero, altaria and hydregion to teach charmander and gible dragon type moves. Pidgeot was instructing Reva, pidgeys and spearows. Starmine was instructing poliwags and the staryus. Magikarp and feebas were told to practice along them to increase their strength as not much was to teach them till evolution. Espeon was incharge of eevees and sandshrew was incharge of the rattattas accompanied by mareep. A castle arcanine was ordered to teach growlithe and charmander fire moves. Ash had laid out the plan to teach them many moves. As he was doing for the previous years, he was making his pokemon learn and control many moves and then increase the power level. He was sure that they would grow very strong till the indigo league. The girls had no specific goal so they just made their pokemon train with his pokemon. They had told their pokemon that if they wanted to battle or anything else then they just have to tell Ash and he will tell them. By far their pokemon had told them that they will wait for them to become full human and find their dreams.

After collecting their pokemon, Ash and the girls greeted Illene. She hugged Ash, Ana, Ashley and Rin and told them to be extra safe due to Ana. After that they went into the garden where the beedrill and butterfree squad was. Mew teleported them back to the clearing they found in Viridian Forest.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** First part is over.**

 ***I hope this was good.**

 ***One thing about Ash's pokemon will be that they will learn many moves so I will not write about them. Actually, I am lazy. They are quite time taking. You may think I am making them over powered but most of them will not be powerful much. They will become powerful as the journey continues.**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Listing of Pokemon**

 **Ash**

Pikachu(M), Aerodactyl(F-Shiny, Aero), Espeon(F), Mareep(F), Growlithe(M), Lucario(M, Lu-lu), Ralts(F-Golden, Princess), Vulpix(F), Altaria(F), Pidgeot(M), Sandshrew(M), Starmine(NA), Riolu(M-White), Zorua(F, Zo), Hydreigon(M), Charmander(F-Shiny), Gible(F), Beldum(NA-Shiny), Pidgeotto(F, Reva), Spearow(M), Eevee(M), Rattatta(M), Nidoran(M), Nidoran(F), Magikarp(M-Shiny), Pichu(F), Caterpie(M), Weedle(F), Poliwag(M), Feebas(F)

Mew(F), Latias(F, Tia), Latios(M), Ho-Oh(F)

 **Ashley**

Bulbasaur(F), Pidgey(M), Spearow(F), Nidoran Pair, Rattatta(F), Eevee(F), Pichu(M), Caterpie(M), Weedle(F), Poliwag(F), Staryu(NA)

 **Rin**

Squirtle(F), Pidgey(F), Spearow(M), Nidoran Pair, Rattatta(F), Eevee(F), Pichu(M), Caterpie(M), Weedle(F), Poliwag(F), Staryu(NA)

 **Jane**

Chansey(F), Pidgey(M), Nidoran Pair, Pichu(F), Caterpie(F), Weedle(M), Poliwag(F), Staryu(NA)


	14. Bug Forest Adventures II

**Chapter–12 Part II**

 **Bug Forest Adventures, First Child and Love?**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ash and the girls had returned to the clearing for the rest of the training days. Ash and Ashley were happy to have Ana as their daughter. She was an angel for them.

"Alright girls we are going to train for the rest of the week here and then head out for Pewter City for the boulder badge and enter the contests. But first lets set up the camp." Ash said.

They nodded and got to work. They released all their pokemon and set up the camp quickly. When the camp was set Ash and the girls settled down. It was still afternoon.

"Hey Ashy, can you check the contest dates and details?" Ash asked. He had Ana playing with mew on his lap.

"Okay Ashy." Ashley said.

She soon checked on the details and dates.

"As you know contests have two rounds, the first round is appeal round in which you create an appeal using only one pokemon. Next round is battle round in which you battle with two pokemon each. However, you can change the pokemon if you want after the battles. The last contest was yesterday in Viridian. Next one is on next saturday in Pewter City. Also there is a tournament for newbies on thursday next week. You need to have the Pewter badge to enter it." Ashley explained.

"Okay and about the other contests. It's better be prepared." Ash said.

"No problem Ashy. There will be two to three contests simultaneously at some different places. Since you are taking the main gyms then we shall look on the contests on these cities. Cerulean will have its contest after two weeks of Pewter's. Vermillion is celebrating St. Anne's anniversary. It has its own unofficial contest but since it is it's anniversary so Vermillion Contest is merge with it. It is about a month later of Cerulean Contest. Next you can take Saffron or Lavender Contest. Both are on the same date, two weeks after St. Anne's Contest. A week later Celadon Contest will take place. We will not be able to attend the contest of Fuchsia city. That is just three days after Celadon's. Then after three weeks, there is a contest in Cinnabar Island. And the Viridian Contest and Rota's contest are the last ones." Ashley stated.

"Perfect. We just need to be in schedule. Then I can hav both my badges and ribbons collected in time. So here's the plan. We are going to train for two more days and relax for the weekend. Then sunday morning we will start to travel through to Viridian forest. When is the deadline to enter the tournament Ashy?" Ash said.

"Hmmm... On wednesday?" Ashley replied.

"Okay we need to reach Pewter by Monday evening. I will battle Brock in the morning. We have pretty tight schedule on tuesday. After the battle we are needed to go back to Rota to get ready for the show. On wednesday, I will get my contest pass. We will stay in Pewter till Contest and then move on Sunday. This time I think I have to shift the weekend." Ash said.

"Don't worry Ashy. I know they will not mind a day's delay." Rin said.

"Okay that's our plan for the next week. Now what shall we do?" Ash said.

"Maybe some fun. I don't think training now will be good." Jane said.

"Hmmm..." Ash wondered when he saw the lake.

"Hey I know. Why don't we do some swimming?" Ash asked.

"That will be good Ash. But don't take Ana deep." Ashley said with fake glare.

Ash chuckled and nodded.

Ash and Ashley took Ana to the tent. Ash got into his swimming trunks while Ashley got Ana into her new swimsuit. Ash saw that Ashley didn't change and asked, "Hey Ashy, why didn't you change?"

Ashley was about to answer when a mischievious thought entered her mind.

"So desperate to see your wife in swimsuit, Ashy." Ashley said in moving closer to him and had a miscievious smirk on her face.

"N-No. I j-just asked s-since you didn't change." Ash said blushing.

"And?" Ashley was very close to his face.

"A-Ashy, w-what are you do-doing?" Ash was sweating at the thought of getting kissed by his own sister.

Ashley moved her hands in such a way that Ash thought she was going to have them around his neck but she instead moved them to his hair and ruffled it. She laughed and said.

"You are easy to mess with Ashy." Ashley was giggling mischieviously.

Ash sighed in relief but then felt her lips on his cheek.

"But don't think I can't kiss your cheek. Anyways now take Ana ahead. I don't want her to see me change in a flash like last time." Ashley ordered.

"O-okay." Ash said and ran out with Ana. He was red as a tomato. Ashley on the other hand was laughing hard.

'Maybe I can't be his wife but who can stop me from having fun teasing him. After all it is my soul right to tease him.' Ashley thought and changed into her swimming clothes.

She went to the lake with Rin and Jane who had waited for her.

"So Ashley did you do something to Ash? He ran like he was chased by tauroses." Rin asked.

Ashley giggled and said, "Just teased him with small wife act."

Rin pouted a little but laughed too while Jane joined Ashley's giggling. They joined Ash in the swimming and played for sometime. After about an hour of fun, they got out of the water. Ash and Ashley were staying close to Ana to make sure she don't drown. Meanwhile, their pokemon were lazing around the clearing except for mew and squirtle. They had joined them to swim.

They then took some rest under the shade of tree talking. Around 4 pm in the evening, Ash started to train the pokemon. The girls also joined him while Ana stayed beside him most of the time looking curiously at the pokemon training. She saw Ash praising, patting their heads, scratching their fur and giving them berries while training. After sometime she started to copy him. Ash saw her doing it and encouraged her. His pokemon were also happy to get her attention.

After the pokemon were training on their own, Ash moved to a comfortable location and sat down to meditate. Ana followed him and sat on his lap in same position as he was sitting.

Ash started to meditate and his aura started to flow in the surroundings. It was spreading a comforting sensation around. Unknown to him, Ana was copying him. She had closed her eyes too. Her mind was not stable as his but his aura made it stable and she also drifted in meditation.

Ashley and the girls saw them and found it cute. She clicked the photo of them.

When Ash ended his meditation, he found Ana on his lap staring him happily.

"Hi sweety. Were you sitting here all the time?" Ash asked.

"Yep daddy. It felt very good. Can we do it again?" Ana asked cheerfully.

Ash was surprised by it. He didn't expect her to stay there long. He smiled at her.

"Of course, sweety." Ash replied.

Ana cheered happily. They moved towards the girls who were starting to prepare dinner. Ash helped them and had dinner soon. Ash fed Ana with his hands as it was becoming his habit to feed her by himself. After that Ash then read the bedtime story and sang her favourite lullaby for her. In just three days, Ana had grown stubborn to not sleep without the lullaby.

Next two days went in training. Ash called upon his all pokemon to train as they weren't travelling and he wanted to make up with the last weekend as well as coming two weekends. According to their plan, next sunday was cut to travelling and the other weekend had the contest. So it was best to make up with them in advance.

Ash and the girls started their days with a jog in the forest nearby the clearing first. After that training went till 9 am. Meanwhile, Ash and Ana meditated with Ana on his lap. After breakfast, the group relaxed in the lake. The afternoons ware spent on dealing with difficulties, strategies, research, bonding etc. Ash taught them to use moves like protect, agility, quick attack on instinct. These are helpful in many ways. Ash also needed to be actively giving his part in his website too. Ash and Ashley made sure that non of the information they put on the website could hamper their journey. They didn't want many to know about it.

Along with it Ash also prepared for performances. He had made a video along with Ana too. Ana was also learning seeing Ash. She took interest in everything Ash did. They could see that her behaviour was becoming like Ash.

The training was showing good results. Most of them were becoming powerful along with learning new moves. His older ones were progressing fast as they worked on power and accuracy of their attacks and their endurance and speed. While his newer ones had a slow start. They were needed to learn and control their moves first. Still there were many improvements. The caterpies, weedles, pichus and beldum had attained their second evolutionary stage. Many more were on their way to attain evolution. Sandshrew, mareep, magikarp, feebas, Princess, charmander and gible were showing signs of evolution. Despite being newly evolved metapod and kakuna also seemed ready for evolution. His pokemon trained in groups and thus were very well attained their team work. They were quite sharp in senses. Ash's pokemon battled all at a time sometimes as a play generally the smaller ones. This made them quick to act on their own.

The girls pokemon were progressing too. Even though they weren't battling for long, they were training along with Ash's pokemon to become powerful. Their progress was coming at a decent pace. Their pidgeys were close to evolve into pidgeotto.

On the start of the weekend, Ash didn't train them as it was their resting and play time. After their breakfast, Ash groomed the pokemon and while they enjoyed playing or resting. Ana also wanted to groom them so mew was the test subject for her. Ana cared her as a precious doll.

During the afternoon, Ash ordered pidgeot to lead the orchard defence squad to their orchards. Pidgeot nodded and led them to Ketchum residence. He returned back in an hour.

In the evening, Ash called upon his pokemon.

"Ok guys, you all have been training hard to become strong. But from tomorrow our real journey starts. We are going to battle a lot of trainers and learn all we could.

But before we start I want to ask one thing. If anyone of you want to battle or do contests specifically or don't want to do either of the two then tell me. I won't force any of you." Ash said.

All his pokemon gave him a 'Are you joking' look.

 _"Ash, we enjoy to work along you. Battling or dancing, we will do anything till we are with you."_ Pikachu said.

"Thanks guys." Ash said with a smile.

"Now listen. All of you cannot battle everyone. Lu-lu and the legendaries are the most powerful ones. You all are going to battle only trainers in the league especially the legendaries. We can't risk anyone finding about you. Also you all except Lu-lu are our last attackers. I will only use you when we face a major problem which we cannot handle." Ash told.

 _"Don't worry Ashura. We know the importance of our secrecy."_ Ho-Oh said.

"Thank you Ho-Oh. Now coming to the next, Aero, pidgeot, altaria, starmine and hydreigon are my next powerful ones and elite team. You will be used in the later gyms and the league. Also if we get in some problem you are the attackers headed by Lu-lu." Ash explained to his elite team.

"Now pikachu, espeon, sandshrew, mareep, princess, vulpix, Zo, Reva, riolu, growlithe, charmander, gible and metang are the second the next group with same level. Rest of you are sadly the weakest for the time being. But don't worry, after some training you all will become strong too. For now you all are the ones I will be using frequently." Ash explained to the rest of his pokemon.

"Now I am selecting the pokemon which will be accompanying me. Pikachu, riolu, Princess, vulpix, Zo, Lu-lu, mew and Ho-Oh are permanent. The other team will contain Pi (his female pikachu), metapod, kakuna, sandshrew, rattatta and eevee. Espeon you are going to help metang adjust its body and learn psychic powers. Reva and charmander I will be using you two in our first gym battle so I am leaving you with pidgeot, Aero, altaria and hydreigon to train. It is a rock type gym. I know it is your type disadvantage but it will help you in becoming strong. I will be changing the pokemon frequently so you won't have to worry about being left out." Ash explained his recent plans.

All his pokemon nodded and gave their cheers.

Next day Ash and the girls got up early and prepared breakfast. They also got some of the food packed for the lunch. After having their teams ready, Ashley and Rin having their pikachu, eevee, metapod, kakuna, poliwag and their starters and Jane having chansey, pikachu, metapod, kakuna, pidgey and staryu, they thanked the forest pokemon for assissting them during the stay. The forest pokemon gave them a very big hoard of different berries and the scythers gave a newborn scyther to Ash as a parting gift. Ash happily accepted scyther in his team. He kept him in his team for now but didn't let him battle as he was newly born. For the berries, thankfully his bag served the purpose easily.

Ash sent the other pokemon back and told mew to teleport them to the forest trail to Pewter City. He had both pikachus on his either shoulder and lucario beside him. Other pikachus also copied Ash's starter and Pi seemed to be trying to come more closer to pikachu. They thought him as their leader. Riolu had taken spot on his head. His other pokemon remained in their pokeball. Ash had planned a full day travel with stopping for lunch only. Ash battled with the trainers with all his pokemon except lucario. Mostly were bug catchers and had caterpies, weedles and their evolution. Ash had easily won every battle. He gave each of his pokemon a berry as a reward after every battle. Till the lunch only one battle pushed Ash to his limits. He faced with an experienced old scyther. Rattatta and sandshrew both evolved while defeating him despite it being barely. Ash was sure that if the trainer was experienced and scyther being young, then it would have stopped his winning streak. When Ash asked that trainer about scyther, he told that he was his father's pokemon. He had actually started a few days back and his father has given his trusted partner to keep him safe. Ash found him in same position as lucario did the same job in his case but was way more powerful than that scyther.

During the lunch, Ash had sent raticate and sandslash back to Rota and got magikarp and feebas. He had seen that they were ready to evolve and no one can think what he has taught to them. Ana had been tired of the journey and had slept in Ash's arms hugging him tightly. Even after eating the lunch sleepily, she again drifted into sleep. They were about to leave when the were interrupted by laugh of three people. The rocket trio has finally found them.

They started their enterance with their idiotic motto which Ash and the girls found it funny.

"Finally after searching for a week we have finally found you." James said with anime tears.

"Yea it was worth waiting." Meowth joined him too.

Jessie gave them a smackdown getting annoyed of their crying. Both James and meowth were knocked out with swirls in their eyes. Ash and the girls were having hard time controlling their laughter.

"So team rocket what do you want?" Ash said calmly unaffected of them.

Jessie was ticked off of the calm question. He was behaving like they were nothing.

"We are here to take your pokemon. Give them or face us." Jessie said with a sinister laugh which some hint of anger in it.

"We are not afraid of you." Ash said with a smirk.

"You called for it twerp. Go ekans" Jessie said calling out her ekans.

"Go koffing." James called out.

Ash was still angry at their condition but observed the trio. They were in similar condition so he said nothing about it. He could sense that both pokemon didn't held any evilness just were loyal to their trainers. Their loyalty wasn't forced rather earned so Ash knew that there was something good in them.

Pikachu, Pi and riolu jumped off their places and got ready to battle.

"Stop. You three come back. I have something else for them." Ash ordered with a smirk. All three nodded reluctantly and took their previous places. Ash tossed two pokeball and the pokemon that came out surprised everyone. Ash had chosen the useless fish, magikarp and the ugly fish, feebas.

The rocket trio laughed at the two pokemon. Ashley looked at Ash's face which had a never ending smile. She knew he was upto something.

"Haha facing us with a magikarp. You have lost your mind kid." Jessie said laughing.

"They can't even win against a small rattatta. Haha. Still we can make money with it being shiny." James said.

"Thanks for serving me food twoip." Meowth said laughing.

Ash just smiled as they had done the mistake to underestimate him.

"I am sure that they are enough for you." Ash mocked.

Jessie immediately got angry.

"Your funeral. Ekans bite." She called out in anger.

"Magikarp take the hit." Ash said calmly.

Jessie was seeing a clear win but her thoughts changed when ekans gave a cry of pain.

"Did you forget that magikarp's scales are very hard? Mine has extra hard scales." Ash said with a grin.

"James do something." Jessie snarled in anger.

"Koffing takle." James called out.

"Ekans poison sting." Jessie said.

"Both dodge with bounce then feebas scald." Ash called out.

Ekans' posison sting was easily dodged with bounce. Koffing headed to the fishes for a takle but was burnt by the hot water shooted by feebas.

"Now lets show them our modified takle. Both of you use gravity drop." Ash said.

Both magikarp and feebas nodded and used bounce to attain a good height high above them and then dropped down with takle. Now if it was a normal takle then it would have done little damage but when gravity added with momentum of takle, then say both poison types felt like a car had dropped on them. They were instantly knocked out. Jessie and James stared at them in disbelief. They were defeated by a useless MAGIKARP and the ugly FEEBAS!

"Send them back to their owners." Ash ordered.

Magikarp and feebas takled them back to Jessie and James. Both ekans and koffing crashed on their trainers. Jessie growled in anger while James checked on his koffing.

"Meowth don't just stand there do something." Jessie said angrily.

"O-okay. Taste my fury swipes." Meowth ran to them. Magikarp and feebas didn't wait for order and takled him back to James and Jessie.

"Good job you two." Ash said.

 _"Thanks for believing in us Ash. We think its time."_ Both said and were engulfed in bright white light. Both evolved in a big red gyrados and beautiful milotic.

"I am very happy for you two." Ash said happily.

Both gave their respective cries.

"Alright then lets wrap this up. Gyrados dragon rage. Milotic water pulse." Ash ordered.

Both fired their attacks with a roar. It caused a small explosion and the rockets were thrown in the sky. Ash could say that Jessie was cursing him but brushed it off. He was cradling Ana who had her sleep disturbed by the explosion.

After calming Ana, Ash moved to gyrados and milotic.

"I am very proud of you two. You both proved that despite being weak you can become strong." Ash said with a smile.

 _"It is due to you Ash. Your trust gave us the courage to overcome our weakness."_ Milotic said.

"Thanks milotic. Now you two have recently evolved and I want you to get used to of your bodies so I will send you back. I know you weren't with me for much time but I promise that I will make up to you."

 _"No problem Ash._ "

Ash exchanged both of them with his nidorans. They then continued their journey. This time the girls battled a few trainers. They had been observing Ash and were quite good in battling. Till night Ash and the girls had covered almost half of the path. After having dinner, Ash and sat beside the campside. Girls were listening to the story Ash was reading for Ana. They admired how Ash cared for them. When Ash had finished his lullaby after the story, Ashley and Rin sat beside and rested their heads on each shoulder.

"Never change Ashy." Ashley said sweetly.

Ash gave her a smile and nodded. Both Rin and Ashley gave a peck on his cheek. They giggled at Ash and then went to sleep. Ash envolped Ashley in a hug while sleeping.

Next morning, Ash blushed furiously finding Ashley held tightly in his arms. Ashley giggled at him. They got ready fast. The journey continued as the last day. Travelling and a lot of battles.

During lunch, they heard rustling nearby the bushes. Pikachu and Pi without thinking fired thunderbolt at the bush. Immediately a cry of boy was heard in pain. They moved to the bush and found a charred boy in wierd samurai outfit.

"Ummm... Hello. Sorry about that." Ash said with a sweatdrop.

"Keep your pokemon in control novoice." The boy arrogantly said.

"Hey who you are calling novoice. You were sneaking on us. Don't insult us to hide your own fault." Rin angrily said.

"Such a novoice. Seeking the help of a maiden for him. You don't have the pride of a samurai." That boy continued arrogantly.

Ash was calm not affected of him. Ashley was glaring at the boy angrily. While Rin was looking like she would tear him apart at the moment. Jane had to hold her for not doing that.

"Who the hell are you?" Ashley said angrily.

"I am Samurai. Hardened warrior of the forest. I am the strongest trainer here. I am in search of Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." He said boasting his greatness.

Ash and the girls were confused. How did he know him? Why was he seaeching him?

"What do you want from me?" Ash asked.

"You are Ash Ketchum?" Samurai said.

"Yes?"

"Didn't look like what I thought." Samurai mumbled.

"However..." Samurai brought out his sword and held it near his face. He was not given any other chance to say anything as in seconds he was held down by Ash with his face tasting dirt and his sword broken into pieces by lucario. He was surrounded by Ash and the girls pokemon who looked at him in anger.

"I don't know who you are but your recent action can make me hand you to officer Jenny on charge of possible harm, threat or even theft. Now tell me your purpose of searching me or rot in jail." Ash threatened with an angry stare.

"Y-you got it all wrong. I just wanted to ask for a pokemon battle." Samurai said immediately in fear.

"What idiot will show a sword to ask for battle?" Rin said angrily as he tried to attack HER Ash.

"Why shall we believe you? You just attacked Ash." Ashley said in anger. Ana was in her arms looking scared.

"I swear I wasn't trying anything. I was just asking for a battle." Samurai pleaded.

Ash scanned his aura and then left him from his grip. He sensed Ana's distress and went to her. Ana clamed in his arms. He then turned to Samurai.

"If you wanted a battle then you should have just asked. Putting a sword on someone's face gives the wrong impression to your intentions. Pokemon will not hesitate to kill you when they sense that their trainer is in danger." Ash scolded.

"Sorry." Samurai said lowering his head.

"However, since it is a challenge I accept it but don't go challenging trainers by showing swords on their faces." Ash said with a small smile.

"Thank you. I promise." Samurai said greatfully.

"But before that. How did you know about me?" Ash asked.

"Oh I fought a trainer's wartortle. He was travelling from Pallet town in his car and many cheerleaders. He was quite strong. He told me about you being a powerful trainer." Samurai said.

"Oh... That must be Gary. Anyways, what is the rule of battle?" Ash asked.

"A two-on-two battle. No time limit and battle ends when both pokemon of either side are down." Samurai said.

"Ok. Hey Rin can you be the refree?" Ash asked.

Rin nodded and took place as their refree.

"This a two-on-two battle between Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town and Samurai of Virirdian Forest. Trainers call out the your pokemon." Rin stated.

"Go pinsir." Samurai shouted and threw pinsir's pokeball.

"Hmmm. Didn't expect that but nevermind. Metapod, I choose you." Ash said while metapod hopped in front of him.

"Pinsir Vs. Metapod. Battle begin."

"Pinsir bind him in your vice grip." Samurai ordered.

"Metapod iron defence." Ash said since metapod wasn't much movable.

Metapod was covered in a metallic sheen before pinsir got him into his grip. Due to his much larger defense, pinsir's horn cracked and he cried in pain releasing him.

"Now metapod. Use string shot on his legs and horn. Then use string shot as practiced to move closer and use bug bite." Ash ordered fast.

Metapod obeyed faster than Samurai expected. When Ash had ended his command, his pinsir was already covered in the sticky web. He called out for harden in panic. The bug bite dealt a good damage but pinsir was not down. However, he was in no position to move.

"Pinsir use hyper beam." Samurai called out in panic.

Ash was caught offgaurd by it. Pinsir didn't look much strong for it. He had also made his own pokemon learn these type of moves when they had gained a proper control of their power.

As expected, that hyper beam was very unstable.

"Metapod use string shot to dodge and then come with takle and bug bite together." Ash said immediately.

Metapod was quick to obey and dodged that hyper beam and immediately gave a hard takle as iron defence was still in use and gave a final blow with bugbite. Pinsir fell down with swirls in his eyes.

"Pinsir is unable to battle. Trainer send out your next pokemon." Rin stated.

Metapod was engulfed in bright white light and he started to evolve. When the light died down, it revealed the beautiful butterfly pokemon. Butterfree happily started to fly around Ash as his dream was fulfilled.

"I am very happy for you butterfree. You have finally achieved your dream to fly." Ash scratched his head as he flew near his face and gave him his favourite berry.

 _"Thanks Ash. Guys see now I can fly and I will fly to the moons and stars."_ Butterfree said joyfully.

All his pokemon and Ash sweatdropped at his statement and laughed. They congractulated him. Ash then thanked him for the battle and told him to fly around.

"Ash you are a very good trainer. You fully dominated me. But can I ask you one thing. How did your metapod knew that many moves?" Samurai asked.

"I trained him. Let me guess you just caught a metapod rather than training a caterpie. Trained caterpies retain the moves learned while wild ones generally forget their previous moves on evolution." Ash said.

Samurai chuckled in embarassment.

"Anyways, I am certain that I will lose but I will not leave a battle. I have the pride of a samurai. Go metapod." Samurai said and called out metapod.

"Ok then Kakuna, I choose you." Ash said and Kakuna took the battle field using string shot to move.

"We make the first move. Kakuna use string shot for takle and bug bite." Ash said immediately.

"Metapod harden." Samurai called out.

Weedle was more ferocious than caterpie and immediately, kakuna gave a hard takle along with using iron defence at the same time. Then used a nasty bug bite on metapod immediately knocking him out.

 _"Weakling. Waste of my time."_ Kakuna said displeased of the battle.

Ash sweatdropped at her as he knew she liked to have challenging battles.

"Kakuna bad manners. Anyways good job. Some more battles and you will also evolve in no time." Ash praised her. He picked her while giving her favourite berry and moved to Samurai who had returned metapod.

"It was a good battle." Ash said with a smile.

"Thanks for the battle. Though you easily dominated me. Sorry for my behaviour before." Samurai said returning the smile.

But then a new problem came in form of beedrills. They all seemed to attack Samurai.

 _"Hello Prince. One of us saw that boy attacking you."_ The leader beedrill said.

"Don't worry. You can go back. I have handled the situation." Ash said with a reassuring smile.

The beedrills gave a look to Samurai who seemed to be ready to run and then nodded. They all returned back.

"Hey Ash. Did you just talk to the beedrills?" Samurai asked curiously.

"Oh no. Lu-lu tells me what they say. He can use telepathy." Ash lied with a nervous laugh. That lie worked on all and did with samurai too.

"Hey Samurai. Can you lead us to Pewter City?" Ash asked.

"Of course Ash." Samurai said.

Ash then went to the girls. He took Ana in his arms.

"How was daddy's battle sweety?" Ash asked her.

"Awesome daddy." Ana said happily.

Ash giggled. They then walked with Samurai who led them first to his cabin where Ash and Jane healed the pokemon. While in the way Ash, battled only with kakuna so she could evolve. She was taking a little longer than Ash expected.

Samurai then led them to a trail straight to Pewter City. They thanked him and said their goodbye.

Ash and the group reached Pewter's outskirts till 5 in the evening. At last kakuna also evolved but the result was unexpected. She was bigger than normal ones and Ash believed she could really be the queen of hive.

Ash and the girls took a stop near a small river. They sat down on one of the rocks.

"Ah. Its good to be back in the civilization. I think I need a good bath after the long travel." Ash said.

"Well Ashy its true. You look like you haven't cleaned yourself for weeks which is opposite to your behaviour. You get very irritated even a little dirty." Ashley said.

"Hey I don't like getting dirty." Ash said puffing his cheeks and pouted in annoyance.

The girls giggled at him.

"Pewter is grey. The colour of stone. Pewter City has always been famous for stones." Came an older voice from their behind.

They jumped out in surprise. They looked to see an old man in wierd beard and a red had.

"Ummm... Hello." Ash said. He sweatdropped as he sensed a lot of perverseness in him and confused sensing his guilt.

"Name's Flint and you are standing on my merchandise." Flint said.

"You sell rocks." Ashley said as they got down of the rocks.

"Yes. I sell rocks as suveniours. Want some?" Flint said showing a box filled with different stones. He was immediately approached by Ash who had stars in his eyes.

Ashley and Rin giggled at his obession with rocks and the other items he collects. He had already collected lots of different looking stones and leaves in the forest and had passed on his habit to Ana.

Ash found some beautiful looking stones with two normal megastones and three fossils, jaw, dome and helix fossil. He was surprised to see a jaw fossil in Kanto.

"Hey Flint. Where did you get that jaw fossil? They are found in Kalos not in Kanto." Ash asked.

Flint was surprised to see his knowledge and sharp eye.

"Actually I didn't know what fossil it was. I got it in exchange of a helix fossil few days back from some trainer who thought it as a regular stone. I am capable of distinguishing between fossils and regular rocks so I made the deal. How did you knew about it?" Flint said.

"I have a habit of collecting different stones since I was three. I had collected many valuable ones till I showed them to my grandpa. I didn't knew their value but I loved my collection. I had already collected many evolutionary stones and an amber fossil along with many of the recently discovered megastones. My grandpa taught me about them." Ash replied in pride over his collection.

Flint was impressed at him. Not many trainers took interest in stones. Ash purchased five beautiful looking stones, the two megastones and the three fossils. He matched the megastones with his database and found them to be for a blastoise and a venusaur. Ash gave them to Ashley and Rin respectively as his key stone didn't respond to the normal ones.

Ash also noticed Flint's graveler while he was taking out the fossils and megastones from their rocks. He was quite powerful for someone like him. He felt suspicious of him. His beard also looked fake.

Flint gave them to him for only 50 pokedollars saying that it was great to see someone with interest on rocks. He offered Ash to take them to the pokemon centre. They happily agreed. As Flint was leading the group Ash took out a beautiful gold necklace from his backpack that Illene gave to Ana and embedded a reddish orange beautiful stone in it with mew's help who was comfortably sitting on Ana's head in pichu form. Ash then put it around her neck. It suited her. He also sent a message to Professor Sycamore for three keystones for Ashley, Rin and Jane. He knew that they couldn't use it now but who knows what happens in future.

When they reached the pokemon centre, they thanked Flint.

"Hey Flint you should get your disguise removed and apologise for whatever you did." Ash said and they entered the pokemon centre.

Flint stood surprised. He didn't think that he will easily see his disguise. He thought that time had come for him to return. He then went back.

Inside the Pokemon Centre, Ash was greeted by the smiling face of nurse Joy.

"Welcome Ash. How is your journey going?" She asked.

"Eventful nurse Joy. Can you look over our pokemon? We have been travelling and battling for two days non-stop."

"Of course Ash. That's my work. Jane take them to the professor's suite for getting fresh." Nurse Joy said.

The four gave her their pokeballs and pokemon except lucario, mew and Ho-Oh. All of them were quite tired from the travel and battles. The girls had joined battling as it was fun.

Ash and the group then moved to the professor's suite where Ash released Ho-Oh. She stretched her wings in there. It was only large enough to accomodate her with them. Ash immediately took Ana with him for a bath.

After getting refreshed they went to the cafeteria. Ash left Ana with Ashley and went to prepare dinner for themselves and his pokemon with Jane. Half an hour later, they came back with the food. Ash took leave to give Ho-Oh dinner. After that he returned and fed Ana along with his pokedaughters who insisted him to feed them. Ash giggled at them.

While they were having dinner, they were approached by a familiar but not welcomed redhead.

"What did you think that you will lose me that easily?" Misty said out loud. This annoyed the girls and Ash while startled Ana.

"What don't you leave us alone redhead?" Rin said in annoyance.

"I will not stop until you pay for my bike." Misty said stubbornly.

"Why can't you leave that bike? It wasn't our fault." Ashley said.

"It was his pikachu's fault that my bike got destroyed." Misty shouted. This scared Ana. Other trainers and nurse Joy heard her shouting.

Ash glared her darkly not happy with his daughter being scared.

"Listen miss Waterflower. It was neither my pokemon or that gyrados's fault that your bike got destroyed. Anything could happen in that situation. So please stop disturbing us." Ash said calmly but with a scary tone.

He picked Ana up and went back to the room with the food. All his pokemon followed with their bowls.

"Who do he think he is to order me? It was his pikachu's fault." Misty was still being stubborn. His scary tone startled her yet it didn't changed her behaviour.

"Now you listen redhead. If you disturbed us another time, I will get you jailed for accusing Ashy. You better leave your stubbornness or get ready to face us. If we can save you from an angry gyrados then we can also harm you." Rin threatened. The girls then also left with their pokemon.

Misty angrily growled and was about to follow them but nurse Joy stopped her.

"Misty you are in no position to accuse Ash. He had saved you from a near death situation. You don't know but he is a juniour professor and he can easily get your gym leader and trainer license revoked for your behaviour." Nurse Joy stated with an angry stare.

Misty as well as the other trainers were shocked at the revelation.

"Misty I have known you for long time but I am ashamed of your behaviour. He helds high respect within the league. Even if he is a new trainer he can easily destroy your full team. Don't consider him weak due to his calm behaviour. That little girl Ana is his adopted daughter. He was very angry when he found her deep in forest and he could have killed the culprits with his own hands in anger. Ana considers him as his father due to full memory loss. It takes a lot to care a small child like her even for an adult and he is still 10 years old. He deserves praise not accusition. Apologise or I will register a warning for you. I warn you that don't anger him. You don't know his strength and positon" Nurse Joy stated and left for her work.

Misty and the trainers were more surprised at what nurse Joy said. They thought Ash as a great person and someone not to be messed with.

Inside the suite, Jane had taken back the bowls and plates. After having read the beadtime story and sung the lullaby for Ana. He called upon Delia and Illene to tell them about his journey. He then informed Oak about his fossils and progress and promised to send the fossils next morning. Oak would get them revived by the end of the week. Ash then hit the bed and again held Ashley in a tight hug while sleeping. But Rin this time hugged him from other side.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 *** Sorry for the delay. I got little lazy hehe.**

 *** This ends the changes and next time a new chapter with start of gym challenge.**

 **Bye take care and ENJOY!!!**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Listing of Pokemon**

 **Ash**

Pikachu(M), Aerodactyl(F-Shiny, Aero), Espeon(F), Mareep(F), Growlithe(M), Lucario(M, Lu-lu), Ralts(F-Golden, Princess), Vulpix(F), Altaria(F), Pidgeot(M), Sandshlash(M), Starmine(NA), Riolu(M-White), Zorua(F, Zo), Hydreigon(M), Charmander(F-Shiny), Gible(F), Metang(NA-Shiny), Pidgeotto(F, Reva), Spearow(M), Eevee(M), Raticate(M), Nidoran(M), Nidoran(F), Garydos(M-Shiny), Pikachu(F, Pi), Butterfree(M), Beedrill(F), Poliwag(M), Milotic(F)

Mew(F), Latias(F, Tia), Latios(M), Ho-Oh(F)

 **Ashley**

Bulbasaur(F), Pidgey(M), Spearow(F), Nidoran Pair, Rattatta(F), Eevee(F), Pikacu(M), Metapod(M), Kakuna(F), Poliwag(F), Staryu(NA)

 **Rin**

Squirtle(F), Pidgey(F), Spearow(M), Nidoran Pair, Rattatta(F), Eevee(F), Pikachu(M), Metapod(M), Kakuna(F), Poliwag(F), Staryu(NA)

 **Jane**

Chansey(F), Pidgey(M), Nidoran Pair, Pikachu(F), Metapod(F), Kakuna(M), Poliwag(F), Staryu(NA)


	15. Notice

Chapter has been re-published and I thank you for the support for my idea. I will work to make it the best possible.


End file.
